


The Broken Rose

by The Shameful Narcissist (AshRose)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abortion, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Miscarriage, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 94,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRose/pseuds/The%20Shameful%20Narcissist
Summary: Abused and tormented for over a century, the last Cetra finds strangest salvation.





	1. Desecration

**Author's Note:**

> Additional content warning: Consistent and sustained graphic descriptions and mentions of rape/ sexual assault, sexual slavery/bondage, slavery, human trafficking, physical abuse, graphic descriptions of violence, mental abuse, emotional abuse, psychological abuse, body shaming, starvation, torture, forced pregnancy, forced childbirth, miscarriage, forced miscarriage, abortion, and other potential disturbing and triggering topics.
> 
> This story converged from several sources, and I must give credit where credit is due and laud the appropriate authors. One of the main inspirations is a fanfiction entitled [The Smell of Lilies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2297192), an FFVII AU that occurs prior to the Nibelheim Incident by fellow AO3 author Up_sideand_down.
> 
> The second inspiration is one of my favorite novel length fanfictions [Slumbering Mountains](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7101732/1/Slumbering-Mountains) by Fanfiction.net author mihojonagi. It takes place after canon where both Aeris and Sephiroth are revived by a particular individual for selfish and depraved purposes.
> 
> I obviously highly recommend both of these stories. The Smell of Lilies is a short one-shot whereas Slumbering Mountains is novel length.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _"I'll bind your wounds and comfort you,_  
>  'Cause I know who you are."  
> -Mary Fahl "Gravity"
> 
>  _"You have not lived today_  
>  until you have done something  
> for someone who can never repay you."  
> -John Bunyan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of her murderer to what was once her church casts a deeper shadow over the horror of Aeris's life.

The instant he saw her he wanted her.  The Cetra was going to be his.  She was naked of course, as all the slaves were, huddled against a broken pew.  They were chained together, but she was alone, fragile limbs bound in thick shackles.  Around her raw throat was an iron collar, and huge chains held her to the floor.  Her bangs, though disheveled, were still high on her head, and a coil of braid pooled at her side.

“Has she been used?” the Great General asked, looking down at the greasy slaver.  Emerald light spilled on his silver forelocks, cut through pupils so thin.  He wore his flowing black leather coat with the armor brighter than dawn.

“Yes, sir.”  The man darted his gaze to the slave.  “Well used, but still just as tight.”  He chuckled and didn’t quite lick his lips.  “She’s got a miracle cunt that one.  I’ve had her meself loads of times, and that’s what all the other lads say.”  The slaver winked.  “She’s a screamer.”  He scoffed. “You’d think after a thousand romps she’d be used to it.  You go deep enough and she’ll struggle ‘round you.  She’s weak as a kitten, but loves to fight.”  He laughed deep in his belly to cold Mako stare.  “I’ve got ‘er back full covered in bruises, but they heal just the same as her cunt.  The whip marks though, well, she should have a reminder of what happens to willful slaves.” Chortling again, he gave a glance to the others who whimpered and cringed away.  “She’ll tear around you, no worries for that.  Her cunt’s always tight, general sir.  I rent her out usually by the day.  Most keep ‘er about a week.”  Laughing loudly at that, he grinned with teeth slanted by white.  “You’d think all torn up, she’d struggle more, but I think the pain steals ‘er fight.  She won’t even scream, though you’ll see her sobbin’ without sound or even a tear.  Funny really.”  The stout slaver spat and cast lustful eyes back towards his prize possession.

That entire speech the tiny girl had made neither twitch nor cry.  She remained slumped and chained to her pew, when her owner hauled himself before. “Here you can see ‘er,” he said to the general whose gaze pierced the little slave.  Cast in the man’s shadow, she remained still as stone ‘til he asked, “You want the whip?  We have a guest, the Great General.  Get up and show some respect.”

The girl lifted her head before struggling to rise against thick, heavy chains.  Yanking the link closest to her chafed throat, the slaver jerked her to a stand.  She tried not to whimper, but it still escaped and his scowl promised later pain.  Delicate limbs were weighed down by the bounds, and she withered, clothed only in irons.   With fetters far bigger than her tiny wrists, the shackles stretched half up her arms.  Unwound, her braid bumped trembling, gaunt calves, but the Cetra had other “assets.”  Her breasts were full round with nipples bright pink and high upon creamy flesh.  They pointed to stars that she’d never seen and her waist could’ve fit in one hand.  Before the Great General could fully see all, the slaver then turned her around. 

Knocking apart those quivering thighs, he bent the tiny girl over. A sharp tug to her braid jerked back her head, and she barely managed to swallow her scream.  The cacophony of chains gave her quaking away, while she awaited the tearing thrust.  In speech he was showing off the Cetra’s “skills,” using it to preempt penetration. The girl dug her teeth into her lower lip, where the blood pulsed so close to the edge.  Shiny, black boots blurred through her vision as her master stabbed at ragged flesh. Within his pants, but she still shut her eyes while those boots took a step fully forward. 

 “I can’t decide what’s more lovely, general.  These teats.”  He squeezed one.  “Or this ass.”  Pushing firmer against her bottom, the slaver half-hoped he’d say no.  Even though he’d fucked her bloody several times that morning, it was his favorite way to end the day.  Scowled resignation shuffled him to the side to show the general her dewy folds.  Lifting two fingers, he wound dull braid tight.  Might as well give his customer a show.

“I’ll see for myself.”  The low voice called his pause.

“Oh, yes, sir, by all means, yes!”  Opening his hand in rapt invitation, the slaver quaked beneath looming and light.

“I meant if I make this purchase.”

“W-Well…”  He scrambled to catch the lost thread of patter in a fluster that nearly failed.  “You can see though she’s always wet.  Doesn’t matter the time.  Doesn’t matter the hour.  Her cunt just gushes with heat.”  He tittered a bit like a manic jackal.  “Not really rape then, is it, general?  If the little wench wants it so.”  His body reacted again at the thought, but this was the time for restraint.  A well-deserved profit could be made today, and he’d eventually get the girl back.  When he yanked her back up, the whimper was clipped, cutting off as he spun her around.  Merciless Mako spilled on her stomach, but the cold didn’t freeze ravaged flesh.

“She’s been bred,” the general observed, slits slithering on pink morass.  “Often.”  The grooves scored her belly to match her back scars, the skin before stretched and flaccid.  It was worse by her navel, which mournfully frowned to the low slung bulge like a striped melon.

“Aye…yes, that,” the man sputtered, his cheeks wobbling a guilty red.  “Well rather, she’s been _breedin’_.  Never to term though, general, sir.  She’s defective and expels ‘em before, but she’s fertile as the green grass above.  She’s been seeded…oh gods, loads of times.”  He winked at that blank, marble mask.  “Some’ll pay more to fuck a pregnant wench.  The longest she’s carried has been seven or eight months from my estimation that is.”  He huffed peevishly. “Course _I_ had to have her when that nonsense come about, screamin’ and wailin’ the entire time.”  The slaver’s glare hunched the Cetra in cower, but emerald ice stayed his hand.  “It’s not like I could make a profit since she can’t bring ‘em to term.  She screams a lot less the sooner it is, not that most of the lads mind her fuss.  Some downright enjoy it, and those that don’t, well, easy enough to make it worth your while.”    The mere thought made him brighten, and he cough out a laugh.  “It’s so much better when it just happens in the midst of a little fun.”

“She’s miscarried while being used?” the general flatly asked.

“Too often to count, general!  Usually after one or two months of seein’ her belly blown.  If I’m lucky it’s when she’s out for rent.  Then I just hear the complaints.  Like I said though, nothin’ ruins her.  The wench has a magic cunt.”

“How many?” the Great General asked, his eyes fixed on the little slave.  Her tremors were violent to match quivering lip, but haunting eyes shed not one tear.  Sharp knees fought the buckle that bid them to bend beneath the weight of so many bonds.  If the Cetra passed out, she’d wake to the whip or tearing penetration.

The slaver scratched his chin at the question.  “Er, how many men do you mean, general, sir?”

A silver brow raised, and the greasy man babbled.  “W-Well, er, I’ve honestly lost count of both.  Since she’s been mine about twenty years, I’ve rented her out thousands of times.”

“Twenty years?” his customer snapped, and those frigid eyes just slightly widened.

Thin slits cut through Mako turned the man’s tongue to lead, and for a moment he mimicked his chattel.  “Y-Yes, sir, a-and that’s another thing, th-the little wench d-doesn’t age.  I meant to tell you. I’ve had her for years and my father had her for more.  Even before _that_ , my grandfather found her, right ‘ere in this church.”  He forced a stiff laugh, slapping the pew, which shed dust as it dully creaked.  “She was prayin’ or something, that’s what he said.  I guess she didn’t pray hard enough.”  Humor returned in the form of a chortle low in his bouncing gut.  “S-So, general sir.”  He shuffled to face the towering man in black.  “Do you want to try ‘er out?  I’ll give you a bargain.  The week for you?  A thousand gil.  Consider it my treat.”

“I intend to buy her from you outright.  There’ll be none of this renting nonsense.  She’ll be mine and mine alone.  I am a possessive man.”

“B-But sir,” the slaver whined like a kicked cur, “she’s my best bit o’ property!”

“Then I will pay you very well.”  Slivered dark cut him over, nor could cold emerald’s gleam be denied.  “A million gil.  Will that suffice?”

The seedy man’s knees nearly crumpled, as the Great General retrieved his phone.  He managed to decipher the slaver’s babble to transfer the funds between.  The price was paid.  The girl was his. 

“Do you want me to keep her in chains?”

“Remove them all,” came curt command.

“Even the one at her neck, general?  She’s tried to run quite a few times.  Well,” the man tittered, “she did in the past.  Just needed a firm hand and a thicker whip to put her back in line.”

“All of them.”  In repeat it was darker, and the man fell to the little slave’s feet.  She neither moved nor dared to react when he reached up to paw her thighs.  Thinking to pierce flesh one final time before a massive hand captured his wrist.  That angel mask neither blinked nor wavered, and the pallid slaver grew paler.  To the Great General _he_ was weaker than the little slave he’d just sold.  The moment stretched long, and the man nearly begged, but the release came before his word’s breath.  Gulping more air, the stout slaver swallowed and completed his task in haste.

The tiny Cetra stood fully bare in the shadow of her new, larger master.  Only his eyes were alive to dance in the winter of that perfect visage.  Without the chains she shrunk even smaller, as if shackles were all of her substance.  It was not certain where the shiver began, but it soon encased all of her skin.

“I’ll always obey you, g-glorious master.”  A mouse could’ve drowned out her speech.  She’d seen his great hand cage much larger wrist.  Hers would be pulp in his grip.  Haunted eyes lifted, and the Cetra swayed.  He was so tall it made her dizzy.  “I w-won’t be willful…willful at all.  I’ll give you no trouble, perfect master.  I promise you, greatness, I-I learned my lesson m-many times over again.”  Hollow gaze darted to her former owner who grinned like a rat at a feast.  “I’ll always, _always_ be a good slave…”

Clinking like chains filled the Cetra’s ears then warmth cloaked her better than summer.  A strangled cry escaped her split lips, as her battered body ascended.  Lifted high with no effort and wrapped in black leather, her whimper bled pure fear. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Aeris,” he promised, low voice stilling the air with her name.  “You’re in my arms now.  I have you.  You’re safe.  Do you know who I am, little one?”

Blinking and bleary, she attempted to focus.  The light was much closer now.  Midgar, the church, her former tormentor faded away around light.  All that existed was emerald and pale.  She forced consciousness back like a mask.

“Yes…perfect master.  I-I know you.”  The gleam from his eyes was so bright to near blinding, but she didn’t dare shield her face.  “You’re the Great General…S-Sephiroth.”

“That’s right.”  The so-named lowered his head.  “You’ve remembered my name, little flower...” 

He shifted her easily in his strong arms, and a long forelock brushed her cheek.  His step was so smooth, his black boots so silent, and her vision’s edge curdled and curled. 

Sephiroth carried his charge down the nave where once hopeful flowers had grown.  Wrapped in sweet warmth and held with such care, Aeris fought the miasma of dark.  She’d just awaken to endless rape or a scourge tearing through her frail flesh.  Each whimpering breath pleaded to hold to this moment, though surely it had to be lie…

“I’m…in your arms, g-greatest of masters.  Y-You’re carrying me away.”

“Yes,” he whispered gently down.  “I’m taking you to a place where you’ll never be whipped, raped, or shackled again.”

Those words meant nothing to the tiny Cetra.  A world like that didn’t exist.  He’d throw her down soon, beat her, use her.  He owned her.  It only made sense.

“Lay your head on my shoulder, Aeris.”  The rich baritone rolled through her skin.

“Yes, master…” she murmured and obeyed.

“I’m not going to hurt you, little flower,” he promised, “but I may have to burn down your church.”


	2. Gentleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris experiences gentleness, protection, and warmth for the first time in over a century from the man who once took her life. She barely has words for these concepts and is terrified "her master" will take them away.

_Warm…I’m so very warm.  I’ve never been warm before.  Where am I lying?  I’m on a bed.  A great, soft, c-comfortable bed.  I’m…covered.  Wh-What’s this?_ She remembered.  _A…blanket.  What’s under my head?  A…c-cushion?  N-No, that’s not right.  It’s called…something else._ Her head spun in the dark as her tiny hands tried to curl on the memory.  _I’m…not being raped.  I’m not…being beaten.  I…I don’t understand…_

*

Softness.  It could never be softness encasing the terrified Cetra.  That was for people, those who mattered, never a wretched slave.  Yet she was so wonderfully warm enclosed in the opulent mattress.  A great leather coat now free of pauldrons enveloped her tiny, bruised body.  Light slid through a crack in the drapes, laying a thin edge on the heavy blanket.  Squeezing her eyes shut with tiniest whimper, she covered her face with quivering hands. 

_I have to get up.  I can’t stay like this.  He’ll punish me.  He’ll –_

Then the door opened.

She tried to sit up.  Her entire frame trembled, but the covers were far too heavy.  _I’m so weak,_ she thought in utter terror straining to hear him approach.  _That’s why I deserve to be raped and beaten._ The words had been whipped through her soul.  Her stomach pulled in to the sharp slice of hunger that hollowed the little slave out, but worse was the thirst.  Her tongue clove to her teeth, and blackness clawed at her mind’s edges.

Strong arms gathered the Cetra up within the great, black coat.  She squeaked, the shiver riding her skin, despite the warm, heavy leather.  An angelic face coalesced into view, silver hair a pale halo around. Emerald light spilled down concern, as she blinked up at him in full awe. 

“Master…” she whimpered at the sight of that visage.  “I’m so sorry I didn’t stand for you.  I-I shouldn’t be here.  I shouldn’t be warm.  I…tried, master.  I tried.  I’m just so weak…please don’t beat me.  I’ll…I’ll try again.”  She feebly struggled to rise from in his grasp, and Sephiroth shook his head.

“Aeris.”  That low voice quickened her breath as it echoed through her bones.  She froze in his clutch, her body so silenced by such authority.  “I will never beat you, little one.  You’ve no reason to be sorry.”  He sat on the bed with her on his lap.  “I’ve brought you some soup for dinner, but I think you need water first.”

Sephiroth sat the little maid up and picked up a glass from the stand.  He attempted to place it in her hands, but she was far too weak.  So he held it for her, carefully tilting the life giving fluid in.  Tiny fingers like skin wrapped twigs twitched upon his hale wrist.  The general let her breathe in between sips, a stone sinking his heart when she begged.  Her plaintive cries of, “Please, master, water…” made rage erupt in pure Mako.  The summoner of Holy, the savior of the Planet was pleading with the world’s greatest enemy…utterly helpless in his arms. 

_I’m not that enemy anymore.  That age is past and dust, but it can’t be forgotten, and she’s calling me ‘master,’ as if she were my property._

The Great General had sat and looked down at her, safe and warm at last.  He had forgotten how little she was, how delicate, how frail.  She’d beaten him in that ageless past.  _And now she has come to this…_   Her drab, lifeless hair did not fully cover the raw, tortured skin at her throat.  With narrowed eyes Sephiroth had peered over and shielded the hiss with his lips.  The delicate flesh had been nearly sloughed off by the iron collar forced around, while the wrist he could see was near scraped to the bone, the knobs of them stretching her skin.  Thin, naked shoulders were covered with bruises along with the remnants of lash.  The tiny Cetra had been whipped often and thoroughly.  Crisscrossed in myriads, folded in flesh, layers upon layers of horror.  It was impossible to see where her flesh ended and the cruelty had begun. 

 _There is no between,_ Sephiroth thought, expressionless to her high whimpers.  Every breath that Aeris took was released to expected abuse.  Her body clenched and spasmed in slumber as though she were still being beaten.  She wasn’t resting.  She was waiting…to be raped and abused again.

It had been long years since Sephiroth had experienced wrath that could burn down the world.  He wished to return to what had been her church with Mako eyes drenched in bright flame.  Sword drawn and bloody, he’d walk through the ruins and let the fire caress his flesh.  _But that would do nothing for this tiny maid, only satisfy my selfishness.  She deserves more than that._ She’d curled in even harder, and her bones cut the skin of her back.  The general had pulled the blankets up then to fight her growing gooseflesh.  He rose to his feet and glanced at his phone.  _I have time and I can be swift._

Briefly, he pondered materia’s soothe, but wasn’t adept in curative wielding.  Nor did he think it would do much good.  Her injuries were too extensive.  _She could perhaps perform such a task...were she not the one in need of miracle._   _Darkness and blood are ever my tools.  I was made for destruction._ Bowing his head to the setting sun, Sephiroth stepped away. The list in his head grew by the moment, but his memory was adequate to hold.

The glass was now empty, and Aeris licked her lips to capture each spare, clinging drop.  The sweetest of fluids, too rare to waste, now eased the back of her throat.  When she’d be allowed to drink again was always a cruel unknown.  The mere thought of it used to make her weep, but tears spent precious water. 

Raw pleas for mercy spilled from torn lips as helpless she lay in his arms.  “Please oh please, don’t hurt me, master.”  Haunting eyes filled her whole face.  The words now spoken had opened the gates, and Aeris cried, “Please don’t hurt me!  Don’t lock me in chains.  I’ll always be good!  I’ll be the best, little slave.  I-I’ll do whatever you wish.  I…just want to be warm…” 

The sobbing came, but when he touched her cheek it was dry as ancient sand.  _My death was kinder,_ he realized in horror.  _Far kinder than what she has borne._ “Aeris…”  His low voice was hushed in its horror.  “I’ll never hurt you, little flower.  You’ll never be chained.  You’ll never be beaten.  You will never be raped again.”

She tried lifting her hands to cover her face, but the Cetra was far too weak.  So the general held her to his chest and let her weep dryly there.  He’d never seen anyone sob without tears.  The closest he knew was himself.  _But I do not weep.  Cat eyes were not made for such a human indulgence.  She should be able.  She should be allowed to wash this horror away._ He tightened his arms around her frail body, more than careful not to crush.

“Oh gods, oh gods, you’re so very strong!”  A hidden face muffled the wail.  _“Please_ don’t hurt me, greatest of masters.  Please, please, I’ll do _anything._ Anything not to be beaten!  Anything not to be thrown through a wall.  Anything not to be raped.  I’m tiny and weak.  I can’t fight you.  I can’t resist.  It’d…bring you no pleasure.”

Wrath enclosed wide Mako eyes filling irises with sheer light.  The sight was demonic, the rage overflowed at what he would do to her rapists. 

“Little flower,” he whispered, shaking his head.  Silver shushed like silent seas.  “Aeris.”  Sephiroth tried again.  He had to speak to this.  Obliterate every scrap of such notion, each shred of these ideas foul, but only his actions would prove such truth.  He stroked the Cetra’s cheek.  “I promise you now and unto forever, you’ll endure no rape or torture.  There is no ‘pleasure’ in that act.”  His teeth cut the edge of the word.  “Those days are dead, my little flower, and I am now your shield.”

“You’re so much stronger than the others.  You could hurt me so much.”  Fear faded her voice to nearly nothing, but Sephiroth was cursed to hear.

“Aeris, I promise I’ll never hurt you.”  He lifted his hand ever so slowly, but she still feebly flinched.  Sephiroth slid the back of it down her gaunt cheek.  “You’re no one’s to rape or beat or abuse, and you never will be again.”

The Cetra only stared up at him from hollowed out green eyes.  She couldn’t defy with any denial upon her cracked, dry lips, but it all was written in the scars of her flesh, driven down to the depths of her bones.

 Sephiroth sighed with no pride in his voice.  “I _am_ very strong, Aeris, but what that means is I can protect you and stop any who’d do you harm.”

“Pro…tect?” 

Mako boiled within his eyes as emerald pulsed down in rue.  “Yes.  It means to shield.  To guard.  To keep safe, little flower.”

“Safe…”  She repeated blinking confused.  “A-Am I safe now, great master?”

“Aeris, you are utterly safe.”  He pressed her close where the beat of his heart could never lead her false. 

The little Cetra breathed deeply in, and there it was swirled in her nostrils.  The scent of vanilla mixed with frost unhidden by leather’s musk.  Her belly pulled taut, and she scrunched her eyes shut.  “P-Please master,” she whispered.  “Please…”  She couldn’t ask.  Despite his words, he’d beat her bloody.  No man had ever shown her mercy, but then she heard low and mild…

 “Little flower…look up at me.”

And immediately she obeyed.

Unblinking emerald clothed her in light, split around sliver so slim.  He cupped her cheek with a palm large and warm. 

“You will never be hungry again.”

 She choked back a sob as held before her was a steady spoon overladen.  Couched in his right hand, the arm that held her, was a bowl filled with simmering soup.  The need was too great, and Aeris forgot to ask permission before leaning forward.  She wished she could weep.  It tasted so good and was hot and not crawling with maggots.  A thick mealy vegetable and savory meat that was neither moldy nor rotten.  Though bland was the broth, a high pitched noise escaped her now closed lips.  She lifted those huge eyes to him again, the blank face that barely hid sorrow.  All of her fingers were gripping his wrist, begging the general for more.

“We have to go slowly,” he said with regret.  “Too quickly and you’ll become sick.”  He gave his small charge another spoonful, and it filled her whole body with warmth.  Warmth within and warmth without from the great coat and his careful arms. 

“You’re…feeding me, master.” 

“Yes, I am.  You’re too tired to do it yourself.”

“I’m so sorry, master.  I’m sorry I’m weak.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.  It’s not your fault you were abused.”

“I’m so weak…”  In repeat her voice faded.

“It’s alright, little one,” Sephiroth promised.  “You endured what no one deserves.”

“I had no choice in that, greatest of masters.”

“Your mind is still yours, though that’s no kindness in such a state as that…”  The general’s gaze turned inward to darkness hiding behind the light.  _Is it better to keep one’s wits amidst torture or lose them to madness and pain?_

“Master, please.”  Sephiroth in an instant went back to his primary task.  The next few spoonfuls were just as good as her hunger started to break.  “Where is this from, greatest master?”  The Cetra licked the broth from her lips.

“From my kitchen, little one.”

 _Kitchen…_ she tried to remember.

“Do you know what a ‘kitchen’ is, Aeris?”  He gave her another taste.

Tightly shut eyes tried to squeeze memory from the muddled mists of her mind.  A pink flush was growing in hollow cheeks from water and nourishment.  “I’m trying, master.  I’m trying so hard…”

“It’s alright, Aeris,” he told her again, clinking the spoon against the bowl.  “A kitchen is a place where food’s prepared and kept, though a pantry can help with the latter.  I have one of those, too.”  The smile was slight only curling one side of his lips.

“You…made this for me?”  It was such a shock that she missed the next offering.  Then her blush deepened, and she took it in joy, placing her hand upon his.  So brittle it rested on one more than hale where pale skin mocked its winter with heat.  Aeris peered down and forced back a whimper to the massive difference in size.

“I did, little one.”

“Y-You…s-soiled your…p-perfect, powerful hands for a worthless s-slave?” His skin was so warm and smooth as sea stone.  Her quivering palms drank it in.  Never ceasing, the heat soothed hers frail and cold.  So wonderful she wanted to cry. 

Sephiroth offered another spoonful, but Aeris turned her head to the side.  Stomach now full, dizziness descended, but she had to say, “I’m sorry, master.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, little one.  I didn’t expect you to eat a full feast.”  That smile returned to his perfect lips, as he Cetra’s parted confused.  Then sighing, the general set the bowl back on the night stand beside.  “You are not worthless, Aeris, and there was no ‘soiling.’  I used my hands to make you dinner.”

“M-May I see your hand, master?”

“Of course, little one.”  He offered it to her with palm facing up.  She had to take it with quivering two.  Large, well-made, with fingers long and thick that could easily capture her limbs.  Aeris tried to trace the lines in his palm, but her tremor was far too great.  Curling those fingers against her wrist, Sephiroth halved his lids before spilling light down.  She gasped at the brush, jolting up to silver on her cheeks.

The general gently took the Cetra’s, her fingers like northern ice.  Never in his life past or now had he needed so tender a touch.  His thumb slid over the knobs of her knuckles, passing over the deep caves between.  Unable to fit in those tortured hollows, as he caressed her poor, tired hand.  He needed no patience to temper his strength, and her joy mellowed Mako light. 

 _He’s…careful?_ The little Cetra shook in utter awe.  Men were not careful, never with her.  She was made to be raped and beaten.  No one had ever caressed her like this and ensured that she wasn’t harmed.  And none in all Midgar or the wide world had an ounce of her great master’s strength. 

“If I push too hard, you must let me know.  I don’t want to hurt you, Aeris.”

“M-Master,” she whispered.  “That…feels wonderful.  You’re not…hurting me.  You’re being not rough a-at all.  You’re being…easy?”  She glanced up at him, uncertainty knitting her brow.

“Gentle,” he corrected, massaging her palm.  The light from his eyes softened to sorrow.  She didn’t even know the term.

“Gentle…”  The little Cetra sighed.

“Yes, Aeris,” he whispered. “That’s all there is now.  Gentle is all you will know.”

“I love it, great master,” she barely breathed.  “I-I love…gentleness.  Please just be gentle…never be rough, never be rough with me!”  She whimpered suddenly, curling herself deeper into his guarding arms.

Both rue and rage burned long lashes as Sephiroth gazed down at his charge.  Something so simple.  Something so basic.  Something so easy to give had been denied this tiny flower for so very long.

  Aeris bit her lip and dared to peer up, while lifting her other hand.  It shook in the air ‘til Sephiroth caught it with a smile and still gentle grip.  Rapt fascination revealed her awe when his great thumb passed over that palm.  He went so slow and was ever careful in controlling the pressure so used.  Keeping slit pupils fixated on her to ensure his little charge wasn’t hurt.

“You’re so gentle, master.”  It defied belief.  “E-Even though you’re so strong.”

“Those things aren’t mutually exclusive, little one.  I’m not going to abuse my strength…especially not with someone like you.”

“Someone so weak.”  She trembled once more.

“Someone so in need of care.”  Releasing her hand, Sephiroth slide his fingers against her shrunken cheek.  Re-catching it, he passed his thumb smoothly over tendon and bone.  Silver brows suddenly pulled together as the general peered sharply down.  “Aeris,” he whispered in less than a hush.  “Your fingers…”  Lingering over the far most two, he instantly checked his grip.  “…they’ve been broken.”  The words ground against his teeth.

“Yes, great master, many times,” she said as one would the time.  “I was such a willful slave….until the day I knew.”

“Knew what, Aeris?”  He moved his caress to the delicate webs of her thumbs.  The thinnest skin there was nearly translucent, the blood within easily viewed.

“Knew my place, great master.” 

Sephiroth suppressed a hiss.  “That was never your place, little one.”

 Sliding a knuckle beneath her chin, he lifted her face to his light.  Aeris could only stare up in awe, robbed of all words by that visage.  The general took her two hands in his one, letting heat permeate skin still so cold.

“How long, little one?  How long did you suffer?  Was it truly a hundred years?”

Aeris shook her head and blinked a few times, his low voice breaking the spell.  “The time is so lost, master.  It’s the only life I knew.  The only life I can remember.  There is…another, thinner than mist, but I can almost see the strands.”  She stretched forth a hand as if they strummed before, dissipating like dust-wrought webs.

He spread his fingers along her cheek, closing emerald eyes.  “I lived in that ‘mist time,’ too, little one.  It was two hundred years ago.  That age is now dust, though what did occur can never be forgotten.”  Behind sealed lids, Sephiroth bowed his head to the haunt of her hollowed eyes. 

“I don’t think it was that long, master.  I was dead…before.”  He squeezed Mako tighter and turned away, and Aeris blinked at that.  “But then,” she continued, “I-I was alive and my life was just rape and abuse.  Though my oldest dreams were of my church and bright flowers that once bloomed there.   I would just…”  She paused, peering up for fear she was arousing his wrath.  No man had let Aeris speak for so long, and it was strange to still hear her own voice.

“Go on, little one.”  Sephiroth assured, unveiling eye still burdened with shadow. 

She bit her lip and pulled closer to him, and the general would deny her no comfort.  He’d donned another leather greatcoat with buttons instead of straps.  No armor was needed, not in this place, and beneath was a white, button shirt.  The top ones were parted, revealing warm skin as white as the fabric beside.  A lock of silk hair had tumbled that way, silver against sea-foam pale. 

_I’m not being raped.  I’m being held. He’s holding me in his arms.  I’m not being raped...  He’s stroking my face with the back of his great hand.  He’s…being gentle.  Can a master be gentle? Why isn’t he raping me?_

“I would just stay inside myself, master, stay inside all the time.  Over and over inside my head, I’d remind myself who I was, b-but things slipped away, my old memories, they turned into flickering mist.  I know it’s still there, but it’s so hard to see…”

“One day, Aeris, you’ll remember…”

“I hope I will, master.”  The Cetra searched his face, wondering at his barely veiled grief.  “Th-they took everything from me, except my name.  N-None of them knew or…cared what it was.  But I…forced myself to remember.  I was Aeris.  Aeris.  _Aeris._ M-My masters could never have that.  They beat and raped all the will out of me, but I always had my name…”  She hid her face in his unyielding chest and tried to quell her tremble.  The general’s arms curled closer around, as the little Cetra sobbed.  “It’s why…it’s why…” She shook her head as gentle fingers slid over her crown.  “Somehow they knew I was keeping that secret.  I-It’s why they beat me so hard.  It had to be, master.  Why…why else would they ever hurt me so much?”

“They were cowards, Aeris.”  His voice carried death, but the wrath within quelled for her.  Sephiroth made sure the coat fully enclosed, but she was so little this was no hard task. 

“I’d try to remember all that I’d been, but the mist and pain swallowed that, too.  But I had my name.  I-I had it, master, and they couldn’t take that away.  You were the first, g-glorious master.  You gave it back to me.”

“No, little flower…”  He stroked her frail fingers.   “It was always and ever yours.  You were the one who refused to forget.”

“Gentlest master…you gave it back.  You were the first to speak my name.  I stayed inside j-just like I told you, and the Planet sang songs in my head.  But when men were…in me, it just hurt so much.  All I knew was that tearing pain.  I couldn’t help it.  I had to scream even though some of them hated that…” 

Lifting her up, he laid brow to brow with eyes closed to not flood hers with light.

 “It was all I knew, master.  Silence and pain.  I don’t even know how many…  My oldest master was probably the first, b-but I lost count after a month.  I didn’t even see them all.  It was…always from behind.  Sometimes the prison guards would buy me and throw me into the blackest of cells.  They told my master it was the best way to keep the men pacified.  The hardest of them dwelled down below, and they would just have their full way.  I think I died a few times from that, but the Planet…i-it brought me back.  I’d…just come back in the midst of their…use.  They didn’t care that I’d been dead.  The only thing that bothered them if I wasn’t alive was that I couldn’t scream.  They always like that…the worst criminals.  They liked to hear me scream.”

Sephiroth gripped his own solid wrist as Mako light seared the air.  Her eyes were open, too afraid to close and be taken back to that hell.  “I think they’re all dead now, anyway, master.  That prison was closed within the first twenty years.  That was my old owner, the one before, but not my first one, master.  H-He didn’t take me nearly as often a-as the one you bought me from, and he’d get…so angry when I became ‘useless,’ o-or so he thought I was.”

“Useless,” the general flatly repeated, retaking both cold, little hands.  Her lips twitched up into what could’ve been a smile if she’d not been mired in horror’s past.

“Wh-When I was…breeding…”  Aeris quaked to the word and hid her face against him again.

“You carried a child near to term.”

“Children…master.”  She shook her head in whisper lost.  The general’s lashes cut the light, but could not diminish its burn.  “But th-they all died.  A-All of them, master.  I’m…I’m defective.”

“No you are not.”  He kept his voice quiet lest it sorely break.  _I’ve no right to display any pain_.  “ _They_ were defective.  All of the ones who dared to treat you so.”

“Master, I…”  She hid her face as a shuddering sob shook her small form.  Aeris breathed in sweet scent through the folds of his coat, and Sephiroth slid a hand down her cheek.  Leaning over he kissed her brow, and she wondered how such joy could be.  Somehow her mind had taken some pity and woven this dream out of air.

“I understand.” 

Sweet confusion dwelled in her blinks, and he tilted his head to the side.  Sephiroth slightly smile, though it was incongruent in the wake of past horror’s depths.

“What was` that, master?”

“What was what, little one?”

“That...pressing of lips to my skin.”  She lifted a hand to the blessed spot where sweet memory now dwelled.

“Oh, little flower, that was a kiss.  They deprived you of everything.”  He sighed in remembering another need.  “I could draw you bath if you wish.”

“A…bath, master?”

“Yes.  A way to be clean.

 “W-Will it hurt, master?”  Her pupils diminished in the dull grass of widening eyes.

“I won’t lie to you, Aeris.  Since your skin’s abraded, it may sting a little.  The soap I bought is gentle though, but if it’s too much, you must let me know.”

“G-Gentle like you, g-glorious master?”

He kissed her brow again.  She needed it, this ever assurance.  “It’s gentle in a different way.”

“I’d like that, master, very much.”

She fumbled her fingers within his hand before pressing it to her own lips.  _Be pleased by that, master,_ she silently begged.  The Great General’s smile held sorrow.  Aeris squeaked in surprise when Sephiroth stood and clung to his neck without asking.

“It’s well, little one.”  A sigh slowed her quiver, but his senses were ever astute. 

Ethereal emerald cast light on the distance Aeris was from the carpeted floor.  _He’s so, so tall, my glorious master.  I-If he dropped me…_ She whimpered and shook.  Hiding her face in the curve of his neck where silver wove splendor of scent. 

Powerful arms immediately tightened, and Sephiroth promised, “I have you.”

“Please, master, please don’t drop me!  Don’t throw me to the ground!”

“Aeris, I will never drop you.”  He gazed at the trembling maid in his arms, rue nearly losing to wrath.

  The Cetra just shook in disbelief, expecting the floor to shatter her bones.  Being picked up and carried took both strength and kindness.  Sunlight in Midgar would cause less of a shock.

“I’ve never been held before, greatest of masters,” she whispered in silver lined ear.  Fragile fingers squeezed together, silently begging for mercy.  “Any time a man touched me it always hurt.  It always left a bruise.  You…haven’t bruised me.  You haven’t hurt me…”

“And I never will, little one.”

“But others could, master.”

“That will not happen,” the general promised the maid.  “I protect you now, Aeris, utterly, fully.  No one will hurt you again.”

Sephiroth laid her carefully down, re-wrapping the greatcoat around.  She strained to follow until he disappeared into an attached, smaller room.  Light blared out so distinct in the darkness and rushing water assailed her ears.  The little Cetra’s head sank back in the pillows.  Constant fear is wearying work, but right now she was not being raped.  _Still not raped and still not beaten,_ and she still didn’t understand. 

Above the bed was a high covering with diaphanous shroud around.  The mattress itself was large enough that spread arms couldn’t reach either end.  The yawn came before his silent return.  For that, Aeris was grateful.  Sleep nearly claimed her borne on exhaustion, but the Cetra jolted awake.  Her master had told her that she’d have a bath.  She’d no right to fall asleep.

The general wrapped Aeris in a large towed before extricating her from his coat.  Though it was just as thick as a blanket, the little maid shivered still.  Berating himself for not increasing the heat, Sephiroth kept curses inward.  Instead he held the Cetra closer so she was pressed against living heat.  Aeris whimpered in joy, and her protector peered down with the bare hint of a smile. Her tiny fingers curled against his shirt where the top buttons had given way.

“Afterward, you can rest again for as long as you so need.”

His low voice against jolted the Cetra, as her heart leaped ahead several beats.  “You’ll let me sleep in your bed, master?”

“This is _your_ bed, Aeris, in your room in my house by the Dreaming Sea.”

So it _was_ a dream and she whimpered woe, expecting the fall to come, but the general’s grip could never fade as he carried her through that door.  Washed in new light, he was more than glory, and it dried all the words on her tongue.  Sephiroth shook his head at this false adoration, and silver slid over her brow. 

“Look around, Aeris,” he softly said.  “This is yours, as well.”

She turned her head with a half-gasped squeak to the opulent room before.  A high chandelier dripped spiraling lights to illuminate night stained glass.  Grey marble and onyx adorned a large basin set high on a dais.  Its fixtures were silver, but far more muted than moonlight washed and fair.  Scented water softly steamed piled high with sea-foam soap. 

Once summer eyes turned slightly damp as Aeris swallowed hard.  Sephiroth slowly lowered her in, and it warmer than a dream.  The shielding black leather was waterproof, but he wouldn’t have cared if it wasn’t.  Aeris’s comfort was more valuable than a coat that could be replaced.  Emerald light stayed splayed on her face to monitor every nuance.  She clung to his shoulders whimpering, ‘til she realized she wouldn’t drown.  Sweet smelling soap coated her skin, inundating every pore.

“Is it too hot, Aeris?”  

His voice pulled her back.

“It’s warm, master…you let me be warm.”  The water came up to her neck.  She tilted her head back on the ledge, her body suspended between.  Logic demanded she rested below, but sensation denied this truth.  She floated.  She flew in heaven’s embrace.  “I was never allowed to be warm…sometimes, just sometimes, I could find a grate that wasn’t too hot to lie on.  But one time I woke up with burns on my ribs in the shape of the heated metal.  The man who had used me beat me bloody for blocking the vent with my side.  It hurt so much, master.  He…struck the burnt part.  It hurt so very much…”

Sephiroth placed his brow to hers and shook his head against.  “You’ll always be as warm as you wish, little one.  You’ll never be without again.”

“Without what, master?”  She kept her eyes closed.  His voice was so very soothing.  It echoed in here to lowest vibration, held in the air as she was the water.

“Without anything.  You’ll never be cold.  You’ll never be beaten.  You’ll never be hungry again.”

A droplet of water slid down her face, surely misplaced from the bath.  No soap sting torment bled through her eyes, but she kept them closed just to be certain.

“I’m going to unbind your hair, little flower.  It needs to be cleaned, as well.  Is that alright?”

The little Cetra opened first one eye then tentatively the other.  He knelt by the tub, leaning over so moonlight caressed her face.  “Master, I…”   Her mouth worked the words that Aeris could never say.  Was he asking permission?  She was his slave.  She couldn’t deny or resist. 

Sephiroth ran gentle fingers through her free bangs and sighed. “I won’t hurt you, Aeris.  I promise.”

The long braid coiled against the marble before the general began to unbind.  The Cetra could only look up at him as he deftly did this task.  It was tangled and matted with grime from the slums and more dried blood than should be allowed.  At intervals, he worked a careful brush through, but was mindful of how hard he pulled.  Sephiroth wondered several times if cutting her hair would be wiser, but she had already lost so much.  That should be her choice alone.

The general gathered musty waves, laying them in the water.  They swam like tendrils of sere, brown vines around her submerged form.  Aeris glanced down.  Nothing moved in her for the state of her once chestnut hair, but then gentle fingers massaging her scalp released a shuddering sigh. 

The sheer strength in her master’s hands could still not be believed, but the rapt concentration as those cat eyes proved his utter care.  He could crush her skull with just one hand and not even break a sweat, and indeed the general used only one to work the lather deep.

“Dip your head in the water, little one,” he said, when the sheen of white spread from her crown.  Aeris took a deep breath and slid herself forward, closing her eyes as her face sunk below.  The haze of the water did not erase her as the Cetra resurfaced once more.  Shimmering curtains of wetness plastered drab bangs to her cheeks. 

Sephiroth repeated the process, and she reemerged with hair glistening dark.  A dry towel wiped the spare soap away, making it safe for summer to see.  The general then worked conditioner in, piling locks on the side of the tub.  Aeris reclosed her eyes and turned her head, while his large hands rubbed lilac scent through.  Her posture exposed the raw flesh of her throat, and he had to hold back his hiss.

“Does your neck hurt, little one?” he asked, sore ashamed he’d forgotten this injury.

“Not much, great master,” the Cetra replied, her lip twitching in repose.  “It’s good to be clean.  The pain is still there, but it feels more pure.”

“The soap in your bath is for sensitive skin, and I have other things to soothe.”

Cooling water was still far warmer than Aeris had ever been.  Rinsing her hair one final time, he asked her to re-wet her head.  For moments momentous she floated beneath, and Sephiroth turned away from non-memory.  Without care for either coat or shirt, the general plunged in to gather her up.  The former was waterproof like the last, and the latter would survive a wetting. 

The Cetra gave a little high squeak as clearness streamed off of her body, but then she sat stiffly in his arms, realizing how soaked she was.  A piteous whimper dissolved her voice as she imagined her punishment.  His clothes were sopping and it was her fault.  He’d surely beat her bloody.

“Put your head on my shoulder, little one,” Sephiroth said.  She obeyed but kept fear with her eyes.  Her skin was as slick as a newborn babe’s but her master’s grip was resolute.  Slivered pupils remained on her face as he wrapped her in a new towel.  Undisturbed by raining tress which he gathered up, as well.  Aeris couldn’t help but be impressed he did this all with her in his arms.  No effort seemed to cross his face just utter concern.  Releasing the water was a happy task, and the slum’s filth gurgled away.  Aeris slid her arms around his neck, asking late permission with frightened face.

“Always, little one,” Sephiroth assured.  “You never need to ask.”

Back in the room he sat her on a plush chair, then glared around as he noticed the dim.  A crook of his finger lifted the lights and illumined her awestruck face.  A shiver for splendor owned Aeris’s skin.  Was there no end to her master’s power?

“I’ll return, little one,” the general promised, laying a kiss to her wet crown.  The gentle press shut the Cetra’s eyes.  It was growing harder to believe this sweet dream. _I’m not hungry.  I’m truly clean.  I’m warm.  I’m sitting on softness.  I’m not chained.  I haven’t been beaten.  I’m…not being raped._

Her master kept his promise at return, his arms over laden with items unknown.  He crouched by her side, let them spill with a clatter, when frail fingers found his face.  In absolute shock the Cetra gasped to smooth skin upon her palm.  What had possessed her to touch her possessor?  What slid her hands to his hair?  She did not know, but he smiled at her and covered that withered hand.

“Master…thank you so much for food, for letting me be warm.”

“Aeris, you never need thank me for that,” Sephiroth softly said.  He brushed a thumb beneath her hold to gently stroke soft palm.  Bowing his head, he took a deep breath.  “I need to bare your skin.” 

With never a word, Aeris pushed down the towel to reveal her pallid breasts.  Her breathing came shallow as everything folded back to what life was for true.

Sephiroth fixed his eyes to her face and lifted the cover back up.  “Just your neck and wrists, little one.  I’m sorry.  I should’ve been clearer.  I’m going to put a salve on torn skin.  It should help with your pain.”

Aeris couldn’t believe as he rubbed in the ointment thorough but tenderly.  Ever careful around delicate limbs, he still glared for more broken bones.  Both of her wrists contained several in various stages of healing.  Around trembling ankles his touch was like feathers, and the Cetra just squeezed her eyes shut.  It couldn’t be possible.  It wasn’t real.  Gentle and strong were too incongruent.  He should be crushing her bones in the might of his hands, throwing her down to split her in two.  A ragged sob only did not close her throat because Aeris refused to allow.  Never had tears spared her from pain, and she wouldn’t give in to them now.  The moment would come no matter what, and she’d be raped and beaten again…but Sephiroth merely moved to her neck to spread soothing salve around.  The little Cetra had to suppress softest cry, as abraded torment was quelled.  Rending fabric jolted her up to him holding white strips neatly torn.

“What are those, master?”  She found herself asking.

“These are bandages, little one.”

“Band…ages, master?”  Her fingers twitched slightly as Sephiroth swathed her frail limb.

“Yes, little flower.”  He forced focus on task.  “They’re used to bind up wounds.”

Aeris stared at him blankly biting her lip, as he tended her other arm.  Her pain had been lessened and that made no sense.

The general carefully bound both of her ankles before standing to view his work, and she lifted her face despite the sharp wince to keep him in her sights.  He chastised himself before tending chafed throat, while her whimper fluttered the fabric.  Cupping her cheek, he peered down in rue.  _Is this demanded or learned?_   Paper thin skin was pale as the bindings, and the sight suddenly made him sadder.  _I bound her, too, though for injury’s sake.  I suppose it’s better than chains._

“Aeris?” he called, and the little maid flinched, but he only unwound the top towel.  Dampened cascade tumbled down her small frame.  “Ah, how could I ever forget?  I’ll return in a moment.”  Bending low he kissed her brow once more, and moon silk caressed her wane face.

“More gentle touch, master, more…kissing?” 

Sephiroth was already to the door when he turned illumined in light.  “’Gentle touch’ is all you’ll know, Aeris. I promise I’ll be right back.” 

And then he swept out…out of _her_ room, but that made even less sense.  She was a slave, and slaves could own nothing.  Her very flesh was his.  _But he said it’s mine.  I don’t understand.  How could anything belong to me?_

With the lights up her eyes grew huge at the size of her given room.  It was bigger than most of the hovels below with a ceiling adorned in stars.  _It’s the same as the other, those hanging lights that seem to drip down from heaven._ Other tall lamps stood in the corners all bright save for where the drapes hung.  That was where she’d seen that strange shimmer, and curiosity turned Aeris’s head.  The edge of her sight caught a swift movement, and she squeaked to jerk back around. 

On the wall near her chair there was a high glass that showed this same world deep within.  Squinting a bit, Aeris swung round her legs and gasped to the carpet’s caress.  She leaned forward, searching the floor where high piled softness did grow.  _Everything’s softness,_ she thought in sweet awe using the chair to climb to a stand.  Her legs shook as though her bones had congealed, and the Cetra clung hard to the arm.  With its support she shuffled around to lean on the side in clear view.

Her face was sharp angles and terror below the pall of milk white skin.  Nothing but eyes and the gaunt hollows that dwelled beneath summer so wane.  Somewhere in the mist, she remembered bright green like a million lush meadows in bloom, but torture had leached that hue away leaving the residue pool below.  White winding bands embraced throat, wrist, and ankle, and Aeris wished these could be her new chains.  She wanted to quake, but warmth washed her flesh, and constant vigilance was oh so exhausting.

The Cetra looked down at her flaccid stomach where the skin gathered in loosened folds.  It was so incongruent…her emaciated limbs paired with this gross, hanging belly. Beneath her navel was the worst for the pink lines all coalesced.  From below her ribs and all the way down, pregnancy had twisted her flesh.  But it didn’t stop there.  Her breasts and her hips were carved with remnants, as well.  Webs upon webs and lines upon lines as if a spider had spun thick pink thread.  She was the mother of a myriad dead and her body bore every scar.  Slight dew made her blink, and when bleariness cleared, the mirror’s face held Sephiroth.  His clothing was dry and still darker than sorrow beneath the black leather long.

 “Can I be fixed, master?” the Cetra asked as he filled her entire view.

“We’re going to work on that, Aeris.”   The general met her gaze, and the little maid wet her lips.

“Good.  I want to be perfect for you.”

“What do you mean, little one?”

She passed a hand in front of her belly, but her widened eyes held no expression.  “You’re the only man to look at my front, and this is what you have to see.  It’s…it’s not right, master.”  She shook her head and that hand betrayed a tremble.  “You shouldn’t have to look at this.  When I’m bent over no one can see, b-but you haven’t done that yet.”

He unclenched his jaw though his nostrils still flared.  “Aeris, will you look up at me?”

She unsteadily turned and Sephiroth crouched to take tiniest hands in his.  The Cetra quivered for they were a level, and that couldn’t be right at all.  _I belong to him.  He’s my great master.  H-He should tower above.  My place is below…cast in his shadow.  Beneath his almighty gaze._  

“Master?” she whispered.

“Yes, little flower?” 

“You always look at my face.”

“Why wouldn’t I look at your face?”  He tilted his head to the side.

“Th-That’s the least important part, master.”

Sephiroth sighed and placed his brow to hers.  There were so many lies he had to break.  Tossing away the silver skein, he laid a warm palm to her cheek.  “This little face shows who you are.  It’s beyond important, and the only ‘fixing’ you need, little one, is for what they made you endure.” 

His emerald gaze stayed on her visage as he pushed tumbled hair away.  Glad it was drying to the increased heat and the tresses were turning soft.  Aeris whimpered and flinched when he reached to his shoulder…and pulled black material forth.  Swirling the shirt around his small charge, Sephiroth lifted her drying hair free.  The smooth, black fabric was silken soft, and it smelled just like him.  He eased wasted arms through the long sleeves before buttoning the shirt all the way.  Rising again, the general gazed down with a half-smile for it fell past her knees.  Holding up one quivering limb at a time, he carefully rolled up the cuffs.  Scrawny limbs weren’t enough to secure, so he tucked fabric into itself.

This vision was false.  It couldn’t be true.  Her nakedness had disappeared.  The tiny maid had only one tongue but a thousand would not be enough.  But the tears, they remembered to wash summer green for the last clothes she’d worn had been pink…

A heaving sob tore through the last Ancient’s chest, and her weakened legs once again failed.  The fallen did not.  His strong arms enclosed her as nothing else ever could.  Silver and silk became her whole world, as Aeris wept torment’s release.  How could the Planet have so little pity?  It had once been her dearest friend…back and back it had brought her again to more horror than any should bear.  But this was the cruelest jest ever concocted, allowing false vision of hope.  Letting the tiny maid know care and safety before ripping the sweet lie away.

Aeris had cried the day they took her clothes and left her naked and cold.  Her breasts she’d attempted to shield with crossed arms and her sex with her shivering thighs.  The lash split her back upon jagged bias, and no scream had been made for such pain, but each subsequent strike ripped others out as readily as flesh flew from bone.  It would ever bear scars, a thousand white lines written there thicker and thin.

“I have you, little one.”  The general bowed his head to crown her in silver light.  He tightened his arms around that tiny form, and heightened sobs tore her throat hoarse.  Shaking and sobbing, the helpless maid waited for mercy to be ripped away, but that strength remained, the best of all shields, and his low voice did nothing but soothe.

“You should be clothed in finery, not my plain black shirt.  You should be held up.  You should be worshipped…”  The agony of a hundred years broke against his chest.  “Aeris, I promise.  I swear it by blood.  I swear it by light and darkness.  No one will ever hurt you again.  That horror ended today.”

Her voice was near gone, but Sephiroth’s enhancements cursed him so he could still hear.  “I tried, great master…so many times.  The Planet…it just brought me back.  Back to chains, back to beatings, back to hunger and rape.  That’s all I have.  That’s all I am.  That’s all life can be for.  When I was dead…I wasn’t in pain.  Pain is all I’ve known.”

He stroked her hair as those darkest words fell.  “Are you in pain now, Aeris?” was all he could manage, wavering between anger and grief.

“My insides hurt from what happened this morning, but right now…you’re not raping me.  You haven’t beat me.  I’m not cold.  I’m not hungry.  I’m…no longer naked, and I’m being held in your strong arms.”  She lifted her face where pale tears glimmered in emerald like trailing stars.  “Please, great master, don’t let me go.  Don’t take your protection away!”

Without any effort Sephiroth picked her up, and her scrawny arms spilled on broad shoulders.  Curling long fingers against her cheek, his palm was soon drowned in that dew.  Salt shimmered over leather so black as his free hand caressed her face.  The general realized that she was just waiting for the curtain to rot away.  Everything terrible he had done was nothing to that century.

“You gave me clothes, master.  Slaves don’t wear clothes.”

“You’re not a slave, little flower.”

Almost dry tresses spilled over his arms, as Sephiroth pressed his brow to hers.  He smelled so good behind her sealed lids and his arms were so steady and strong.  There was no waver.  There was no falter.  He could hold her until time’s dark end.

“But I’m _your_ slave, perfect master.  I belong to you.”

“No you don’t, little one,” he promised, “and I’m neither of those things.  I’m far from perfect, and I’m not your master.  Both titles are more than lies.”  His shaken head moved hers in tandem.  “You’re not my property.  Slavery is an atrocity, Aeris.  You cannot own a person.”

“But I’m not a person, greatest master.  You paid for me.  I’m yours…”

“I paid to free you, little one, not to own you myself.”

“But you _do_ own me, master,” she insisted in tremble, that angel face blurring before.  “I’m yours forever.  I h-have to do wh-whatever you command.”  Tears overtook her, and against his hale shoulder, Aeris convulsed with sobs.  “Greatest master, I’ll do _anything._ Please oh please, don’t hurt me!  Please don’t beat me.  _Please_ let me heal b-before you use me.  I’m torn, great master…all the way in…all the way inside.  Please give me time!  It hurts so much.  Please don’t chain me in cold.  Don’t leave me to freeze.  Don’t take this warmth.  I’m so warm now in your strong arms.  Just a bit longer l-let me stay here.  Please greatest master, have mercy…”  Frail, weakened limbs shook on that solid wall of leather lined marble.

 “Oh, little flower.  Dear gods, no…no.”  His mask nearly broke to such horror. The wrath whirled in Mako would burn down this world and any too close to the flames.  “Aeris, I promise, you are safe now.  I will _never_ ‘use’ you.  There is no ‘waiting for you to heal.’  You’ll never be raped again.  I’ll never hurt you.  I’ll never drop you, and I’ll never deny you warmth.  You’ll never be beaten, starved, or chained.  My strength is now your shield.  I have you, little one.”  His brow met hers again as Aeris braved fear to look up.  “You’re safe in my arms, and if you must be mine, you’re only mine to protect.”

More than all Aeris wished she could believe these wonderful words, but “safe,” “protected,” and “never being raped” were not what life contained.  Her eyes darted over that angel’s face paler than her own.  Never were lashes half so long, luxurious fronds against winter.  They were so incongruent with his silver hair, as the gleam behind rode every strand.  Strange luminescence lit her skin in cold wash as slim pupils narrowed more on her face.  Forever and ever around dark thin as thorn like a wick amidst emerald fire.

“You could always find me, couldn’t you master?  Even in deepest dark…”

Sephiroth nodded once and slowly, and that light pierced hollow green.  The mists of memory tried to invade, but she blinked as they shimmered away.  The Great General’s lips lifted in saddest smile as Aeris laid her head near his neck.  A quiver still shook her tiny form, and he held the maid just a bit tighter.

“You need medical attention, little one,” he murmured.

“Medical attention, master?”

“Yes, Aeris.  You need to see a doctor…several ones in fact.  Will that…”  He pursed his lips thin so the bow disappeared. “Do you understand that, Aeris?”

She nodded weakly against his neck then remembered to answer, “Yes, master.  Doctors, they…”  She shut her eyes harder as if to force out memory.  “They…”

“They’ll help you.  They’ll help you to grow well.  I can make you an appointment tonight.”

“Yes, master,” she murmured, and Sephiroth sighed, turning his head to kiss her temple.  “Thank you for gentleness.  Thank you for food.  Thank you for letting me be warm.” 

He carried the Cetra back to the bed.  “You never need thank me for that.  People like you should be protected.  That’s what strength should be for.” 

Her breathing was soft against his neck for she’d fallen asleep in his arms.  The general didn’t want to put her down, but Aeris deserved the soft bed.  Fixing the blankets and sheets around, Sephiroth steeled his heart for her cries.  The warmth of the covers did help her trembling, but his sharp eyes still caught slightest quake.  Silencing all lamps, he relit just one before softly shutting the door. 

Taking a deep breath over the balcony, Sephiroth cast cold Mako down.  His hundred years did cruelly mock what innocence had endured.  This house, the opulence, his current position were beyond decadent now.  An even more ornate chandelier conquered the ceiling above.  Crystalline panels only shed light of emerald as he glared. 

Silver hair shimmered as long as the leather, a cascade from crown to knees.  _Pale over darkness, light over horror.  The way it must always be._   Standing up swiftly, he walked past that staircase to another leading up to the third.  His office was here and he opened the window to release the sound of the sea.  _What will she think when she sees this?_ was Sephiroth’s first saddened thought.  The general sniffed as the night breeze made play with heavy moonlight hair.

Leaning forward, he woke his computer to navigate to the proper site.  Emerald unblinking pierced through the prompts, as splayed fingers pushed hard at his temple.  Sudden inspiration took Sephiroth swift.  It wasn’t possible to explain all this horror.  Nor was it his place.  This was her story to tell if and how she so wished.  It was bare to its bones, the explanation, and the general requested a call.  Marking it urgent though guilt still twinged.  _For her sake I’ll abuse my position._  

Long fingers ripped through moonlight hair as stars shuddered in the distance.  There are some fires that never die, but merely transform in their purpose.  Sephiroth wanted to burn her church to the ground and paint the ashes with their blood, but he couldn’t leave Aeris, not even for the moment it would take him to sidestep there.  _Nor is it my place.  Though this rage is righteous, would such an act truly serve her?  Also the others…the wretched enslaved.  What becomes of them?_

A heartrending scream pierced the rage in his heart, shattering it for swift flight.  He was there in an instant in less than a thought, ignoring guilt to fling open her door.  The little Cetra was clawing in wild struggle, tangled in blankets and sheets.  Her eyes were shut tight, but the tears still escaped to scrape salt against reddened cheeks.  Sephiroth didn’t think.  He just scooped her up, hoping the jolt would silence this dream, but though the once flower maid curled into his arms, the terror tormented her still. 

“Aeris!” he shouted, shaking her soft, but the little maid only cringed.  As though in her nightmare the whip was laid on as her body was split apart.  Tiny hands lifted to shield her head from unrelenting blows, and she twisted her face hard into his shoulder, but found no shelter there.  The Cetra was begging, screaming, and pleading not be raped again.  Clinging to Sephiroth, she cried and quaked beyond all attempts to break nightmare’s hold.

The general breathed deep, and the air seemed to still as the heat from his eyes burned the night.  He drew on the power that dwelled in his darkness and called her again by her name.  Withered summer opened in tremble to a light that could fill every world.  Colder and brighter than neon stars, glittering like northern ice.  A trembling hand lifted to catch that stark shimmer before Sephiroth halved his lids.

“Aeris…” he said softer now before kissing her on the brow.  The Cetra just laid her head to his chest where that soothing and steady heart dwelled.

“I’ve never had nightmares like that before, master,” the once flower maid admitted.

“Truly, never, little one?”

“Yes…where I’m begging and pleading not to be hurt.  I just…accept it, master.”

“You have nightmares about being raped, little flower.”  The sorrow broke upon his face.

“Yes, master,” she whispered squeezing closer. “And being beaten and chained and starved.”

“So you lived that horror and just dreamt of more…”

“It was better than dreaming of hope.  I stopped begging for mercy a long time ago.  That just made them hurt me more.  I…”  She quaked and wet salt dry lips.  “I don’t want you to hurt me either.  I’ll be good, master, so you’ll never have to...”

“I’ll never hurt you, little one, regardless of your ‘goodness.’  You’re not mine to hurt or abuse.  You are _no one’s_ for such use.  No one had the right to hurt you and now you have me to ensure.”

The tiny Cetra could only shudder and bury her face near his collar.

“Protect…” she sobbed.  “I-Is that right, master?”  She unveiled one eye towards him.

“Yes, little flower.  ‘Protect’ is right.  That is my new job.”  He smiled slightly just for her.  “I’m your protector now, and no one will hurt you again.”

Silver skein slithered over his shoulder, teasing the Cetra’s cheek.  It smelled just like him, vanilla and frost, the same scent that enticed his warm skin.  Tiny fingers slowly combed through hair that tangled as much as moonlight. 

“Do you know where we are, little flower?” he asked.

“No, master, I don’t.  I-I’m sorry.”  Her little hands froze in silver’s midst as summer turned paler than frost.

“There’s no reason to be sorry,” he assured her.  “We’re in my house by the Dreaming Sea in a town called the Whispers, and do you know what I am, little one?”

“You’re my perfect master a-and the Great General.”  Aeris dared lift trembling gaze.  She’d already answered one question wrong.  What if she failed this test?

Sephiroth bowed his head to that, but still gave her a half-made smile.  “Yes…the second was my title once, and I carry it to this day.  Everyone here still calls me that, but I have a more current designation.” 

He shifted her over to his left arm to indicate a pin on leather lapel.  An elegant shield silver against black, just like his winter hair.  Well made, but simple, an ocean scene with moon and waves engraved.  Betwixt shore and sky expertly carved was “Mayor of the Whispers.”  The pin itself boasted a replica hilt with intricate detail in miniature.  It bound the shield upon his chest, behind to hold its place.  The only sharp was its bright tip, but that was covered and quelled.

“What is that, master?”  She ventured to touch, jolting back with a whimper, but Sephiroth took her little hand and laid it atop the cool metal.

“It’s my mark of office.”  He softly laughed with his gaze now turned toward the past.  “It’s more honorary than anything else, being Mayor of the Whispers.” 

“’M-Mayor, master?”  Aeris slight shuddered.  He’d grow cross with her constant questions, but Sephiroth merely stroked her cheek without a trace of ire.

“Yes,” he explained, “in briefest terms it means I’m in charge of the town, but there’s little trouble here.  The most important task I perform is hunting the monsters on the edge, though,” he considered, “perhaps I was wrong in judging how far that edge does go…”  He turned back to Aeris who was looking at him as though every word spoken were gospel.  Sighing, Sephiroth laid a kiss to her temple, making the little maid shut her eyes.  “They just asked me one day when the position was vacant.  I’d been here for quite a long time, and I suppose familiarity can breed trust. 

“What I mean to impart to you, little one, is that in this place, none will harm you.  You are utterly safe here in my arms in your room in this house by the sea.  No one you meet will ever hurt you, and your new life will best those foul dreams.”

“Master, great master…”  She curled back into his chest, shaking with what wished to be joy, but she couldn’t believe that.  It couldn’t be grasped.  The past century had destroyed all her hope.

“You don’t have to call me that, Aeris,” Sephiroth told her.  _You know my once curséd name._

Complete terror lifted the Cetra’s face as she devolved into trembling horror.  She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but fear robbed her of even a whimper.  The Great General’s eyes darted over his charge in worry and confusion, and all he could do was hold her close as she quaked to near convulsions.  Names were not meant for one such as her.  She’d screamed them in her defiance.  Early on before discovering the exact definition of pain.  She’d learned that day, that week, that month what torture could truly be…

Words finally took pity to let Aeris speak, though the Cetra could still only stammer.  “M-Master…I…I c-can’t.”  Her sobs rose in crescendo though she hid her face.  “I-I don’t mean to disobey.  I’m a good slave I promise!  Please, please don’t bea-” 

She bit back the last as hopeless tears stained her lips.  Why was she wasting words begging for mercy when mercy was always denied?  But the Great General just held the maid closer, murmuring low words to soothe.

“You’re…so kind to me, p-perfect master.  So careful.  I’m unworthy.  S-So unworthy not to be beaten-”

“Aeris, stop this.”  It was not meant as command, but she turned silent as stolen breath.  Sephiroth sighed and softly slid smooth knuckles down her cheek.  “You deserve nothing but kindness, bright dreams, and a life full of light.”

“I did used to dream that, perfect master.”  Emerald washed over her face.  “Long ago I dreamed of rescue…of being carried away.  When I woke up and that was the worst, but then life bled into those dreams.  I forget everything but rape and beatings…so that’s what I dreamed about.”

“That wasn’t life, Aeris.”  Mako matched his voice to pulse now dark and low.  “It shouldn’t have been.  You spent a century in torment.” 

Sephiroth thought again of his years in the Whispers, of the requests he’d handled last week.  Of cool evenings spent on the white sands, watching dusk ripple through blue.  He thought of the meetings he’d attended, of papers signed, and policies checked.  During it all, this tiny flower had been beaten and raped while chained.  All that minutiae seemed utterly sinful smeared on a backdrop so foul.

 “What was that light before, greatest master?” 

“The light from my eyes, little one?”

She shook her head and lifted a hand, unsteadily finding the curtains.  “There was a light when I first awoke, master.”

Sephiroth carried her to the window.  “That was daylight, little flower.”

“Day…light, master?”

“Yes.”  He smiled so sadly as a seam between let in the stars.  “From the sky.”

“B-But the sky’s made of iron, master,” she whispered confused and terrified to negate him.

“Not here, Aeris.”  He parted the veil.  “Here in the Whispers the sky’s made of light.”

The palette of night played host for the myriads sprayed like snowdrops high above.  Aeris tilted her head back, lips parted with “Ohs” of awe.   They were speaking to her, those far distant worlds, and her own world sang back in the darkness.

“You see, little one?”  He held her up higher in one arm so she leaned on his shoulder.  “And tomorrow the sun will reveal the light you missed today.”

The night sky above with all its adornments was far too much to behold.  Her consciousness was unraveling at its thin seams, and she wished for dreamless sleep.  Whether she woke in this vision or horror, Aeris needed to rest. 

Sephiroth carried her back to bed, but sat down with the maid in his clutch.  She’d fallen asleep in his arms again, but he chalked that up to fatigue.  The scent of sweet summer belied her eyes’ lack, and he could discern leaves beneath blue.  But there was something far richer, deeper, and old like loam in primordial forests. 

 _I should put you down.  The bed would be better, but I want you to know that you’re safe.  Protected forever, my little flower, and tomorrow, daylight will come true._   She twitched in her sleep, hunching her shoulders, and his face darkened to these phantom blows.  That crumbling church crept in past his light, and Mako burned hot as his blood.

He laid her back down, and in sudden motion, swept off his current coat.  This one was lined and he hoped not too heavy as he tucked it around the small form.  Wearily blinking, Aeris turned toward him, grasping near blind for his hand.  The general gently caught both in his one, closing their smallness in warmth.

“Master?” she whispered, and despite the false title, Sephiroth couldn’t help but smile.  She was tucked in his coat, wrapped in warmest blankets, ensconced in the luxurious bed. 

“Yes, Aeris?”

“Thank you for not raping me.”

The general froze to light bleeding eyes.  “Aeris…hear me now and know it for truth.  You _never_ need thank me for that.”

“B-But if I don’t-”

“I never will.  Rape is an abomination.  Something that should never be.  _No one_ deserves be raped.”  He sat down beside her and lowered his head with her small hands still in his grasp.  “There is nothing in existence that can make up for that, that can undo such terrible wrong, but what I _can_ do…”  He lifted his gaze to a flood of sincerity.  “…is ensure you’re forever safe.  You’re safe now, Aeris.  I promise you that.  If you need me, you only need call.”

He kissed her brow one final time, marking the maid with this vow.  Her hands splayed soft with just slightest twitch after the general stood.  Wane eyes were closed lightly to shiver thin lids, and he could detail every vein.  Sephiroth wanted to watch by her side to chase all her nightmares away.  _Such foolish thoughts from horror’s foul get._ He bowed his head and left her with his promise. 


	3. Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris is in desperate need of medical attention, and the general is more than willing to do whatever it takes to ensure she receives such care.

_I haven’t been raped yet today._ Aeris blinked, still warm within blankets and pillows, still fully encased in his black leather coat that still breathed vanilla and frost. 

Wispy hair nearly muffled her gasp, as she squinted towards daylight returned.  From a split in the curtains, a shaft sauntered forth, painting stark sun on the carpet.  She squeezed her eyes shut, now more terrified that all of this wonder would melt.  Sightless, the low roar rolled even louder like the purr of a giant beast.  Patterned on top were higher soft cries.  Aeris covered her head as she quaked.

The knock at the door called a full wail and more cowering beneath the leather.

“Aeris?”  The voice was gentle and low.  She chanced a glance from her hiding place.

“Y-Yes, master?”

“May I come in?”

“Yes, master,” she had to reply.

Sephiroth entered and slid slivered eyes over the empty bed.  The mattress was stripped to the bottom sheet, as smooth as the day it was laid.  Sitting the tray he carried down, the general circled the room.  She’d pulled all the bed things down to the carpet, blinking up with frightened eyes.

“Why are you on the floor, little one?”  Concerned drew fine lines in his brow.

“I had to use the bathroom, master, b-but I couldn’t climb back in the bed.  So I pulled the blankets and pillows down. Are you angry at me for that?  I’m so sorry, greatest master.  I didn’t mean to dirty your coat!” 

“Aeris, it’s fine,” he swiftly assured, as more grief now held sway.  “Why didn’t you call for me, little one?  I would’ve helped you back into bed.”

“Great master, you’re so kind to me.  I’m your slave.  I shouldn’t be trouble.”  Despite aching neck, Aeris forced herself to keep him in her sights.  He was dressed completely in black today from his boots to his broad shoulders.  A shirt to match the one that clothed her contrasted the pale skin below.  His coat was still leather but without the straps to be fastened by silver bound buttons.  Only two at his waist along with a belt so the garment flared near to the floor.  That thick band shivered Aeris’s skin.  It would serve to put her in her place.  _I won’t forget.  I never will.  I’ll never make him beat me._

Sephiroth sighed as he scooped her up to the Cetra’s surprised squeak.  “You’re not my slave, and you’re not any trouble.  I’m here for you, little rose.  If you ever need me, you only need call, as I promised you last night.”  He’d gathered her up within his black coat so Aeris was twice engulfed.  She shut her eyes, quivering in joy to such warmth and gentleness.  “I’m sorry you had to sleep on the floor,” Sephiroth said as he set her down.  Peeling the leather back like a cocoon, she gaped as he sat beside.

“Master, you’re…apologizing to me? _”_ the Cetra whispered nonplussed.

Sephiroth took her tiny hand and lifted it for a soft kiss.  The little maid whimpered and he released her, murmuring “I’m sorry,” again.

“Master…I’m a slave.  No one’s apologized.  No one ever should.”

“Aeris, if one does something wrong or thoughtless then they should ask for forgiveness.  I’m sorry for causing you any more fear.  I tried to quell it with that kiss, but I only made it worse.”

“Oh…”  The little Cetra blushed, and Mako pulsed in sharp surprise.  “I-I didn’t mind that, master.  I like kisses.  They feel so soft on my skin.  I was just startled after…apology.  I’ve never had that before.”

He took her fragile hand once more into the might of one.  Running a thumb over her knuckles in gentle feather touch.  To his lips he raised it up and kept her eyes within his.  Letting smooth strokes sooth her skin while he reached over with his other hand. 

If the Cetra was startled by that gentle press she was shocked by the breakfast tray.  “Master…what is that?”  She kept her gaze forward, refusing the torturous view.  Until Aeris saw it, her stomach was quiet, but now hunger gnawed her insides.  Eating has the disadvantage of wanting to do so again.

“It’s breakfast, Aeris.  Breakfast for you.”

“But…you just fed me last night.”

Sephiroth frowned with pupils sliced thinner.  “Most people eat at least three times a day.  Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sometimes tea.  I told you you’d never be hungry again.  Nobody should be, little one.”

“Please don’t ever starve me, master!”  The Cetra clung to his thick arm.  “I’ll do whatever you want.  I just want to eat at least once a day.  That’s all I really need.”

“Aeris,” he whispered, “I’ll never deprive you.  You’ll eat as often as you wish.”

She wept and clung to the Great General’s side, her tears painting rain on black leather.  Circling an arm around the small maid, Sephiroth laid a kiss to her crown.  The hair there breathed lilacs, the scent of shampoo, but always below was the better.  That ancient aroma, a world at its dawn, uncorrupted by man or other…

Clenched to fist against her soft belly, his large hand was white-knuckled tight.  _No one should need be overjoyed at what all deserve to have.  Driven to tears of happiness that I’ll “allow” her to eat._ “Never again, Aeris,” he said aloud though the words ground against his tight teeth.  “Never again will you be starved.  You live with me now, and I care for you.”

“In this paradise, master?” she could barely ask.

Sephiroth thumbed her wet cheek.  It would’ve been sweet were it not so sad, how the little maid saw her mere room.  “That’s right, little one, and you’ll want for nothing.  Everything you need I’ll provide.”  When he rubbed her back, the Cetra sniffed and lifted her head with closed eyes.  Pale tears still tinged her lashes with salt, and he cleaned the excess away. 

“You’ll always be warm and protected now, Aeris.  Never more will you be starved.”  He opened his hand upon tender belly.  “No whip or chain will ever harm your fragile flesh again.”

“Please, master, please!  Don’t let them touch me!”  She desperately begged for this grace. 

“I promise they never will.”  He forced the words through his teeth.  Caging the rage to not cause her terror for he knew what his wrath could do.

“Please, oh, please, their brutal hands!”  She cowered against Sephiroth’s chest.  “Don’t let them bruise my skin!  Don’t let them hurt me anymore, master.  Please don’t let them find me!”

Slivers were swallowed by Mako flame as the truth of her pleas cut his heart.  “No man will ever touch you, my Aeris.”

“I only want you, greatest master.”  She buried her fingers in hair mocking moon. 

He parted his lips for no words first would flow, and a sudden blink caught him in shock.  “Then that’s all you’ll have.”

Aeris shook that this wonder was true.  Sobs rose in a chorus to wonderful words, while she shook in strength’s embrace.  It couldn’t be true.  It couldn’t be real.  He kissed her again on the brow.  Slid careful knuckles along her jawline.  _Let her associate this with gentleness now,_ he thought glad summer stayed still veiled.  Only thin lids hid the maid from his wrath.  Though it was for her and never against, emerald light churned with dark fire.  What he wished to do to all her abusers would tear her apart with screams.

Aeris wanted to bless his great hands.  _But I have no blessings, no blessings to give._ She tried again to hide her face even more marred with tears. 

Sephiroth covered her fingers, murmuring, “It’s alright, little flower.”  She sniffed as the handkerchief cleaned her pink face, near silken as silver bright hair.  Whimpering with joy as he drew her closer, and her eyes found the tray on his lap.

There was a bowl just like last night, but it was filled with what looked like pale lumps.  Then wedges as bright as the strands through her curtains, glistening slices of light.  Last were two vessels one tall and one round, filled with water and steaming dark.

“Oh master,” she whispered.  “Is this all for me?”

The general cupped the back of her head.  Her gratitude pierced his war forged heart for this bland excuse of a meal.

“All of it, little one.”

“But what about you?  Aren’t you hungry, master?” 

Sephiroth shut his eyes.

“I’m fine, little rose.  You’re my main concern.  Do you think you can hold the bowl?”

“I’ll…try, master.  If I can’t then I’m sorry.”

“You never need apologize.” 

He cupped it easily in his one hand before placing it in her two.  They quivered to rest even on her lap and scrabbled at the smooth sides.  The bowl slipped through fingers far too weak, and she wept as sweet nourishment fell.  Sephiroth caught the vessel without second thought, couching it back in his palm.  With his other hand he stroked Aeris’s face.

“It’s still alright, little flower.”

“I’m so sorry, master.” 

“There’s no need to be.”  Silver bangs spilled on her brow.  Trickling lower to tangle with tears the Cetra tried to sniff away.  The Great General cleaned her face once more with nothing but gentle care.  Afterwards Aeris fell against his side, too weakened and drained to sit up.  Around her thick arms locked hale and secure, lifting the maid to his lap.  Summer gazed up at a face still angelic, light undimmed for being cut. 

This morning as the night before, Sephiroth fed his charge.  Mako behind halved lids did burn, but she wasn’t meant for his wrath.  He’d known war without and war within, and yet her plight was worse.  In the mist of memory, he’d commanded men who’d have surrendered their minds before.

“I know it’s bland, Aeris.”

“It’s wonderful, master.  It’s the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”  She shut her eyes and savored the taste spinning along her tongue.

“I hope to change that, little flower.  Here, try one of these.”  When she lifted her eyes, a bright wedge gleamed on the broad plain of his palm.

“What is it, master?”  Her little hand wobbled, but she maneuvered the slice to her mouth.

Sephiroth laughed low to her non-hesitation and laughed harder to her next face.

“It’s called an orange.  It’s a type of fruit that they often make juice of the same.”

Bursts of sweetness coated her tongue like a thousand sun-filled days. “Master…” she whispered and reached for his hand.  “I was wrong…that was the best.”

“Would you like another one?” he asked, and the joy on her face burned his heart.  This tiny thing…these bits of light meant more to her than the sea to a fish.  Aeris savored just two more, holding her sobs at the third.  He finished the rest so it went unwasted then retrieved the tea from the stand.  Emerald eyes narrowed to scrutinize warmth, but he’d no context for judging high heat.

“Little one, see if it’s too hot.  Lay a finger against.” 

At the instant of command Aeris did so, and Sephiroth had to slow down her grasp.

“Not so quickly, though.  I don’t want you to be burned.”

“I’m sorry, master.”  Her shoulders hunched in as if his words had been a blow.

“Aeris,” he called, “look up at me.”

Again, without question, the Cetra obeyed, and Sephiroth suppressed a sigh.  “You have nothing to apologize for.  I just don’t want you to ever be hurt.  I find it hard to discern heat as it has no effect on me.  I can tell it’s there, but worry I won’t know what will burn your sensitive skin.  You’re very delicate, little flower, and you suffered so long in abuse.  I want everything from now to make up for that and for you to never be harmed.”

She buried her face against him, and the general stroked messy hair.  The “command” still filtered despite gentle words, and the Cetra stretched tentative finger.  Smoothest surface met her hand and beneath a delicious heat.  It was almost like him with the white of the vessel matching his winter skin.  Rising steam was similar, too, and anything but season’s cold.  Apologies for weakness swam to her lips, but drowned in that first soothing sip.  Sephiroth didn’t force any extra down.  He merely leant inexhaustible strength.

 _Gentleness, softness, and ever warmth,_ she thought as the brew bathed her tongue.  “What’s this drink, master?”

“That’s tea, little one,” Sephiroth replied.

“Tea,” she repeated.  “I like it, master.”  She took a full sip.  “I like it very much.”

The general smiled still helping the Cetra hold the little cup.  It was the smallest one he could find and could fit in the palm of his hand.  “It’s not too hot for you, is it?”

“No, master,” she said.  “It’s perfect.  It tastes so good.  It…kind of tastes like you smell.”

He raised a silver brow at that, but couldn’t help his sideways smile.  “Well, it’s rose and vanilla,” he told her.  “Do I smell like roses, Aeris?”

“Rose…” she whispered the flower’s name, taking a sniff of the half-drunk tea.  Shaking her head, she looked back up behind her scattered bangs.  “No, it’s the other.  You smell really good.  Did you know that, master?”  The heady brew was making her bold.

Sephiroth laughed lowly.  Despite all she’d suffered, the maid still retained her sweetness.  “I’ve heard it whispered by those far less vocal, but I’ve never caught the aroma myself.  I suppose since it’s mine, I’ve grown used to it.”

“Master,” she whispered, “you smell _so_ good.”  Hollow summer reflected this truth.  “It’s that vanilla and something else.”

“And what else is it, Aeris?”  Sephiroth cocked his head to the side, quite enjoying this little talk.  The general wasn’t proud.  That was lost to the ages.  He just accepted what he was, but to hear this sweet whimsy from the little maid’s lips was far better than her days of horror.  Filling her memory with something else was integral to recovery, and if the Cetra found his scent comforting, it was something else good in her world.

Aeris furrowed her brow as he rubbed her hand as gently as before.  “I want to say cold, but that’s not right.  You’re not cold, great master.  There’s warmth to the winter beneath your skin.”

“My eyes are quite cold, little one.”

“But, master, they’re not cruel at all,” she replied within frigid light.  The roiling Mako drew her in, but Aeris was unafraid.  She tugged at the hand ensconced in his, and he released her with no hesitation.  Tiny fingers reached up for that glow, astride it upon his fair face.

The general tilted into her touch.  _They’re not cruel now_ , _little one._ He hid his surprise at her utter wonder for few could abide his sharp stare.

Her gaze jerked from him to the whispering window, and a whimper curled her towards his chest.  Though perplexed, Sephiroth would not be remiss as he held his little charge closer.

 “Wh-What’s that sound, master?”  Her voice muffled on leather.

“Oh, Aeris, that’s the sea.”

 “The sea?” she whispered, revealing one eye.  “You…mentioned that before, greatest master.”

“Do you know what the sea is, little one?”

“No, master.  I don’t.  I’m sorry.”

“That’s not your fault.”  He cupped her chin.  “I wouldn’t expect you to remember.”

A low bell chimed melodic trill right near Aeris’s ear.  The poor maid recoiled once again, but she was trapped in his arms.  Sephiroth gently set her beside before tending to his phone.  Scanning its face, he returned to the Cetra still cocooned in his coat.  She was clutching her arms as her stare shivered up.  Anything strange could cause horror’s return.

“It’s well, little flower,” the general assured.  “I set an alarm to note the time.”

The hollows before her slender shoulders thinned along with her fear.  “What is that, master?”  _I’m asking too much.  He’s more patient than I deserve._

“It’s my phone.”  Frowning at the fading screen, he stowed the device in an inner pocket.  “Well that’s what it technically is.  I use it for much more.  It recalls appointments, plays music, takes pictures and notes amongst many other tasks.” 

He placed the tray back on the nightstand before offering her open hands.  Unmoving eyes sheered light through long bangs, as the general asked without command.  The little maid swallowed, wetting dry lips before burying her fingers in warmth.

“I received a call this morning, Aeris.  The doctors can see you today.”  He brushed a thumb along skin tight knuckles.  “They took my urgency to heart.  I requested all women for you, little one.  Is that acceptable?”

Aeris breathed deep and nodded her head, squeezing his steady fingers.  “Y-Yes, master.  Thank you.  Please…no men.  What will they do to me?”  The Cetra’s voice was tiny as she and would’ve been lost save for greater hearing.  Sephiroth massaged both her hands now in tandem, making sore summer seal.  What pain dwelled within obeyed his command to leave her flesh and joints.

“They’re going to examine you, Aeris.”

“You mean…”  She quaked.  “They’re going to use me.”

“No.”  He vehemently shook his head as her haunted eyes flew open.  “No one will ‘use’ you, little flower.  Examine…”  A mask fell on his face.  “Examine means to check over.”  Bright eyes cut a darkness the past couldn’t break and no mountain of time could bury.  Mists in the Mako near swallowed the slit.  He shook his head swift, and haze melted.  “I won’t let anyone hurt you, Aeris.  Not even for an exam.  They’ll help you, I promise, little flower.  They’ll help you grow well again.”

“My insides hurt, master,” the Cetra whispered, squeezing his hands tight as her thighs.

“I know they do, little one.”  He cupped her cheek and forced emerald to witness that pain.  “You can tell them that and whatever you wish.  Whatever you want to reveal.  I briefly explained when I made the appointment, but it’s your story, little rose.”

“You call me such sweet things, master.”  She near sobbed.  “Such wonderful, wonderful things.”

“I’m just calling you what you are.”

“You’re so gentle and kind to me.”  Her lip was trembling, as Sephiroth stood, and her gaze followed his ascent.

“I’m just treating you as you deserve.”

“But I’m a slave.”

“No, you’re not.  I hope one day you’ll believe that. 

“Thank you, master.  Thank you for clothes…for oranges and water and tea.”  The last word called the tiniest smile as his silver hair brushed her brow.

“Aeris.”  He released one of her hands to lay a gentle palm back on her cheek.  “I told you before.  You never need thank me for things that all should have.” 

The little Cetra quaked through her skin.  The greatest master of all was displeased.      

“Little one, it’s fine,” Sephiroth quickly added.  “I’m not angry with you at all.”  He sighed, curling fingers against her wane cheek.  “You’re responding to decades of abuse.  I must remember that.  I apologize.”  A whimper struggled against her lips, but it ceased when he swept her up.

“I don’t know how I stood…stood in my church when you bought me yesterday.”

“I should’ve just picked you up.  Immediately, with no delay, the moment you fell in my sight.  My ruse be damned, you needed me then…”

“You have me, master.  I’m yours.”

He shook his head and Mako paled.  “You needed more, little flower.  I should’ve swept you into my arms.  Wrapped you warm in my coat.”

“But master, you did all that!”  She laid quaking fingers to frost white cheek, stroking it desperately.  Sephiroth turned to her with the shade of a smile that disappeared at her next words.  “I thought I was dead, finally free when that sweet warmth closed around.  I didn’t realize you were holding me, because it didn’t hurt.  I thought I was floating through the Lifestream, because I was in less pain.  Then I passed out and woke up here with you in paradise.  You brought me here, master.  You allowed me to rest on such softness and warmth.  Th-That’s what I sleep on, softness and warmth.  Please don’t take them away!”  Her little hand clenched against his check, and Sephiroth covered it shaking his head.  “I don’t want to be flung on cold concrete covered in nothing but chains.  I love the blankets and the bed.  I’ll do anything, great master.  Anything you want!  Please let me be warm.”

“Little flower, all of that is yours.”  He tightened his grip carefully.  “I have you, now.  You’ll never be raped.  You’ll never be chained again.  You’ll sleep on softness with all the blankets you could ever need.”

She started to sob.  It couldn’t be real.  It had to be a trick.  A teasing dream after so long.  This joy could not be true.  Life without rape didn’t exist.  A world with chains was a lie.

“Gentleness, Aeris.”  Sephiroth kissed her brow.  “Gentle is all you’ll now know.  All I’ll provide, my tiny, soft flower.  I protect you now.  Everything needed you shall have.  All you want is more than given.  You will be deprived of nothing.  You’ll never be without again.”

Sephiroth cradled her in one arm and ensured his great coat fully shielded.  A glint of silver caught emerald reflection to the pin still upon this lapel.  “Lay your head on my shoulder, if you wish, little one, and put your arms around my neck.  I have you.”  He murmured the last in her ear before kissing the wispy hair.

“Thank you, master.”  She had to obey, fighting another sob.  All too soon this dream would end, and the truth would be torn through her flesh.  “Thank you for carrying me.  Thank you so much!  Thank you for being so strong.”  A low chuckle vibrated against her ribs, and Aeris shut her eyes.  Her fingers were tangled beneath his soft hair that flowed on in silken rush. 

“You seem fixated on that fact,” he murmured, exiting her room. “Yes, little flower, I am very strong, and that strength is now your shield.”

“You’re so strong, master.  I love it so much.  You’re gentle with your strength.  All the others…”  She quaked.  “Th-They hurt me.  They hurt me because I’m so weak.  I tried to fight master,” she sobbed in his ear, “in the beginning.  They just…broke my hands.”

He sealed his eyes, but the wrath just seared through his thin lids and luxuriant lashes.  “They hurt you because they are cowards, Aeris.  Strength should be used to protect.  As I told you last night, I promise you now and vow it for all of time.  I’ll always be your guardian, if you so wish me to be.”

“G-Guardian, master?”  Another strange word muffled near his neck.

“Yes little one.”  Sephiroth gazed down as Aeris curled in his arm so terrified she could barely tremble.  “That’s the same as protector.  I guard you.  I keep you safe.”

"You…You'll be my great protector, master?"  She could barely eke out the words.

"That’s right, Aeris.”  He kissed her damp brow.  “You're under my protection."

The Cetra sobbed and buried her face against that silver washed leather.   None of his words could stymie her tears.  They were too wonderful.

"Never more, Aeris.  Never again will you be raped and abused. Anything you want will be given to you. Everything you need is mine to provide."

She clung to his shoulders with her feeble grip, shaking with the weight of her tears.  "Please don't ever hurt me, master!"

"No, little flower. I’m your protector.”

“Yes…”  Her voice creaked as the maid raised her head.  “Please, great master, I’d like that so much.” 

“Then that’s what I am, little rose.”

One hand trembled to lay itself to his cheek so Sephiroth gave her aid.  Holding the haunting green eyes in his own as he carried her down marble stairs.  They split at the landing, and the Cetra gaped for opulence never dreamed.  Those crystalline lights that hung in her room ruled the high ceiling here, too.  Each subsequent step made them rise higher til they melted like summer mist.  The split staircase curved around the center with holds darker than winter wood.

The general opened the high front door and kissed her temple in gentle assurance.  She lifted her eyes to sorrow in smile, as he brushed a finger beneath her chin. 

“Kisses, master?” she whispered, wondering if they held the promise.

“Yes.”  Sephiroth laid his forehead to hers.

“A-And gentle touch?”

“Always.”

The Cetra turned her face back into his neck breathing his wonderful scent.  She was clothed with his shirt, wrapped in his coat, and shielded by endless strength.  He was taking her to people who’d help destroy the ache so deep inside.  Her thighs spasmed, and Aeris whimpered for the last time they’d been forced apart.  _Please oh please, let me be safe now.  I don’t want my life of pain!  Never and never.  I want to be here.  With my master.  Safe in his arms…_  

The front door shut with a quiet click, and a cool breeze pinkened her skin.

“Open your eyes, little flower,” he said and when Aeris did, paradise bloomed.

A great sultry beast rolled on the far ground, thrashing it winter white.  It left behind foam as if to remind the sands of their ordered hue, but behind this was blue that swam deep as night to a horizon that limned its long edge.  The distance parted the Cetra’s lips while the salt wind swept her bangs against leather.  Above that great creature that shushed in her ears lay painted cerulean vaults.  The wispy white of impatient brush that did not quite obscure its bright king. 

The light pierced her eyes, and Aeris cried out, hiding her face in Sephiroth’s hair.  He shifted his gaze with nary a blink from the breeze tempered warmth above.  Brushing her cheek with his free hand, gentleness coaxed her face back his way.

“I apologize, Aeris.  I should’ve warned you.”  Emerald narrowed on translucent skin.  “You should never look at the sun full on…unless you have eyes like mine.”  She chanced a peek back up at him where Mako lit her without pain.  Gleam held its balance with daylight above, and those slivers was near nonexistent.

“Where are we, master?”  She took a quick glanced before darting her gaze back to him.

“Far from Midgar, little flower, by the shores of the Dreaming Sea.”

“Good,” she whispered.  “I’m glad we are, master.  I never want to go back there again.”

“You never will, Aeris.  I promise you that.  This place is now your home.”  Mako light burned against his lashes that were fashioned to take such heat.  The Great General kept his face towards the sea to hide the flames that now raged in his eyes.

Aeris clutched his shoulders and dared to look back with that solid strength for support.  The ornate door swam into her view behind veils of moonlight drunk hair.  Sephiroth’s boots was more hushed than that sea as he stepped towards the white ornate rail.  Like inside the steps split into twain, leading down to the shore on both sides.  They soared above the shimmering sands, and Aeris was higher still. 

“Oh master!” she gasped.  “You live in a palace, a-and you let me come inside.”

“Not quite a palace, little flower.”  He laid his brow to hers.  “This is my mayor’s mansion, I suppose, though I purchased it myself long ago.”  He half veiled his eyes and exquisite lashes tangled with Aeris’s own.  “Money has never meant much to me, and I’m more than glad for that now.”  He took her small hand from where it lay, carefully threading their fingers.  Aeris just stared in utter awe.  She’d gladly drown in the sound of his voice and never regret the lost air.  “It’s another type of power, another strength.  Something else I can use to protect you.”

“I owe you so much, master,” she said, as gentle fingers slid through her own.  The skin between was smooth as still cream and more than a shade or two whiter.  Far thicker than hers and Aeris didn’t doubt it could withstand the lash.  _But no one would ever dare to beat him._ She shivered to such a notion.  If he knew he’d throw her down and break each fragile bone.  He was the master.  She was the slave, the only one meant to be beaten.

“You owe me nothing, little one.”  _Dear Aeris, you knew my name.  Do you remember the horrors I wrought?_

The maid choked back an emptying sob, weakly squeezing his hand.  “You brought me here, master, to this paradise.  You must be my angel of death.”  Never could Aeris ever imagine the agony devastating his face.  Eyes of bright emerald could never bleed tears, but their pain was not any less.  The little maid gasped as new trembling took her.  “I’m so sorry, master, please don’t hurt me.  I-I spoke out of my place.  I-”

“Aeris…”  He shut the pain behind thin lids.  “You never need be sorry.  Innocence can only speak truth.”  He cupped her cheek in his warm palm, hiding agony still in sealed green.  The light leaked out along his lashes, and Aeris wanted to brush it away.  Sighing, the general lifted his lids, pupils mere shivers in sun.  They slid to that orb without hesitation, as he said to her, “Shut your eyes.  We’re going to move very quickly, and I don’t want you to be frightened.  The sun is too bright for your pale, tender skin, and I won’t have you burnt.”

“Burnt, master?” She’d hidden soft summer at the instant of his command.  “It can do that?”

“Yes.”  He shifted her in his arms, fixing the long coat around.  “Too much can burn it brighter than blood, and you won’t be hurt again.”

She ran her palms blindly over his shoulders, leather clad and like a steel wall.  Her eyes remained closed though they darted behind as her brows lifted in concern.  “But what of you, master?  You’re just as pale.  Won’t the sun harm your skin?”

Sephiroth jerked his face towards her, gaping in utter shock.  “Aeris, dear Aeris, sweet little rose.  How can worry about me?  When your suffering could never be borne, you’re concerned _I_ might be hurt?”  When she turned to lay her lips to his palm, the general could only sigh.  “I won’t be burned…not by sun or fire.  My skin will never allow, but your tender pale would sizzle and crisp as red as an autumn leaf.  You won’t endure that nor any pain, so long as I can help it.”  Tears escaped her still sealed lids, binding together her lashes.  She laid her head upon his shoulder and Sephiroth wrapped her in both of his arms.  The Cetra didn’t know why chill clutched her heart for an instant before warmth returned.  Then, “We’re here, little one” filtered through the silence Aeris didn’t realize had called.

The doors breathed open to the general’s approach as townsfolk greeted him by title.  His instantaneous appearance in front of the building thankfully didn’t cause much stir.  The Whispers by now where used to his strangeness by simple virtue of time.  Inside was temperate neither too warm or cool, but Aeris still shook in his clutch.  Sephiroth ensured the Cetra was covered, but knew it was not the chill. 

The phone in his pocket rang as she jumped to the muffled report.  Not missing a step, the general retrieved and thumbed a quick response.  The Whispers did need little guidance to run, but he needed to give it when called.  He glanced back around when that was done, refusing to scowl for the past.  This place was as clean as health would demand, but the sameness ended there.  There were no “specimens” screaming below.  Neither she nor he were that now…

“How are you, general?”  It was one of his neighbors, smiling and plump, with her pouting daughter in tow. 

“Myrna and Em.”  Sephiroth gave them a nod, eyes halved over passive expression.  The child glanced glumly and shuffled her feet, too cross to pretend true politeness.  Blinking several times, Myrna still held her smile though curiosity tinged its edge.  She started to ask, but only exhaled, letting words fade on the breath.  Sephiroth used that breeze to then step away, leaving farewell in his wake.

“Aeris,” he called.  The little maid trembled, and he murmured to allay her fear. 

“Yes, master?”  She dared not lift her head as the general picked up his pace.  The growl of men’s greetings raked her as they passed, and she fought to contain her screams.  He was going to sell her.  That’s why this reprieve.  He wanted her fresh and untorn.  She’d fetch a good price.  That’s why they were here.  _They’ll help you grow well._ So he’d said.  She’d grow well enough to sell for good gil.  The little maid wanted to beg.  But he was her master, and it was his choice.  She belonged to him to use as he pleased.  Her heart convulsed over a stomach clenched like fist in her fear.  _If I vomit over his great black coat, he’ll break every bone in my body._

“I told them that I helped you.” Sephiroth pushed open a heavy steel wrought door.  “Is that acceptable, little one?”

“I don’t understand, master.  Are you asking me?”

“Yes, Aeris, I am.  It’s the truth, but not the full story.  That’s only for you to tell.”

“Master…”  She tentatively touched his face as he held the door with his shoulder.  “Everything you’ve done for me has been wonderful, a-and it’s been less than a day.”  She lowered her head and the general tilted his, confused to the source of her shame.  “I wish I were useful to you, master.”  And that softened his expression so sad.

“My Aeris,” he murmured, holding her closer as he ascended the stairs with ease.  “I’m the one who needs to be useful.  You’ve been used enough.  That will never happen again.  Your happiness will bring me joy.”

The former flower girl choked back a sob, confusion vying with fear.  _I’m_ his _Aeris.  What does that mean?  Does it mean he’ll never sell me?  Does it mean I’m safe forever more?  Does it mean I’ll never be raped?  I want that.  I want that so very much.  I want to be his Aeris…_

She couldn’t believe how quickly he flew up the numerous steps.  Effortless, graceful with not one lost breath as he held her in his one arm.  Sometimes the other would steady the maid, but that was for her benefit.  Aeris just stared at his face in profile, cut from angelic mold.  She wanted to touch it, the smooth, frost-white skin, framed by high silver bangs. 

Another steel door was swiftly pulled open, and Sephiroth ducked through low lintel.  Sliver sharp pupils scanned the signs, as they swayed relieved not to be cut.  He turned on his heel to follow the arrows with words that blurred Aeris’s eyes.  She knew what they were and what they should be, but trying to read made her dizzy.  The Cetra managed to keep her head up as the carpet whizzed by in bright smudge.  Thinner and flatter than what lined her room.  _My room._ The thought made whirling worse.  _But nothing could ever be mine._

Sephiroth entered the appropriate suite, shaking silver away from his face.  The motion served twofold, clearing his vision and raising the receptionist’s head.

“Mathilde,” he said, towering over the desk and greeted by reddened cheeks.   “I believe we’ve arrived on time.”

“Yes, general.  I mean Mayor Crescent.  I-I mean the Great General.”

Sephiroth sighed.  “Just one title will do.”  The half-smile could soothe or mock.

Mathilde took a drink of long cold tea, but it failed to cool hot flush.  She frowned at the note on the appointment in question then blinked at the maid in his arms.

“They’ll see you both, very soon…general.”  She stuttered on his most common title, and Sephiroth turned to the waiting space. 

The chairs here were plush, luxurious and soft for Aeris’s abused flesh.  His embrace was gentle.  He made sure of that, but the general’s arms were solid muscle.  He set Aeris down, ensured leather still sheltered before taking a seat by her side.  Crossing his legs, Sephiroth caught frail hands, and brushed delicate skin with his thumb.  The Cetra slumped against his side, squeezing solid fingers.

Winter hair covered the little maid as readily as his one arm, and Aeris breathed through that silver shroud like silk upon her lips.  The general gently smiled down, his gleaming eyes lighting the strands.  “You’re safe, little one,” he murmured once more.  “These people will help you, I promise.  No one will harm you here or elsewhere.  You’ll never be hurt again.”

“Thank you, master,” she whimpered in whisper, wishing she could believe.  Sephiroth lowered those lashes resplendent, coating his cheeks in black fringe.

“After we’re finished, I’ll take you back home where you can rest while I make you lunch.”

“Lunch, master?”

“Yes, the midday meal.  Remember what I told you, little one?”

“Yes master, I do…”  Speech was lost.  Sobs rendered silent when her guardian kissed her brow.  These strange concepts.  These wonderful things couldn’t be meant for a slave.  She squeezed his great hands, and her bottom lip trembled.

“My Aeris...” was his reply.

 _Yes, yes, I’m yours!  I want to be yours._ Summer bled it as her shaking increased.  _You haven’t hurt me.  Please let me be yours, yours for all of time.  I’ll do anything, master, anything at all to be “your Aeris” forever more._

“Please…” she breathed, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, but for greater senses he wouldn’t have heard.  “Please let me be your Aeris, master…”

“You are my Aeris, little one.”  The Great General raised one brow bemused.  “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.  You belong to me, but I don’t own you, and I’m as much yours as you’re mine.”

“Miss Gainsborough?” a raised voice called, and Aeris startled to jerk around.  What pink tinged her skin shivered full out so it bested the whites of her eyes.  Sephiroth stood to the approach of a woman with a tablet in her hands.  He left one of his own in the Cetra’s possession as the aide peered up from her screen.  “Miss Gainsborough, right?”  She repeated the name, glancing down to confirm.

“No,” the maid stammered, “my name is Aeris.”  _And I belong to him._ She squeezed her master’s solid hand and he answered her ever gentle.

The aide pushed her glasses up to her crown where they held the hair out of her face.  “The general said that was your last name?”

“Oh.”  Aeris startled, blinking back up.  He smiled back through silver skein.  “I-If my master said it, then it must be true.  I didn’t know I had a last name.”

The woman’s face softened as she stuck her stylus into her hair for safekeeping.  “You can follow me then.”  And before Aeris could answer, Sephiroth scooped her back up. 

The halls here were more muted, the art calm and blue.  Potted ferns clothed the air.  _I remember_ their _names._ Aeris recalled, the soft fronds allowed to brush sun.

The general carried her into a room that was both warm and bright.  His low, gentle voice did nothing but soothe as her heartbeat assailed his sharp ears.  The paper laced table crinkled beneath when Sephiroth set her down.  Burying both hands in his one, Aeris whimpered to fix her gaze up.  The greatcoat slid off like a black leather sheath revealing a trembling, white rose.  Still towering over, he kissed her crown, and Aeris forced her tears to stem.  He’d have to grow angry eventually at her perpetual sobs.

“Can I take your pulse?”

The Cetra maid gasped to the newly spectacled aide.  She’d set down the tablet, though the stylus rose high like a spire held in her bound hair.

“It won’t hurt, Miss Gainsborough.”  She held up her hands as though her palms spelled out the promise.

Aeris looked back at her great protector who stroked encouragement through her fingers.

“Pulse, great master?”

“Yes, your heartbeat.”

“I’m going to measure with this.”  The doctor’s aide cupped the draped stethoscope.  “It’s been warmed for your comfort.”

“G-Good,” Aeris said.  “I like warmth.”

The woman slipped the tool over her ears and slid the end between Aeris’s buttons.  Hiding her face against Sephiroth’s chest, the maid’s heart increased to the measure.  She swallowed a sob, terrified she’d failed this test she wasn’t prepared for.  The metal was not as warm as him, but it didn’t chill her breast.  When it was removed, the Cetra breathed again and dared glance to the aide with her screen.

The blood pressure test was a bit harder, requiring an upper arm, but the woman was patient.  _L-Like my great master._ And explained all of to the maid.  In the end Aeris bit her lip and sought the same shelter again. Squeezing his hand with her one still encased to the tightening of the cuff.  Pressure releasing brought forth a quake with whimpers she couldn’t hide.  Stowing the stylus back in her hair, the aide scanned the tablet again.

“I’ll fetch the doctor.”  She left with a click of the door to send her away.

Sephiroth wrapped one arm around Aeris, still holding her little hand.

“Is it well, little flower?”

“Yes, greatest master.”

The sad smile didn’t sour his kiss. 

Aeris relaxed.  _I’m utterly safe.  I have to be.  He’s kissing my brow again.  That’s what those mean?  Those wonderful kisses.  They mean that he’s my protector.  They mean I’m_ his _Aeris.  That doctor didn’t hurt me.  No one has yet.  I’m still in my master’s arms._

“Do you want me to stay with you, little one, when the doctor comes in?”

A wail filled her throat, as the Cetra’s chest heaved, and summer turned blind with new tears.

“Don’t leave me, master!  Please, please, don’t leave me!”  She buried her hands back in his one.

“Aeris, I’m here, and I’ll never leave you.”  Sephiroth picked her up.  Bowing his head so bangs spilled in splendor, tangled in desperate tears.  “I wanted to check.  To ensure, little rose.  The choice is forever yours.  I’m sorry I scared you.  That’s not what I meant.  I’ll never abandon you.  You’ll not be forsaken nor ever neglected.  Whatever you need, I’ll provide.”

When the doctor arrived, Sephiroth slid his gaze, and the poor woman took a step back.  He blinked for her sake, silently cursing, but raw terror had made him forget.  “She wishes me stay.”  It was not a request, and more than a mayor’s demand.

“Of course, general.”  The doctor unfroze.  “If that’s what Miss Gainsborough wants.”

Sephiroth averted his gleaming bright eyes when such courtesy was required, but those times were brief for nothing invasive tortured the little maid.  He was quite surprised when they explained needles how easily Aeris accepted.  She actually stared quite curiously when the medicines were injected.  Prior to each, the cause was full told, though the Cetra barely blinked.  Sephiroth assisted in explanation, and she squeezed his hand, loving low words. 

Not even scissors caused her new terror, though the general darkened to memory’s edge.  They cut off her bands, replenished the ointments and bound the abrasions again.  That caused more tremble for fingers not his upon her tender skin.  _No men though,_ she thought over and over.  _No men are here except him, and he hasn’t hurt me.  He can’t be a man.  My master is better than that._ So enraptured was she with this revelation she missed the instructions to him.

After rebinding Sephiroth rubbed her back, while Aeris whimpered into his chest.  Her poor head was spinning.  They’d gone room to room, depending on what needed checked.  Of course the Great General carried her there, repeating fore mentioned vows.  She was safe and protected.  He’d take care of her.  Then remind her of rest, lunch, and home.

  Once all was done, Aeris fought yawning, terrified he would think her defiant.  Sephiroth assured the maid she was safe, nor did he grow cross at repeat.  The Cetra inhaled sweet, silver scent, resting her head upon silken source.  Wrapped in black leather and held in his arms, she sighed to stir moonlight strands. 

The last of the questions were not for the maid, and Aeris was more than grateful.  _I’ll say something stupid and shame my great master.  Then he’ll…then he’ll…_ She trembled.  The general ensured his coat fully cloaked her, as the maid hide her face in his neck.  At the front desk he held her one-armed, frowning to fill out the forms.  A swift glance to her confirmed with a sigh, and the general finished what was needed.  All her prescriptions were housed in his pocket as secure as the maid in his clutch.

Aeris fell asleep before they left the building with that low voice soothing her fears.  She’d no idea what Sephiroth said, but still struggled to form a response.  Terror re-gripped the little Cetra for she _had_ to answer.  He’d not sold her yet, but if she disobeyed, he might return her to Midgar.  _No!  Please no!_ Aeris forced her head up even as sleep dragged it down.  Parting her lips like a fish on the sands, she tried to tell him she’d obey.  Whatever he’d asked.  His every command.  She would do anything he wanted.  _Don’t take me back!  Don’t leave me there!_ Curling hands clenched on black leather.  Her hollow eyes widened, but nothing would come.  Then perfect lips blessed her damp cheek.

“Thank you, great master,” Aeris barely mouthed.  He wasn’t angry at all.  It didn’t make sense, but he wasn’t angry, and protection did nothing but grow.  The little maid’s head fell on sturdy shoulder where dreams waited more green than her eyes.

 

*

 

Reverie continued when Aeris awoke, wrapped warm and safe in her bed.  A splash of rose light was laid on the cover from a slight part in the drapes.  That great sleeping beast now known as the sea rolled its snores on the patient white sand.  Brushing loose tendrils of tickling strands, she winced to recall filthy braid.  Then seeping mist sheared through that horror, and pale flowers blessed her palms.  The long bangs still flew low enough to her chin while a pink bow adorned her crown…

The knock scattered past, dissolving the mist, and the Cetra called, “Yes, perfect master?”  Her little voice wavered, as she clutched blankets up.  _What if it isn’t him?  What if he sold me back while I slept?  What if-?_

Emerald lit the dim.  Light of the dusk framed glory in fire but never diminished his pale.  Nor did Mako fade from the sun as Sephiroth approached.  Aeris fought to rise and swing scrawny legs over the side of the mattress.  _I should stand for him.  The greatest of masters._ But the Cetra could barely sit up.  She had to lean over against towered pillows, as the general sat down beside.

Aeris whimpered and struggled once more to sit up.  Clasping her shoulder, Sephiroth helped the maid so she rested against his side.  Sniffling a bit, she sought his free hand, which the general would never deny.  _I’m allowed to protect and warm tiny fingers.  How is this a gift I deserve?_

“Did you sleep well, little one?”

“Yes, master.  I did, though I’m still terrified I’ll wake up.”

Silver brows knitted above mournful face as Sephiroth stroked her cheek.  “One day, and I hope it’s soon, you’ll know this is no dream.”  His lips lifted slightly but sorrow held tight to his angelic face.  “It’s too late for lunch.  I’m sorry for that, but you need your rest, little flower.  I’ve prepared food.”

“Again, greatest master?”  She stared up in utter shock.  Not once, but twice this day, he’d soiled his hands making food for a slave.

The general brushed her cheek with his knuckles.  Mako blazed frigid and bright.  Wrath incongruent to gentle caress that now traced the curve of her lip.

“That’s right, little one.  Remember I told you you’ll never be hungry again.  You only had breakfast and a stressful day.  Now you only need answer one question. Would you like me to bring it up here to your room or carry you down to kitchen?”

Aeris continued to gape up at him, searching his face for the trick, but swirling Mako held no lie as light skirled the cut of those pupils.  Bathed in emerald the little maid’s awe enraptured now more than her terror.

“I…master, you’re asking me?”

“I am, Aeris.  It’s your choice.  Either up here or either downstairs.  I’ll carry you there if you wish.”  Concern creased his brow for the shrunken legs paler beneath his black shirt.

“I’d…”  Sudden heat drew spots on her cheeks, and Sephiroth tilted his head.  Freed of fear she was so endearing, and he wished she’d remain this way.  “I’d…I’d love that.”  Aeris squeezed his large hand and let her tongue wet sweetest smile.  “I’d love to see your…kitchen, master, and I love when you carry me.” 

The general returned her joy’s expression before rising to sweep his charge up.  Placing her palms upon his broad shoulders, the Cetra could not help but squeeze. His low, gentle chuckle still managed to startle, and Aeris jumped just a bit in his clutch.  The baritone murmur soothed the maid swift.  “I’m sorry, my Aeris,” he said. 

The great glass lights above ornate steps were now lit like a calm holiday.  Black boots were voiceless on their scattered dance in display upon marble veins.  He carried her through the living room that dwelled off the stairs’ right side.  The carpet here looked just as soft to what crinkled her toes up above. 

Evening was falling behind the bay window that framed his dining room, and though the kitchen had table, too, this one was fancier.  _She deserves that,_ Sephiroth thought, setting Aeris down.  She sank in soft cushion, her head still a-whirl for the arms were upholstered and soft.  Undoing his coat with the pin back in place, he swung it from broad to frail shoulders.  The Cetra caught her breath to keep back tears for the endless warmth shielding again.

“I’ll return shortly,” her guardian promised then disappeared beyond her sight.  Aeris craned her neck in that direction, and her eyes caught the palette of heaven.  White of the waves contrasted the black, while the sky played eve’s symphony.  The horizon was greedy so the seam of its edge shed all the light it devoured.  So entranced was the Cetra that she didn’t startle when the bowl of soup clinked down before.

“I apologize, Aeris.”  The low voice broke the spell, as he towered over again.  Only a whimper answered such words as Sephiroth crouched down beside.  “I know it’s boring to only eat soup, but they said to be kind with your stomach.  It’s a different type if that makes it better, and I’ve made you herbal tea.”

She laid her hands over his on her chair, staring into pure emerald.  There was no response the Cetra could form.  How could food ever be boring?  He was letting her eat more twice a day when just once was a luxury.  Aeris started to shake for she _had_ to answer, but her tongue was as heavy as lead.  Sephiroth slid fingers through her loose hair, and the sensation eased that burden.

Sitting beside her he sipped his own tea between helping the little maid.  It was thicker soup, almost a stew, still so good she started to weep.  Dashing the tears from her eyes in fear, she glanced at her master above.  The mug of hot liquid was half to his lips, the gleam in his eyes full of grief.

“Aeris, you may weep if you must.  You need no permission for that.  I wish for your smiles to outweigh your sobs, but you’ve no need to fear the latter.  I’ll never punish you, my little rose.  You were not made for abuse.”

Tears shivered on the ends of her lashes, but did not stain her cheeks.  She swallowed them down and went for the water glistening in a clear cup.  She still couldn’t lift it, but a thin plastic tube within the drink resolved the issue well.  With the tea she was better.  It was a small cup and half-filled though her fragile hands shook.

The light dance had ended once Aeris was done and the stars held the sky in their sway.  Sephiroth picked her gently back up, his step smooth as sea-washed sand.  Cradling the Cetra in one arm, he tucked his laptop under the other. 

Muted waves welcomed her back to the dim that was lifted by soft lamplight.  The canopied bed bore rumpled clothes from her previous fitful sleep, but it was familiar, as was the room, a surprise after only one day.  _I’m safe here,_ she thought.  _At least I have been._   _And I’m…I’m safe_ here, _too_.  She leaned her head on black draped steel, held in the might of one arm.

Sephiroth put the laptop down first on the empty desk near the door.  Aeris he sat on the edge of her bed with his black coat trailing down.  He hated her flinch when he reached in his pocket to pull a tape measure forth.  Crouching down to her level, the general took her hands, and silver hair spilled on her legs.

“You need clothes, little one,” he told the maid.  She blinked several times looking up.

“But, great master, I have your shirt.  You…gave this to me.”  Summer burned with the start of new tears.  Was he going to take it away?  She squeezed his large hand with trembling lip, pleading with no words to spare.

The general gently caressed her palm, calming the fear in soft brush.  “You need more than that.  I gave you my shirt, because you had nothing else.  You’ll have a whole wardrobe.”  He stretched out the tape.  “May I, little flower?”

“I don’t understand, master?”  _He’s going to bind me.  Why is he asking me this?_

“May I take your measure, Aeris?”

“My…measure, master?”

“Yes, little one.  It won’t hurt, I promise.”

“You’re asking me, master,” she whispered in awe.  _Again he’s asking me…_

“Yes, I am.”  He tossed back his hair before standing again.  A few silken strands remained on her thighs, pale against borrowed, black garb.

No one had ever asked Aeris permission.  That was a right of the strong.  She had no rights.  She was a slave.  He owned her in every part.  Tumultuous breath cut through her silence.   She stared up at him, her powerful master who was so tall he made her neck ache.  He was waiting, and too soon he’d grow impatient and beat her for failing to speak.

            “Master, I’m sorry.  I…I can’t answer.”  She braced herself for the blow.  It wouldn’t help.  He was far too strong.  He’d hurl her through a wall.  Unconsciousness would be a brief gift until rape tore her back to awareness…

  Sephiroth gently squeezed little hands, peering down in concern.  His long silver forelocks brushed her face as the Cetra still shaking blinked up.  “Aeris…sweet one, I’m not going to hurt you.  No one will ever again.”  The pulsing light from Mako’s depths held grief as he stared down.  His sigh tried to tame the wrath within for what she had endured.  “I’m going to take your measurements, Aeris.  You won’t be hurt or abused.” 

He recalled they’d recorded her height at the doctor’s and her pitiful weight as well.  The former was simple.  They’d asked her to lay down upon the paper-laced table.  A tape was placed from her crown to her toes, and the minute inches taken.  As for the other, that took calculation, a subtraction from him holding her.  Aeris couldn’t stand for either of them, and that had creased Sephiroth’s brow.  More tests had revealed one definite culprit, and she’d whimpered and hidden her face.  The general’s task was once more to sooth, as he’d promised her safety and care.  Hiding the wrath that cold fired Mako for what this pale rose had endured. 

“Are you able to stand for just a few moments?  You can lean on me if you wish.”

“I’ll…try, great master.  Please don’t be angry…don’t be angry if I fall.”

“I can’t be angry with you, Aeris, and I won’t let you fall.”

“I’m so weak, great master.”

“That’s not your fault.”  He assured as she covered her face. 

The Cetra dared glance between her fingers, and relief smoothed her features behind.  _He’s not angry. I won’t be hurt.  I won’t be beaten right now._ “Master, my insides, feel much better…they don’t hurt as much as they did.”

His pupils receded in crystalline seas, but he nodded now for her sake. 

Memories drifted through the mist of injections into tiny veins.  She shook her head to his now narrowed eyes as the past rippled under her skin.  This wasn’t the same.  There were no more needles, just innocuous bottles of pills.

“I need to measure your waist, little one,” he said as he held out his hand.  “Unfortunately that measure and your hip require you be upright.  It won’t be for long.” 

Aeris laid her frail fingers in the enveloping warmth of his hand.  Sliding his other around her soft middle, the general lifted her up.  Her legs shook then buckled, and a sharp cry escaped before Sephiroth held her to him.  His arm closed around, and tiny toes twitched some inches off the floor.

“I have you, my flower,” he promised again.  “Just lean against me.  It’s well.” 

Ever so slowly he set the maid down where she quaked to cling to his shirt.    Men had touched her everywhere.  Touched and done far worse.  Aeris just waited…waited for pain when he looped fabric round quivering span. 

Scanning the number, Sephiroth consigned it to his memory.  He did the same for one at her navel, noting the larger figure.   Aeris stared up at rapt concentration while silver sweet blessed her brow.

“Your hips now, Aeris.”

The maid shut her eyes, and her hands followed suit against the smooth of his shirt.

“Is that still alright?”

“Yes, master,” she whimpered.  _I told him he could.  It’s all my fault now if he hurts me._ She waited for fingers rough and thick to invade her torn insides.  His hands were right there.  It _had_ to happen.  Anything else would be absurd.  But the only thing his fingers did was hold her trembling waist.  Afterwards all closed that tender span to sit the maid back on the bed.  Aeris released her captured breath as softness closed her once more.  Wonderful warmth covered cold dappled legs, and he cared not his coat cloaked the floor.

“You did well, little flower.”  When he kissed her brow, she wanted to weep for joy.  Instead tiny fingers slid over his cheek, so he kissed them, too as he rose.  Sighing then, Sephiroth shook back his hair.  “Now I need measure your chest.”  Haunted summer near shadowed his light, but the general finished it swift. 

Aeris blinked, pouting and beyond confused.  _He’s like no master before…_

“You’re so tiny, Aeris.”  His musing tone pulled her from the strange reverie.

“Yes, master.  I am.  Does that displease you?”

“No and you need not to worry about that.”  The little Cetra stared up at him, washed in the scent of leather and frost.

 _She wears no mask,_ the general thought, _unlike what I’ve done for years._   This was her face, utterly blank with fear waiting along its edges.  _What was before then?  Was that her face, too?  The endearing, the wonder, the awe?  Or was that the veneer that covered this truth._

“Are you still frightened of me, little flower?”

“Yes, master,” she answered him instantly, “I’m terrified of you.”  _Please, please, please take pleasure in that.  I’ll tremble as hard as you wish._   His face was blank and fear made her faint, but she couldn’t lest he be angry.  Quaking violently, Aeris kept her eyes glued to Sephiroth’s empty visage.  “You’re so much bigger and stronger than me.  You’re the greatest master I’ve ever had.  No one can compare to you.  No one even comes close.  Your strength mocks them all, and your very height is making my neck hurt to look up.  I have to look so far up, master, because you’re so gloriously tall.  You could break every single bone in my body, but I’ll never make you do that!  I’ll _never_ disobey you, master, and I’ll tremble as hard as you wish.”  She increased it as whimpers rode every breath. “I don’t want you to ever hurt me.   _Please_ don’t hurt me, greatest master.  Please don’t beat me.  You’re so strong.  You’d hurt me so much.  I’ll do anything, _anything_ you wish.  I’m tiny and weak and oh so afraid.  I’m truly terrified of you, master.  I live in abject fear of your utter strength.  I have no power, no power at all.  I’m nothing.  I’m no one.  I’m yours.  I’m your possession, your property.  I belong wholly to you.  D-Does that make you happy?  Does that please you?  Do you want me to tremble harder?  I’m so very sorry I can’t stop my tears.  I’ll try again, master.  I’ll try…” 

But it did no good for weep Aeris did for what tortures he’d make her endure.  For how her life would continue to be pain.  He wanted to fall at her feet.

“Aeris, sweet flower.  No, dear gods, no…”  The general could hardly find words.  “I don’t want you to fear.  I’ll never hurt you.  You must know this though you can’t believe.  It’s too soon and you’ve been too abused.  You’re not nothing.  You’re a person, my Aeris, and you’ll never be hurt again.”  Sephiroth’s forefinger slid beneath her chin, holding that little face steady.  “You never need apologize for any fear or sadness.  You don’t need to be sorry when you weep.  It’s my job to relieve you of all.  If I can’t prove that I won’t hurt you, then that fault lies with me.”

She did not sob.  The tears fell silent on his outstretched hand.  Her voice, though thickened, remained unruined by the running salt.  “Everything you’ve done for me, great master, has been so gentle and kind.”

“I hope to do many more things for you.  You need so very much.”  He bent forward and kissed her brow, and the quavering joy overflowed “I have a few more measurements to take, but you can stay seated for them.”

Laying the tape around one wrapped wrist, he hid his shock for its size.  The general could capture both in one hand and still have room to spare.  Her ankles were next, and he went carefully.  The abrasions beneath were far worse.  In afterthought, he laid the measure against the fluttering wrap at her throat. 

Aeris cast haunting eyes his way, trembling in silent fear.  _He’s going to shackle and beat me until I’m broken beyond repair._   When Sephiroth scooped her up, it only confirmed the Cetra’s newest nightmare.  Wanting to whimper, the little maid dared not and tempt a fate far worse.  _He’s taking me now…outside to be chained._ Yet that moment was wonderful.  The strongest of arms held Aeris with care against his solid shoulder.  _No, not arms, just one like before.  He can pick me up with just one._ She buried her face in his winter hair thinking to at least have this, but the general only carried her to the desk where the laptop was open but dark.  Sitting down with the maid upon his lap, he woke the computer from its sleep.  Aeris stared at his face in the glow of the screen that could not outstrip Mako sheen

“You’re not going to chain me, master?”

Sephiroth blinked once and glanced down.  The Cetra was nestled between his arms, unable to hide her shock.

“No, little one.”  Horror hushed his voice.  “Chains will never bind you again.”

“B-But…”  She stammered and Sephiroth abandoned the keys to enclose her in his embrace.  The warmth shut her eyes, and Aeris knew even dreams could not best this gift.  “But what if I run away, great master?”

“Do you wish to leave, little rose?”

Shaking and sobbing through her shattered heart, Aeris buried her face in his chest.  The general held her carefully close as moonlight shrouded her grief.

“No, master, please!  Don’t send me away.  Don’t ever let me go!  Don’t let them hurt me.  I’m safe in your arms.  You…you…”  Her tiny hands curled to fists as if she could force the words out.

“I protect you, little one.  Is that what you’re trying to say?”

She nodded then re-hid her face, weakened by the force of each sob.

“Aeris,” he whispered, “look up at me.”  Sephiroth found a patch of soft, exposed neck.  The Cetra gasped in surprise at the brush, obeying his gentle “command.”  “I will never leave you, and I’ll never send you away.  This is your home now, my little rose, and I look after you.  Whatever you want, you shall have.  You owe me nothing and never will.  It’s a joy to me to protect you, to ensure you’re happy and well.”  He slid a finger beneath her chin, shaking his head to her adoration.  “I hope one day to see joy blossom where only fear has grown.”

“M-May I kiss your hand, great master?”

“Of course you may, little one.”  His eyes smoldered above his smile, but when salt stained lips pressed to his broad palm, the general clenched his free fist.  _She’s blessing that which shed her blood…_   “All they did was hurt you, Aeris, for a century and more.”  Haunting summer looked up at him with terror still filling the edges.  “Those days are dead, my little flower.  You’re under my protection.  No power can erase the past, but I promise it’s no more.  I have you, my Aeris, and you’re safe forever.  That long nightmare is done.”

The Cetra could only blink up at him, struggling to understand.  Darkness and cold and pain without end was all that made sense to the maid, but this wonderful dream so different from all just continued on.  _He’s my master.  His word is law even if it makes no sense.  But…if he won’t rape me, what am I for?  What else could my life be?_

“Master,” she murmured as he went back to the keys.  “I deserve to be raped and beaten.”

“What nonsense is this?”  His voice formed an edge, slicing the words at the tips of his fingers.  Wrath seared hot through frigid emerald wedding frost to flame.  His lashes caught fire, but would never burn in the swells of endless light.

Aeris cowered and covered her face, cringing away from his rage.  “I-I’m little and weak, greatest of masters.  This world’s for the strong.  Th-Things like me only exist to serve all their needs.”

Sephiroth rubbed her fingers, forcing a blink and regretful for ire’s lash.  A gentle thumb passed over her knuckles in proof that not all strength was for ill. 

“No one deserves to be beaten and raped because they’re tiny and weak.  In fact,” he added, gently massaging the delicate palm in his clutch, “minute size and miniscule strength mean they should be extra protected.”

“But the weak exist to serve the strong, master.”  Her head spun to his strange words.

“That is the foulest lie, my Aeris,” he said it firm but gently, “and I tell you this as I’m likely the strongest being this world’s ever seen.”  A darkness swam among bright green, the dregs of grief’s regret.  “ _People_ like you…”  He relinquished the keyboard again to envelop his charge.  “…only deserve to be protected from those who think like that.  Children are smaller and weaker beings.  Do you believe so for them?”

Aeris jerked up her stricken face where all color had fled.  Sealing her lids, the little Cetra hid the haunt of withered summer .  _Children…_  Her free hand slid down to her belly, pulling away as though her flesh burned.

Sephiroth cursed himself with inward bile.  “I’m so sorry, little one.”

“Master…”  She caught his hand this time, weakly pushing her fingers between.  She peered up at him with bitten lip, and the general kissed her brow.  Glancing at the screen one final time, Sephiroth retrieved his phone.  He entered the number from the website and as it rang jotted down measurements.  His memory was perfect, but he wanted to ensure he made no mistake in this.

“Yes, this is Mayor Crescent.”  The general leaned back, clearing the hair from his ear. 

Aeris had shut her eyes, but a smile claimed her lips as he shifted her without effort.   _He can just put his one arm under my legs and easily pick me up.  He never tires…not in the least.  I spent the entire day in his arms.  No men hurt me.  No men raped me…all because of him._

“I was wondering if I could make a request.  Yes…the ‘Great General.’”  Sephiroth sighed to acquiesce.  “I’d like to place a rather large order, and it will be quite complex.  Certainly, I can hold.”

Aeris shook in utter gratitude to be in her master’s arms.  Clothed in his shirt, draped in his coat, as an arm wrapped securely around.  His voice rich and low caressed her skin, the vibration so warm and soothing.He ran idle knuckles along fragile cheek, then traced the line of her jaw.  The Cetra shut her eyes.  This couldn’t be life.  It couldn’t contain sweet caress.  Knuckles were attached to fists, and fists only did one thing… 

A whimper escaped on the edge of her breath, and Sephiroth murmured, “I have you.”

Aeris gripped his hand so awed by size difference.  Her tiny digits were less than matchsticks, yet they wore the same shade of pale.

“You may squeeze my hand as hard as you wish.  You won’t hurt me, little rose.”

Weak pulses framed her feeble grip, and Sephiroth lost what mirth he’d had.  That anyone could harm someone like this incited wrath to burn down the world.  _Even my crime, horrendous as it was, had been kinder than that.  Yes, I did kill her and I must atone, but I didn’t make her wish she could die._

He raised his head suddenly, saying, “Yes, I’m still here.  Good, you’re exactly whom I need.  I know very little about women’s clothing, and I require it all.”  Peering down at his charge swathed in black fabric, the Great General’s smile returned.  Intermittent squeezes made Aeris gasp as her fragile wrist began to ache.  “A moment,” he said, moving the phone.  “Don’t injure yourself, little flower.”  He unlaced their fingers and gripped her frail hand, once more massaging her palm.  

The little Cetra could barely breathe.  How could he be so gentle?  His hands were the largest she’d ever seen and yet they weren’t crushing her wrists.  His easy caress was destroying all pain, driving it out of her flesh.  Aeris held her sob at memory’s horror, while her master’s low voice shut her eyes.

“I apologize.  What I was saying is I need every type of female garb.  Yes, under-things, skirts, sweaters, and shoes of every kind and every color.  Indulge me another moment.  Aeris?” he called.

“Yes, master?”  She jolted up.  His baritone timbre was so utterly soothing the Cetra had nearly been lulled. 

“You always preferred dresses, didn’t you?”

She parted her lips to silent still tongue as memory flayed her raw.  The mist softly shivered, but would not part on the recesses of her mind.  The little maid quaked for again letting silence prove what a terrible slave she was.

Sephiroth stroked her cheek with a sigh before kissing her on the brow.  “Just dresses and skirts and blouses to match and anything else you might think.  I have all the sizes.  Are you ready for them?”  He read them off twice to be sure.  “Oh, and jewelry.  Let’s not forget that.”  A pause.  “I suppose just a set of each.  And hair clips and ribbons of each hue and type.  Make sure some of the latter are pink, and all of the jewelry must be real gems, true gold, silver, and platinum.  My little rose should feel like a queen.  Nothing base will touch her skin.”

At no point did Aeris’s gaze leave his face, as the strange speech filtered down.  _I love the feel of his voice against me._   The word that jolted her heart was, “Pink.”

  “Her coloring?  Fairer than the mist with the first blush of dawn on her cheeks.  She resembles a tiny porcelain doll with large, deep, summer-blessed eyes.  Her hair is chestnut waves down to her knees with bangs similar to mine.  Yes, she’s lovely, beyond so.  Beautiful’s the word I would use.  A picture?  I will check with her when this call is done.”

Aeris blinked up with hands curled on his chest.  _My master’s eyes are utterly exquisite.  I’ve never seen lashes half so long.  Does the light live along every strand?_ The blinks grew longer as his low tone wreathed around her as readily as his embrace.

“When do you think it will be delivered?  In less than two weeks, is that true?  Wonderful, that’s sooner than I hoped.  You’ve been absolutely helpful.”  He wrote down a name.  Then he wrote down a note in flowing and neat shorthand. 

Sephiroth removed the phone from his ear, and shifted his arm around Aeris.  When he lifted the tiny Cetra up, she fully shut her eyes.

“Master?” she whispered, resting her cheek against a leather lapel.

“Yes, little one?”  He gathered the little maid closer to him after laying the phone on the desk.  Her legs had slight slipped, and he could tell she was weary with meager means nearly spent.

“How strong are you?”  Aeris bit back the end of the question quite sharply upon her bottom lip.

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, emerald bathing the drowsy face.  Never had terror and curiosity come together in such a strange, innocent way.

“I’m honestly not sure.  It was…given to me long ago.”  He shifted his gaze as his eyes sheared the past.  Those sliver thin pupils cutting the light that radiated Mako around.

“Given to you?” she whispered, as memory mist shivered in storm, but it was too thick, the shapes were all shadows, and Aeris just shook her head.

“It was and I was led to abuse it.  The wages of that were death, but now I have you to protect, little one.  I can try to repay those crimes.”  He lifted her chin and she wet her dry lips, caught in cold emerald swells.  “I don’t know for certain my powers’ limits, but I could’ve easily crush all your chains.  It would take not a fraction of one hand’s grip to render that steel into dust.”

 _What would it be like to possess such strength?_ Silver caressed her skin.  _It would be wonderful.  No one could hurt me.  I could break every bond._ Aeris curled hard towards his chest with a whimper for daring to dream defiant.  _You’re_ not _that strong, and you never will be.  You’ll always be tiny and weak.  Made to be raped, born to be beaten, meant to be used by the strong._ Yet the very strongest was holding her tight as gentle as the sleeping sea.  The tiny Cetra was overjoyed, beyond grateful he wasn’t brutal.  She trembled still despite the great coat, despite his shielding arms. 

Sephiroth looked down at the maid on his lap and tried to fight his rage.  She wept as she quaked with hidden face, thanking him over and over.  Blessing his kindness, praising his strength, awed by his gentleness.  Her scrawny limbs laid against leather with hale forearm beneath.  He shifted it, pressing his little charge closer, and she raised a blood leeched face. 

“You’re so strong, great master,” she sobbed in pure fear.

“Yes, little flower.  I am.”  Before he could finish, his little charge wailed.

“Please, master, don’t ever beat me!  I’ll always obey you and do what you wish!”

“Aeris…”  He caressed her wane cheek.  “I’ll never hurt you, little rose.  Those days of horror are dead.”

“Please, greatest master.”  She clung to his coat, desperate for him to believe her.  “You’re the greatest master of all!  I’ll never ever disobey you or give you a reason to hurt me.  Please don’t hurt me, perfect master…”  She lost all words to tears.

“Oh, my Aeris.”  Anger receded leaving behind hollow grief.  “I’ll never hurt you, my little flower.”  _I’ll never hurt you again…_ He lowered his head to meet brow to brow. “Your clothing will be here soon.”

 _My…clothing?_ She jolted in the hush of his breath, which was sweet as his skin mixed with cloves.  It made no sense.  She’d been begging for mercy, and now he was speaking of clothes?  _I have his shirt, but he says I’ll have more.  What else could I possibly have?_   “Thank you, great master.”  Her hand grazed his cheek and he covered it with his palm.

“There’s no need, Aeris.  I’m glad I can do it.  I’m glad I’ve the means to help you.”  He lifted his head and shook away winter, while she basked in the sweep on her face.  “May I take your picture?”

“Pic…ture, master?”  The Cetra peeked up at the strange question as the general picked up his phone.

“A digital image of yourself,” he said, lighting the device though Mako dimmed the display.  “They asked for one in order to better match your coloring.”

The explanation made even less sense, but Aeris could only obey.  He positioned her face with thumb and forefinger before capturing the haunting pale.

“Do you want to see?”  Sephiroth asked.

“If you wish, master.” 

He sighed, but still placed the phone in her small hands where even slight weight came with tremors.  Aeris looked down at the gaunt, hollow face, blinking her haunting green eyes.  Confused as to why the image didn’t mimic before she realized it wasn’t a mirror.  Her face had been caught so still in the screen, but she could’ve been viewing a stranger.  A sudden spasm jolted her wrists, and the phone went plummeting down.  Sephiroth caught it with barely a glance, but Aeris let loose a high cry.

“I’m sorry, master!  I’m so very sorry!”  Quaking hands covered her face.  The maid couldn’t bear it, his wrath to descend when he’d been nothing but gentle and kind.  “Please don’t beat me.  _Please_ don’t hurt me.  I didn’t mean to drop your phone.  I’ll do anything you want!  Anything, master!  Just please don’t-”  Tears silenced her pleas.  They leaked through her fingers as piteous sobs ravaged the Cetra’s throat.

“Aeris, sweet flower, I’m not going to hurt you.”  Sephiroth closed her again in his arms.  Clearing damp tendrils from her face, he wiped away tears with his thumb.  “I will never beat you, little one.  There’s nothing you can do to ‘make me’ commit such an atrocity just as you did nothing before.  They chose to hurt you.”  He held up his phone to her slightly split lids.  “Do you think this device matters to me compared to your wellbeing?  What do I care?  It can be replaced.  Your little hands concern me more.”  He took them both, their frailness apparent, their shaking a plea for mercy.  “No one will ever hurt you again.  You were not meant for such abuse.  No one deserves what you bore.”

Her breathing came too rapidly to register the silk sheaf on her face.

“You’re not going to strike me in anger, great master?”

“I’ll never strike you at all.  No one has the right to beat you.  Not me nor any man.”

  “Thank you, great master,” the frightened maid whispered.  “Thank you for being so kind.”  She rested her head against his solid warmth, still shaking despite the black coat.  He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand then returned to his phone.  A few deft touches were all it took to send the picture along, and narrowed eyes checked a few things more before shutting the laptop down.  Peering down with words on the edge of his lips, Sephiroth ceased in that moment’s sight.

 “Oh Aeris…” he whispered, the light from his eyes staining tears’ residue.  “This is the third time in merely two days you’ve fallen asleep in my arms.  You feel that safe with me, little one, despite your soul rending fear?  What did I do to deserve such a gift, this beautiful repentance?”

“Master?” she murmured within half sleep, and the general grimaced in guilt.  “Master, where am I?”  The fear had returned.  “It’s dark.  I can’t see your light.”

“You’re here with me, Aeris.  You’re safe in my arms.  Open your eyes, little flower.”

Summer fluttered open unsure as a bird whose wings were only half grown.  “Oh…oh master,” she sighed to the heart of relief.  “You have me.  I truly am safe.”  Her sight adjusted to the room a shade darker without the laptop’s light.  “It’s…nighttime.  The days over, master.  It’s done.  The sky…it’s dark.”

“Yes, it’s evening now, little one.  It was a quite a long day for you.”  That slight smile lifted his lips as he observed her still peering around.  She hunted the room with fervent view as if waiting for it to melt.  “What is it, Aeris?  Whatever’s the matter?”

“I haven’t been raped today, master.  It’s been more than a day since I’ve been used.”  She buried her face back into her hands, but no longer had tears to weep.  “I don’t understand.  I haven’t been raped.  I don’t understand at all…”

“Oh little flower, what can I do?  How can I help this pain?”

“You haven’t raped me, master,” she dryly sobbed.  “You haven’t hurt me at all.  You’ve been nothing but gentle, gentle and kind.  It’s been…it’s been a full day.” 

She shook her head behind her hands before they fell so weakly down.  She then turned to hide her face into his unyielding chest.  The smooth black fabric took grief without a complaint, and Sephiroth made a swift decision standing with her in his arms.  Striding out of the room with due purpose, the general carried Aeris downstairs.  She didn’t dare look.  She hardly dared breathe.  Perhaps now the sweet dream would break.  It couldn’t be possible that twenty-four hours had passed without brutal assault.  She was carefully shifted to his right arm before the sharp snap of his fingers. 

“Aeris…”  That low voice trembled her skin but somehow stilled shivering fear.  She raised her head, blinking in the dim light of a room that though large was still cozy.  A response formed on the edge of her lips, dissolving before the high shelves.  Aeris shook tangled hair away and placed both hands on his solid shoulders.  The walls of the room were filled with books on tall and deep stained wood.  Softly lit lamps barely shook the dark that was more full of fuzz than gloom.  Like rich, sleepy wine it soaked every crevice with no animosity for mingling light.  A fireplace rich with memory’s warmth chaperoned a trinity of lush chairs, while a low wooden table of lighter stain bore the burden of bare coffee mugs.

“Wh-What is this, master?”  Aeris found her voice hidden in the room’s gentle dim.

“This is my library, little one.”  The Great General bowed his head.  Only the wisps of memory drifted, but they were enough to touch deepest guilt.  Aeris found herself tilting her head as a palm laid itself to his cheek.  Sephiroth covered her hand with his own, then in afterthought slid it beneath.  Kissing her knuckles, he smiled for the skin had been warmed by abundant heat.

“Library, master?” 

There it was again, her endearing and innocent awe.  _I wish for this to destroy her fear, for wonder to cease her pain._ “Yes, little one,” he said aloud.  “It’s filled with writing from the ages.  Literature far more ancient than me, but not more ancient than you…I brought you here to pick a book.”

“You want _me_ to pick one, master.”

Sephiroth chuckled.  “Yes, my flower.  Take as long as you wish.  That arduous task is yours.”

“You’re ever so patient with me, master.”  She could barely breathe her awe. 

For the upper tiers Sephiroth held her high so the Cetra could trace each spine.  The words were a jumble, and she quelled her whimper that the titles just flowed through her eyes.  Though Sephiroth had told her to take her time, Aeris frequently checked.  Nowhere in his angel’s face lay wrath or brusque impatience.  His slivered eyes scanned what books she dwelled on, but he’d no judgments either way.  The general had read everything here more often than he cared to admit.  Time and guilt don’t make fair friends, and better words might drown out the dark.

The tome she chose was near bigger than her, and Sephiroth softly smiled.  It was placed on the end of a middle shelf taking up the full length of that corner.  The spine was dust lined for it had been a while since he’d disturbed its rest, but to Aeris the motes spun in emerald light and she recognized the word, “poetry.”

Sephiroth carried both book and maid back upstairs to her welcoming room.  He turned out the light because he needed none and let the volume choose its page. 

 

 _“…The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere_  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity…”

The general glanced down in frowning concern for such blood soaked verse, but the little Cetra was smiling so bright in his arms with her lids lightly shut.  Her tiny hands were no more clenched, but curled resting against the black coat.  His low voice so soothing could put her to sleep and made even dark words shine so bright.

_Please let me wake up right back here.  I don’t want to go back to my life.  I want to live in his arms ‘til the death of all time.  Please let him be my protector…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Sephiroth reads near the end of the chapter is an excerpt from [The Second Coming](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/172062) by William Butler Yeats.


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to walk or even crawl, Aeris is at Sephiroth's mercy.

Every day Sephiroth knocked on the door, steeling himself against whimpers.  Then he would ask, “May I come in?”

And “Yes, master…” would be the reply.

The hush of the sea would frame his arrival as surely as split emerald light.  Silently silver and pale angel face with dark leather draped around. 

At his approach, still safe in her bed, Aeris’s belly clenched.  _He’s going to fed me.  I-I’m going to eat for the second time this day._

Her struggles to rise were unbearable so he’d scoop the Cetra up.  Clutch her so careful within her covers, while she whimpered to dark, fading dreams.  A shake of his head would sweep over moonlight, regardless of morning or eve.

“You’re safe, little flower.”  That rich baritone ever slowed her quake.  Aeris blinked up in what wished to be joy washed in cold emerald unfreezing.  Caught by sharp slivers narrowing more like scythes that would not cut her flesh.

Sitting, he’d cradle the maid on his lap to offer her glistening cup.  She gulped gratefully, as ever she was, with her hand over his warm and hale.  Desperately gripping with feeble fingers, translucent nails jagged and thin.  Her grasp was too weak to damage a child, and Sephiroth’s skin was enhanced.  White as new ice and smooth as the marble it mocked though with lack of grey veins. 

In just a few days he’d learned how much water to offer in each interim.  She’d spluttered and coughed only one time to a flood of apologies.  Afterwards, thick and nourishing soup warmed her depleted flesh.  Though her “failures” and weakness in holding the spoon painted tears down Aeris’s face.  Sephiroth never judged his charge and assured her one day she’d be able.

“No matter how long it takes, little one, I’ll do this thing for you.”

“But what if I never can, greatest master?”

“Then I’ll do it forever, my Aeris.  But I think you will.  The doctors will help.  You’ve all the time to heal.”

She wept through the meal, wept to be fed, wept to be warm and safe.  Aeris would beg him after each.  “Please let me eat again!  Greatest of masters, m-magnificence, I don’t want this to be my last meal! It’s so good, master, so good to be full.  Hunger’s not eating my flesh.”

“Aeris, I promise, you’ll never be hungry.  I’ll always take care of you.” 

“Thank you, great master.  I’m sorry I’m weak.”  Her head lolled to the side.  Pale lids fluttered wing-like.  He shifted his hold to rest her cheek against his chest.

“Weakness is not a crime, my Aeris,” he told her with a kiss to her brow.

“They always beat me, gentle master.  Please don’t…you’re so strong.  Your power, your strength-”

“Is all for you.”

“Please don’t beat me.  I’ll do anything…”  She attempted to spread her legs.

The general hid horror that bled into rage as he shielded her in his arms.  “No, little flower.  Never and no.  You’ll never be forced to choose that.” 

She kept sobbing and shaking in abject fear that he would still rape her.  How else could she pay for this glorious treatment?  But the horror never occurred.  Sephiroth merely cleaned her tears with a handkerchief of silk.  Lowering his head, he kissed her once more and slid stringy hair to the side.  Afterwards prose and poetry soft swirled through Aeris’s ears.  The general could hold the thick tome in one hand, while cradling her in one arm.  Eyes sharp as slivers sliced through each word, but his low voice rendered them sweet.

Aeris stared at him in absolute awe, wrapped in his coat and embrace.  The look beyond worship he couldn’t accept, that reverence undeserved. 

“You must be a god, greatest of masters, the highest of the high.”

The Great General recoiled in horror as the past poisoned Mako in mist.  Utter revulsion and agony filled him for the false faith in her heart.  Were she not in his arms, Sephiroth would have immediately knelt before.  “No, little one, never and never.  I am not a god.  You’re far higher.”  The Cetra whimpered ‘til his thumb caressed her cheek.  “They abused you, my Aeris, for so very long that you believe this foul lie.  I’m only a man through all my enhancements.”

“Men only hurt me, perfect master.  You have to be something better.  You’re not like them.  You protect me.  You’re like…an angel of light.  You let me eat.  You let me rest.  You haven’t beaten me yet-”  She choked on her sobs as he kissed her cheek.

“And I never will, my little flower.  You’ll never be beaten again.”

“I can never repay you for this, greatest master.”

“There’s nothing to repay.  You owe me no debt.  You can’t and you never will.”  He lifted her higher without any effort ensuring his coat still enclosed.  Her piteous whimpers rending his heart so rage and grief bled through each wound.  _All she wants in this whole wide world is to be safe and warm.  To be “allowed” to eat every day.  To not be raped and beaten.  Things that are given.  That should just be granted. This flower wants nothing else.  Not clothes not jewels nor even a bed are what she’d most wish for.  My poor Aeris, you’ll have everything.  What else can the fallen give?_

Each day after breakfast he’d carry her to the window so sunlight could bless her bruised skin.  Filtered through glass and translucent drapes, it was never enough to harm.  Aeris would stare, lips parted in awe, at a sky that was not made of steel.  Tears would then slink down her shrunken cheeks, but her sobs were now silenced by light.  Both from above, one golden, one green, both benevolent in their fall.

“This is your world now, Aeris,” he’d tell her, with Mako bright cast at the sea. 

“Does it go on forever, greatest of masters?”

“Yes, little one, in a way.”  He sighed at the title, but couldn’t hold grief for the innocent awe unmatched.  “Land’s interspersed, but truly this world is covered by endless blue.”

Aeris shuddered a bit at the sight of great waters and hid her face near her guardian’s neck.  Sephiroth murmured words of sweet comfort, while kissing her temple and cheek.  He promised the Cetra eternal joy.  He’d care for her forever.  The sun caught high waves seeking deep wrinkles to reflect brief blinding white.  It dimmed not one blink of emerald so bright nor made his low voice less sincere.

“I can stay here forever with you, greatest master?”

“That’s right, my little rose.”

She clung to his shoulders while shuddering sobs emptied the Cetra out.  Sephiroth shut his eyes and held Aeris closer, repeating again those sweet vows.  That century of torture was forever over, and she was finally safe.  Never had shoulders been so solid nor strength so effortless.  Her weeping cut through the threads of a heart meant to bear war and death.  Sliced to the core as closer he held her to stymie her trembling increased. 

 _She’s weeping because I won’t hurt her,_ he thought.  _She sobs to be safe at the last.  Every tear shed is because she’s now cared for, provided with what she deserves._

Aeris was dressed in his shirt, covered in blankets, and wrapped in a great leather coat.  Her belly was full.  She was no longer thirsty, and she would sleep on the softest of beds.  Forever safe, forever protected, forever cared for now.  All she could do was weep tears renewed in gratitude’s disbelief.

 _I’m cared for a guarded by my perfect master, the greatest master of all.  I can’t be alive.  I don’t want to be.  Life could never be this._ His arms closed around her ever secure as if Sephiroth divined her thoughts.  Pacing in silence before the wide window so the winter white sands came in view.  But Aeris’s eyes were all for him and how the sun enhanced moonlight hair.  Only bright emerald could paint silver bangs as they hung in front of his face. 

 _Life can’t be strong arms holding me close wrapped in his coat warm and soft._ He paused in his motion to lay lips to her temple, and Aeris shut hollow eyes.  _Life can’t be kisses blessing my skin and a low voice that only ensures.  Life can’t be emerald spilling its light upon my face with such care.  I’m taken care of in every way, and he hasn’t even raped me._ That broke a resolve that had little to hold, and she keened upon Sephiroth’s shoulder.  Quaking and sobbing in terror profound that this reprieve would come to an end.  Kindness would freeze in cold emerald eyes, and he would throw her to the floor.  It was already strange, kindness in cold, and yet it lined every long lash. 

 _He’s the greatest of masters and yet I’m not treated like the lowliest slave.  But I am!  I am!  I have to be!  Then why is he caring for me?  Why hasn’t he hurt me?  Why does he hold me?  Why can I eat every day?  A-And he prepares it.  He soils his hands, his perfect hands, making food for a wretched slave.  He wraps me in blankets and even his coat to make sure I’m covered and warm._ The smooth of the latter lay under curled fingers for more leather clothing his shoulders. 

 _H-He carries me in his powerful arms because my legs don’t work anymore._ Aeris hid from both Mako and sun, burying her face in moon silk.  Sephiroth stopped walking and pressed the maid closer so careful not to crush.  _I’m worthless and broken._ She shook to the thought, and his low voice again brought the soothe.  _I can barely crawl, yet I’m not punished.  Why does he hold me?  Why does he care?  He hasn’t dropped me, beaten me, or raped me.  I’m so tiny, and I’m so weak yet I’m never threatened.  He lets me sleep as long as I want whenever I have the need.  I could sleep right now wrapped in his arms, and I’ll wake here or in my soft bed._ My _bed.  How?  Nothing is mine, but my master says that’s not true.  I’m utterly helpless, but he’s helping me, and never once has he been rough.  He’s gentle.  He’s kind, and I should be beaten for being a terrible slave._

This tiny maiden so tortured and hurt could now no longer walk.  Even standing bested her strength.  She was so weakened by endless abuse her legs would work no more.  Shrunken and shriveled, they uselessly dangled over Sephiroth’s thick forearm.

“Gentle master…why are you gentle?  Why are you gentle with me?”

The general sighed and shook his head.  “Because you deserve it, my Aeris.”  He laid perfect lips to her dampened brow, as the waves painted sands in near silence.  “But I don’t deserve to be called your ‘master.’  I’m not and can never be.  I don’t own you.”  He cupped her thin cheek, warming her face in his palm.  “I now protect you from the filth that thought they did.”

“Please…” she whispered in utter terror, scrabbling for his large hand.  “I want you to be my master.  You won’t let them hurt me.  Your stronger than strong.  You took me from my horrible life!  Please say you have me!  Please say I’m yours!”

“I have you, my Aeris, and…you are mine.  You’ll never be unsafe again.”  They both sighed together, one resigned, one elated.  She’d no concept of being free.  She had to be a man’s property, and rage limned his pale lids and dark lashes.

“Wonderful master, glorious master, the greatest master there is…”  It shivered into his silver lined ear, and he wanted to slaughter them all.  Now.  No delay.  His face sprayed with blood, his fist filled with pulverized bone.  “I’m utterly helpless, perfect master i-in your powerful arms.  I can’t fight you.  I’ll always obey.  I just don’t want to be hurt.  You could crush my wrists…break each fragile bone.  Please, please, please don’t hurt me!  I can’t run away.  I can’t walk.  I can barely crawl.  I’m at your mercy, and I’m so afraid.”

“You’ll never be hurt, little flower.”  He relinquished his wrath with the vow.  She needed softness, gentle words.  Rage would not now serve her purpose.  The little maid swallowed, and he cleared trailing forelocks so they brushed the tears on her face.   

“Thank you, great master.  Thank you so much for holding me in your strong arms.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry that I’m so weak.  Thank you for not punishing me.”  The little maid’s desperate words were a burble, a mixture of murmur and tears.

“Aeris, my flower.”  He kept his voice low, and the vibration soothed her frail form.  “You’re not mine to punish.  I’ll never hurt you.  Those days of torment are past.”  A gentle kiss blessed her clammy brow before moving to her temples.  “You never need apologize, my rose, especially not for that.  It’s not your fault you were abused, and you’re protected now.”  He shifted her over to just one arm as effortlessly as two. 

Aeris trembled and wept on his shoulder where her tears gave the leather more shine.  There was nothing the tiny Cetra could do against such endless strength.  _If he turned merciless…_ A great strangled cry won the war against ravaged throat.  More than life, she wanted mercy, and death would be worth such a prize.  She forced her head up to face emerald fire and that empty, pale, angel’s face.

 “Gentle, so gentle,” the Cetra maid whispered as if louder would break tender spell.  “Please just be gentle.  Never be rough with me, master.”  A shudder tore through her, freezing her hand as she waited the squeezing crush.

“I’ll never be rough with you, little flower.  You are not meant for abuse.  What they did was more than wrong.  I’ll always be gentle with you.”  Emerald fell on her wane summer eyes, lending them light to brief bloom. 

“I love gentleness, master.”  Aeris kissed his cheek, hoping that he’d be pleased.  “I love that you’re gentle with me _._ My skin sings whenever you touch it.”

He caressed the tiny hand still beneath, engulfing it in a warm palm.  “There will never come a day, little rose, when I’m not gentle with you.”  Kissing frail fingers front and back, he hoped to prove his words.

“That’s all I want, master.  Gentleness,” she sobbed.  “That’s all I ever wanted…”  She locked scrawny arms around his neck, frailer upon broad shoulders.  _Please, please, please, let this be real.  Let me be in shielding arms.  I want it so badly!  I want to be safe.  Please let him be my protector._

Softly kissed fingers caressed his face, and Sephiroth shed wrath with slight smile. 

“I have you, my Aeris.”  His ever promise.  The vow that meant everything.

“Can I just live in your arms, greatest master?”  She didn’t want to peek.  If he said no.  If he threw her down…

“If you wish, sweet, little rose.”  The smile turned sad, and Aeris squeezed closer, shaking with feeble forced grip.  His embrace answered, strong and assured, but never too tight in its crush.  She rested her chin on leather clad shoulder and heaved a shuddering sob.

“This can’t be real, master…”

“It is, little flower.  I promise you’re in my arms.  You live here now.”

“In your arms, greatest master?”

The general chuckled.  “I meant the Whispers, little rose, but if you wish to call my arms ‘home,’ that would be the greatest of honors.”  Lifting her head revealed light unfaded and a world that didn’t melt.  Sephiroth placed his brow to hers, and she closed her eyes to silver sweep.  “Aeris, my flower, all of my strength is for your eternal protection.”

“But you’re so strong.”  Her bottom lip trembled, but she refused to surrender more tears.

“I know, little one, and it’s all for you.”  _How else can I pay back my crime?_ Pale lids sealed tighter, and he shook his head, moving the maiden’s in tandem. 

“I’m so weak, great master, too weak to stand.”  Weariness made her head spin.  “My legs…they don’t work anymore.”  Attempting to move them left only a twitch for muscles so atrophied.

“They will again, Aeris.  You need time to heal.”

“I don’t know how I stood in my church, greatest master…”

Awareness was fading swift.  Aeris bobbed in a sea more silent than Dreaming where brutal dark waited below.  Then light breathed upon her in clove-scented sweet, vanilla frost wreathing around. 

“I still have you Aeris.  I’ll never forsake you.”  Her murmured words broke his heart.  Forged for war and shaped by eugenics, they still ripped through every thread.  Though corruption bound it together, that did not relieve the pain.  Spinning away from the window still bright, Sephiroth walked back to her bed.  “You did what you thought you had to endure.  I should’ve just picked you up.”  He glared out the window so slits pierced the day, cutting their way back to Midgar.

In the crook of his neck, silvery spill made a soft nest for the weary.  The general shifted those thorn thin pupils, but they would never cut her.  Benevolence warred with rage within.  She was safe now and always would be.  _Would that she believed.  It’s my job to show her as much as to keep her safe.  My sins can’t be cleaned no matter how much the misted past might fade.  At least I can serve her.  Let me be your angel.  Even the fallen can beg…_

Sephiroth laid her back in her opulent bed, her head sinking deep in the pillows.  Aeris whimpered even half sleep to the general’s renewed guilt.  Her hands weakly slid off shoulders so wide, and he was tempted to hold her for longer.  _Faugh, more than selfish.  The bed has more comfort.  Would you deprive her of that?_ Several thick blankets covered the Cetra even as she cocooned in black leather.  She fitfully turned her face to the side, and he covered her cheek with his palm.

“You’re safe, little flower,” he assured her again.  “When you wake, they’ll be lunch for you.” 

Perfect lips twitched a bit as the general remembered she’d yet to catch midday meal.  Sobering swiftly, he then recalled reasons for the missed repast.  Ensconced in the bed, Aeris struggled to free at least one arm from under her covers.  Sephiroth helped her, lifting the leather so she could clutch at his great hand.  As always the general caressed her knuckles, sliding his thumb gently down.  _Never have fingers been so frail._ Mako boiled as he found the old breaks.  Their healing was varied, and emerald cold burned for not a one had been spared from abuse.

“Rest as long as you need, little flower.  If you need me, you only need call.”  He left the drapes open on her bed, but drew the ones on her window.

As he suspected, Aeris slept through lunch, not waking til aged afternoon.   The whispers of eternal waves parted her lids at the seams.  They were slightly stuck with drying salt, the residue of slumber’s tears.  Terror filled her as it always did the moment awareness dawned.  If she opened her eyes, where would she be?  Was the sea just the rush of her blood?  _I’m warm,_ she thought.  _So very warm, but what if I’m just dreaming?_ Gentle light hummed when she took the chance, the lamp beside ornate bed.  Aeris focused on it until summer blurred, moisture burning until she blinked.

A low voice called jolt to quicken her heart, and the door slightly shook to his knock.  Always she answered, always she waited for kindness to come to an end.  She’d use it up, and the beating would kill her until she revived to rape.  The general entered with only permission, slowly approaching the bed.

“It’s dinner time, Aeris.”

“F-Food time, master?  Is it food time again?”  Her lip trembling as she gazed at glory.  By the bedside, he fell to his knees with more grace than the world could contain.  Always in black, always resplendent.  Aeris buried both hands in his one.

“Yes, little flower, shall I pick you up?  Do you wish to eat here or downstairs?”

Torn through tears because she had choices, her sobs would split bitter stone.  She squeezed his large hand as hard as she could, and the general kissed her brow. 

“Your kitchen, great master.  Th-That’s right, isn’t it?  You’ll take me to eat down there?”

“More dining room, Aeris.”  He rubbed fragile fingers with a brief smile for her awe.  “That’s slightly nicer, and you deserve only the best.”

“The chairs are so soft there, greatest of masters.  I like them.  They don’t hurt me.”

“Does it hurt you to sit in my lap?”  His pupils sharpened in concern.

“No, gentle master.  I love being held…I love being held in your arms.”

He halved his eyes so light rode long lashes, retuning his face back to mild.  Picking the Cetra up took no effort, so he gathered her into his arms.  Held still in blankets and black leather coat, she barely suppressed her sobs.  It happened each time Sephiroth swept her up.  Aeris just wanted this mercy.  The maid couldn’t process it was hers forever.  That this was her life from now on.

“I have you, sweet one,” the general promised, as two long black coats now trailed down.  With easy strides and silent boots, he’d bear the Cetra downstairs.  She kept her face hidden, not daring to look, as she whimpered and begged for grace.  Pleading with him to never drop her as she feebly clung to broad shoulders.  It wouldn’t matter.  She was too weak to hold if Sephiroth let her go.  Or she’d open her eyes back on Midgar.  Her lip near bled to cage screams.

The gentle kiss saved her once again laid so soft on her brow.

“I’m sorry I weep all the time, perfect master.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, little flower, and you never need cage your tears.”  Down marble stairs he carried his charge, as she clung to his neck breathing fast. 

 _I’m finally safe.  I’m finally safe.  I’m finally safe at last.  No one can beat me or hurt me again.  No one can rape me now.  I won’t be starved or chained anymore.  I won’t be left naked and cold._ The floodgates full opened.  She couldn’t stop sobbing, “soiling” silver hair.  Her frail, weakened limbs trembled on strength that could easily uproot mountains.  This power utterly shielded her now.  It was all for this helpless maid.  She couldn’t believe after one hundred years that she’d never be raped again.

As Sephiroth carried her through the living room, Aeris forced words through her tears.  “I begged them, great master, all the time.  I pleaded with them not to hurt me.  I’d do anything, anything at all to not be beaten like that.  To not be raped so brutally, to not be chained and starved.  They always did.”  She wished she could pray to a Planet that still sung in her ears.  “They’d beat me harder for begging them, master, and then laughed as I silently wept.  I-If I was too loud, they’d do even worse…”

Sephiroth turned with tightly sealed eyes, stopping before the set table.  The general feared nothing except for his darkness, save corruption that lived in that light.  It could burn down the world and once nearly did, but now he was in control.  They could not be dormant, those alien cells.  They were part of him, bound to his blood.  That entity eldritch though no longer ruled.  Its destruction had been long assured.  The cells that existed no more felt the pull.  There was no longer horror to draw them.  And yet the Great General never lost fear for in his heart now was dark fire.  To hear the last Ancient, the one he had killed, whose death would not cease from his soul, to hear her say men whom she’d died to save had done this changed him to a monster.  A nightmare to stalk those crumbling slums where laughter would drown in raw screams.

When Aeris looked up, his face was as stone, empty save Mako in roil.  He’d opened his eyes to let the flames dance through what the future would bring.  Her tiny hand trembled to touch his cheek, shocked for warmth hidden in snow. 

“Perfect master, wonderful you…you haven’t hurt me at all.  Not even once.  Not even a little.  You’ve taken care of me.”

“And I’ll continue to do that, Aeris.”  He sat her down as the day died in light.  Cerulean faded, swallowed by sea and scored with the fires of dusk.  The little maid breathed the scent of warm soup as Sephiroth settled her coverings.  The blankets atop, the coat draping over her dangling legs to the floor.  The Great General couldn’t care less about that.  Far worse had sullied black leather. 

Aeris wished she could show him more gratitude for softness against ravaged flesh.  She wasn’t now chained and bleeding on concrete, while blood stained and sowed rust on chains.  When her stomach grumbled, she clutched his great hand before Sephiroth could offer her spoonful.

“You’ve never punished me for being weak, master.”

“Weakness is not a crime, little flower.  What happened to you was.” 

He filled up the spoon, and she whimpered to take it, closing her eyes to nourishing warmth.  The Cetra chewed slowly.  It tasted so good, and she still feared the next wouldn’t come.  Licking her lips to catch residue til they reddened in danger to chafe.

“No one should have to endure what you suffered.”  She clutched his hand to the next taste.  Attempting to practice some inch of control.  Her fingers near slipped from his wrist.  It was too large for her feeble grip so the general gave her his free hand.  Palm offered up as a nest for frail fingers, as hale as it was warm.  Evening had painted the night sky with stars when the Cetra was done her repast.

“Master?” she murmured satiated and warm.  “Will you read to me again?”  The maid had sat back with her head turned aside, but opened her eyes to look up.

“You know I will, Aeris.  Shall we stay down here?  Spend some time in the living room?”  He picked her up slowly, clearing stray hairs, and Aeris just floated again.  Her head came to rest in the crook near his collar, and a gentle kiss fell on her brow.

“I’m safe, greatest master,” she breathed out in awe.

“You’re always safe now, little one.”

 _Is he carrying me now?  His step is so smooth I can hardly tell when he walks.  I’m so warm…_ Dreams flitted like sprites through her mind.  She cowered a bit to that darkness.  The grip around her delicate body tightened to remind.  Those foul nightmares shrank, but remained still lurking, awaiting next moment to strike. 

“I’m so weak, master, so very weak.”

“You’ll grow stronger I promise, my flower.” 

Rustled pages teased her ears, as one arm held her tight.

“I’ll never be as strong as you.”

“Strength comes in many forms.”  Sephiroth whirled about and that wind stirred vanilla.  A forelock caressed her face.  “No matter how strong or weak you might be, you did not deserve your abuse.”  Sitting on sectioned couch with her in his lap, he opened the book Aeris loved.  The maid curled fingers against the black shirt revealed between silver lined buttons.  Untiring, steady Sephiroth read to her until dreamless sleep granted her grace.  It was what her days consisted of mostly, slumber in bed or strong arms.

One day while she napped, always safe and warm, Sephiroth knocked and warily entered.  Guilt squeezed a heart that war couldn’t break, but he couldn’t leave this to chance.

“Aeris?” he called.  “My Aeris…”  Again.  By her bed the Great General knelt.  Hair bound at the crown, his forelocks still flew before those circling braids.  The glint of his pin shone on leather black, an augment and never a best. 

Aeris whimpered softly.  His low voice always soothed, promising her she was safe.  Her heavy head rolled against the ornate pillow, and summer eyes fluttered opened.  Green called to green so emerald ignited what withered instead of bloomed.  Groggily groaning, the maid tried to focus and managed to free her small hands.  Guided by light she reached for that, and Sephiroth held them in his warmth.

“I’ll return soon, little flower.  I vow you’re still safe.”  She blinked confused, but still squeezed his hand as he pressed a long kiss to her brow. 

Mako bled guilt that he kept hidden, but he would be swift as a strike.  It wasn’t urgent, but still should be handled.  He was the mayor after all.  Never had Sephiroth locked his doors, but he’d do so now.  He was sure she would slumber the entire time, but the general had to be sure.  The unbearable thought of her vainly calling tore his heart to shreds.  _“Master, great master, please I’m afraid!  Where are you?  Please don’t forsake me!”_

The Cetra sighed, slipping back into sleep, and he stood casting emerald down.  Her tiny body continued to heal from unimaginable abuse.  Shielded by covers and always a coat from any stray wisps of cold, the opulent mattress encased delicate form and ornate pillows her head.  Whimpers still assailed her breath as scraps of horror tried to invade.  Sephiroth had taken his leave by then albeit with trepidation.  It was thankful for task would’ve stayed unfulfilled had her guardian heard wordless pleas.  If dark grew too bold, she’d jolt awake briefly to veils that encased her in splendor.

 _I’m still here,_ she thought, breathing out slowly as the rest of her thoughts turned amorphous.  When she woke once more it was to her name that nightmares would not dare to fight.

He always apologized that she must have soup, and the words made the Cetra’s head spin.  Soup was _food._ How could it be torturous?  Aeris could eat whenever she hungered.  Soup was for evenings, later with bread.  Mornings were oatmeal and fruit.  He’d offered her others beside that first orange, a red sphere with skin thin as hers.  Then longer yellow with creamy, smooth flesh and smaller round ones that burst juice.  Nearly as good, he gave her their names, and Aeris tried hard to remember.  She wanted to ask for them by title, growing dizzy when it wouldn’t come.  Tears would soon follow, which Sephiroth always cleared, and he gently accepted description.

“It’s well, little flower.”  Another assurance. Another promise she wouldn’t be harmed.  He cupped her chin, sharp to match the gaunt cheeks, stroking it with gentle care.  “You won’t be punished if you forget.  You won’t be punished for anything,” 

As the week aged, the day grew nearer when Aeris’s clothes would arrive.  Sephiroth mentioned this event quite often while she sat wrapped in warmth on his lap.  Upstairs in his office, while the general worked on mayoral obligations.  Always he guarded his little charge as she mostly just slept in his arms.  Aeris had begged him to not leave her, for the nightmares had been relentless. 

Sporadically, Sephiroth stroked her cheek, an idle touch as he smiled.  It grew gentler when the general looked down, though that caught him surprised.  Rarely did mirth move porcelain mask.  Neutral benevolence ruled his face.  _Better than the opposite I suppose…_ But to Aeris he was pure angelic.  She didn’t care that he was fallen.  _A lie…she does not know._ Though kindness did tame Mako light but little, his lashes helped catch the cold fall.  Not that she’d care since glacial emerald brought more joy than golden sunlight.  If the maid whimpered he’d stop in his task, no matter its merit, draw her up and kiss her on the brow.  The Cetra remained his first concern for the Whispers were already healthy.

It made Aeris dizzy and sorely confused that he was there at her beck and call.  He was the master.  She was the slave, but it didn’t work like it “should.”           He cared for her every way.  Beyond gentleness greeted his touch.  Nothing rough bruised her delicate skin.  No brutal thrust tore tender flesh.  _Everything,_ everything’s _gentle and soft.  I’m kissed and caressed, never beaten._

His arms were so powerful yet ever careful when picking the Cetra up.  Sephiroth made sure to mind all her bruises as they were treated to aid in the fade.  He did that, too, administered treatment whenever necessary.  He’d rebind her limbs after cleaning her wounds and spreading salve on tortured skin.  She would just watch with hollow green eyes not even daring to hope.  Per doctor’s orders, the dressings were changed twice every day.  Once in the morning when she awoke and in evening before she slept.  In a week’s time when she went back, they’d reevaluate her condition.

Aeris wished she had words for how much she loved the moments he swept her up.  As easily in one arm as with two, Sephiroth carried the tiny maid.  She could wrap skinny limbs around his neck, rest them upon his broad should, bury her face in sweet scented hair that breathed vanilla and frost.  There was nothing in this entire world better than his arms.  He’d murmur so gentle, “No one can hurt you.”  Before standing to glorious height

_My great, perfect master…he cares for me now.  I’m his and no one else’s.  For the first time in a hundred years, I’m finally, finally safe…_

Always now covered in a black, button shirt, always wrapped in shielding leather.  The maid was so warm she wanted to weep.  Never hungry, thirsty, or cold, and that low voice promised joy.

“I already have it, greatest master,” she whispered.

“You’ll have even more, little flower.”  Sephiroth vowed in the light of morning fresh and new.

He was “not being chained,” “not being beaten,” and “not being raped anymore.”  He was food and water, warmth and rest, kisses and gentle touch.  He was “being held in the strongest arms.  He was “being laid down on softness,” “wrapped in warm blankets,” “being comforted, calmed,” and the promise of paradise true.  He was utter protection, kindness, and care, the smoothest of hands on her skin.  He was gentle murmurs, quiet smiles, and beyond gentle touch.  He was immense, eternal, and absolute strength, and the tiny Cetra would sob.  He was everything she’d ever needed, her fortress impenetrable.  Though she couldn’t walk nor barely sit up, though merely crawling would be a battle, Aeris would never in time eternal be forsaken again.


	5. Dear Aeris I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris's first letter of reclamation to herself.

_Dearest Aeris,_

_It’s been twenty days since last I was raped and beaten.  My insides are healing, and my bruises have faded, but I’m still so afraid.  I’m terrified to wake back up and find myself starving and chained.  Every time I shut my eyes, I expect this dream to end.  My wonderful master, the Great General, says that never will be.  He tells me he has me.  He promises I’m safe, and I just want to believe._

_The day after he bought me and carried me away, he took me to get “medical attention.”  I didn’t understand what that meant at first and was afraid I’d be sold again.  I didn’t want that.  No, not at all.  He’d been so gentle and kind, but then he told me I’d see doctors, people who’d make me well._

_My insides still hurt from the day he’d bought me.  My old master had raped me that morning.  So many times that I lost count.  Then his friends, they had their turn.  It hurt so much and when my new master bought me, I thought he’d just use me, too.  But he didn’t, and still never has.  He’s so wonderfully gentle and kind.  He says he wants me to be happy and well.  He tells me that every day.  But happiness is something for the strong, not for tiny, weak things like me.  He also swears I’ll never be raped, and that he’s my protector.  Then he sweeps me up into his arms as if I’m as light as a leaf.  I just can’t imagine being so strong.  It must be so wonderful…to never have to worry about being beaten or brutally abused.  He still hasn’t used me, and I don’t understand.  I don’t understand at all…_

_He said all my doctors would be women, and that they’d help me heal.  I didn’t know why they would care since I’m just a slave.  My master was sorry I had no clothes, only his shirt on my back.  I started to tremble because he shouldn’t do that.  Why would he apologize to me?  Slaves don’t have clothes.  That’s_ never _allowed.  We only wear whip marks and chains.  I thought his shirt would be my clothing, but he told me I’d have my own._

_When we went to the doctors’ I was terrified.  We had to leave his house.  Though I’d only been there for one day, I felt so safe within.  I had my own room though that made no sense, my own bed, and my own bathroom.  I was so safe and warm in my bed wrapped in a thousand blankets.  I’d never known softness against my skin, but I’d woken to that in my room.  When we did leave, I tried not to cry, but I just couldn’t help it.  I didn’t want my master to sell me.  He promised me that wouldn’t happen then picked me up in his arms.  I love when he does that, dearest gods.  I shouldn’t but I feel so safe.  I’m safe in my room.  I’m safe in my bed, but I’m safest in my master’s arms.  I buried my face against his shoulder near the silver spill of his hair.  He lets me put my arms around his neck, and he smells better than everything good.  It’s like the winter lives in his skin and yet he’s ever warm.  He always wears a long leather coat, but that doesn’t take away his sweet scent._

_He carried me to this very large building, and everyone there was so kind.  Though they did ask me a million questions.  So many they made my head spin.  They were going to send my master away, but I cried and clung to his coat.  I was so afraid that he would sell me if they let him leave me alone.   I begged him and begged him not to do that.  I begged him to stay by my side.  He stroked my hair and promised again that he’d never abandon me._

_There was a doctor for my insides, but she said she wouldn’t do an exam.  I wasn’t sure what that was, but I was glad because they hurt.  I was torn all the way in, but I wasn’t bleeding anymore.  I answered the doctor’s questions while clinging to my master’s hand.  Then she asked me to lay down so that she could examine my stomach.  When she lifted the shirt, my master turned so he could see my face.  I squeezed his hand as she stared a long time at all the loose skin on my belly.  I kept my legs closed as she pressed on it, because my insides hurt so much.  I hoped she wouldn’t make me spread them.  That would just make the pain worse.  Then the doctor asked when I’d given birth, and I just blacked out for a moment.  When I came to, I was in my master’s arms with his emerald light falling down.  He looked so worried, and I just shook.  I was terrified he’d beat me.  He said he was sorry and looked at the doctor who seemed as sad as him.  I tried to answer her again, but the world’s edges curled, and I cried because I couldn’t._

_When I was fully conscious again, my master still held me, and there was no more talk of…that.  I did try to explain what my life had been and how I’d been used every day, but the doctor stood up and left the room before I could really begin.  She covered her mouth, and I started to tremble.  I thought I’d be punished for making her leave, but my master’s low voice caressed all my skin, and he assured me I wouldn’t.  She returned in a bit with another woman that she called a therapist, and my master carried me to another room.  I couldn’t walk then, though now I’m much better.  I don’t know how I stood in my church.  I had no choice.  My old master would hurt me for all the things my new, gentle master allows._

_When we got to the other room, my master set me down on a soft chair.  Then he sat down beside, and I clutched his hand as he asked me if this was alright.  Then the therapist repeated his words, and I thought I’d faint again.  I swallowed the terror and begged my master not to leave me alone.  The therapist looked so sad, but she nodded and told me that his staying was always my choice.  She’s the one who wanted me to write these letters, and I asked my master if that was okay.  He told me there was nothing he’d ever deny, and I didn’t need any permission.  That made my head spin, and the therapist asked if she could see me twice a week.  I looked at my master, and he stroked my hand and asked me if this was okay.  That’s such a strange thing.  He_ always _asks, and I don’t understand why he does.  He’s the master.  I’m the slave.  I’m ever his to command._

_There were so many other doctors to see, but none of them hurt me at all.  They only touched me with my permission.  That’s a word my master gave me.  He also mentioned my fingers and wrists, but they don’t really hurt since they’ve healed.  There was a doctor who rebound my wounds, but told me master he’d done a good job.  He only slight smiled, but seemed very glad that I was being tended.  They gave me what’s called medicine, and that took away my pain.  That was the strangest thing of all…that pain can be relieved.  That must be for people, never for slaves.  I’m lucky my master’s so kind._

_The doctors told me I should gain weight and said I should eat things for ‘nutrition.’  I asked my master what that meant, and he said I’d have more than I needed.  I cried then because it couldn’t be true.  I couldn’t be allowed to have that.  Before that day I was always in pain from hunger’s gnawing ache.  Even thirst was a constant claw like a mesh on the back of my tongue, but from that first night he’d fed me warm soup, my master promised I’d never more starve.  Nor would I be thirsty.  Nor would I be beaten.  Nor would I be raped again.  I can eat and drink whenever I want.  I just have to go down to the kitchen._

_I still have trouble with the stairs, but my master will just scoop me up.  His silver hair will fall around sweeter than morning mist.  I try to imagine what it would be like…to be so big and strong.  Then I shake as I remember the lash.  Thinking myself above what I am only made them hurt me more.  My master just kisses me on the brow and tells me again how I’m safe._

_Down to his kitchen he’ll carry me.  I’ve never seen so much food!  It’s odd because he doesn’t need to eat.  Something else keeps him alive.  But he cooks for me.  My wonder master will soil his hands for a slave.  He said I can have whatever I want whenever I’m hungry.  No matter the time of day or night, he said he would see to this need.  He’ll make me dinner or lunch or breakfast.  Meals have different names.  There’s also tea.  That’s a drink_ and _a meal…well sort of a meal, more like half.  Before I ate whatever I could and hoped my masters wouldn’t see if I stole.  Scraps and leavings, moldy with rot, but I was grateful for every bite.  But now…oh now, everything’s fresh and it tastes like heaven on my tongue._

_Every moment I expect this paradise to melt, and I’ll be back in my church starved and chained.  My master…dear gods, my wonderful master.  I never dared dream this could be.  I thought he’d be like the others but worse, because he bought me in full, but he’s never even spoken to me harsh, and his hands are so careful and kind._

_Nothing now ever touches my skin that isn’t utter softness.  Nothing not warm and nothing rough.  Please, no, never again!  Nothing rough!  Nothing brutal!  Nothing tearing my tender insides!  It hurt so much that very first day, but now the pain is gone.  I sleep on a bed that has blankets and pillows, more than I could dream.  I could drown in the softness, enveloping warmth.  I’ll never be cold again._

_I’m not only allowed to sleep in a bed, but I have my very own room!  I live here…in his house that’s more like a palace by the shores of what’s called the sea.  It’s this massive thing that rolls on the sand, that’s what the shore’s made of.  It goes on forever ‘til it meets the sky, and that’s forever, too.  At night it’s drenched with millions of stars and the waves reflect their light._

_I haven’t been outside alone yet or down to see it up close.  I’m so afraid.  I know there are men always lurking around.  What if they offer him money for me?  More than a million gil??  I know that he’s rich, but I’m so worthless.  He hasn’t even raped me…_

_I’m allowed to go anywhere I want in his house, even sit on the furniture.  My master let me see his room.  It has what’s called a balcony like my room does, too.  That’s kind of like an outside floor that’s high above the ground.  It’s surrounded by railings so you can’t fall off, but I was still terrified to peer out.  I know that he showed me my very first night out the window of my own room, but what if this paradise just disappeared right before my eyes?  What if it turned to darkness and steel and I was chained and beaten again?  I covered my face and he kissed my crown, promising me I was safe._

_If I’m ever cold I have warm blankets or he turns up what he calls ‘the heat.’  Then he’ll hold me in his arms while I’m wrapped in his coat.  I just stare up in utter awe, waiting for him to beat me bloody and use me like he should.  But he never does, and I don’t understand why he bought me that day.  Why am I here if I’m not being raped?  Why hasn’t he beaten me?  Why did he buy me?  Why does he want me?  What am I doing for him?  He tells me that that life is over, but it’s the only one I’ve ever known…the only one I remember.  I’m happy though, that I’m not being abused even though it makes no sense._

_My silver master says he doesn’t own me, and I’m only his to protect.  I didn’t even know such a concept existed before he told me that.  Protect, guard, and shield.  It means to keep safe.  That’s what he does for me.  He took me away from my horrible master.  He was the worst of the three.  I lost count how many times he raped me that morning before my great master appeared._ He’ _s never chained me.  I don’t think he has any, and he lets me wear clothes.  I’m no longer naked, and I also have shoes and jewelry.  A slave could be blinded for just looking at that and now it adorns my skin._

_I’m trying so hard not to cry and mess up this pretty letter.  It’s fancy paper, cream colored and smooth, and the pen just glides along.   The closet I have goes on forever with all the clothes there are.  It’s more like a room, even bigger than a shack in the depths of the slums.  There are more clothes than I could ever wear in a month or even a year.  They arrived in boxes brought by men, and I cowered upstairs in my room.  My master was speaking with them at the door, and I thought he’d finally sell me.  I’m worthless and broken and make him no money, yet he lets me eat every day.  Then that low voice called my name and I curled into a ball.  Hiding on the far side of the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest.  I was wearing one of his black shirts and it smelled so good like him.  It was strangely comforting even though I was scared of being sold to other men.  My master called my name again, and fear choked me.  I hadn’t answered!_

_“Y-Yes, great master?” I said very soft, but his hearing’s perfect like him so he heard._

_“Come here and see.  Oh yes, you can’t stand.  May I pick you up?” And he did.  My wonderful master did.  My gentle, silver-haired master with his emerald cat eyes that brilliantly glow filled with such care and patience.  He thinks they’re cold, but I find them glorious like a gleam from heaven above._

_There were boxes and boxes and boxes some more filled with things I couldn’t imagine and some I can’t even describe.  Dresses and shoes and blouses and skirts, but when I saw a pink ribbon I cried.  I sobbed even more when he bound it in my hair, and still he didn’t beat me.  He didn’t care that I soiled his shirt and shimmering hair with my tears.  He just wiped them away with a silk handkerchief and promised me all would be well._

_He also bought me a stepping stool, but that happened before the clothes.  This was so I could climb into my bed in case he wasn’t around.  My master told me he’d always be there if I ever called, but he didn’t want me to ever feel helpless or have to sleep on the floor again.  But I’m always helpless, and I didn’t mind.  I had pillows and blankets, and the floor is a carpet.  Walking on that is like wearing fur shoes that squish between your toes, and it was far better than the cold concrete and steel that had once bruised my flesh._

_I couldn’t even hold this pen when I first tried to write.  He gave it to me, made of a great feather blacker than sorrow’s night.  His face was so sad, and yet he still smiled, placing it in my hand.  The pinion was soft and smells just like him.  It’s longer than both of my hands.  He gave me a journal bound in black leather.  It reminds me of his great coats.  He has lots of them.  All in black but some have buttons and others have clasps.  He’s so very tall, taller than tall.  He’s the tallest man I’ve ever seen.  It hurts my neck to look up at him, but it’s like he knows my pain.  He’ll slide his fingers over the hurt and the ache flees at caress, but I don’t really mind even with the pain.  I love looking up at him.  He’s kind.  He’s gentle.  He took me away and he’s never hurt me even once.  I know it’s only been twenty days, but that’s such a long time for kindness._

_My wonderful master will read to me.  It’s helped me remember more words.  It’s why I can write this, because he’s allowed, though he doesn’t say it like that.  We’ll sit downstairs in that library or his living room or up in my own.  I’ll sit on his lap, which I really love, and he’ll wrap me in his arms.  I’ll curl against his chest and cry.  I just want it to be real!  He tells me it is, promises, vows, and holds me as long as I need.  If I weep too long, I’ll grow tired and yawn while he’s reading a verse.  I’m still so afraid he’ll get angry at me for falling asleep at those times, but he never has and he never does as his low voice reveals poetry.  Sometimes I’ll watch as his eyes chase the light that flees before his pupils.  It’s almost like it doesn’t want to be cut by his slivered stare, but the words on the page don’t seem to mind, and they sound so nice through his chest.  I’ll lean my ear there and just shut my eyes. His heartbeat’s so steady and strong.  It thrums with the cadence of his words, finding a perfect place in between.  After each poem he’ll smile at me and kiss me on the brow.  It’s better than air, better than water in a way I can’t explain.  Water is wonderful, and I can have that and food whenever I wish.  But that press of his lips to my skin, dear gods, I can’t explain the joy._

_Kisses.  What are they even for? I’ll return them to his cheek and thank him for not raping me.  He’ll brushed the hair out of my face and sadly shake his head.  I have to thank him every day. I didn't want this to end!  Kissing his gentle hands is next because they’ve never struck me.  I make sure my lips press every knuckle and my great master will softly sigh, but the only knuckles I felt before belonged to brutal fists.  I don’t want that.  No, never again!  His hands are so large and he’d hurt me!  But he just slides them under my chin.  Rubbing beneath so gentle, so soft.  When he wraps his other arm around, I just melt against. There just aren’t words, none that I know, for how wonderful this is.  I won’t be hit.  I’ll just be held.  I’ll never be raped again…_

_Everything he does with me is gentle as if I deserve such care.  He's_ _never punished me at all. He lets me sleep…sleep in his arms and vows the most wonderful things._

_"I have you now, Aeris, my little flower. That eternity of anguish is done. I will do everything beyond humanely possible to show you this is the truth." I just smile to his lovely voice. It's soothing, smooth, and low. The words don’t make sense, but he's my master. He can say whatever he wants._

_“My little, beautiful, broken rose.  I promise one day you’ll believe.”_

_“I’m with you master…”  I shake in his arms and that makes him hold me closer.  “I’m here in beauty, safe and warm, bathed in the light of your eyes.”_

_Right now I’m smiling thinking of kisses, imagining that gentle brush on my skin.  It’s funny but scary to witness him holding my little hands in his.  I don’t understand how he can do that without crushing my fragile fingers.  If any man ever tried to hurt me, my master would never allow.  He makes me that promise every day, and I gaze up at him so grateful.  I’d do anything to keep this protection, but he demands nothing at all._

_Sometimes he’ll read me stories, too, but those seem silly because no one’s raped.  I guess they’re made up.  They have to be.  That’s just not how the world works.  Of course right now_ I’m _not being raped, and that makes no sense either.  Maybe right now I’m in a story, but all of them come to an end.  I don’t want this to end._ Please _don’t let it end.  I want to live on in this dream.  I want to be allowed to eat every day.  I want to be clothed and warm.  I don’t want to be naked.  I don’t want to be beaten.  I want to live in the strongest of arms.  Please, please, please don’t let this end!  I don’t want to come back to life._

_I bury my face in my master’s chest when these thoughts torment me so, and he just murmurs gently down and seals me in his embrace.  Wherever or whenever I fall asleep, I wake up in his arms or my bed.  Covered in blankets, safe and warm, with my head upon the pillows.  Before awareness fully dawns I’m so afraid I’ll wake from this dream._

_But then true nightmares will descend, and I’m right back where it began.  I scream and scream but it’s all real.  It’s the beginning of those hundred years!  My silver master will never come.  I’ll be beaten and raped forever.  My old master smiles at me._

_“You thought you’d been saved?  You’ve only one use.  You need to learn your place.”_

_I shrieked and begged as the lash was laid on.  He had my new master’s strength!  The bones in my wrists were crushed into pulp when he grabbed my arm.  I could only scream as I tried and tried to beg my old master for mercy._

_I heard my name then.  The voice was low, but urgent in its timbre.  I opened my eyes and there I was…in my great master’s arms.  I threw my own around his neck and sobbed like my heart would break.  He just held me close, and I became lost in the scent of silver hair.  This was the truth.  It just had to be.  His arms were warm and solid.  The dream strikes were slowly fading away, but my scars will always remember._

_“Is this real, master?” I asked to make sure.  “Am I truly here with you?”_

_“Yes, little flower.”  That’s what he calls me, “little flower, little rose, little one.”  I don’t mind being “little,” “little” for him.  His names for me are so sweet.  My littleness doesn’t cause me pain, not here with my wonderful master._

_I’m supposed to see the therapist twice a week and the other doctors once.  They want to keep a close eye on me to make sure I’m getting better.  The therapist lets me talk about my life, and my master’s right by my side.  She always tries to hide her tears while his bright stare just hardens.  He’s much better at hiding his face, but I can see the wrath burning in emerald.  I never ever, ever, ever want him to look at me like that.  I think I would die from instant fright if I ever angered him so, but even if something has drawn his gaze, when he looks at me, he’s gentle.  He’ll let me hold his hand in my two and squeeze it as hard as I can.  I can’t hurt him, and he doesn’t mind.  He never crushes my fingers._

_Men...men are everywhere, and they’re the worst monsters of all.  I wanted to die when they were using me, but even when I did I came back.  It didn’t matter how much it hurt.  They didn’t care about my pain.  I’ve heard them in the halls on the way to the doctors where only my master’s allowed.  He always carries me through the building so I can hide my face in his silver hair.  No man can hurt me so long as I’m wrapped in my master’s strong arms, and if I hide against him, conceal my body, they can’t see what they’d want to buy.  He tells me he’ll never sell me, though, because I don’t belong to him in that way.  I don’t understand.  Of course he owns me, utterly in every part.  He’s just chosen not to hurt or use me and wants to keep me for himself, but if one of them offers him more than he paid…no no!  My master is rich! He’s mayor and the Great General.  No one could best what he paid.  No one could match it.  Please not again.  I don’t want a brutal master!  I want to be held and warm and safe in his powerful arms.  I just want to belong to him.  I ask him, I make sure I’m still “his Aeris,” and he tells me I always am.  I’ll always be his.  That’s all I want to be his forever more.  The most wonderful thing I’ve ever heard is him saying, “My Aeris…” while holding me close.  I’m his…I’m_ his, _I’m ever his.  No one else can ever claim me.  I reach up and touch his face, and he whispers, “My Aeris,” once more._

_“Please…” I beg, “Let me be yours.  I want to be ‘your Aeris’ forever.”_

_“You are my Aeris forever,” he vows, and I can’t stop joy’s tears.  I want this to be true so bad it hurts more than my insides did._

_I’m sitting in_ my _room wearing clothes and jewelry.  My dress is a color called lilac, and it’s made of two parts, a gauzy bit over the main.  They’re both the same color, but the outer is see-through like peering through a soft mesh.  The sleeves start real low right near my breast, leaving shoulders and forearms bare, but I have shawls to wear over it.  I don’t want to see too much skin._

_The dress falls all the way down to my calves and is lined in silver smoke.  The same design swirls by my chest and edges along the sleeves.  And I have boots that reach my mid-calve right near where the skirts fall.  The shoes match it with silver on the toes and traced around the inlays.  They’re soft inside and don’t hurt my feet.  It’s almost like walking on carpet.  I don’t deserve this or the rings on my fingers or the glittering jewels in my hair._

_The rings are made of precious stones and the metal’s better than gold.  My master told me what all were called, but I’ve forgotten now.  I’ll have to ask him the names again so I can write them down.  One ring is redder than fire’s heart and the other is green like his eyes, but the gleam in his emerald is alive.  Oh!  That’s what the green is called.  It’s an emerald like his light, except it’s a still, dead stone.  His eyes are better with their attendant glow and their pupil shiver thin.  The jewels in my hair are like glittering snow, a crown before my ribbon.  That’s lilac, too, and he tied it for me.  I still can’t do that yet._

_I know long ago I braided my hair, but my fingers don’t remember.  He’ll gently brush and bind it high with a ribbon amongst the waves.  He always lets me pick the color, because he says, it’s_ my _hair.  The high bangs hang long to brush my chest.  They’re similar to his.  The headband he’ll slide amongst the waves contains those shimmering stones._

_I looked in the mirror and couldn’t stop crying.  It couldn’t be me there.  This wasn’t a slave.  She was a person, but her face was soaked with my tears.  My silver master stood behind, as I leaned against him for support.  This had to be false, but that maiden remained as he bent to kiss my brow._

_Right now I’m not hungry and I’m not cold.  I'm not being beaten or raped. This may change at any moment. He may come and rape me right now. He might walk in holding new chains. He may whip me and crush my frail wrists…but he hasn't yet.  My insides stopped hurting after a few days of not being forcefully entered. My bruises have faded and because he's so gentle I don't have any new ones.  My legs are better, and I can walk a little, but not for very long._

_My master will sweep me up in his arms so effortless it must be a dream. He'll smile so gently down at me. I think he enjoys it, too. He can cradle me easily in either arm. I can't imagine being so strong. It must be wonderful to have so much power to not be tiny and weak. No one could ever beat him.  No one would ever dare try.  I can’t even circle his wrist with my hand, but he can hold both of mine with his one.  He always lets me try it though, smiling gently when I fail._

_Every night, I thank my master for not beating and raping me.  That just makes him sadder, but I_ have _to thank him each and every day.  It’s a wonderful thing.  Not to be beaten, not to be raped, not to be starved and abused.  Being allowed to see the sun and hear that whispering sea.  Having my injuries tended and treated, being swept up in powerful arms.  Arms that close around me tight and yet are more than careful.  He’s_ never _hurt me, not even once.  He’s never hurt me at all…_

_Every night before I sleep, he’ll kiss me on the brow.  Just like I thank him, he’ll then promise, “My Aeris, I have you now.  My tiny rose, my perfect flower, you’ll never be hurt again.”  I stare up at him in utter awe just soothed by the sound of his voice.  The words “my Aeris” filter through, and I sob into his chest.  He rubs my back and apologizes, which makes my weeping worse, but I have to tell him, he has to know I’m not crying because I’m sad.  This is joy because I’m his and then he just looks sadder._

_I never ask the Planet for anything not since it forsook me.  It still sings in my head though I ignore it.  I just want one more day.  Just once more let me wake and be here with him in paradise.  I know I don’t deserve this grace because I’m a terrible slave.  I deserve more beatings, more rape, and abuse, but I don’t want to lose this joy._

_This isn’t life.  Life is being raped at least three times a day.  Life is being beaten bloody.  Life is shackles destroying your skin. Life is hunger and cold. This is far better, but I don’t know what it is.  It certainly can’t be a dream.  Those are pain, too and endless horror.  I just don’t understand._

_Why do I now live in the strongest of arms, the gentlest to ever exist?  Why am I given the softest of kisses pressed against my brow?  Why does he promise I’ll never be raped?  If I’m not, then what am I for?  Why am I here, here with him?  Why won’t he use me?  I’m little and weak.  I couldn’t stop him just like I couldn’t stop the others.  He’s my great master, all powerful.  There’s nothing he couldn’t do.  One day I know this reprieve will end, and he’ll use me like he should._

_Sincerely,_

_Aeris, the Great General’s slave_


	6. Heaven's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris ventures briefly into the world outside her new sanctuary with the promise of protection ever around.

Day’s end in dusk stole through the “palace,” and curiosity caused Aeris shock.  Through her window she’d seen both sunset and star, but never dreamed of venturing out.  Now searching the paths of crimson and gold caused the Cetra maid to consider.  The thought stayed but briefly before hollow chill filled her quickening heart, but her great guardian was never far, and his arms were always her shield. 

Sephiroth had bought her a phone of the same caliber as his.  Aeris was frightened she’d drop this one, too, but it was protected from such an event.

“Even if it did, I’d buy you a new one.”  He cupped her trembling chin.  “And when you wish, you can pick out your own cover.  I just chose ubiquitous black.”

He woke the device to gentle bright, though duller illumination.  Aeris slid closer, clutching his hand as her face glowed in screen light and Mako.

 “You merely need to press these buttons, and I will answer your call.  I can be at your side in a moment, my rose, if you’re ever afraid or in need.”

“I don’t want to be a burden to you, master,” she whispered, and Sephiroth palmed her soft cheek.

“You could never be a burden to me, Aeris.  My task is to protect you.  Whatever you need, I will surely provide.  Whatever you want, I’ll find.  What do you wish of me, little one?”  Sincerity in soft baritone must surely shake the threads of this dream, but paradise was unlost, heaven unmelted, and she could only think of one answer.

“Please don’t hurt me, perfect master.” 

“I will never hurt you, little flower.”  He promised her once again.

Slumber still held her through most of the days as her battered body healed.  Though it did lessen as daily count grew and wonder soon vied with fear.  Discovering her room had a balcony, too, was quite a delightful treat.  A little gasp raised a hand to her chest when the maid saw that “outside floor.”  It was high noon, and the sun sheered through, heating pale skin through the drapes. 

When Sephiroth returned, Aeris called for him, leading the Great General by the hand.  He opened the curtains as wide as they’d go, placing palms on his charge’s small shoulders.  She laid one of hers upon his smooth skin, while summer searched the great expanse.

“Do you wish to venture outside, little flower?”

“It’s…really bright out there, master.”

“That it is.  You’d need sunscreen.”  Her yawn caused low laughter.  “And perhaps a nap before?”

The Cetra leaned back into him, shaking a bit.   “I-Is that alright, master?  Do you mind if I sleep?”

Before she blinked she was in his arms.  “Aeris, you never need ask me for that.  You may sleep whenever you need.  Whenever you’re hungry, you should eat.  You could change your clothes ten times a day.  Whatever you wish to do, little one.  You’ll never be denied.”

Dusk would now find them on the veranda watching the ceaseless sea.  With Sephiroth, Aeris was far less afraid, held in strong arms from behind.  His great hands were clasped below her waist in an unbreakable lock.  With the railing before and him above, the Cetra basked in the sinking sun. 

“Master…” she murmured looking again as the general cast Mako gleam down.  Hair ringed his crown in circling braids, but the high-flown bangs were still free.  They bathed her skin in silver fragrance, and emerald rained down from above. 

“Yes, Aeris?”

“You’re so gentle, master…you’re spoiling me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled, little one, and you will be forever more.” 

He smiled to the circlet in her hair with jade stones bright as stars.  The dress she wore today was white.  On her feet with flat, slipper shoes.  A large, square emerald lay near her breast pulsing near deep as cold eyes. 

Sephiroth’s smile softened.  She seemed to like that.  That stone and that aching green hue.  Seeing her dressed and wreathed in jewels brought joy to his dark, ailing heart.

“My beautiful flower.  My tiny rose.”  He brushed her little hand with his thumb.  Caressing her palm as she turned it, while tilting her face back and up.  The Great General knew what his next words would bring as endless light rode his long lashes.  “My Aeris…”

The Cetra turned within the embrace to sob against his chest, and Sephiroth tightened his arms around as grief lowered his angel’s face.

“I’m yours, great master.  Please let me be yours!”

“You are mine for all of time, Aeris.  Do you know that I’m yours, too?”

“B-But master, I belong to _you._ ”  Tears reflected cold light.“How can you be mine?  I can’t have anything.  I…I’m just a slave.”

“No, little flower.  You’re not a slave, and I am your guardian.  That’s how I’m yours.  You’re mine to protect.”  He slid his arms closer around.  Aeris sighed, relaxing against the solid wall of his chest.  His great coat was open as bright buckles gleamed and the black shirt was smooth on her cheek, but smoother still was his winter skin that emerged where the buttons did part.  The Cetra raised a tentative hand to curl against pure marble.  Tilting her chin, she bit her lip as tiny fingers traced solid muscle.

“Gentle master…you’re so gentle.  You’re so gentle with me…”  Soft bangs brushed her face as he cupped her cheek now.

“What else could I be with you, little flower?  You deserve gentleness.”

“I love it, master.  Please never stop.  Please don’t ever be rough!”

“I will never be rough with you, my Aeris,” the Great General vowed once more.  He’d say it as many times as she needed and never grow cross at repeat.

“Please don’t hurt me with your real strength!” The little maid cried as she cowered.

“What’s this, Aeris?” He held his charge closer as dusk spilled its gold on the sea.  “My ‘real’ strength?”

“The kind that can turn bone to pulp, greatest master.  Please don’t do that to me!”  She looked up in terror, begging this grace, and every tear stained his torn soul.  “Don’t crush my wrists.  I know you could.  Your power is immense!”

“Oh, little rose.”  Sephiroth shook his head.  “Now I see what you mean.  That strength is _for_ you.  It’ll never be used to bring you harm.”  _Never more again…_

“You’ll…only protect me with it, master?”

“Of course, little flower, always.” 

She buried her face back into leather that did not mind her tears.  “Thank you, master, thank you so much!”

“There’s no need to thank me, my Aeris.”

That made her sob harder, because she was his _,_ and he was her great protector.  _Those terrible men can never find me or hurt me ever again._

Sephiroth rubbed her back, gazing down in chagrin as silver hair fell like rain.  Horrendous abuse still tortured the maid even though she was safe from all harm.  _And I hurt her, too…longer ago, but time can’t erase that dark sin._

The end of sunlight bathed them both in rosy golden hue, and Aeris turned her head to watch the dying of the light.

“Men are everywhere, aren’t they, master?” 

The Great General sealed his eyes.  The fear emanating from this one small woman would’ve drowned a thousand staunch hearts.  “There are no men right here, but me, little one, and I will never hurt you.”

“I-I know, master.”  She pulled herself closer, and his arms closed around like a wall. “I’m starting to love it…love this strength that keeps me ever safe.”

Sephiroth’s expression softened again though rue still tinged its edges.  “It always will, Aeris.  I’ll never forsake you nor leave you defenseless and cold.  That’s what I am, little one, your defense, your protection, and your guard.”

“Like…a guardian angel, right, silver master?”  The smallest smile tried to bloom.  Heaving a sigh, he shifted his eyes towards the seam of eve.  Aeris bit her lip while terror incarnate ravaged her racing heart.  “I’m so sorry, master.”  Her quake jerked his gaze back to his flower in fear.  “I-I’m sorry…I can’t help – I forget how much you hate that term.  I didn’t mean to anger you…I just…”  She hid her face.

“Aeris, it’s well.  That’s…just how you see me.  It’s strange not to think it a horror.”  

A horror?  Him?  What an odd thought.  The Cetra blinked up in confusion.   Her “silver master” was wonderful. 

The general gently cupped her cheek.  “I could never be angry at you, little rose.  There’s nothing you could do to draw my wrath.” 

She smiled so brightly in sweet relief he thought the drowned sun had revived.  Then the sea breeze picked up, causing her shiver as it broke against moonlight bangs. 

“Shall we go back inside?  I’ll prepare dinner and afterwards we’ll read.  Would you like that, little one?”

She tried to hid tears, shaking with fear that this would fade.  “I’m tired, master.  Will you…will you pick me up?”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Sephiroth granted her wish.  The Cetra squeaked with how easy it was, how smoothly she did ascend.  With only one arm her guardian held her and laid a soft kiss to her brow.  He turned his back on the mauve light of eve painting his black, sweeping coat.

That night the general read to her a story about a maid lost in the woods.  His tone was solemn against her skin as the Cetra curled up in his arms.   Lit with elation, her face was beatific that she was still safe with him.  Warm and protected, wrapped in thick blankets, Aeris dared smile so sweet. 

Within the tale, the maid was saved from darkness deep and great, and the general greater measured his words, forcing his voice not to break.  At the end of it, Aeris gazed at him and placed a soft palm to his cheek.  Sephiroth covered it, curling long fingers around the Cetra’s small and slim.  She stared without guile or any fear into those bright slivered eyes, and his lips split in part for he wanted to ask, though afraid of both query and answer. 

When she fell asleep in his arms per her norm, her protector breathed moments of awe.  Watching this innocent slumber in peace, her fear of him leeching away.  Finally, he stood to put her to bed for the Cetra deserved that soft mattress.  As always she roused to relay the litany that re-broke his shattered heart.

“Thank you for not raping me today, master.”  Trembling lips blessed frost white cheek.  “Thank you for not beating me, too.  Thank you so much for letting me eat and allowing me to wear clothes.”  Sephiroth took her tiny hands, as he sat down beside.

“Aeris, I will never rape you.”  He returned the kiss to her brow.  “You never need thank me for that.”

“B-But...”  She shook while searching his face.  “If I don’t-”

“I never will.  What you endured was abomination, the foulest of the foul.  You will never be beaten again, little one, and never more will you be raped.  No one will ever hurt you like that or in any way ever again.  You will always have food.  You will always have clothes.  You will always be protected.”  He bent to lay his brow to hers still holding those fragile hands.  The Cetra’s wide eyes were stained with joy’s tears as silver silk swept her skin.  “I have you, my Aeris.”  The sob tore her throat, and she flung her arms around his neck.  “I have you.”  He pulled the maid close.  “And I always will.”  The gentle smile lit her face as bright as emerald eyes.  Quivering fingers clutched at his cheek, and he promised once more, “My Aeris…”

“Yours forever, perfect master?”

“Beyond all time, my rose.”

Her shaking and sobbing finally subsided, and Sephiroth laid her back down.  The last kiss to her brow sealed his protection, and he whispered, “Good night, little flower.”

The next morning the Cetra stood by her window, the sun washing over clasped hands.  Still dressed in “night clothes,” a black, buttoned shirt, which Aeris now always slept in.  She’d asked the general if she could keep one, and he had given her seven.  Swathed in his scent and when fragrance faded, she asked Sephiroth to take them back.  He’d shaken his head to such adoration, but would deny her no thing.

“Do you just always smell this good, greatest master?” Aeris had asked, her face pressed to his neck.  The lick of soft hair against her skin brought the Cetra such joy.

Sephiroth chuckled gazing her way.  “I suppose I just do, little one.  This ‘vanilla and frost’ of which you highly speak.”

When the little maid breathed in even deeper, he could only laugh aloud.  Aeris glanced up, sweetly nonplussed to what gave her protector such mirth, but the pull of that scent was too much to resist and she buried herself back in his hair.  It smelled like warmth and safety and home.  All the things he’d given her.  It smelled like wonder and beauty and dreams.  All the things she’d been denied. 

Back in the window, a ghostly reflection held her shirt up with tentative hands.  Below it the Cetra now had shorts covering slim, white thighs.  She had ordered these herself after her first clothing came.  They’d sent under-things (and plenty at that), but Aeris bit her lip to remember…

 _He’ll think I’m ungrateful and he’ll take me back…he’ll let those awful men have me!_ The thought had her curling into a ball by the side of her canopied bed, but his gentle words crept “Whatever you need, I will surely provide.”

Gripping the railing in both little hands, Aeris fought to ascend.  The Cetra clenched her teeth to hold back wane whimpers and forced her bare feet to lift.   Scrawny limbs burned in pulling her up with her only grace the soft carpet.  That became doubled when she collapsed in the midst of the stairs, wailing, “Master!”  Within an instant the strongest of arms closed her in wonderful warmth.

“Sweet, little flower, whatever’s the matter?  You can always call for me.”  His rich baritone calmed Aeris’s quake, as the maid sobbed to be held.

“I’m so sorry, master.  I’m such a burden!”

“You’re never a burden, my rose.”  Sephiroth carried her up the stairs and into his third-floor office.

 _He won’t drop me.  He won’t hurt me.  He won’t force me to crawl._ Her skinny legs twitched useless for the moment before wiggling returned to her toes.

“I…think I’m okay now, wonderful master.”  Aeris clutched as solid shoulders.

Slivers thinned on her half-hidden face augmenting his concern.  “You’re still healing from endless abuse, little one.” 

“Yes, great master.  I know, but I should still try to stand.  Will you…will you put me down?”

Sephiroth did with no hesitation.  It was the Cetra who caught his large hands to steady herself from the sway.

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, master.”  Aeris trembled as she looked far up.

 “You can never disturb me.”  He rubbed her soft palms.  “What am I for, little one?”

“F-For, master?”  The little maid gaped while split emerald fell on her face.  “What are _you_ for?  You’re my perfect master.  You’re so very strong.  You can do whatever you wish.  I’m the one who needs to obey.”

The general sighed with saddest smile, squeezing frail hands with such care.  “I’m for _you_ , little rose.  I’m for your protection, your comfort, for helping you heal.  What do I always ask?  What do you wish?  I will ever and always provide.”  He tilted his head as she nibbled her lip.  It was sad, but still sweetly endearing.  Somehow he knew this time there’d be answer besides her plea not to be hurt.

Aeris freed her hands and clasped them before, making porcelain mask fall so blank.  Disheveled chestnut and still bleary summer were remnants of recent nap.  Her navel and lower were fully exposed where the black shirt’s buttons had parted.  More clothes than a store filled her walk-in closet, with even more on the way.  Yet the Cetra only wore this.  Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. 

“Is everything well, little flower?” he asked.

“I-I,” the little maid stammered.  Wringing her hands, Aeris looked up at towering, silver glory.  Summer was frozen on his winter face, and tremors near caused her to fall.

He opened his arms, and she tumbled forward, sniffing back tears of joy.  Little hands curled into tight fists then Aeris squeaked to black leather’s brush.  Rosy pink blossomed in once sallow cheeks, and hotter stained now pouting lips.  The maid’s eyelids fluttered as she peered about at powerful arms closed around.  Unsure why this made her blush even deeper, Aeris re-hid her face.  The Great General’s low laughter rolled through her small frame, so shyly she opened one eye.  His were half-closed, bright and expectant slit pupils intent upon her. 

“I don’t want you to think me ungrateful,” she whispered.

“I could never think that, little one.  You were denied everything for so very long.  You do nothing but exude gratitude.  It pours from your skin.  It fills every word, inundates your very breath.  Even the way you look up at me speaks of how grateful you are.”  He touched her cheek, turning that breath to a gulp.  “You are _overly_ grateful, my little flower.  I owe you so much and more.  I’m happy you’ve thought of something you want…”  His eyes narrowed.  “Or is this something you need.  If I’ve neglected-”

“No, master, not at all.  Oh!”  She gasped and stared with summer eyes wide.  “I-I’m so sorry, master, to interrupt.  Please, please don’t-”

“I never will.”  He tilted his head and gave her a smile.  “Now I’ve interrupted you, so I believe we’re even.  Tell me your wish.  What do you require of me, my Aeris?”

She shuddered as always at those words, and Sephiroth held her close to his heart.  The sound of it soothed her and let her remember that she was forever his.  _I belong to him.  I belong to him…I belong to him alone.  I’m his, my wonderful silver-haired master…no one else can claim me again._ She raised her head and gathered her thoughts in the light of that angel’s face.  He was forever patient with lashes resplendent against his winter white skin.

“My clothes, dear master, my lovely clothes.  I can’t thank you enough for them.”

“Those were only the first.  There are more on the way.  You’ll dress like the tiny queen you are and never be without again.”

Aeris shook at that and Sephiroth kissed her brow as he was wont to do when she was frightened, but the tremor that rode beneath his lips had naught to do with fear.

“Oh master, I’m so happy you said that…i-it’s what I need to ask.  Please, please, please don’t think me ungrateful, but…the under-things, they don’t cover much.”

Sephiroth furrowed his brow in brief thought then nodded in agreement.  “Yes, you’re right.  Certain ones made for women tend to have that lack.”

Utter relief breezed through her chest for the general just understood. 

“A-And they’re uncomfortable.  I don’t like the way they feel.  Do I have to wear underwear, master?”  He’d bought such garments just for her.  How dare she not use them all?  How dare she make him waste gil?  _When he already spent so much?_

“Not if you don’t want to, little one,” Sephiroth said not remotely perturbed.

 “But I’ll be exposed!”  Aeris blinked several times, squeezing her thighs together.  “L-Like I am right now.”  The general frowned, holding her closer with concealed shock for how she relaxed.

“And you’ll still be safe.  No one will hurt you.  You can be exposed if you wish.”

“Can I, master?”  She gaped up in shock.  “But what if…what if…”

“’What if’ what?”  He smiled down at her with pure gentleness as moonlight bangs soothed her cheeks.  “You’re with me now, Aeris, and I protect you.  You can do whatever you want.”  Sephiroth pondered a moment within her relief.  “There may be other options.”

The general led her to his chair by a desk with two wide screens.  He assumed she would sit, but Aeris stared up and asked, “Master, can I sit on your lap?”

“If that’s what you want, little flower,” he answered, bending to kiss her brow.

“I-I love sitting there, glorious master.”

“Do you, my rose?”

“Yes, master, so very much.”

He seated himself, and she plopped down before twisting to look back and up.  Sephiroth couldn’t help the low, gentle laugh as he laid his lips to her temple.  Reaching for his arm, Aeris beseeched him wrap it around her soft waist.  The little Cetra would not be denied the leather-bound wall of protection.  She wiggled with glee then shot up with a yelp, slender thighs all a-quake.  Squeezing his arm, she whirled around while memories carved tears down her face.

 “Greatest master…greatest of all.  Please never brutally rape me!”

“I’ll never rape you, little one,” he promised again with mournful green lighting her grief.

 “Please, please don’t.  Never and never.  You’d demolish my fragile insides.  I’d _never_ ever heal.  I’d never stop bleeding.  Just one thrust, l-less than one from you would-”

“I will never do that, my Aeris.”

She shook and sobbed in absolute terror that he’d turn and force her over.  “You’d hurt me so much.  You’re so powerful.  I…”  The words dissolved into tears.  He was the master.  She was the slave.  He’d every right to her flesh.  Every right to rip her apart and destroy her healing, pink flower.

 “Aeris…”  He tried.  “Aeris…”  Once more.  “Dear gods, Aeris…no.  You will never be brutally treated like that ever more again.  I’ll never rape you nor will anyone.  You’re always safe here with me.”  He took her small hands in his warm, the only sharp piercing his eyes.  Within that light, despite its cold, the Cetra divined this truth, and she allowed her breath to still as emerald lit her tears.  Notes of joy played through the weeping, and Sephiroth kissed her cheek.  Tentative fingers lifted to clear loose silver strands from his face, and he smiled at her, carefully laying his brow against the little maid’s.

“I love sitting on your lap, greatest of masters.”

“Even still, little rose?”

“Yes, you’ll never hurt me despite your…reaction.”

“That’s right, little flower.  I won’t. Hurting you like that or in any way is an abomination.”

She swallowed and nodded, sliding her fingers through one of his moonlight bangs.  Like watered silk the lock tumbled back in a fall of utter perfection.  With lip between teeth, the maid turned around, flinging her gaze high behind.  As always his hands were there to support the Cetra’s tentative grip.  Tiny fingers relaxed and curled once she realized his promise still held.

Aeris sat down, slowly descending, and Sephiroth cleared his throat.  Summer splayed huge on his angel’s face, as she shook, but settled in.  His smile stayed mild even as Aeris squeaked to how “ready” the general was.  Wringing her hands brought out rapid whimpers, and the little maid trembled in full.

“All well, little one?” he asked with concern.

“Y-Yes, master.”  She wet drying lips then whimpered, “You really want me…”

“No, little one.  I do not.”  Sephiroth promised, inwardly irked as the “problem” persisted.  He wasn’t remotely annoyed at his Aeris, but rather the base response.  The last thing she needed was a reminder of how horribly she’d been abused.  “It’s an involuntary reaction.”

“In…voluntary, great master?” Blinking summer returned his expression to angelic benevolence.”

“Yes, it means without one’s behest.”

Sweet confusion.

“Beyond one’s control.  It…can just happen in some situations.”  His slight smile steeled as she squirmed.

“L-Like me sitting on your lap?”  Aeris reached for his hands.  Sephiroth locked them again at her belly before kissing the maid on the crown.

“The pressure and heat can cause that, my Aeris.”  He wouldn’t lie to her.  “But the physical response doesn’t reflect my thoughts about your, little one.  I’m your protector, and I care for you.  You’ll never be raped again.”

“E-Even though you _really_ want me?”  The Cetra had to be sure.  She pulled at black leather, beseeching her guardian wrap his arms around.  He instantly did, and that eased her heart along with his gentle words.

“Even though that’s what it seems.”

“So you don’t want me, master?”  She rested her hands on top of his shielding arms.

“What I want’s not important when it comes to this, Aeris, but to answer your question, no.  Not in that way.  You’re my little rose, and my job is to protect you.  I want you to be safe and warm, and that’s what I’ll ensure.”  Emerald then darkened with fire so cold.  “A response like this doesn’t grant me any rights to hurt you like that, my Aeris.  Even if want did stir in my heart, nothing negates your choice.”

Dew warmed wane summer as her head tilted back, and he softly laid his lips to her brow.  “I have you, my flower,” he murmured so gently

“Please, master, please,” she begged once more.  “Please protect that part…”

Sephiroth’s brows knit slightly together.  “I protect all of you, little one.  No part of you will be hurt again.”

“Please protect that best of all!”  Aeris trembled and cowered.  He tightened his arms near instantly to prove his protection was absolute.

“I guard you.” He kissed her.  “Every part…especially that one, my Aeris.  You’ll never be hurt like that again or in any other way.”

“Thank you, great master.  Thank you so much!”

“There’s never need, little one.”  The general’s smile was slight but true, as he looked down at his charge.  “I’m allowed to guard and care for you.  This is the highest privilege.”

He was slightly surprised when Aeris slid his hands beneath her shirt.    Playing his fingers along tender belly, her response made him tilt his head.

“Oh master.”  The maid was breathless for mirth.  “I…” She tittered again.  “What is that?  It feels so…odd.”

“Do you not like it, my Aeris?”  He ceased straightaway.

“No, no, no, I love it, great master.”  She reached for his other hand.  “Please don’t stop i-if you don’t want.  I love your hands on my skin.”

“It’s all what you want, my little flower.”  He tickled the Cetra again.  An almost full smile covered perfect lips to Aeris’s joyful reaction.  Throwing back her head, she exposed her pale throat in squirming, giggling glee.

“M-Master…”  Laughter near made the word sweet.  “Wh-What is this?”

“Tickling, little one.”  He kissed her temple even in the midst of her throes.  The sweet little laughter tinkled like bells against the rents of his soul, and Aeris slid her hands atop his, as titters replaced every tear.

When she was breathless, Sephiroth stopped to let her re-catch the air.  Her black, button shirt had bunched at the waist, but she neither realized nor cared.  With no more doubt, the Cetra basked in the protection her guardian provided.  Languid and pinker in his arms, the little maid squeezed his large hands.  Her racing heart held no terror, and residual mirth burst in bloom.  But even as Aeris whirled within joy, Sephiroth found cause for grief.

“Do you hurt at all right here, little flower?”  He had found “the spot.”  Memory stole the fallen’s mirth the moment his fingers brushed.  No massive scar lay under his touch, only pink lines in myriad webs.   _My dire wound stains not her skin.  It only blackens my soul._

“Not at all, dear, gentle master.”  She leaned her head back, looking up at him in utter adoration.  Taken aback, the general blinked as she laid a small palm on his hand.

“Sweet, little rose…” he whispered in awe.

“Wonderful master,” was the reply.  Composing his face back to benign mask, Sephiroth halved his lids to shared mirth. 

He rewoke the screen, while catty eyes flicked over the task at hand.  Pondering some moments, he guided the mouse to open up a new tab.  Aeris caught a glimpse of what looked official until it was covered by page default.

“Wh-What was that, master?” she found herself asking, a bit surprised at her gall.

“The steps leading up to Wesker’s Square are in need of a refurbish.  I was looking at options for that, little rose, but your task is a bit more pertinent.  Sea stairs can wait for just a few moments so we can search out what you need.”

Sephiroth ensured that Aeris was fine with placing her hand over his.  Whimpering a bit, the Cetra worried he’d think this above her place.

“The only ‘place’ you have is above.”  The general softly assured.

She swallowed the fear and followed the mouse as he guided her little hand.  Spreading his fingers, hers tiny and cool soon interwove and warmed.  It took no time for the Cetra to learn how to navigate the page, but when he went to remove his hand, she glanced up plaintively.  He kissed her brow with murmured promise.  “Whatever you want, little rose.”

“You’re so warm, master.”

“And I’ll keep you so.  You’ll always be warm as you wish.”

Aeris leaned forward while scanning the page, arching her lower back.  Again, the Great General cleared his throat, but smiled when she reached for his hand.  Pulling at it as if to beseech her guardian shield her waist.  With alacrity, he granted her wish, and the joy in that made Aeris squirm.  She guided the mouse while biting her lip, terrified she’d make some mistake, but her guardian’s voice so low above only reassured. 

Sephiroth let her pick out what she wanted as many items as she wished.  He told her how to finish the order, what information to put in.  “I should give you all of that, Aeris.”  He frowned at his “neglect.   “So you can do this whenever you need.”  But Aeris so grateful just gripped his hand, and he kissed her own on his other.  Giving a glance to the dimmer screen, the general considered something else.  “You should have one of these, too, don’t you think, little flower?”

“You’re so kind to me, great master.”

“I’m treating you as you deserve.”  He glanced at the clock.  “Do you want lunch?”  When Aeris answered through joyful sobs, he carried the Cetra downstairs. 

The little maid blinked now in the window’s reflection, so grateful she had to quell quake.  The shirt was still longer, but her thighs were full covered, and no one could invade them now.

            _My master still hasn’t claimed what is his, and I still don’t understand._ The ghost in the window wiped a wet face, and the Cetra swallowed raw tears.  _Soon he’ll come, but only with breakfast, or to carry me downstairs.  A-Afterwards he’ll take me to the doctors’.  It’s the day I see them all.  Oh, dear gods!  I-I should be dressed.  I h-hope I have more time._

Sephiroth knocked and the door slowly opened, a whisper upon its hinge.  _I must not have shut it fully last night._ He gave himself silent reproach.  Slipping in like a shadow, he immediately noticed the little maid by the glass.  Her head slightly tilted as she dropped the black fabric, but kept her gaze towards the sea.  The general set the tray he bore down and brushed a moon lock from his face.  Even in daylight he shone purely silver with only his garb to show shade.  He’d no more need to dress all in black, but it had always been his hue.  It laid the foundation for winter hair to shimmer in silver against.  The only thing whiter was his skin, a frost that would always gleam pale. 

Like silent snows Sephiroth approached and wrapped Aeris tight in his arms.  The Cetra maid shrieked and he pulled away as if finally, he’d been burned, but she sought his great hands, tilting back her head to see gentle concern shielding rue.

"Oh it's you, master,” she sighed with relief. “It's…it’s only you…"

"Little one,” he whispered. “I am so sorry.  I didn’t mean to cause such fear.”

Her heart ceased its thrum of desperation while her mantra flew on repeat _. I'm not being raped. I'm not being beaten.  I’m not being abused._  “Please hold me, master. I love it so much. I love being in your embrace.  It reminds me I'm under your protection."

 _"_ That's right," he murmured and she shut her eyes as those powerful arms slid around. "You'll always be safe with me, little flower."  His low voice caressed her back.

"I'm 'your Aeris' now and forever, dear master."  The tiny maiden sobbed.  "Th-They can't ever hurt me again.  Please tell me I’m right.”  Summer bright trembled on her upturned face where her cheeks were more full and slight pink.

"That's right, too.”  He held her tight, but always carefully.  She was so little the Great General could clasp his elbows and have room to spare. “You have all my strength and all of my power to shield you from harm evermore. You will never be hurt again, little rose, and your life will best brightest of dreams."

She rested her hands on his thick forearms, leaning back with summer still damp.  Silken silver spilled over her face in moonlight fragrant waves.  Then came his promise:

“I have you, my Aeris.”

And tears overtook her face.

“Gentlest master, greatest of all.  Thank you, thank you…” she sobbed.

“There’s no need to thank me, my little flower.”  Sephiroth sighed for that title so false.  His “ownership” was another protection.  The general tried not to scowl. 

Aeris closed her eyes and let her hands curl against the might sealed in black leather.  “I’m yours forever, right, greatest master?  You’ll never ever sell me?  Please say you won’t!  Please say I’m yours.  Please promise I’m yours for all time!”

“My Aeris,” he murmured, and just those two words turned shaking legs into pulp.  The days when walking had been a far dream were not so aged yet, but that didn’t matter.  So long as he held her, Aeris would never fall.  “I care for you now,” Sephiroth continued, “for always.  Eternally.  I have you, my flower.  No brutish hands will bruise soft skin.  No assault will invade your flesh.  You are not mine to sell.  You’re my little rose, and I’m your protector.  This cannot be changed.  You live with me now.”

“I-In paradise, greatest master?”

“That’s right, little one.”  He smiled down gently and rubbed a knuckle beneath her chin.

“Master, dear master, I love your hands.”  Aeris tried to breath.  He didn’t quite chuckle, but his lips curled up in his now typical half smile.  “They’ve never hurt me.”

“And they never will.” 

Aeris caught the one now on her cheek and peered up in slight trepidation.  She spun in his grip, still clutching that hand while his other arm curved around.  Resting against the small of her back, holding her carefully close.

“Your hands are so large, perfect master.”

“Are they, little one?”  He disengaged gently to peer at his palm with scrutinizing emerald.

“Yes,” she whispered.  “So large and so gentle.  I love them so much, greatest master.”

The general sighed as she laid her head down between unbuttoned leather.  Reuniting his arms around the small maid, the sight brought his heart strangest peace.

“I suppose I have a soldier’s hands…”  The past turned the Mako to mist.  Gazing down that haze coalesced as he pondered the strangeness of fate.  _This tiny flower has never been safer here in her murderer’s clutch…_

"Please don't ever leave me, master."

"I will never leave you, my Aeris,” Sephiroth promised, brow furrowing to this new fear.  “I will always be here.  I will always guard you.  I will always be your defense.”  He held her as easily with one arm to slide his knuckles along her damp cheek. 

 _He’ll never let anyone hurt me again._   Was it finally safe to believe?  Could she look up and see only light from that glorious angel face?  Or would the dream shatter and leave the frail maiden beaten and chained and torn?  A tremor ran through her prompting low voice to murmur assurance again.  Aeris took the chance to look up at him, and it was better than any belief…

That evening as dusk faded toward night, the Cetra sought out each new star.  Out the bay window beside the front door, as Sephiroth stood by her side.

“Are you ready, little flower?”

“Y-Yes, master, I am.”

“Are you sure?”  He gently tilted her chin.  “If you’re frightened, we don’t have to go.”

“I am frightened, master, but I still want to.  I…want to see all of this paradise.  That’s what it is.  That’s where you’ve brought me.”

In sadness, he took her small hand.  Her slipper-like shoes hushed on the veranda, but his boots made no sound at all.  Slim fingers tightened on his sturdy ones as she conquered each step one by one.  Sephiroth rubbed a thumb on the back of her hand and that drew the maid’s eyes up to him.  He asked without speaking, and she bit her lip, but shook her head to the offer.  Her ankle was better and downward was easy, especially compared to up. 

The sea breeze took pity and played a light song within her high chestnut bangs, but better than that was Sephiroth’s patience, which was anything but a chore.  Aeris glanced up every so often with fear just waiting to bloom.  He would grow angry at this delay and throw her down the stairs, but never once in the Great General’s face did the little maid witness wrath.  Gentle concern ruled angelic features as her hand tightened on his with each step.  The gentleness stayed but the latter receded only when the bottom was reached.

A transformed the Cetra’s expression, smoothing the worry away.  Despite her feet sinking deep in the sands that near buried the lower step.  It was still warm, a vestige of daylight, and Aeris was curious.  Stepping out of her soft, little shoes, she let the white bury her feet.  Then a low laugh caused her slight start, and she blinked in innocence up.  Her guardian had tilted his head to one side letting his lips follow suit.

“M-May I, master?” she asked then quite shy.

“They’re your shoes, little flower.  You may do with them what you wish.”  He picked them up to set a bit higher then re-offered the Cetra his hand.  The dry sand shifted beneath soft soled feet, tickling the height of each arch, while the night breeze awoke a million more stars with a sliver of moon for their guard.  The shore grew cooler as they neared the sea, and she gasped as fresh salt washed her feet.  That great rolling beast still did merely murmur as pale toes invaded its ken. 

Aeris released the general’s hand to stare with awe into forever.  She was afraid if she dared even to blink, the flicker would wash this away.  All joy would smear and she would be left in bruises and chains on cement.  Waves licked in foam shushed over her ankles, and her soles sunk into wet sand.  The seam of the evening shivered in summer, the light that refused to die.  _But the sun will return.  It never true leaves.  It just…goes to the other side, but never to Midgar.  Never that hell._ The whimper escaped without will.  Sturdy hands circled her little waist and lifted the maid from the waves. 

Aeris opened eyes she didn’t know where closed, but her fingers clung without question.  Gripping his forearms beneath the thick leather as Sephiroth set her on dry sand.  He closed the Cetra in his embrace, glancing down to ensure this was well.  Aeris swallowed, still so confused, still unused to giving permission, but the smile that lit his angel's face made it more lovely than all those far stars. 

"Dearest Aeris, my little rose, I don't deserve this gift."

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve, master.  To be so held, to be utterly safe, protected forever by you.  I… _am_ protected forever, right, master?"  She swallowed in fear to presume.

Sephiroth pulled her closer in.  She was so soft against his solid strength, and he peered down at the scared, little face.  Smiling so gently down at her to assuage Aeris’s fear.  "More than forever, little flower.  Beyond the flow of all time.” 

She turned to face the sea again, and her belly was soft under his palms.  The memory bowed the general’s head, fingers curled where they couldn’t forget.  Silver silk whispered over her face, and Aeris’s hum matched the sea’s hush.  He could not remain in sorrow with that, not if she herself could find joy.  _In me…_ he thought.  _She finds joy in me.  I am better than what she endured._ It was a miracle spinning in light as emerald sealed new memory.

Aeris’s braid had been mussed by the wind nor did leaning against him help.  With her eyes shut and his arms around, the moment could not be sweeter, but the Cetra was wrong for the Great General bent to lay lips to her smoothed brow.  What creases there were eased away in that press, as he murmured the best of all words.  His own litany created for her that promised his rose everything.  She’d be protected, guarded, and safe.  He’d give her whatever she wished.  She was his flower, his lovely, sweet rose.  She was his little Aeris.  This was to soothe away the soft whimper that grew behind trembling lips.  He knew why she cried…how could she believe after a century all this was true?  When nightmare and torment had ruled for so long it could’ve been forever?  This sweet innocent had been forced to endure what the worst of all monsters deserved.  He kept his head lowered for the “worst of all monsters” was what now held her tight.

Even within the remnants of terror, the little maid shook in joy.  She didn't want whatever this was to end, and she feared at these moments it would.  The absolute happiness at that gentle brush would burst to a sea of pure pain.  Lips on her skin as opposed to fists, though he would lay the back of his hand.  Sliding his knuckles so gently down it was like a feather's touch.  If the caress reached her neck she would quiver with gasps as soft as they were strange.

“M-Master, may I ask you something?”  The flower maid caught her breath.  Waves stretched forth but missed her toes before sighing to recede.

“You may ask me anything, my Aeris.”  Sephiroth clasped his elbows around.

Again, she shuddered again at those words.  _I love that I’m his_ _Aeris…_   It was like being held for a thousand long years and blessed with a million soft kisses.  She was ‘ _his_ Aeris' and nobody else's.  _No other man can have me._   _I'm his.  I’m_ his. _I belong to him.  I want to be his forever._

"I am your Aeris, master," she whispered and Sephiroth’s smile turned bittersweet.  He had saved her, and it was his presence that kept the dark horrors at bay.  Aeris blinked a few times, biting her lip, and the general suppressed a sigh.  It was most endearing, but seemed always to herald some of the Cetra’s deepest fears.

“Wh-Why haven't you used me…used me, master, as I'm meant to be used.”

He shut his eyes as the sigh summoned sorrow.  “You mean rape you, little flower. Aeris…”  The general cupped her chin.  “You were not made to be raped. No one is.  What happened to you was more than vile.  I will never use you, little one.  No one will again.  Do you know who you are?  Do you know what you did? You're the Planet's blesséd daughter.”  _And you bested me…_

“The Planet forsook me, master.  I only had its voice, and it sang in my head as I was raped and abused.”

“That will no more be your life,” Sephiroth promised again.  He threaded their fingers ever so gentle for frail bones and paper thin skin.  “From now on, this is all you will know.”

"But…what am I for if you won't use me?"   Aeris shook and Sephiroth pictured dark flame for every tear.  That _they_ had done this.  That _they’d_ so hurt her she could envision no other life. 

"Aeris, you were long abused. That is not your purpose. You should never have been treated so.  An utter atrocity."  He slid his hand to the Cetra's cheek. "Those days are dust and dead, my flower.  I exist to protect you from that.  That is _my_ use.  That is my purpose.  That is what I am for.  All of my strength and all of my power were given to me for this reason.  I…”  He glanced away, and the little maid squeezed the hand still on her waist.  “I misused it long, long ago, but now I can…remedy that.”

"B-But what am _I_ for? Why am I here, master?" 

His pain thrummed the threads of the past.  Stirring the mist, but not clearing it from the cobwebs of her mind.

"To be happy, little rose,” Sephiroth told her as emerald relit summer bright. “Are you happy, my Aeris?  Do I make you so?  Am I fulfilling that greatest task?"

A new sob near shattered her little form, stealing the Cetra’s voice.  Sephiroth held her again in both arms, and she turned to re-hide her face.  The shirt beneath his coat with its straps made a smooth place for her grief.  Though his skin like marble between the buttons was certainly more fragrant.

"Master…I didn't know what happiness was. All I knew was pain. You're so kind. You're so gentle.  I'm so afraid I'll wake.  I don't want to wake up!  I don't want to live.  My life was agony…"

"Little flower, I promise you.  That life’s forever gone."

"It was all that I knew, greatest master."

"I know, little one. It's an abomination.”  _Even worse than I once was…_

Aeris rested her chin against him, staring up sweet and confused.  "Wh-What’s an ‘abomination,’ master?"

And emerald light pulsed sad and low.  "It's…what I am, Aeris.  Can you not see…the horror that burns in my eyes?  It dwells in the Mako that lights their depths and keeps my pupils thin.”  They narrowed then to her rapt attention.  “Don't they frighten you, little flower?"

The Cetra maid shook her head.  "No, master, not at all.  They're wonderful…just like you.  They'd light the darkest night.  You found me in the slums’ bitter depths in what once was my haven.  You'll _always_ find me.  You'll always protect me.  I just want to live in this light."

“And you always will,” he ever vowed, and it brightened to the promise.  Running his hands along her back caused her sweetly sigh.  “You fit against me, little one…in the hollow beneath my heart.”  Sephiroth leaned to kiss her crown just behind chestnut bangs. 

The curl in her fingers slightly relaxed as Aeris melted against.  Whatever he was doing to her back was better than the sea’s hushing song.  She forgot for a moment all of her scars, all the deep furrows and lines.  They all disappeared beneath his large hands, a better shield than her clothes.  So much tension rode those small shoulders, a century of fear.  He didn’t want to hurt her more so ended with a gentle brush to her cheek.  Tilting his head, the Great General couldn’t help the chuckle to her expression.  Lightly closed eyes behind thinnest lids were slight parted in sweet reverie.  _She deserves that…the sweetest of dreams.  I’m glad I could give her this joy.  If just for a moment before she remembers her past life of agony._

Aeris let his scent just fill her nostrils, uncut by the salt of the air.  Her wish had been granted, and she was allowed to live in his world of protection.  The tang of the sea coated her lips as dryness stung her tongue.  The powerful arms around her small body slid more securely around.  Just when she thought she couldn’t feel safer, he reminded her that she could. 

“What am I, master?”  The Cetra’s voice floated within swells of his angel’s scent.  Uncold frost from wintry skin that was always more than warm.

“You’re my Aeris.”  He smiled at the response.  It was becoming so common and sweet.  “What else could you be, little one?”

The Cetra trembled in his arms, and Sephiroth tilted his head.  

"I mean, _what_ am I?  I-I'm your slave, but you treat me like a queen."

"That is how it should be, Aeris, and you’re not a slave.  You're my little flower, and I'm your protector."

She squeezed herself against his tall form and prayed that this was real.  _You never once helped me, my once dearest friend, but please, please heed my prayers now.  Let this be true.  Let this be life.  I can’t bear for this all to be lie…_ Her hands curled into smaller fists as her protector murmured assurance.  Even without hearing her desperate pleas, Sephiroth still knew what she sought.

The sea soothed the shore and hushed to the salt that had flooded eternities.  Within the waves, unseen beasts coalesced to illumine the night dark waters.  Aeris turned her head to watch them dance endlessly through the swells _._

“Please say it, master,” she barely whispered, and the thrum tried to conquer her voice, but his hearing was made to catch lowest breath, and the general knew what she sought.  Letting his lashes shimmer in emerald, he pressed the maid tight to his chest.

“My little flower, you’ll never be raped, and never more will you be beaten.  Any and everything you could want are yours without second ask.  My primary task, my sole occupation is to make sure you’re happy and well.  You are mine to cherish and mine to guard.  I swear it by light.  I swear it by darkness.  This promise is bound in blood.  You are my Aeris, and I’m your protector.  This will stand past eternity’s end.”

“Yes…”  Her voice cracked to what wished to be joy if a century’s fear didn’t drown.  “Yes, please.  That’s all I want…to be your Aeris, master.”

Sephiroth smiled but hid within emerald the torture her terror did bring.  “I will make you this promise as often as needed.  No one will hurt you, my flower.”

“I-If anyone tried, what would you do, master?”

“I would kill them.”  His voice held no remorse.  It was a simple truth like his eyes were green or his hair mocked silver snows.  The maid shuddered to that, and he narrowed his gaze, but could not regret the words. 

“I never thought the day I went to your church I’d return with a new job.”  He’d murmured it low as if in reflection, but at the word “church” Aeris quaked.  Sephiroth tightened his arms again, trading his wrath for regret.

“J-Job, greatest master?”  Still the maid shuddered.  The general kissed her crown.  Her whimpers subsided.  Her body relaxed to the scent of vanilla laced frost.  _I’m safe right here.  E-Even outside wh-where men are, none could ever hurt me.  I’m with my master, and he’ll never let them.  He has me in his arms._ Careful palms swept through chestnut waves, sliding over those fragile shoulders.  Along her blades and down her back before his embrace again locked around.

“Yes, little flower.  Protecting you is the job that matters most.”

“Th-That’s your job now, master?”  She sniffled a bit.

“That’s right, my Aeris.  It is.”  _It’s the one I always should’ve done had not lies made me blind._ He shook his head to scatter the past like moonlight along silver mane, and the waves matched the hush of shimmering hair, whispers echoing.  “But now, yes now…” 

He stood to full height, and Aeris gaped in utter awe.  Tears still shimmered down her face washed in emerald flame.  Benevolent fire despite its cold, cut around slivers like thorn.  Sephiroth halved his lids looking down, and she wanted to play those lashes.  Surely sweet music would light in that brush, so long they couldn’t be real.  Yet genuine glory held Aeris close with care in the strongest arms.  She was under the protection of the Great General from now until time’s end.  The strongest being on the Planet guarded this tiny, frail maid.  His cause now was righteous.  No one could best him…and he protected her.

 “Regal master, supreme master, like a king you are.  No one’s better…better than you, the highest of the high.”

“No, little one.  I’m not a king.”  Sephiroth reined in his shock.  “I am…merely a man, my Aeris.”

“Men only hurt me, greatest master.  You must be so much more.  A-And you said you rule the whole town.”

“I’m mayor, my flower.  Remember I told you that’s a civil servant.”

“Y-You, a s-servant, glorious master?”  She shook so much she’d have fallen.  “No, no, no, that can’t be.  Everyone should fall at your feet!”

“No, little one, never and no.”  Mako light swirled in horror.

“But how could _you_ ever be a servant?”

“Better to serve in heaven.”  Her blinking awe returned his smile, slight though it might be.  Cupping her cheek, Sephiroth stroked it gently, and she melted into his palm.  _I was the murderer, now I’m the guardian of this darling, little Cetra…the last of them all, the Planet’s protector.  This honor I do not deserve.  Let me be worthy of this one day.  Let me finally deserve her forgiveness._

“Beloved master…” 

His broken heart near shattered along all its fissures. 

“So I’m ‘beloved’ now?”

“Yes,” Aeris whispered, wetting her lips and tilting her head all the way up.  Leaning her chin against his chest eased the ache in her neck.  “You’re the gentlest, kindest, most patient master, and the strongest one of all.  You protect me with your power instead of hurting me.  You’re the best master I’ve ever had, and I love your hands on my skin.”

A careful finger ran down her spine where nary a wound did grow.  Her back arched beneath and he tilted his head, almost blinking in his surprise.  Then Aeris sighed to summer revealed and gazed back at the house.  It brilliantly gleamed, lit from within with lights that were timed for the eve.  Still ever large despite the distance, the sight made summer bleed.  Sephiroth smelled the tears that did not yet descend and followed her now blurry sight.

“I can’t believe I live there, master.  You let me dwell inside.  I have a room and clothes and shoes.”  She glanced down to her square cut gem.  “And…j-jewelry.”  The glimmering green wavered in dew that salted the Cetra’s cheeks.  “I have a bed…”  She cried harder, hiding her face in an unyielding chest.  “I’m…sorry, master.”  She pulled back with a sniff, trying to clear her tears.  “I’m sorry I’m crying.  _They_ hated when I wept…u-unless they…wanted me to…”

“Your tears will not wash me away.”  The waves shushed below the rue of his voice as a silk handkerchief found her face.  “You will have much more than you already do.  You’ll have a life, my flower.  You will live here in beauty forever and have whatever your heart desires.”  He lifted her chin into the air after clearing residual damp.  “What does your heart desire, little one?”  And his low tone returned him her gaze.  Mako pulsed deep and despite the cold hue filled the Cetra with purest warmth. 

“You brought me here to paradise, master, to your…palace by the sea.  What else could I want?  What else could I need?  I’m safe and protected now.”  She didn’t want to weep again and was glad he pressed her close.  “I live here, great master.  I live here with you.  I live in your lovely palace.”  She squeezed her fists to fight the pain of how much she wished it were true.  “I live in the light.  I get to be warm…”

 “It has a name, you know?”  A long bang tickled her face.  The sea breeze was playful in deepening eve, and the brush lifted Aeris’s head.

“What does, master?”

“My house, little one, my…mayor’s mansion.  Or should I call it my general’s mansion.”  He laughed sad and soft.  Peering at it and shaking his head to untorn threads of the past.  She turned in his arms and that pulled him back so he enfolded the maid from behind.  Her soft belly dwelled behind that wall, and his heart hurt to memory. 

The Cetra’s hands fluttered to alight on the leather, glancing up to ensure his permission.  The general looked quizzically at that before saying, “Of course you can, little one.  You never need ask.  You’re always allowed.  I want you to feel safe and secure.”  With a sigh that seemed greater than her small form, Aeris rested her hands and leaned back.  His steadfast embrace meant she could relax, and Sephiroth’s slight smile was true.  It was joy to him to see her like this though dark memory tried to invade. 

“General’s estate sounds presumptuous,” he muttered, “and it’s not just mine anymore.  It’s yours, too, my Aeris.”  He squeezed her so gently.  “Your ‘palace,’ my rose, is called _Heaven’s Gate.”_ The little maid’s face told him all.  “It was not a name I chose.  It came with the house, a long time ago, when I first arrived in the Whispers.”

“M-My house, master?”  Her voice was so high a mouse would be given pause.

“Yes,” he assured.  “Your ‘palace,’ little one.  Where else do queens reside?”  His smile returned when he cupped her chin, and pale hair slide over her cheek. 

Aeris turned to bury her face in his chest, and angel scent wreathed around.  Regret and chagrin covered tinged Sephiroth’s voice as he promised the maid she was safe.  The moon drunk sea hushed still near their feet, whispering the shore lullabies.

“Men are everywhere, master,” she whimpered, “and they hurt little thi…people like me.”

“No one will ever hurt you again,” the general vowed to dark grief.  “I’ll always be here to protect you, Aeris.  Your days of horror are ended.”

“I h-heard them when we were at the doctors, master.  I was so afraid I’d be sold.”  Aeris drew in a deep ragged breath, and Sephiroth tightened his arms.  “They hurt me so very much, master,” she whispered.  “I wish I weren’t little and weak.”

“Do you believe it was your size and strength that led to your abuse?”  A gentle finger lifted her chin.  “They _chose_ to hurt you, Aeris.  You did not choose to be hurt, and now you have me to ensure you never will be again.”  She stared up at him in utter awe, wet her lips, and tried to believe. 

“Master?”

The Great General sighed.  It was something else he’d have to prove, but she wouldn’t eschew that title so false and dare to speak his name.  Sephiroth tilted his head to the side wondering how it would sound on her lips.  The sweet little voice calling him true, and he smiled to memory’s future.

“Yes, Aeris?”

“May I ask you something else?”

“You may ask me anything, my Aeris.  As many questions as you wish.  I’ll never punish you for asking questions.”  He passed a hand down her high braid.  “I’ll never punish you for anything.  You’re not mine to punish.  You’re mine to protect.”  She buried her face back in his chest.

“Have you…”  Aeris swallowed and raised her head to the kindness from emerald cold.  “Have you always been so strong, great master?”

Sephiroth took a deep breath, inhaling the past and the memories in turmoil there.  Sliver thin pupils cut through the years so he faced what he’d once endured.  “I have been this strong for a very long time even since I was no longer a child.  That before time is as ancient as dust, and yet I still remember…I don’t think even the centuries will allow me to forget.  Nor should I.”  He returned Mako haze to the little Cetra who clung to his every word.  “What it was like to be weak and helpless.”

She gasped.  “ _You,_ master, you weak and helpless?”  How could that ever be true?  His power was beyond what could be conceived.  His strength defied all measure.  No one could best him.  _And no one can hurt me so long as I’m in his arms._ As if he’d heard, the embrace closed around to hold his little charge tighter.  Aeris shut her eyes to cherish the sensation of being utterly safe.

“Yes, little one,” the general answered the question she’d had almost forgotten.  “Though I was always…different.”  He sighed again.  Accepting the past had allowed him this future, though guilt gnawed him in her sight.  “I did not know then what they forced upon me would give me my limitless strength.  I did not know then the beatings I suffered would grant me my fortitude.  I did not know then the abuse I endured would afford me my current insight.”

“Who could ever beat _you,_ master?”  Aeris’s voice was hushed with horror, and Sephiroth’s smile held no joy as he kissed her on the brow.

“They’re all dead now, Aeris.  Even their shadows have faded beyond memory.”  _They hurt you, too, but you need not know that lest you remember it one day on your own.  You have hurt enough that’s all too recent to be forced to face what’s been lost._

“I-Is that how you learned to be so gentle, master?”  Aeris yawned, nestling back into him.  The general half shielded the light from his eyes so emerald softly framed.

“It was easier than you think, little flower.  I’ve always been graceful, and gentleness is just another type.”

The waves thrummed and churned, half-sighing her name so she turned once more in his arms.  Recalling in wrath what he’d seen that first day, the general crushed Aeris closer.  She squeaked to his grip, and Sephiroth immediately loosened it for guilt. 

"I am so sorry, little one. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, master, no!” the Cetra assured looking up in adoration. “It's alright. You didn't hurt me at all."

"You gave a squeak of pain.”  One silver brow lifted high.

"I was just surprised, great master.”  She pulled herself nearer, but he was still wary and kept his clutch loose.  “Somehow I forget just how strong you are though I love it so much.  I _love_ your strength that keeps me safe."

The general smiled and only then re-wrapped that strength back around. The sweetest sound escaped her throat and he kissed her on the brow.

“Kisses, master, wonderful kisses.”

“Yes, ‘wonderful kisses,’ my rose.”

“I love them, master.  I love when you kiss me.  It feels like your blessing my skin.  My wonderful, glorious, beyond perfect master…”

Sephiroth shook his head.  Bittersweet threads tore his heart, but he couldn’t resist and kissed her once more, because she loved them so.

 "You like doing that, master…" Aeris murmured, and his grief eased in laughter low. The gentle vibration tingled her back as the maid melted more against.

"I love doing that, little flower."  He laid lips to her brow in longer duration. "It's a sweet sign, a proof of protection, the mark that you're mine to guard."

"I'm your Aeris…"

"Ever and always." He lifted and kissed both her hands. Then her soft palms, then every finger then both of her salt-strewn cheeks.

Aeris tilted her head back against his chest wondering why her legs were so weak.  _I’m no longer starving.  My skin has healed…then why do my bones feel like water?_   She was so glad he held her for standing alone was beyond the Cetra once more.  His smile though slight was more than sincere, and summer traced the line of his lips. 

  "I'm so protected, aren't I, great master?" Aeris asked swept in silver and light.

"You are utterly protected, little one, safe here in my arms.  You are safe in your ‘palace.’  You are safe in the Whispers."

"In my…room, in my b-bed?" she asked.  The general stroked her cheek.

"Yes, little rose.  No one will hurt you." 

A harsher breeze chilled her skin.  Aeris shivered with tiniest cry and Sephiroth's heart was cut.  He reached for the clasps on his great leather coat and undid them with swiftly deft fingers.  Holding her still within his one arm, he divested himself of the garment.  Then wrapped his little charge in the black leather that still contained all of his heat.  He picked her up as the long coat trailed down, gathering her so encased in his arms.  The maid laid her head on Sephiroth's shoulder that was marble without epaulet.

"Greatest master, you did this before,” she whispered while hiding her face.

"I've held you quite often, little flower."  He smiled, carrying her across the sands.

"Yes, you have, and it's wonderful, but this is a nice memory.  You gave me your coat that very first day when you bought me in the slums.  That's what you did before I passed out.  You wrapped me in this warmth…"

"I did, little one."  His mirth turned to shadows as regret bowed the general’s head.  "Do you forgive me for that, my Aeris?"

"Forgive you, master?"  She jolted confused.  "What…whatever for?  You bought me.  You _saved_ me.  You brought me here to live with you in paradise.  You're perfect.  You're glory.  What could you have done to ask me for forgiveness?"

Sephiroth’s jaw clenched so tight a lesser man would have broken teeth.  His brow furrowed into a myriad lines as he forced back deepest pain.

"I should've swept you into my arms the moment I found you, my Aeris.  I didn’t to keep the masquerade that I was as foul as the rest.  So that later I could return without their knowledge of my true intentions…”

“They hurt me so much, master.”  She trembled squeezing tighter into his embrace.  Sephiroth would never deny her that shield and held his little charge closer.

“I know they did, Aeris, but never again will you be so abused.”

Tender palms slid over his shoulders, exploring the broad expanse.

“Master, is something beneath your shirt?”

“What’s that, little flower?”  Sephiroth jerked back from where he’d been piercing the blindness of night.  The reek of monsters had curled his lip though they still hid from slivered stare.

“It’s like a wall,” the Cetra whispered as her small hands couldn’t conquer one side.

“What is, Aeris?”  He stayed on alert, but smiled to her occupation.

“Beneath your shirt, master.”

“That’s…just me,” he told her with no pride.

“Your shoulders are so wide, great master.”

“Are they, little flower?”

“Yes, master, they are.”

“I suppose that just comes with my strength.”

“I like it master.”  She abandoned her quest to just lay her head near his neck, arms loosely splayed upon those broad shoulders, breathing in sweet, angel scent.  “No, that’s not right.”  Sephiroth gently chuckled to the high, musing voice by his ear.  Her sweet observations were as endearing as the tiny hands over black fabric.  “I love it.”  Aeris lost words to a yawn.  “I love that you’re so strong…”

The Great General turned to kiss her brow, still smiling to her “fixation.”  He carried her back to _Heaven’s Gate,_ and she was half sleep ere he arrived.  His perfect face held gentle regret that he couldn’t show her the sign.  Though he’d considered removing it for the name seemed like a cruel jest, but it dwelled below the high veranda at the apex of the stairs.  Sephiroth rarely saw it, those skirling letters and often put it from his mind.  That evening though, he decided to enter the house under that sign, and so he bore Aeris beneath _Heaven’s Gate,_ and into the spacious basement. 

The Cetra murmured as she dozed, and he only wished it were his name.  _No more for “master,” little rose.  You are not my possession.  How could I own you when truly I owe you, and it’s more that you own me…_ He shut the cellar door behind before climbing up to the house proper.  The lights therein brightened to motion as Aeris roused with a yawn. 

“Oh…oh, master, we’re back inside.”  She squinted so fully illumined.  He half dimmed his own to not frighten the maid with slit pupils within Mako corruption.  To his delight though she stared straight at him as slim arms slipped around his neck.  Her bangs were slight mussed, but the ribbon still held, as green as the jewel near her throat.  “Your coat’s so warm, master.  Thank you for wrapping me in it when I was cold.  B-Both this time and the last…”  She squeezed herself closer and Sephiroth relished her hug of gratitude.  Granted he still fully encased the small maid, but the sentiment wasn’t lost.   “Thank you so much for carrying me, master.”  She shook to the joy in her heart.

“Aeris…”  His low voice caused her to tremble without a trace of fear.  “I will always make sure you are warm, and it’s a joy to hold you in my arms.  I love it as you love my strength.  If you’re ever weary, tired, or afraid, I will gladly pick you up.  Even if you are none of those things, you need only to ask.  It costs me nothing and brings you such joy to know that you’re cared for and safe.”

She sat back up, laid a hand to his cheek, while holding her tears in check.  “You let me be warm, master.  You _always_ let me be warm.”

“And I always will, little one.  You’ll always be as warm as you wish.  You’ll never be cold again.”

She managed to hold her expression together before turning to clear her throat.  “I’m…a little thirsty, master.”  Slight fear hid behind her bitten lip, but he smiled to dispel it.

“That’s not surprising, little one.  The salt air tends to deprive.  I’ll fetch you some water.  Would you like tea?  I can make that, as well.”

“Master, you’re so kind to me.”  The tiny sob turned hoarse.  Sephiroth kissed her on the brow before sitting the maid on the couch.  She was so small and that part did extend so it would make her a comfortable bed. 

The general crouched to hold one small hand cupped within his two.  The Cetra was fully wrapped in his coat, shining in its dark.  “I would do anything for you, Aeris.  You are a grateful, innocent rose.”  _You could utterly loath me as you should, and I’d still bless your name.  Whatever you wished, I’d still provide, no matter what you asked. I’d live for eternity bereft of your sight, if you did demand.  Do you know who you are?  Do you know what I did?  I could not be the ‘master’ of you.  I’m the one who should serve.  I’m the one who should grovel.  Never you, little rose._

“I can never be grateful enough, master,” she told him, sitting up a bit from his coat.  The air was cooler outside that heat to raise gooseflesh on slim arms.  Her tiny body was nestled in leather and couch, bare feet shedding sand on the cushion.  Sephiroth noticed but no more cared about that than her shoes outside and forgotten.  “You haven’t used or hurt me at all.  I…still don’t understand that.”

The general laid his brow to hers, veiling the light in his sorrow.  “One day Aeris, I hope you will.  You’re not for my use or abuse.  You’re mine to protect.”

“I love that, master.”  Her little voice quavered as if strumming the threads of sweet dream.  _Please, please, no.  Don’t let this be false.  Please just let this be true._ “I love that I’m yours.  I love that you have me.  I love you protect me now.”

Sephiroth stood and his shadow fell over, but she was bathed in emerald light.  He held her hand in just one now, careful for tiny bones.  “Rest here, little one.  I’ll fetch you some water and brew a pot of tea.”

Aeris leaned against the side of the couch, nestled again in his coat.  It was lined in something beyond soft and she wondered what it was called.  The fragrance in leather was better than air and she readily breathed it in.  Her lids drifted low so lulled by scent only an angel could own.

“Aeris?” 

That low and wonderful voice made summer blossom in full.  Unlike tousled chestnut his silver mane still fell in utter perfection.  Against the black of his button up shirt spilling over those sturdy, wide shoulders.  He was holding a glass where clear liquid bled through, and she remembered how thirsty she was.  _But nowhere near how much I was the day that he bought me._ The sudden shut eyes made the general frown as he sat down by her side.  Placing the cup in her little hands, Sephiroth ensured she could hold it secure.  No longer so weak from hunger and pain, Aeris did so with greater ease.  She took a long drink while he straightened his coat around her little form.

“The lining’s so soft,” she said between sips.

“It’s velvet lined leather, little one.  I wore it on purpose in case you grew cold.”  He sat back and crossed his legs.  “It seems that was a wise decision.”  Relieving her of the empty vessel, Sephiroth set it on the small table.  Aeris shifted to lean against him, and only wide emerald revealed surprise, but he still circled his arm around to hold the maid close to his heart.

Aeris smiled and nestled in, lulled by the steady thrum.  Wrapped in his coat, enclosed in his strength, wreathed in silvery scent.  “My wonderful, gentle master,” she murmured.  “I’m utterly safe in your arms.”  A broad palm covered one half of her face as his thumb stroked the line of her jaw.  “I love it so much…you’re so very gentle.  I love how gentle you are.”  She gazed up at him and wished for better words.  “You’re so careful, so easy, so kind with your strength.  You’ve never even hurt me once.”

“And I never will.”  He cupped her chin.

“I know that you could, great master…”

“No, Aeris, I couldn’t.  Decency would never allow.”

“Decency, master?” she stammered, blinking several times.

“Yes,” he murmured, “it means what’s right, what’s fair, and also what’s just.”

“Like how you are with your strength, great master.”

“That’s right.”  He softly smiled.  Tilting her face and lowering his, Sephiroth pressed brow to brow.

“Master,” she murmured with half-lowered lids, “you are so very kind.”

The Great General squeezed Mako eyes fully shut, but not even that could conceal all the light.  It leaked out along the seam to stain the glory of lashes.  “I wasn’t always this way, little one.”  _Especially not to you.  Do you remember the horrors that I wrought?_ Tiny fingers crept over his other hand and he couldn’t help but thread them within.  That did not stop descending guilt even heavier than before.  He winced in deceit for unrevealed truth and hypocrisy burned him deep.  _If she doesn’t remember, I should reveal so she can know in whose arms she now dwells.  She knew my name and my once designation, but does she remember my past?_

The teakettle rang and unveiled Mako poured over the Cetra’s face.  Kissing her brow, the general rose to answer the belling call.  Almost idly on the way there he set his phone to music.  No wires were needed in this current age to let melody swirl through the eve.  Saucer and cup were set and filled with slightly steaming brew.  He allowed the kettle keep its heat in case she wanted more.  Then brought this offering to his charge whose sight softened the mask of his face.

Aeris sat up with summer eyes wide to the music that woke the air.  The innocent wonder could never fail to at least draw a sideways smile.  Sephiroth sat down beside her again, and she returned to lean against.  He gently drew the Cetra closer and her sigh of joy near broke his mask.  In his embrace, she turned with a smile, hands curling against his black shirt.  He smelled so good it was like a dream, and the scent of tea barely cut through.  In almost half-memory, Aeris recalled that she had made that request.

“Oh master, I’m so sorry!”  She jolted up.  “I-I forgot all about the tea!”

“It’s well, little one,” Sephiroth assured with the drink steady between finger and thumb. 

The soft pink in her cheeks called low laughter as Aeris tempered first sip.  She glanced down at liquid the hue of warm honey beneath cold Mako gleam.  _I want to live in this light and live in his arms,_ she thought as she drank again.  Her hand started to shake from the weight of the cup, so back it went on the saucer. 

“Wh-What is this, master?”  Her eyes scanned the air, and Sephiroth rubbed her small fingers.

“This music, Aeris?”

“Is that what it is?”

“Yes, what do you think of it?”

She shut her eyes and let the sound spill through ears aching for new memories.  “It’s…”  Her forehead furrowed as Aeris tried drawing words from tortured past.  “It’s like you master.”  That tilted his head to a high arched silver brow.  “I mean…”  Biting her lip the Cetra wove their fingers, glancing up to still assurance.  His palm was so warm and made a broad nest for her little hand to dwell.  “What I mean master is it reminds me of you in how wonderful it is.  I…”  She blushed.  “I’ve forgotten the words I really want to say.  I know they exist and I want to use them, but I just can’t remember.”

“One day you will, Aeris.  You’ve remembered so much…”  A lovely passage caused softest heart quaver.  Sephiroth raised his head with half closed eyes, smiling ever so slightly.

“This…music,” she murmured.  “It’s the prettiest thing.”  She glanced up at him.  “But you’re more than just ‘pretty,’ great master.”

The Great General shook his head to that, but still retained some joy.  _Her very presence causes mirth to blossom in my heart.  It does not dissipate the sorrow therein, but that sorrow does not drown the joy._

“This is called a waltz, Aeris.”

“What’s a ‘waltz,’ master?” she asked taking a longer drink.  The tea was sublime, the temperature perfect.  She wished it would drown out dark dreams.

Sephiroth’s low chuckled tingled her skin as the little maid hummed along.  “A waltz is something people used to dance to a very long time ago.  Even prior to our era, except for special occasions.  I still enjoy because it’s timeless, music to best the eons.”

“Dance, master?”  The Cetra asked with residual tea on her lips.  Brilliant Mako spilled over her face, and Sephiroth briefly considered.

“Yes…” he mused.  “I can show you, Aeris, if you wish.”  He put the cup and saucer down, and she took his now free hand.

“I’d love that master!  Everything you’ve shown me has been so lovely and grand.”

The Great General stood, keeping hold of her hand within swells and dips of melody.  His black coat released her like a cocoon to grant its occupant sweetest flight.  The lights turned mute with barely a thought leaving emerald the better but gentle, and the open floor of his living room changed to a space for both boot and bare feet. 

He led her easily and was so graceful, Aeris believed she flew.  Never did naked toes miss a step as the melody swam through her soul.  The Cetra had passed through heaven’s gate and this was what dwelled behind.  She stared up in awe at her Great General as his grace made echo in her.  She knew not these steps nor this sinuous weaving through chord and harmony, but his knowledge passed from hand to hand, and each step she took twirled through beauty. 

Sephiroth kept his eyes on her the whole time, knowing where to place his feet so hers were never in crushing harm.  Around and within the swirls of music he spun the little maid.  It was an intricate dance the general had picked, but his memory never failed.  His oldest title came with functions and some functions played at fancy, but his face had been empty as the sincerity that had mocked him with its lies.  Now in the dim of soft sung eve, he kissed her hand in the midst of a whirl.

The dance ended with Aeris against his chest and dew like pearls in her eyes.  His own called the light in the gem near her throat, and he slowly picked the maid up.  She buried her face in moon washed hair with neither words nor tears to give.  Up the stairs he carried the Cetra to her room where the sea whispered soft.  The breeze stirred the curtains and let in the night that was gentled by moon and star.  Sephiroth set his charge on the edge of her bed, crouching down to clasp little hands.  Almost shyly Aeris leaned forward, brushing lips over his cheek. 

“Thank you so much, master, for showing me that.  It was…easy and sweet…just like you.”  She blushed and he passed a hand through her hair where it was loosening from its tie.

“I’ll let you prepare for bed, little flower.  Do you want me to read to you?”

She lowered her head and took a deep breath.  First sunset then dancing now more.  He warmed her small hands within just one, using his other to tilt her chin.

“Just call for me, Aeris, whenever you’re ready, and I’ll be by your side.”

The Cetra brushed tumbling waves of soft hair after granting ribbon its release.  It had been struggling from ocean breeze and need not suffer more.  Her feet were planted upon a step stool before the bathroom mirror.  A wall of lights framed her face in the glass, and Aeris blinked summer eyes.  No longer so withered as she passed the brush, hoping memory would return fingers’ deftness. 

Sephiroth would braid it however she wished, single or circling crown.  High or low, or wrapped in a bun, he knew a myriad ways.  _He has that soft silver down to his knees like a shimmering shroud…_   Though that he wore free most of the time, the only braids perhaps at the forelocks.  _Of course it’s worn free, because_ he’s _free.  He’s the master and I’m the slave._ But Aeris didn’t look like a slave, garbed in his shirt once more.  She’d carefully removed both garb and jewels putting them away in new ritual.  Then quickly slipped the black shirt on so she need not see her scars. 

Now that she could, Aeris preferred showers.  They were quicker and she could close her eyes, though each ablution served as reclamation to the maid’s once tortured flesh.  Frail hands had trembled when first she’d touched, and the Cetra had swallowed a sob, imagining fingers far thicker and rough leaving bruises in their wake, but then she imagined her tiny digits erasing what they had wrought.  It took her a while since hers were far slimmer.  _But theirs are mere memory now._  

She hated rubbing her stomach though for those lines would never ease.  The pink morass that plagued her skin sent her sobbing into a tiled corner, while warmth came hushing down.  _No one can hurt me.  No one can hurt me.  No one can hurt me here._ Aeris repeated her litany as the water gurgled away.

Putting down the brush, she stepped from the stool, going back to the bedroom proper.  The canopied bed was ready for her with the covers pulled back in welcome.  A sea breeze shivered the membranous curtains, and Aeris shook though she wasn’t cold.  Curling her toes in the carpet beneath, the Cetra smiled to tickling sensation.  Slippers she had, but they were rare worn for she loved this soft under her soles.  Even the marble, cool as it might be, was not like hard concrete.  “No, no, no,” the little maid whimpered, pushing that memory away. 

The lights were low and the sea whispered, “Hush…” as the Cetra walked to her closed door.  She was going to open to call for him when curiosity tilted her head. 

A little latch within the doorknob found her questing fingers, and when she flicked it, Aeris found the device would turn no more to her clutch.  Utter shock made summer freeze as a muffled knock shook the wood.  The sweat that soaked her little palm nearly made all function fail.  Her grip slid off to heightening sobs, while a low voice called out, “Aeris?”

Quaking fingers finally obeyed to re-turn the stubborn switch.  Flinging the door as hard as she could, little hands folded to plead.  “I’m so sorry, master!  I’m so very sorry.  I didn’t mean to lock you out.  I just realized my door has one.  P-Please-”  Then awe brought stark silence. 

Framed in the light of the great chandelier Sephiroth shone even brighter.  His boots were higher and silver chased to match the clasps of his coat.  A wide belt hovered below his chest bearing an opened cross.  Above that intersecting straps that seemed black for the pale of his skin.  Mayoral propriety no longer held sway, and each muscle was perfectly cut.  The high leather collar spilled over to couch its edge along steel pauldrons, while that muted knock was explained by leather gloves both shiny and black.  Silver bracers ringed his wrists, and she shook to see _him_ so bound.  Chains were for slaves, never for masters, but his strength seemed not sapped by the bonds. 

He’d taken his forelocks and pulled them back in encircling braid at the crown.  Then his deft fingers had woven together the expanse of moonlight silk.  Like silver water down his back ‘til bound with black tie at his knees.  Without the fringe to block such glory, his angel’s face made her knees quake.

“Oh master…”  Aeris clung hard to the door awash in emerald light.  “Oh master, you’re magnificent…the most glorious thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You think so, little flower?”  Sephiroth tilted his head with a sad half-smile.

“Yes…” the little maid barely whispered ignoring the ache in her neck.  He swept her up though with a full smile now for both her squeak and her dressed in his shirt.  “You’re beautiful, master.”  She stroked his face, confused why it fell in his grief.  “Has anyone told you how utterly lovely you are?”

“Beauty means nothing for me, little flower.”

“It means something to me.  I can’t stop looking at you, master.  You’re far too perfect for words.”

Aeris took a deep breath and could’ve drowned drunk in the winter vanilla and leather.  The latter was crisp though she grimaced to gloves that covered his careful hands.

“I haven’t been hunting for quite a few weeks.  You’ve been my priority.”  He softened his gaze so emerald pulsed low and the words were not harsh in her ears, but Aeris still hid her face near his collar where the pauldron was cool on her skin.  “It’s well, little flower.”  He kissed exposed cheek.  “But I can smell them closer to the Whispers.  They were lurking when we came back from the sea.”  The tiny maid whimpered, shuddering hard.  Any and everything could hurt her, men or monsters or worse.

Sephiroth held her tight so trembling ceased, quelled by the promise in strength.  “Aeris, neither they nor men will ever hurt you.  That’s why this is one of my jobs.”  He slid a lined hand to her cheek to turn the Cetra’s face.  “As mayor…and general.”  He rolled his eyes with a smirk.  “My task is to hunt all that’s fell, and it’s been quite a while so tonight I shall go to clear the environs around the town.”

“Y-You’re going to leave me, master?”

“Never, my flower.  I’m only going to hunt, but I shall return once that job’s done, and if you need me, you only need call.”  The Great General sat down on her bed and his braid spilled like snow on the side.  “You’re safe here, little one.”

“I’m safe with you, master,” she whispered, flinging her arms around his neck.  Sephiroth answered with his better embrace, engulfing the maiden so gentle.  “But…”  Aeris swallowed, raising her head to clear wisps of hair from her vision.  “You’ve left before…just not at night, but I still know I’m safe.  Your protection…”  She ran a hand along a pauldron knowing beneath was as hard as the steel.  “It’s around me always even when your arms aren’t.  No one can hurt me, right, greatest master?”

“That’s right.”  He pressed his brow to hers softening the light behind his lids.  “And this routine hunt is another protection for they’ll grow too bold even by day.”  Light fired his lashes in barely hid wrath, but they were resplendent and never would burn.  “I will not have that,” he said against his teeth, just the thought of her peril a wound.  A sigh calmed his face and Aeris chanced a glance unable to speak for the sight.  Sephiroth peered around, eyes cutting the air with the shiver slim pupil in Mako.  “Where’s your book, little one?  Did you pick one for me?”

Aeris had and he held the tome open.  Between thumb and forefinger that mighty volume was no weight for the Great General.  The little maid leaned against his chest, tracing the straps with an errant finger.  His lips quirked up momentarily to her new occupation, but joined the solemn of his visage as he read.

 _“When Sin claps his broad wings over the battle,_  
_And sails rejoicing in a flood of death;_  
_When souls are torn to everlasting fire,_  
_And fiends of hell rejoice upon the slain,_  
_O who can stand?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waltz that Aeris and Sephiroth danced to was wholly inspired by this glorious and transcendent piece by no other than the brilliant Sir Anthony Hopkins performed by the magnificent André Rieu, ["And The Waltz Goes On."](https://youtu.be/Cfczjmcq4xs)
> 
> The poem Sephiroth reads at the end of the chapter is from [ "Poetical Sketches: Prologue, intended for a Dramatic Piece of King Edward the Fourth"](http://www.bartleby.com/235/21.html) by William Blake. It is used in the song ["Lullaby" by Loreena McKennit,](https://youtu.be/VLDZqczzniY) which is where I first heard it.


	7. Dark Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth goes hunting for the monsters that lurk on the town's edge. Killing them brings him no joy, but only a sense that his potentially murderous nature could fulfill a useful purpose. He returns to find Aeris in the midst of nightmares even more terrifying than he.

The sea was hushed as it could be and the stars above only spoke silence.  In language unmeant for mortal ears, and he had no wish to heed them.  The sky and him could never be friends, his guilt and its dark bound together.  Nor did he need the moon to hunt, but that crescent still carved him a horn.  It shimmered pale hair and paler skin and gave the stars something to mourn. 

Sephiroth dared to raise his head and face eternity’s night. He could see farther than any man and Mako light pierced the expanse, but nothing marred that glittered bed of stars and swells and past horrors.  The latter existed in memories depths, tied to the threads of his flesh.  He was _of_ it, but he was himself, the shell of general filled again.

Sand barely shifted beneath his boots, and the waves made more sound than he.  The high cliffs so ringing held monstrous reek, and he wrinkled his nose for the stench.  Killing would bring him release but no joy.  He thought of his flower abed.  Her tiny hands curled upon her pillow, as she slept safe and warm, wrapped in blankets.  He’d covered her when the dark poem was complete.  The more morbid called slumber so swift.  A somber thought lined Sephiroth’s brow, and he wondered if verse lured dark dreams.  He shook that away as darker replaced for the century she had borne. 

Pulling the Masamune from between, the general greeted it like an old friend.  Though he sighed and bowed his head for it remembered all the blood it’d been given.  It rang on the perfect steel, as his own blood sang within.  Infused in the blade on the day of its forging.  _Like me the sword is accursed.  It’s fitting then we should be kin._

Aeris drifted again to his mind.  How safe she was, while he, the fallen, stalked night’s greatest horrors.  _No, that’s a lie.  The worst are in Midgar skulking in their human skins._ His left hand clenched on the great sword’s hilt for he was the worst type of fiend.  Parading around in his angel’s face as if he deserved such beauty.  Yet Aeris, _his_ Aeris, as he was allowed, gazed upon him in utter awe.  Beyond grateful to him that now she was safe, protected, and cared for at last.  _What else could I do?  I owe you so much?_ Bright eyes found the pitiless sky.  _Holding you in my arms is more than a blessing.  My fallen heart doesn’t deserve.  How many times has sweet slumber found you in my unworthy grasp?_

The next part never grew easier.  He was just used to the pain.  The agony of flesh and bone tearing around the black of that wing.  _If I’m going to kill monsters I may as well be one._   Never was darkness called where eyes lived to see.  The folk of the Whispers knew what he was, but there was no need for them to bear witness. Familiarity had breed fondness, not quite fear, and definite respect.  They seemed almost proud of their preternatural mayor whom all still called “general.”

The hiss that ensued was completely expected, and Sephiroth stepped to the side, bisecting the creature with barely a flick so blood black as ichor did steam.  Viscera erupted before the split seams, but he spun away uncorrupted.  Night’s eyes glowed here at the cliffs’ base that ringed the Whispers round, but his were brighter among their thin slits, though numbers make enemies bold.  His second dance of the night began, spun through blood symphony.  Screeches and roars heralded his passage, while claws swiped and jaws shut on air.  The Masamune unhindered by bone or thick scale left death in its shimmering wake, and Sephiroth half-flew half-ran up those stones while creatures rained deadly down. 

He thought of his Aeris safe in her bed as he twisted a thick neck to snap.  This with his off hand for his left held a skewer of writhing flesh split around.  The crack of the bone contorted his features as he remembered thin broken fingers.  From the shadows, scavengers slunk to gorge themselves on red feast.  No matter how many monsters he killed, there were always some left to feed, and the crunching caused him clench his jaw, recalling frail fingers once more.  He imagined her screams as stick thin bones shattered beneath brutal hands. 

 _It would just take a step,_ Sephiroth thought.  _I could be there in less than a blink._ Within Mako cold the flames roared in wrath and his grip would’ve crushed a base sword, but the Masamune had his blood and could withstand its master’s strength. 

He slid through the air, but not to Midgar, rather to the south side of town.  The crags and caves were deeper here, but they were no match for Mako.  Smaller monsters hissed and squealed in the gleam that called them out.  They were more nuisance to the Great General than true battle like the ones on the cliffs, but to a seeker of a nighttime sail or gods forbid a child, their numbers could overwhelm.  He hunted them out, these rats in the walls, though several rodents would make these a meal.  He hated to do it, even for foes, but mind meddling would draw them forth.  His eyes blazed like neon spilling chill over to coat his pale skin and long lashes.  Once they were summoned, rage drove the attacks, but the sword made a feast of their flesh.  Blood coiled and spun drawing arcs in the air, but never glutting that metal sheen. 

The gurgle of ocean drowned out running red on the surrounding sands.  This cove was a favorite of elders and youths with enough space by the water to walk.  _Perhaps one day soon even Aeris will venture…_ and such thought spurred his “cleansing” on.  Never by day were monsters reported, and he wanted that to be absolute.  Sephiroth sniffed, scenting between the blood that their numbers had been duly quelled.  Scratching diminished to gnawing on flesh, and he scowled for eternal return.

Outside the stars remained the same, and the fallen glared up hiding sorrow.  Their light laid false tears upon his dry face, as he turned away from that sky.  The sea hushed and muttered like a grey crone, chiding the winter white sands. The Great General left brief footprints, staring out towards the seam that morning would soon cut against.  In sudden decision, he spread that black wing and with only one beat was aloft.  The general let a smile loosen his face as the salt air lined feathers and hair.  A few fluttered down to taint the pale beach or be lost in the ends of dark waves.  Even above the sleeping Whispers, Sephiroth still shunned sight of the sky.  It consented to hold him even with just one wing as he sailed within star strewn vaults.  He chose instead to scrutinize his “city” and ensure no darkness did roam.  _No darkness but me…who can fly above by some grace that is ever unknown._  

The moon had dipped deeper like a fading horn when _Heaven’s Gate_ came into view, and Sephiroth soundlessly sank to the sands before the steps leading up.  Silver hair spun still locked in its braid as he tossed his head with a half grin.  No bangs blocked his sight, but it was too long ingrained, that motion to clear his face.  His wing black as mourning shivered away leaving no trace it had ever been, and the Great General scooped up slippered shoes as even wingless he flew up those stairs.

He cleaned the great sword as always, though it would never stain nor rust.  It had his blood and the “corruption” within would restore even steely veins.  No gore graced his leather or pristine pale skin, not a drop marred his silver hair.  It was a good hunt and none had seen him to cry either glory or bane.  Sephiroth stripped the gloves from his hands pondering which would be worse.  He wanted neither worship nor fear and was happy with just acceptance.  _Though do I deserve it?  Have I made up for all the wrongs of my past?_

He unbound his hair and tossed silver splendor so it flew in freedom behind.  His bangs high as ever framed angelic face as he undid the straps of his coat.  He needed no sight for this common task, and the leather slid smooth from his shoulders.  Hanging it on his own grand canopy, and the bed, though ornate, was quite lonely.  He needed no sleep and often found nightmares instead of a sightless reprieve.

Though blood rarely found him, Sephiroth always sought his shower’s solace afterwards.  The water was hotter than plain flesh could bear, but his skin blushed nothing but pale.  No matter the heat, no matter the soap, it never quelled angel’s scent.  The general rolled Mako eyes still open for shampoo could affect no sting.  The greatest irritation was how the foam did knit luxurious lashes.  He lowered his head to rinse his face, suffering annoyance at plastered hair. 

Even after all these years, Sephiroth felt overdone.  The raining water matched his sigh, as the Great General slid soap on a shoulder.  Eugenics had given him height and strength, the latter forever unmatched, but might had come at the cost of corruption worming its way through his veins.  He had the most of the alien cells, and fueled by old lies, he’d been doomed.  The memory brought back centuries’ pain, but he was used to it like an old scar. 

Sephiroth ran the soap over his stomach, each muscle just as flawless.  No scars here and no imperfections.  His skin would never burn.  The taint in his veins caused regeneration that would not even allow a base tan.  So he was the pale, the pure winter angel, standing out more in the seaside town.  Rinsing his hands, he tilted his head to slick silver away from his face.  It shimmered like rain all the way down his back, so freed past the back of his knees. He was used to it, too.  The length never hindered no matter the arduous task.  The general only bound it to hunt just because it was convenient.  He could make the blood dance with moonlight so free, but there was no need for such arrogance now. 

Silencing the shower, he rung out his hair and blinked the spare wet from his lashes.  The twisted mane yielded enough moisture to quench a garden’s thirst, and Sephiroth released to rewind and squeeze the worst of the wetness away.  Not even a knee-length thick silver mane could resist the strength of those hands, though it was hale, too, for not one strand was lost to block gurgling drain.  He wondered then if each hair on his crown was as ancient as he.  The term bowed his head.  He was not _an_ Ancient.  He knew that lost truth now.  _Would that I’d known it before…_

The bathroom was dark, for he needed no light, and was far more spare than hers.  Within the mirror, he debated passing a brush through the silver skein.  It was already drying due to his heat, but he gazed up to the glass instead.  Emerald froze painting (and ever uncaring) that face so haunted by beauty.  Appearance meant nothing to such a creature as he, buried under the weight of all sins. 

He sighed to hide the rue away.  This life was a study in that.  It was also a way to make up for the wrongs that he could never undo.  _They would all be dead now anyway.  Well…most of them at least.  I cannot blame myself for the others no matter how much I might try.  Does she remember?  Does she recall?_ The slightest crease marred his smooth brow.

The general slipped on black pants and black shirt, leaving the latter unbuttoned.   Skin and hair made stark contrast as Mako did brilliantly gleam.  The rush of the sea sealed them for a moment, and Sephiroth breathed deeply in.  That great sighing beast was always soothing, reminding him that monsters could be tamed. 

With nightmares alive in the light of his eyes, the general shunned simple slumber.  He found useful tasks to fill the long evenings; hunting monsters or mayoral work.  Sometimes slight pleasure was garnered from books, and Sephiroth sighed again.  The library here held no horrors.  _It contains fiction like the one from the past, but now I know this truth._  

A broad palm smoothed over the blanket as the general glanced down in thought.  The grand mattress was an extra-long king.  Though it saw spare use it made little sense to have one that would be useless.  So long legs stretched to the very end, but his heels did not breach the edge.  An ornate footboard guarded that boundary to match what rose at the head.  He did shut his eyes to black fringed splendor splayed on the frost of his cheeks. 

Sephiroth half-smiled without his behest to see himself at Aeris’s door.  Knocking soft to announce there was breakfast and considering he’d make something new.  _It has been approximately four weeks give or take a day._ She was well past the point of needing bland food, and her limbs were healing nicely.  He no longer needed to bandage them daily, and the limp was fading, too.  Granted she spent more time in his arms.  Emerald eyes partially opened.  The joy grew fully on his face at such an astounding privilege.  Holding that tiny maid in his embrace, ever ensuring her safety, calming her fears almost shattered all of the dark from his past. 

The Great General could not even imagine being less than gentle with Aeris.  She needed it more than any ere seen in this life of the last.  She was so small, so frightened and frail, nor had any abuse been more brutal, but Sephiroth had to cease that dark thought lest the wrath leak from hard shut eyes.  The fire within him had never died, its purpose would just burn righteous.  He wished his lips pressed to her brow could destroy all threads of terror, but the general never put stock in miracles and would not start such whimsy now.  He folded his hands and pondered again what he could make her in the morning. 

Tea had been her drink of choice, but her curiosity for coffee was blatant.  Though she couldn’t enjoy it as he did, blacker than oil and bold as a bell that rang through deepest night.  It was a vestige of his true general days that he still drank every day.  He imagined her taking the smallest of sips and her little face screwing right up.  It’d be more than endearing as he softly chuckled, offering water to rinse it away.  She’d clutch his hand between her two and thank him to his chagrin.  Calling him, “Master.”  His visage fell in frown for that title ever false.  Sephiroth tried to separate thinking about her from remembering how she had suffered.  It was impossible since it bled from her skin in gratefulness and fear. 

Every breath and beat of her heart proclaimed the highest gratitude.  The little maid blessed him every day, kissing the hands that had shed her blood.  He forced the mask to cover his face, staring down at this trembling display.  He wanted to tell her, “No, little one…” fall to his knees and confess all his crimes, but what couldn’t be fear now clutched at his soul for her horror would break even hale heart.  _And what else but horror could she reveal if she remembered all I have done.  I_ must _tell her.  I’m filth for this silence, even more so as I know how it burns.  Silence is only an unspoken lie when the truth sleeps beneath your breath._ Sephiroth’s jaw was clenched like his hands in pale mockery of prayer.  He could not pray though he looked like an angel…another mockery ever cruel. 

Wrathful Mako poured over his lashes though slivered eyes remained closed.  _What can I give her?  What can I do?  She needs time to heal before my ‘truth.’_ An ice white lily graced his thoughts, shivering in the slums.  _A flower?_ he pondered.  _Well she is my rose.  The highest of the flowers does deserve the grandest garden.  I wonder…do lilies grow by the sea?_

“No, no!! Please don’t leave me here!  I promise I’ll be good!”

Her scream was heartrending to his tattered heart as emerald seared the air.  His room was only down the hall and no distance for an angel in flight.

“Aeris, it’s me!” Sephiroth called through her door before lighting the dark with deep green.  He expected her thrashing in throes on her bed, but the Cetra fell into his arms.

“Master, please don’t leave me here!  I’m sorry I disobeyed.”  She looked up with horror filling each tear as she scrabbled against his chest.  “I’ll be good, master!  I promise I will!  I’ll do anything you want!”  Squeezing her fists between opened buttons, she buried her face in his scent.  “Don’t leave me in Midgar.  Don’t leave me with them.Don’t leave me here to be raped!”

“Aeris, Aeris, please wake up,” her protector pleaded.  “You’re here in the Whispers, safe with me.  I would never leave you in danger.”

“Please, master, please pick me up,” she begged him still hiding her face.

The words had barely passed her lips before the little maid’s wish was done.  Now she buried her face near his shoulder among the silver soft strands.  Those slender arms around his neck would’ve been lovely if not for her fear, but his sealed around in unbreakable strength seemed to thicken her sobs.

“Please don’t ever drop me, master!  Please don’t give me back!”  He turned his head and kissed her brow, his eyes shut so tightly they hurt.  “Please don’t take your protection away and let them rape me again.”  Her thighs clenched together in spasm’s remembrance, and Sephiroth saw that city in flames, a conflagration greater than the last to know a less righteous fury.  “I don’t want to be raped.”  The tears broke her voice.  “I don’t want to be beaten.  Please, master, don’t let them hurt me!  It hurts.  It hurts so very much!  I don’t want to be hurt anymore!  Please, master, keep me safe!  Please don’t ever leave me…”

“Aeris…”  His low voice rolled through the doom that had stolen this flower’s rest.  “Never entertain such thoughts, such horrors, or dark drenched dreams.  I will never allow them to harm you again.  They will not have fingers to grasp.  I’ll remove every part that ever hurt you.  Every single one I will hunt down like the monsters I killed this night.  I will rip through their minds and tear out the truth, but leave their wits intact.  They will know what they did.  They will know why they suffer, and they will die unable to scream.”  He laid his head against the Cetra’s and could not witness what such words would bring, but he owed her this truth if he could not give the other, and Aeris did not pull away.  Little whimpers still scorched her throat, and Sephiroth took a long breath.  “You are mine forever, and you will always be.  My strength is ever your shield, and my sword is your protection.”  He opened his eyes then for he deserved her revulsion for invoking the cause of her death, but Aeris had none in her trembling lips nor the tear washed pink of her face.  The general shifted her higher and close.  As she shook he was still as a stone.  “I would never just drop you, Aeris,” he said.  “I’m not that kind of monster.”

“You’re not a monster, master.”  She dared raise an eye where dream webs still spun to his face both grim and angelic.  “You…won’t ever drop me, master, on the hard, cold ground?”

“No, little one, I’m your protector.”  Pain lowered his voice, and Sephiroth had to turn away.  “I…am no true angel, but I’ll be one for you…if that will destroy this fear.”

The Cetra’s frail hand quivered to lift and lay itself on his cheek.  She hadn’t the strength to turn his face, but the general wouldn’t deny her.  Cast in the light around shiver thin pupils, the flower maid gleamed in pure awe.  “You _are_ my angel, master,” she whispered then kissed him on the cheek.  Re-wrapping her arms around his neck, Aeris sighed to savored truth.  She was safe.  She was held.  This was real now.  The other was a dream of before.

“I asked you to pick me up, master, because I was hurt.  My ankle was broken and bruised.  I was afraid and I was alone sitting before the sea.  I couldn’t stand up because of my leg.  You did pick me up.  Then the sea disappeared, and we were b-back in Midgar.  Back in my…church.  I started to scream, and you shook me and said this was why…”

“It’s well, little flower,” he vowed once again.  “You don’t have to continue.”

“I want you to know though, greatest master.”  Her arms squeezed around his broad shoulders.  “You told my old master I was no good.  You didn’t want me, because I’m a bad slave.  I begged you and begged you to show me mercy.  I asked what I had done, but you just dropped me on the hard ground.  O-Opened your arms and just let me fall.”  Terror glued her again to his neck.  “I…was naked and chained again, and my old master’s look promised pain.  I screamed and struggled and called for you, but I’m just a weak, little slave.  You stepped away without looking back, and paradise left me forever.”

“Aeris…” he murmured, shaking his head, forever denying this horror.  Silver flowed forth, obscuring his face and shielding hers with moon’s ashes.  She needed to speak to let this pain ring in the air before fading to mist. 

“All of it, master…started again.  The beatings, the rape, the starvation, but it was worse because I remembered that once I had lived in your arms…”  She shuddered now silent, hiding her face, and Sephiroth held her close to his heart.

“Oh, little flower, how cruel is this world to give you such terrible dreams.  I would never leave you, especially not there.  I would burn your church to ashes ere that.”  His voice pulsed so low and dark fire seethed beneath the weight of his tone.  Again, the general fought stinging guilt to invoke such evil deeds, but Aeris relaxed to darkest words spinning like poetry.  She kept adjusted her arms on his wide shoulders, whimpering for fear of dreams.  She wasn’t strong enough to hold herself up and even if she could, he was far stronger.  He’d shatter her fingers and throw her down.  Aeris could not bear the thought.

“M-Master,” she whimpered, “will you put me down gently? I’m so sorry, master.  I’m so very sorry.  I just can’t-”

“Of course I will, Aeris.”  Sephiroth lowered the maid to the floor where she fell back into his embrace.

“I just want to live in your arms forever.  I just want to be safe and warm.”  Those arms closed fully around the small Cetra and her tears turned soft with joy. She pulled herself close and he controlled crushing grip, looking down to always ensure.  “It’s all I want.  Please, master, please don’t ever take your protection away!”  Her tiny hands curled against his chest every finger in violent tremble.  Aeris let his scent wash over her telling herself, _This is real.  This is real.  My dreams can’t find me wrapped in my great master’s arms._ Silver hair tumbled against her face, as Sephiroth gazed sadly down.

“Aeris…”  Just her name on his low voice carried with it soft command.  The little Cetra raised her eyes to emerald washing the gloom.  Even half lowered lids and lashes resplendent couldn’t quell what lit that visage.  “You will always be safe.  You will always be shielded, and you’ll live in my arms if you wish.  My protection is yours beyond all of forever.  That is my primary job.  That’s what I’m for now, my tiny rose, the task I must always fulfill.  There is nothing in heaven on earth or below that could sunder this eternal vow.  No one will ever hurt you again.  Filth will no more touch.  What happened in darkness was abomination, what you endured was beyond all wrong.  I would’ve given all that I have to take you from that hell. What I did give meant nothing compared to your wellbeing, and I will burn that place to ruin and paint the ashes with their blood.”  Mako blazed and sent shadows screaming to the corners of her room.

Aeris buried her face in the wall of his chest, and Sephiroth cursed demonic words.  It was too late to cage them, too late to recant, and they were only a hint of the monster.  “I’m sorry, little one.”  He could only regret and hope she wouldn’t pull wailing away.

“N-No master,” the Cetra whispered meeting frigid eyes.  “Please don’t be.  It’s…the only salvation it has.  What once was holy is now desecrated.  What was pure is now utterly fouled.”  She re-hid her face and tears took her over for agony’s double speech.  A careful finger lifted her chin, while he shook his head to negate.  Just that small motion rejected the lie before it could truly be uttered.

“You are a darling, innocent, little maid,” he said to dispel all her doubts.

Aeris blinked away tears and pouted a bit.  “What does ‘innocent’ mean, master?”

And despite it all Sephiroth smiled.  He shifted his arms around the Cetra, squeezing her with such care.  Never before had the general so needed to be in control of his strength.  “It means ‘pure, guileless, and without wrong.’  It means you, my Aeris.  It always has, and it always will.”

“B-But…”  She bit her trembling lip, and his brows lifted in expectation.  “How can I be pure, gentle master?  I’ve been taken thousands of times.”

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side as emerald light cooled on his face.  “Do you truly believe their heinous crimes could diminish your purity?  You are innocent forever, my Aeris.  No brutal act of a thousand cowards can change this unalterable truth.”

She shut her eyes to such sweet words, while spare salt made taut her face.  The little Cetra fully yawned then glanced up in surprise for his chuckle.  The shadows were deepest to prove it still night and Mako gleamed gentler now.

“Master?” she murmured. “Will you-”  Aeris swallowed.

“Will I what, little flower?  You need only ask.  I’ll do anything for you.”

“Will you…”  Her little hands curled now to beseech him, and Sephiroth frowned to her pleading.  “Will you hold me…I mean while I’m sleeping.  I know you’re holding me now.”

A gentle half grin lifted his lips, and he placed a kiss on her crown.  “Nothing would make me happier, Aeris, to hold you and ensure you you’re safe.  I will never say no to you, little flower.  Whatever you wish I’ll provide.” 

He swept the maid up and laid her back down in the midst of the rumpled sheets.  Those covers could’ve fought a storm and had a less torn affect, but it was nothing to fix the bedclothes around her little body once more.  Aeris closed her eyes as Sephiroth slipped in beside to hold her face to face.  One arm burrowed under and one slid atop as he pulled her beneath his chin.

“Is this well, little flower?” he asked to make sure, and the small sound of joy filled his heart.

“Master…it’s wonderful.  Thank you so much.  Th-They can’t touch me now.”

“No, little flower.”  He kissed her brow.  “Now even your dreams will be guarded.” 

Sephiroth wouldn’t risk sleeping himself for nightmares might make him writhe.  The mere thought of harming this sweet little rose caused the fallen to feel more than vile.  Even by accident no sin could be worse than hurting the Cetra again.

Aeris inhaled so slowly to savor the scent of vanilla and winter.  It was her whole world and lived in the length of silver hair spilling around.  Blindly her fingers found those soft strands where never a tangle would form.  Sliding against the tender skin in between, his hair licked against her slim arms.  He’d wrapped Aeris completely in the blankets to hold her within their folds, and with her eyes shut the little maid knew not whether his hair or hers brushed her cheeks.  Beneath her ear his heart beat strong and steady as the pulse of the world.  Unfaltering and unhurried, she still frowned to sorrow’s notes.

“Are you warm enough, Aeris?”  Still low through his chest, Sephiroth ensured his voice was quiet, but the Cetra just smiled loving that tone that would dispel darkest dreams.

“Yes, master.”  She nestled against his chest, letting her hands curl upon.  “I’m so warm and so safe in your arms.”

“It is well then.”  He kissed her brow.  His long silver forelocks trailed over her crown in a sweet, messy morass of hair.

“I love kisses, master.”  The little maid yawned, and his low laugh was sweet in her ear.  He gave one to her temple, easy to reach, and halved his lids as she slipped into slumber.

*

Aeris awoke to the smell of vanilla and that steady beat hiding despair.  A never-ending lullaby that promised much more than sweet dreams.  Muted light spilled over her bed and the sea sighed slightly impatient.  She opened her eyes so sleepy in summer and yawned still against his chest.  He’d positioned her head to lay upon pillows so the Cetra wasn’t too stiff.  _It doesn’t matter.  I awoke in a bed, unbeaten, unraped, and unharmed._

“Master?” she murmured.  “It’s morning again.”

“Yes, little one, so it is.”  Aeris tilted up, and he was the same as he’d been the night before.  Eyes half lidded and long lashes splayed so dark against pale cheeks.  Neither veils stopped the green luminescence that would conquer clinging gloom.

“I-I’m still here.”  She wriggled a bit closer, and Sephiroth shifted his grasp.  “I’m still here safe…with you.”

“Always, my Aeris.”

She buried her face in fragrant hair with joy too great to believe.  “I’m…in your arms, master, wrapped in your strength.  You never once let me go.”

“Of course, you are.  You asked me to hold you.  I’d never forsake such a vow.  I’m so fortunate, my little flower, that you allowed this grace.”

“Grace, master?”  She stretched a bit.

“Yes, I’m lucky you let me hold you.”

The Cetra searched angelic face, seeking for the jest.  That _she_ had the power of command.  That she could refuse his touch.  _But I did it before.  Asked him to release me, a-and he immediately did.  It’s been twenty-nine days and his words have proved true.  He hasn’t beaten or raped me._

“I trust your dreams were more light filled?” the general asked as the breeze swayed the drapes.

“Yes, master,” she answered.  “They certainly were all because you were there.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at that and what smile he’d worn diminished.  “You… dreamt of me, Aeris?”

“Yes, master, I did.”  She laid her hands upon his shoulders.  They were just as solid and as unyielding as they’d been the night before.  The little Cetra sighed relief to another absolute.  “I dreamt they tried to hurt me again.”  Her voice did quiver to that, and Sephiroth sealed his thin lids tight, but the light behind showed only blood.

_I cannot protect her in her dreams.  Only an arrogant fool would believe such nonsense._

“I…was back in my church,” Aeris continued, daring to touch the pain on his face.  He gave her his gaze for she deserved that.  She was speaking and he should heed.  “It was like the beginning when I was first…taken.  I screamed and called for you.  And then you were there.  Master, you were _there_.  You appeared like an angel of light.  Crowned in glory like dripping pearls, bearing a great long sword.  I…felt as though I’d seen that before, but my memory holds no wound.”  Utter grief rode the general’s face as he covered the hand on his cheek.  “You moved faster than I could even blink and killed them all in the midst of one breath.  They didn’t even have time to scream before you cut them apart.  Then you came for me, a-and I was frightened because the light in your eyes was…strange, but then it receded, and I knew you again as you took me into your arms.”

“I’m so sorry, Aeris.  Please forgive me.”  He had to whisper lest his voice break.

The Cetra blinked up into his closed eyes.  “Master, why are you sorry?  You saved me even in dreams.  They couldn’t touch me.  As long as you hold me, I’m forever safe.  Not even my nightmares can rise.  You’ll just cut them down and I’ll never be hurt.  I’ll just call for you…my powerful master, my wonderful angel of light.  I’m so very thankful you bought me that day.  You brought me to paradise.  None can withstand you.  No one can beat you.  I’m so glad you’re gentle and good.”

Sephiroth’s eyes had squeezed tighter and tighter to every sweet, cutting word.  _I am now, my Aeris, but once I was darkness, and it’s never been shed from my soul.  The ‘angel of light’ was once a façade.  Does the veneer now truly match?_ She threw her arms around his neck, and he had to answer, holding her close, shielding the maiden from enemies true and unseen.

“You are my angel of light, great master, my glorious protector.  You’ll never let anything hurt me again.”

The once fallen let emerald shine in the new day before kissing her on the cheek.  “I am, my Aeris…”  He had to accept.  “Because you believe it, I must be an angel for true.”

Sephiroth rose to Aeris’s sigh, giving her privacy to dress.  Besides he wished to prepare what he’d thought that last evening ere her ordeal.  A soft, little call brought him back when breakfast was nearly made.  The Cetra maid stood with ribbon in hand, blinking at him from her door.  In finest garb, a dress of pale winter, heightened with hints of blue.  Robbed of words for the dark, immense presence that gazed in benevolence down.  He guessed what she wished without the request and swept his rose up in one arm.

“Thank you, master,” she whispered.  “Thank you so much.  Thank you for caring for me.”

“There’s no need for thanks, little one,” he murmured as slender arms slid round his neck.  “Protecting and caring for you is my job.”  He carried Aeris to her vanity.  In the glass, green called to green, lighting both eyes and torn hearts.  “The best job I’ve ever known…”

He braided her hair, twin ties at the forelocks, wrapping around her crown.  The bright blue ribbon adorned at the juncture where the two plaits became one.  Both flowed down the waves like deep diving fish in cascading chestnut mane.  Aeris wished her hands could fly half so fast or remember the dance to bind, but they were still clumsy and held to her crown could only recall coldest chains.  Sephiroth tried to reteach in silver, but her fingers just slid through smooth silk.  She forced her tears back in futility, and he kissed her, lamenting the past.

"It’s well, little one.  You'll remember one day.  Until then I’ll do this small service."

"Master, you're so kind to me," she whispered as long fingers flew.  She did try to follow his hands near her face, but it was done almost ere she could blink.  He'd bless her with ribbons with hair clips or crowns, little tiaras that gleamed with true jewels.  Each gem worth a fortune but never enough to amount what her joy meant to him.  They went downstairs together this time so Aeris could break her fast.  Just as envisioned, the coffee did cause that dear little face to screw up, but his laughter was more subdued in practice for what she’d just endured. 

By the bright window, Sephiroth held her hands, while the little maid dared to gaze out.  He kissed her brow before promising that he’d returned before long.  She had his number and all that she needed to occupy her time.  Books and the laptop he’d bought just for her and the means to procure other wants.  Aeris pressed quivering lips to his hand, shyly threading their fingers together.  His smile at that reached cold Mako eyes.  _Why does he think them so cruel?_  

The Cetra read while he was away and fingered the phone by her side.  She knew she was safe.  She told herself this over and over again.  The soft cushioned couch welcomed her in, and music pealed joyous around.  She could control it with her phone, too, the device becoming less foreign. 

For lunch, as for always, she’d plenty to choose, and the little maid tried not to weep.  The abundance of options where once she’d had none and would bless moldy scraps from the floor.  Afterwards Aeris did sit by the window to watch the wind skirl through the waves.  The night they had sought them still spun through her mind, and loveliness soaked memory.  But now she quaked to merely imagine venturing upon the sands.  Horror recalled her prior night’s vision as broken bones blazed with pain.  It had been daylight in her dream when he’d taken her back to that hell.  The Cetra’s eyes clenched as tight as her fists before the sea soothed with a sigh.  Echoing ocean with deep cleansing breath, she returned to the couch and its comfort.  The laptop she opened, but swift fell asleep in a nest of blankets and books.  The cover shrouded from shoulder to toe, and Aeris just wished it were leather.

When she opened her eyes, her wish had turned real, and she was wrapped in leather lined heat.  Cool only in fragrance, the scent bested dreams, a world of vanilla and frost. Sephiroth was sitting cross-legged beside, loosely holding her book in his hand.

“Oh!”  The Cetra jumped to sit up and the Great General instantly caught her.  “You’re back, master.”  She climbed onto his lap.  “You came back…”  And laid her head to his chest.  Shutting her eyes, the flower maid tried not to whimper in overflowed joy.  He gathered her to him ensconced in his coat surrounded by strength and warmth.

“Of course I did, Aeris.”  He kissed her crown.  “Are you hungry?  I made you dinner.”

She burst into tears and he had no words as salt coated his fingers like dew.  Sniffling, the Cetra clung to his shirt awash in silver silk.  She turned her face to not soil the lovely, and Sephiroth cleaned damp salt away.  He gazed down at her in gentle care, unconcerned with soaked moonlight and ash.  The flower maid sniffed again with less sorrow, wiping her eyes of the residue.

“Master, the sea is in your hair, tinged with vanilla and frost.”

“Is it, my Aeris?”  He tilted his head, standing with her in his arms.  The little maid squeaked at the change in position, shifting her grip to his shoulders.

“Yes, greatest master.  It’s so wonderful…”

Dinner smelled different though she couldn’t say better, and it was sooner than normal to eat, but she had woken early due to dark dreams as the sun set the stage for rose eve.  When dusk touched the sky though Aeris grew anxious to pace before fading day.  Summer eyes widened as though nightfall called death, and a great shadow then fell upon.

“Aeris, what is it?”  He cupped her small shoulders, and the maid jumped at the touch from behind.  She did not see the mask nearly break, and he turned his face brief towards the sea.  Sephiroth would’ve removed his palms, but she reached back for his hands.  Twisting her gaze then back and up, her teeth pressed to trembling lip.

“I…don’t want to go, master…”  The whimper was soft, but the fear in her eyes spoke loud. 

The general narrowed sharpened emerald and his pupils were thin as a lash.  “Where would you go, little one?”

“Walking, master,” she whispered.  “I don’t want to go.  Not tonight.  I’m so afraid.  It’s…because of that dream.  I-I’m so sorry, master.  P-Please don’t be angry.  I know I should-”

Her guardian turned her around.  Taking small hands in the expanse of just one, his gaze softened instantly.  “My Aeris…we don’t have to go.  What did I tell you, little flower?” 

She blinked up agape, eyes darting like fish as she desperately tried to answer.  The slight shake of his head and a palm to her cheek quieted trepidation. 

“It’s always your choice.  We’ll go when you’re ready and not a moment before.”

It couldn’t be helped.  Aeris shut her eyes and tilted her cheek toward his hand.  “Oh master, you skin is so…” 

The general cocked his head, thumb brushing the wisps at her temple.

“Pale?”  He offered with the hint of a smile.

“No…” she murmured swaying in the sensation as she forced her lids up to glance.  “Well…yes, it’s that, too, but something else, master.  Something about the way it feels.”  The little Cetra placed her hand over his and rubbed her cheek on his warm palm.  Sephiroth slid fingers over her face with careful knuckles beneath her chin.  The flower maid sighed as she lifted her head, confused for what flew in her belly.  “I-It isn’t rough, master.  It’s nice against mine, but ‘soft’ isn’t the right word.”

“The term is ‘smooth,’ Aeris.  Is that what you mean?”

“Yes, smooth!”  She kissed his palm overjoyed.  Mako flared bright at the touch of her lips, and Aeris grinned up in elation.  “There are so many words for ‘gentle,’ great master, and I know them all because of you.”

“Not quite all, little one.”  The flower maid trembled to hear him so pleased, followed by faintest blush.

“You make me feel so safe, great master.  I need to feel safe right now.”

“You are always safe, my little flower,” Sephiroth assured.  “We’ll stay in tonight if you so wish unless you want to watch by the sea-”

She flung herself quaking into his arms, which closed without conscious thought.  _As though I were made to be her protector._ The thought was as brief as (he believed) foolish.  _I was made for war, death, and destruction even ere corruption tainted my soul._

“Please master no!  Not even that.  I don’t want to leave _Heaven’s Gate._ Please just let me live in your arms.” 

“Little one.”  Despite its softness that low voice held authority.  “Look up at me.”  And Aeris did as if he’d caught her will.  Sephiroth hid his pain for that, while his forelocks caressed her cheeks. “You will live in my arms safe and warm if that is what you desire.  We’ll venture outside again when you’re ready and not a moment before.”  He crushed the maid closer still ever so careful to not abuse his might, but her sigh of relief showed this was still welcome and proof that his promise rang true.

“Master?”  She lifted a hand to his chest, her forefinger against the black fabric.  The general bent to kiss her crown where stray hairs swam against her lips.  “I so love your strength.  H-Have I told you that today?”

“Only a few times,” he replied not unkindly with half smile soft and amused.  Dusk framed them in light, sparing lesser rays to set the sea aflame.  Sephiroth shifted his gaze away, begging the dark thoughts dispel.

“I-Is anyone else as strong as you, master?”

“No, Aeris,” he said without pride.  “There were…others, but they are long gone.  I’m all that’s left of that tainted time.”  _And the most corrupt of them all._

“Good…” she whispered to quaking relief, which earned her one unseen blink.  “I’m glad you’re the strongest.  You’ve never hurt me, but if any were stronger...”  She shook and suppressed plaintive cry.  “B-But no one is.  Right, great master?”

“That’s right,” he gently assured her, locking his grip around.  Aeris sighed with her hands curled against his chest and allowed herself glance at the shore.

“Your arms are like an unbreakable wall.”  She returned in adoration.  The sands were pristine to the roll of dark waves, but he still drew summer eyes.  _Because I’m safe behind this shield here as well as out there._

The Great General chanced to rub her back, hiding pain when he brushed the spot.  “I was created to be stronger than strong.  To be better than all of the best.  And I was…for a time.”  His eyes pierced the window, but did not touch sands instead they sheered centuries.  Cutting through years like flesh around steel, bleeding past instead of blood.  “It took death and blindness before I did realize what my true purpose was.”

“Y-Your purpose, master?”  She stared up confused, and Sephiroth pulled her closer. 

He looked back down where emerald had returned bearing residue of the mists.  It faded but never completely away as he answered, “Protecting you, Aeris.  That’s what I’m for.  That’s why I live…again.  It’s why I was giving another chance.  I can repay the wrong I did and how I abused this strength.”

Summer shivered in her eyes like a thousand lost leaves.  Adoring and awe blessed the Great General, and he wondered again what she remembered.  _Does she recall the pain?_ His hand squeezed at her back between shoulder blades where he knew no wound did dwell.  He’d seen her flesh bare the day he’d found her.  Just sharpened bone piercing blanched skin.  _And will it remember the mark_ I _gave or has horror erased my dark sin?_

“I love it so, master.  I love your strength.  You protect me.  You shield me.  I’m safe.”

“You give my life purpose, my little rose.”  He bent and kissed the Cetra’s cheek, tasting the tears that grew there once more.  She was incredibly tiny, so fragile, so soft, and she was his to guard.  _As I am her guardian.  Is this truly my penance?  My due for existence?  There could be no sweeter price…_   Sephiroth tossed silver away as it caressed her face, and she smiled through the skein.  “And not only do I protect you, my Aeris, but laws protect you, too.”

“Laws, master?”

“Yes, little one.  Rules and regulations by which all must abide.”

“Even _you_ , perfect master?” she asked in full awe, as the sinking sun tried to paint silver.

“Yes, little flower, even me, and by law there is no slavery.  I do not own you.  You’re not my property, and I am not your master.”  He hoped that this time Aeris would heed him and call his once curséd name, but the little maid only shuddered and hid her face in his chest once more.

“Th-Then who does, master?”  The quaking increased to full blown terror through her broken soul.  “Please not them!”  Her voice grew as hoarse as far sands bereft of the sea.  “You bought me.  You saved me.  I _have_ to be yours.”

“I paid to free you, little one,” Sephiroth insisted holding her to his own grief.  “I paid to take you from that hell.  As I told you before I would’ve paid more.  I could not have left you there.”  _Do you know what I am?  I must tell you one day, and the face the hatred that will ensue…_ The Great General sighed and passed a hand through her hair.  “You will always be my Aeris.  That will never change.  I didn’t mean to cause you fear.  They will never find you.  They will never touch you for they will have neither eyes nor hands to grasp…”

Aeris wet her lips and dared to look up at a face that could’ve been marble.  Mako burned empty and cold for his visions, but then Sephiroth shifted his gaze down to her and it spun then with softer light.  Melted to emerald, still cool in its hue, but not vowing death in each pulse. 

“What’s stronger, master, you or laws?”

Sephiroth tilted his head, surprised he could smile so kind after thinking of horror.  “That’s a bit of an abstract question.”  He glanced slightly up, weighing his words as she gazed still in adoration.  “Laws can be broken.  My strength’s absolute, but it, too, has been broken before.”

“No, no, master!  You said you were the strongest.”  She hid her face in black leather again.  Silver swept forward, cloaking the maid and whispering sweet assurance.

“I am the strongest, little one, but once even that wasn’t enough to forestall my defeat.”  He cupped her chin to tilt her head up.  “It was better that way, believe me, my flower, that time when I fell into darkness.  My strength was not righteous, and I used it for ill…more than ill, abomination.”

“You’re good now, master.”  She kissed his great hand, and the angelic mask threatened to break.  “You’re good and you’re kind.  You’re gentle and strong, and you said all those others were dead.”

“Yes…dead and gone now back to the Planet.”  _A place I can never go._

“I wish I could remember, master…my life before beatings and rape.”

“One day you will, Aeris…”  His voice remained caged in the well of what memory would bring.  Daylight was fading like a candle burned low, but didn’t diminish the window’s light.  _Will she fall asleep again in my arms and bless me once more with that gift?  How do I deserve this, the wonderful privilege of protecting this innocent maid?_

“I’m so lucky, master,” Aeris whispered breathing his winter scent.  “Beyond lucky that you found me and protect me forever more.”

“I’m lucky, too, Aeris.  More than I deserve.  It’s a privilege to guard you, to ever ensure you you’re safe.”

“You’re such a good protector, master,” she said to his hollow rue.  “No one has hurt me since the day you carried me away.”

 _It’s the least I can do, my beautiful rose._ He bent to kiss her brow.  The little maid trembled, but he sensed no fear and that narrowed bright emerald eyes.

“Thank you for being so gentle with me, master.”

“That’s all I can be, little one.”

Sephiroth blinked and this time Aeris caught it.  She gave a small, soft “Oh!”  That tilted his head, and he blinked again.  Long lashes swept soft on his cheeks. 

“You don’t really do that!”  Her own eyelids fluttered to a fast darting gaze.  He laughed so low, shaking his head so silver shushed over her skin.  Aeris shut her eyes fully to moonlight so swirled in vanilla and silver frost.

“No, little one.  Cat eyes have no need.  Very rarely will I indulge.  Usually in surprise or to set folk at ease.  My eyes can be a bit…chilling.”

“Not to me, master.  They’re wonderful.  You could find me in darkest night.  That’s all that matters…that you could find me, and I’ll never be hurt again.”  He bent once more to kiss her brow, and the noise she made filled his dark heart.  “Gentleness and kisses,” the small Cetra whispered.  “Th-That’s right, isn’t it, master?”

“Yes, Aeris that’s right.  You will never know roughness or cruelty again.  Those terrible days are dead.”

“I love kisses, master.” 

Sephiroth slid one hand to her face, caressing his flower’s soft cheek.  Warmth ruled in blush and summer was taking back the hollows beneath.  Every day revealed more of the pink ingénue who’d once roamed the slums without fear.

 _But evil grew worse or finally found her, and the Planet gave no protection._ As if to defy that cruel entity, the Great General swept her up.  Her little squeak cut right through his soul as apology bathed her ears.

“No, master, it’s wonderful.  I love when you hold me.”  Her slender arms slipped around his neck as his powerful ones held her secure.  Aeris closed her eyes, and the smile on her lips bested the setting sun.  Slim fingers wove through the hair at his nape, joining a perfect weft.  She whimpered a bit when he set her down, but ceased when he cupped her chin.

“Open your eyes, little one,” Sephiroth said.  She obeyed instantly and then squeaked.  A vase filled with blooms of such hue and form adorned the living room table.  The little maid lifted her hands to her mouth, breath echoing into her palms. 

Aeris’s joy seeped through her skin, making Sephiroth’s smile more true.  She tumbled forward to kneel at the table, and memory turned emerald to glass.  The maid drew the vase toward her, breathing in multitude scents.  Not a one was the same or from similar place, and she shook as she thumbed through the petals.  Sephiroth forced the pain away to see his charge so posed.  That darkness was over, and he’d brought her light, while the dew that now blessed them was salty. 

White winter roses that grew as far north as flowers would dare to bear bloom.  Then marigolds hardy and hale.  Asters of purple deeper than night plucked from the fields around Kalm.  Before the Mythril Mine of old he discovered poppies blood hued with black hearts.  While deep in a crag of the great red canyon, the general found rouge peonies.  Far in the south in what once was Mideel, he'd gathered huge dahlia blooms. Finally, yellow crocus large with smooth petals that grew in the rich mountain earth.  Guilt had rained down like fire from heaven, but he had gone there for her…

“Th-They’re beautiful, master.  Thank you.”  She wept.  “That you…that you did this for me….”

“It was nothing, my Aeris,” he answered her soft.  “Nothing to pay for your joy.”

“H-How did you get all of these, master?  They don’t grow in the same place.  I…used to have lilies that blossomed below.”

“Those I could not find.  I searched and I searched and then ventured to ask, but even their name is obscure.  Roses still grow though, the highest of flowers.”  He laid a broad palm to her braid.  Aeris peered back over her shoulder, lip trembling with too many words.  “Well,” he considered, “the second highest.  The first belongs to you.  As for the how, well…”  He bowed his head.  “I sidestepped, little one.”

“Sidestepped, master?”  She turned around and sat with her back to the table. 

“It’s a power I’ve always had…to go quickly from place to place.  Do you remember how when we go to the doctors’ I ask you to shut your eyes?   I sidestep there Aeris to keep your pale skin from being burnt by the sun.”

“I remember, master,” she whispered looking back, and he frowned to her sitting so low.  As if she could tell, the maid scrambled up, and Sephiroth caught her waist.  As soon as she could, she climbed on his lap with her face against his chest.  The general just stared for moments long at this unbelievable gift.  Her crown was a little ways beneath his chin.  If he leaned he could rest it there, but his arms knew no indecision in enveloping the tiny Cetra.  The hum of contentment she couldn’t contain shut his slivered eyes, and the little maid rested her hands on her thighs as he kissed her on the cheek.  Her dress was rumpled about her hips, but Aeris didn’t care.  She was held.  She was warm and protected by him.  No one could ever hurt her.

“Is there anything you can’t do, master?” she whispered, pulling herself even closer, wanting the sound of that steady, strong heart to vibrate though her skin.  Doubly blessed for low voice through black leather surrounded her, too, with its thrum.

“I can’t change the past,” Sephiroth murmured so sad as his pulse churned the darkness.  She lifted her eyes to find him through silver and her adoration was nearly too much.  He could not accept it, this absolute trust, this gratitude, joy, and much more.  _Yes, I did ‘save’ her I suppose in a way, but that cannot repay my dark deeds._ “Aeris…” he murmured to keep his voice whole.  “How can you look at me like that?”

The Cetra raised a fragile hand and traced the high bone of his cheek.  Upon the lash beneath the light, as she wished for fairer words.  “Master, you’re something that I can’t explain.  I don’t have the words for it.  I lost them in horror.  I know ones like rape and hunger and cold, but what you are is better than light.  There is…one though.”  Her fingers slid away and Sephiroth caught them for a kiss.  They smelled like the flowers but not even that fragrance could mask her sweeter scent.  The little maid giggled to the brush of his lips so soft on fingertips, and that brought a smile to even the general’s visage of long ago grief.

“What word do you have, Aeris?”

“Hero, master…” 

And Sephiroth could stand no more.  Hard to the sea he turned his face, but the mask could not conceal pain.  It was cracked on the edges without a seen wound, but the once fallen still bled from within.  The arms around Aeris tensed as he clutched the wrist of his “lesser” hand.  Without fear the Cetra laid her palm to that tension, and it eased slightly only for her. 

“I-In the stories you’ve read me, there’s always that person who arrives to save the day, a-and they’re the hero or…heroine, though that one’s strange to me.  Men are much stronger, but in some of the stories, the women can be strong, too.”

“That’s true in life, Aeris,” he sighed to shed sorrow though it just receded and could never be quelled.

She wet her lips before biting them soft unable to defy the Great General.  Sephiroth brushed a knuckle against her temple as he shook his head to decry that, but Aeris still shuddered at the mere thought of contradicting her master.

“I know you don’t believe that, Aeris.” 

The little Cetra gasped.  Darting eyes trembled over his face as her breath came in stunted rush.  _He knows!  He knows!  He knows I’m defiant!  He’ll beat me.  He’ll…_ Then she ceased.  Swallowing the fear that had no support as emerald pulsed gently down.  She didn’t realize she was clutching his hand, his thick fingers threading her own.  His other arm wrapped around her waist, and Aeris remembered, _I’m safe._ “Y-You won’t hurt me for being defiant.”  The maid peered down as she processed this truth and a careful thumb traced her knuckles.  She’d have to speak quickly for if he rubbed her hands, all sense would soon be lost.  “You won’t hurt me for anything…”

“That’s right, little flower.”  His low voice stayed quiet for joy did not want to believe.  The general leaned forward and for moments long placed perfect lips to her brow.  Tears seeped out of summer eyes so he kissed them away as well.  “I’ll never hurt you, my Aeris.”  The words cost him nothing no matter how much they were said, but to Aeris combined with his gentle deeds, they helped sheer her fear away.

“I never want to displease you, master.”  Her free hand curled against his chest.  “I…believe you won’t hurt me.”  She lifted her head.  “But please never take your protection away.”

The Great General sighed and released her hand to fully seal the maid in his arms.  Crushing the Cetra as close as he dared, Sephiroth scrutinized her face.  But Aeris just sealed her eyes with joy to receive more proof he’d never forsake her.  His heart made for war and designed by eugenics beat just as strong in her ears. 

“Aeris, I have my power for you now.  I’ve no right to deny you protection and giving it brings me joy.  I love protecting you.”  His great heart deepened in the throes of its work, and tears she thought lost seeped still slow.  “I love it as you love my strength.”  He tilted his head and a sense of pure rightness filled the fallen for her sight in his arms.  _It’s where she belongs._ It was sweet revelation.  “And there is nothing you can do to displease me, because I’m no one you need to please.”  Sephiroth wanted to tell her to not look at him as though his words were gospel, but considered the Cetra needed something solid and sure to cling to.  _I don’t deserve it,_ he still darkly thought, _a wretch who dared reach for godhood._ “I want you to be happy, Aeris, however that manifests.”  There would plenty of time for truth and the hatred that surely would follow…

“B-But what will make _you_ happy, master?”  Aeris was sorely confused.

“Seeing you mirthful and well, little one, is the greatest joy I can know.  Having you realize that no one will hurt you and you can do whatever you wish.”  He took her small hands, gliding his thumbs over her delicate knuckles.  The Cetra breathed deep, and she laid her head back, sealing summer green.  “You can do whatever you wish, my Aeris…” Emerald burned along his lashes as the light bathed her uplifted face.  “Nothing will be denied you ever again.”  He kissed her brow as silver locks streamed to caress her cheek and throat.  “What do you wish for, little flower?” he asked.

“I want to live in your arms, gentle master.”

“Done.”  He released her fragile fingers to rewrap her back in his embrace.  She laid one hand on his forearm in leather, and Sephiroth stretched his fingers.  The muscles beneath played against her soft palm like a perfectly well-strung harp.  She shook her head still fascinated by the amount of strength below her hand.  _A-And it’s for me.  That’s what he says.  All this power is for my use._ She couldn’t believe it.  It made no sense, but he had yet to feed her lies.  She only need ask and he’d scoop her up as easily in one arm as two. 

 “What else do you wish?”

“I never want to be cold or hungry, great master.”  She trembled, curling into his chest.  “I-I always want to be warm.”

 “Absolutely, my little rose.  I’ll always ensure those needs.”  He gripped his elbows with her ensconced, and that half smile lit his face. “What else?”

 “I…never want to be hurt again.  Please never hurt me, great master!”

His mirth disappeared.  “All these things are a given, my Aeris.  My strength _is_ for you and will always be, past the end of time.  I will never use it against you, little flower.”  _Never more again._ The Cetra answered the hand on her cheek by laying her palm over top.

The general brushed her skin with free fingers and that lifted her eyes back to him.  The rue had parted to allow a smile lift one side of his mouth. “Let’s make it simple.  What’s tonight’s wish?  Shall I read to you?  Shall I play music?  We could watch something,” he mused.  “I always forget about that…or I could lead you another dance.”  He chuckled when the flower maid yawned, squeezing sleepy eyes tight.  _She is so endearing.  How could they…how could I?_ The general ceased that mode of thought when Aeris curled closer in.  One tiny finger had found a silk lock and was twisting it slowly around.

“Will you read to me, master?” the Cetra murmured.  “A-And play soft music in the background?”

“Of course, my Aeris.”

“I-I can have both?”

“You can have whatever you want.”  He glanced over to the book she’d been reading.  “This volume or something else?  And do you want to stay down here or go up to your room?”

The maid’s head whirled with the myriad options, and she could only yawn again for first answer.  “I…like this book, master.  It has pretty poems.  And we can stay here i-if that’s alright.  If I fall asleep…”

“I’ll just carry you to bed.”  He picked up the tome between two fingers, emerald scanning the open page.

“You will…” she whispered in sweetest wonder, and the general glanced down with a smile.

“Yes, Aeris, always.”  He blinked long and slow.  “Do you know what it means to me, my little flower, that you fall asleep in my arms?”

“I know I’m safe, master.”  She peered up so grateful and took a deep breath of his scent.  Sephiroth held her chin in the crook of one long forefinger.  His thumb brushed just below her lips, and Aeris bit her lower one.  Slivered dark shifted from her to the book, and his low voice stroked her skin as he read.

 

 _“For there a fatal image grows,_  
That the stormy night receives,  
Roots half hidden under the snows,  
Broken bows and blackened leaves…”

 

She did half-slumber by the time he was done and several poems had been duly read.  His voice never wavered and never once broke, it was steady as the call of the tide.  Slivered pupils chased words that were cut but ever unbleeding, and Aeris observed that hunt in awe, the slim darkness that split emerald green.  Even with halved lids there was never any illusion they were anything but otherworldly.

“I love your eyes, master,” Aeris bare breathed, and they widened huge in shock.  Shutting them swift to inaudible curse, the general expected her gasp, but it never came and soft fingers tiptoed along the edge of his cheek.  “Master…they’re wondrous just like you.  I wish I knew better words.”  Chancing it, Sephiroth lifted his lids and she was radiant in his light.  Unafraid of what would turn men’s bones to water, burning with emerald cold down.

“Your words are fine, Aeris.  You have more every day.  I just…find this fascination odd.  My eyes are a horror, another sign of corruption that lives within my skin.”  She blinked several times re-wearing her pout, the one he found so endearing.  It almost drew his smile back, but memory was far too heavy.  “I…”  The Great General turned away, letting Mako pierce endless night.  “I don’t want you to think me a monster.”  _Though that’s what I’ll always be.  The luckiest monster,_ he realized then, _allowed to protect this little rose._

“How could you ever be that, dear master?”  She searched deeply through Mako blaze.  It swirled around that shiver thin pupil like glowing swells of sea.  “You’re wonderful, kind, and so very gentle.  What’s monstrous about that?”

“The vestiges of horror that cling to me still.” 

Aeris tried to answer, but yawned again, and Sephiroth’s sorrow broke with a soft laugh.  “Dear little flower…”  His heart in its darkness swelled within as one arm slid beneath her knees.

 She raised her hands to leather cloaked shoulders that seemed to go on and on.   Summer stayed sealed as his scent bathed her nostrils, and Aeris didn’t know what to thank.  The gratitude that filled the tiny maid’s breast would burst around her seams, but she just breathed out as perfect lips pressed soft to her brow.

 “You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met, Aeris,” he said laying her gently on her bed.  Brief scrutiny narrowed emerald on her clothes.  Then Sephiroth shrugged.  She could sleep in them (or undress when he left).  Just one cringe heralded his release, shooting pain through the general’s heart. 

“It’s another day’s end, isn’t it, master?”

“Yes, Aeris,” he answered, “it is.”  Sephiroth placed a hand to her quivering shoulder, and the tremor slowed, but never ceased.

“It’s another day and I haven’t been raped.”

“Yes, Aeris…”  His voice was lower this time as Mako burned wrath on his visage.  He lifted that hand to caress her cheek, and she clutched it to near desperation.  “And you never will be.”

“Master…”  She turned, raising her face to him where gratitude fought abject fear.  “Thank you.  Thank you for never raping me, never beating me despite my defiance.”  Quivering lips pressed to his palm, and he forced his rage behind the mask.  “Thank you for never giving me to other men.  Thank you so much for letting me eat, allowing me clothing and warmth and safety.  You’re so very kind.  You’re beyond gentle.  I’m so happy I’m yours.”  She squeezed his large hand as hard as she could, knowing she had no power to harm him.

Sephiroth oscillated between endless rage and haunting rue. There was never a night before slumber took her that Aeris didn’t thank him for this.  Even if she were fully asleep when he laid her down, the Cetra still roused for this plea.  He was her protector, and she adored him beyond the edge of his shame.  _You once wanted that…what you never deserved.  You once wanted it from all, and now you have it from the very one who stopped you in the past.  Is fate so cruel to mimic in madness what I so falsely sought?_

“I will never rape you, Aeris,” he repeated the lines of a pageantry he’d never choose.  “No one ever will again.”  The general gazed down to her safe and warm ensconced in her canopy bed.  Her window was open to let in the breeze and the sea scent it would bring.  He only hoped it was not wrong to enjoy this sweet sight.  _Her out of harm’s way forever and all in her bed in her room by the sea. I love this vision of a flower so safe and sheltered though she still quakes._

In swift after thought, he removed his great coat and laid it over the little Cetra.  She gave a little, “Mmm” of contentment and curled into residual warmth.  The general fastened just a few buttons to secure but never restrain.  And though Aeris loved this, she wished he would hold her, but didn’t want to be a burden, and Sephiroth sighing, as he walked away, only wished his little flower would ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Sephiroth reads in this chapter is entitled ["The Two Trees" by William Butler Yeats.](http://www.poetry-archive.com/y/the_two_trees.html) Because I'm a dork, I have to babble about how it's meta that he's reading it, because one of [the more arcane interpretations of the poem](http://www.gradesaver.com/poems-of-wb-yeats-the-rose/study-guide/summary-the-two-trees) states the holy tree so referenced could be the Sephirotic Tree of Life from the Qabalah. So Sephiroth is reading a poem that could be interpreted as being about _the_ Sephiroth.
> 
> Like the poetry in the last chapter, this is another one I was introduced to through [Loreena McKennit's song of the same title.](https://youtu.be/chU3ZZ67-VI)


	8. Maiden Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris grows more comfortable with the sight of her skin and finds enjoyment in something surprising.

Aeris awoke always with the thought, _It’s been forty-three days since I was last raped and beaten._ It called soft tears that she wiped away, as she prayed again that this was no dream.  She stepped in her shower, though small hands still trembled running over the tableau of scars.  Afterwards robed, amidst soft, drying chestnut, she entered her bright, walk-in closet.  Ever and always the maid bled awe that this luxury was now her life.  She swallowed spare tears before they could sting then climbed the ladder to reach a high shelf.

When Sephiroth had placed that first order of clothes, they’d sent her a great abundance.  Not everything fit so those he’d sent back, but for others the “fit” wasn’t size.  There were skirts and dresses that laid high to thigh and blouses cut low to show skin.  She’d tried on a few and her breath came in gulps to see so much exposed. 

The scars from the whip had seemed to swell higher as Aeris whimpered, recalling the lash.  Her left shoulder burned from the latest mark.  It had taken talent to bisect her breasts.  They were already burdened with thick webs and tangles, the vestiges of milk never used… 

Sephiroth had found her not long after that and immediately picked the maid up.  Enclosing his flower tight in his arms, wrapping her in his great coat.  Afterwards, Aeris had fallen asleep exhausted from her ordeal.  Her tiny hand rested upon his broad shoulder, assured by his absolute strength. 

So initially she’d avoided such clothes, but this day she climbed up to consider.  They were in soft piles of pastel and white, organized by length.  Knee-length to mid-thigh and then even higher.  Aeris held up a thin strip of cloth.  The well within her roiled and churned so she put the garment down.  A white, ruffled skirt caught her attention, and her little hands curled on that piece.  The flounces beneath lifted up the main fabric, and the Cetra pressed at springy layers.  It close matched her skin and the bow at the back sent wide swaths below the skirt’s length.  Aeris chewed on one lip, but the tiniest smile still tried to spread upon there.

The wide band of the hem rode low on her hips and the frills fell high on her thighs.  She shivered a little unused to such air on skin that had not been exposed.  _Or hasn’t been in forty-three days,_ Aeris thought in the light of the mirror.  It was a gigantic, three paneled affair that he had bought for her.  _As he’s bought everything._ Gratitude welled, and the maid closed a hand near her heart.  She did shake a little just dressed in the skirt while she tried to reclaim her reflection.  _That first time I tried with the shorter clothes it had only been twenty-three days._ She did like the bow with its white trailing ends surpassing the bottom hem.  Not long enough to reach her legs, Aeris noticed, as she turned back. 

Blinking several times, the maiden breathed slowly as the vision filled her eyes.  She normally dressed as quick as she could amidst her shower and robe.  Laying out clothes in pieces pre-planned to avoid the sight of her skin.  _B-But it’s_ my _skin.  That’s what my master would say._ Aeris was still unsure.  If he wanted to welt the flesh from her back, the little maid couldn’t stop him.  _But he’ll never hurt me and other men can’t.  He guards me and says laws do, too.  I’m here in the Whispers within_ Heaven’s Gate, _and there are no other men here.  No one else can see me except my great master, a-and I don’t mind if he does.  He’s seen me already, numerous times, but no other men are allowed.  No other has touched me and no one has raped me or beaten me bloody and sore.  I’m safe here with him, so I can wear this and look at m-my own skin._

It was very pale skin, so tender and soft, covered with whip and stretch marks.  Her flesh bore a war she should never have fought with only her breasts spared the lash.  The tiny Cetra subdued her quake, folding her hands before.  _I’m safe.  I’m safe here in the Whispers in my room in_ Heaven’s Gate.  _I’m protected by my master, who’s stronger than strong.  He could break th-them with just one hand._ Lines crossed her belly like the marks on her back, but most had been formed from within.  Aeris covered her face and choked down her sobs, trembling until her legs shook.  Glistening tears smeared reddened cheeks then dulled as she silenced the light. 

Stumbling to the bed, she forced each leg steady to slide the white stockings up.Little bows adorned behind her knees of a slightly ivory hue.  She slipped a camisole over her head, pushing one strap from her scar.  The tenderness was deeper in, but it had been a brutal blow.  A really thick whip…  Aeris shook her head, breathing hard as the sea shushed behind.  The top covered her belly and gave the illusion that the skin beneath was smooth.  The Cetra finished with a cream-colored shrug over her narrow frame. 

The rings on her fingers were diamonds today to match the white of her clothes, two on the left and one on the right.  That side was the largest.  Shaped like a rose with open leaves set in bright platinum.  The band was the same and smaller white stones circled her minute digit.  On her left farthest finger was an oval pale pink to mimic the barest blush.  Lined in white diamonds and smaller pink stones, the rest of the band was silver.  Two fingers over was doubled in gold, though white and gem encrusted.  In the heart was literally that, a white one as pure as her own.  Right by her breasts rested an emerald she knew couldn’t match his eyes.  It was edged by diamonds that made up the chain.  Aeris took another deep breath.  _This has a clasp I can easily open, and it’s not around my throat.  It’s not a collar.  It’s not a shackle.  I can remove it whenever I wish._ Summer green vibrated in the stone, and the Cetra just thought of his eyes.  In the right light the gem told an illusion that coalesced in a dark, thin line. 

This tiny maid who’d been so abused was now dripping in luxury.  She slipped on flat shoes the same hue as her skirt, adorned in white ribbons as well.  Maybe they’d go out to greet the great sea.  She wasn’t sure due to the rain.  Gazing down at the two strips of cream in her hand, the Cetra’s lip trembled hard.  Her fingers just fumbled among chestnut waves, binding her only with grief. 

 “Master…” 

Her whisper was snatched by the sea, but then came the soft knock and, “My Aeris.”  The pin of his office adorned his black coat, but that silver could not best his hair.  The Great General wore it simply today, bound in a small queue at his crown.  The majority was free and his forelocks still flew like the two wings he’d never have. 

Approaching her, Sephiroth offered his hand, and Aeris laid hers within.  He kissed the back, and then pressed his lips to her tender palm.  “My little white rose…” he murmured while sliding his arms around her from behind.  Gazing down so moonlight swept her skin and emerald lit her face more than day.  It ignited the jewel that dwelled near her throat and proved the greater light.  Her long bangs were spilling over pink cheeks as the chestnut mane pressed to his chest.  Small hands on his arms spilled ribbons so pale over his night dark coat.

“Do you wish me to bind your hair with these?”

“Yes, great master.  Will you?”

“You know I always will, little one.”

Sephiroth considered a moment then fetched a brush to pass it through her hair.  Aeris tried to follow him in the mirror, but the sensation sealed summer eyes.  He pulled the tresses up into a queue, binding them with one ribbon.  The general then braided the long tail of hair, weaving the other strip through.  By some foresight, he always knew how much to keep for the end.  Her forelocks he left as free as his own, and Aeris turned to kiss his hands.  Each and every finger she had to bless with her soft, pressed lips.

“Why, little one?” he asked in sorrow through her adoration.  “Why kiss my hands?”  _Do you know what they have done?_

“Thank you so much,” she said staring up, and the general bowed his head.  “For the hair, b-but also for never hurting me with these hands.  Any other man…”  Her ruffled skirt shushed as she squeezed her thighs tightly together.  Sephiroth closed his arms around and narrowed glittering eyes.  To any other, such sight would bring dread for his pupils could only grow sharper, but Aeris had other terrors to fight and found no horror in Mako.

“Master,” she whimpered, “I…I’m exposed.”

“Are you, Aeris?” he gently returned, tilting his head to the side.  “You look quite covered to me.”

“B-Beneath my skirt.”  Understanding flourished on his beautiful face.  “The under things were uncomfortable.”

“You were right to not wear them then.  Your comfort is paramount.”

“I sh-should’ve worn something that left me more covered.  I-”

“Do you like this garb, little flower?”

Aeris gaped in surprise at the interruption. “Y-Yes, very much so.”

“Then you should wear it.  No one will stop you from doing what you wish, and you should be comfortable doing it.  Aeris, I protect you now…every fragile part.”  Sephiroth stood to his full and glorious height, enclosing the Cetra completely.  She stood on her toes, heels out of her shoes, but he regally towered over.  “You are my little flower.  No one will ever rape you again or touch you without your permission.”

Silver hair tumbled forward, caressing the maid as she buried her face in his chest.  She sank back to the floor and tried to push her thoughts away from exposure below.  His arms were her shield as Sephiroth murmured the sweetest words he could create. 

 _I’m still safe.  He has me._ He _has me.  I’m not naked and cold, chained in Midgar._ The Cetra whimpered at the mere thought.  _I’m safe in his arms.  I’m in_ Heaven’s Gate.  _I won’t go outside where men are waiting.  Where they can force me over and-_ The tiny maid wailed.  “Master, please no!  Don’t let them find me!  Don’t make me endure that again!  I don’t want it.  I never did! They hurt me so very much!” 

She clenched her thighs as tight as she could, though that had never been a deterrent…but then Sephiroth picked her up.  With just his right arm.  _His ‘weaker’ arm. As if that could be._   _My wonderful master has more strength in his pinky than I have in my whole tiny body.  He’s thousands of times more powerful than the strongest man who’s ever hurt me._ Her slender arms shook to cling to his neck and she buried her face in silk hair.  _He could hurt them,_ Aeris dared herself think.  _E-Even if they were here.  They couldn’t touch me, even though I’m uncovered beneath my ruffled skirt.  I…can be uncovered.  I…could be naked._ She quivered still closer, and his low voice just soothed as his free hand stroked her soft bangs.  Assuring his flower that those days were dead and lived only in memory.  _Even if they were here..._ She took a deep breath.  _They could never hurt me again.  They can’t ever touch me, because I’m his now.  I’m his Aeris forever…_

The Great General laid his lips to her brow and held them there for long moments.  He kept his eyes shut behind thin, veined lids for the wrath only wished to spill over.  The light behind still soaked his lashes in brilliant emerald flame.  _Each and every single day they raped this innocent flower.  Again and again without any reprieve for over a hundred years.  Tearing through her delicate petals, ripping apart her tender flesh.  Brutalizing this maid as she begged and screamed over and over for mercy._ His teeth were clenched tight in his jaw as Sephiroth squeezed both of his fists.  He wished their bones were in his grip so that he could crush them to pulp.  _She who saved them all from me_ , _then suffered beneath their abuse.  I will make them beg for mercy.  I’ll leave them their tongues…or enough of one that I can divine the shrieks that will bathe my ears.  I will draw out their torture, playing their screams all the way up the length of my sword._

“M-Master?”  She chanced to raise her head, wetting salt dried lips.  He opened his eyes and Mako poured around pupils that swallowed the light.  She laid her hand beside that rage, staring straight into horror’s heart. 

“Yes, my Aeris?” he said never blinking, and she pulled herself even closer.

“N-No one can ever come inside here u-unless you give them permission?”

“This is your house, as well, little flower.  Your permission counts just as much.”

She swallowed spare tears, blinking several times.  “B-But how could that ever be?  This is _your_ house, your ‘mayor’s mansion.’ That’s what you told me before.”

He answered the hand that was laid on his cheek with a gentler one placed to hers.  The Cetra’s eyes drifted almost to close as she rubbed her skin against smoothness.  “This house is as much yours as it’s mine.  A ‘palace’ for a little queen.”  Her utter innocence drew a slight smile on his wrath worn mask.

“A-And no one can come inside without… _our_ permission?”

“That’s right, my little rose.  Not even I can enter in here without your say so.  This is _your_ room, and no one’s allowed inside unless you wish.”   

Heartrending sobs contorted her face and she buried it again in his hair.  Silver was darkened by that bitter dew, but Sephiroth cared nothing for that.  Aeris threw her arms around his neck, and his heart broke to the weight of her thank yous. 

“I am safe, gentle master.  I know that now.  You reminded me again.  I’m safe in your arms.  You _always_ protect me and assure me when I’m afraid.”

“I always will, Aeris,” he promised again, laying his forehead to hers.  “You’re safe in my arms.  You’re safe in your house.  You’re safe here in the Whispers.  No one will ever hurt you here.  Even if they would I’d never allow it.”

“I-I’m sorry I doubted you, master.”  She shuddered and grief filled those great emerald eyes.

“No, little one.  You need not do that.  You spent a century being hurt and abused.  I will always assure you that you are safe, and I could never be angry with you.”  He glanced at his watch.  “Are you hungry, my flower?  I made you breakfast.  Shall we go?”

Downstairs was as bright as the day was grey for the great chandelier was lit.  Rain still shushed upon the sands as Aeris sipped her tea.  The general drank his coffee hot before telling her that he’d return.  She blinked a few times as he took her small hands, rubbing them carefully.

“M-Mayoral business, master?”  she asked, as he brushed a stray bang from her face.

“Something like that.”  His smile was cryptic but kind, and he bent to kiss her brow.

“I love when you do that, master…” she whispered, as Sephiroth stood back up.  Aeris shut her eyes to savor the moment, a little sad he was leaving now.  _B-But then he’ll return and I’ll be in his arms.  I can sit on his lap and be safe.  It’s…worth it, the little time he’s away…_

The general gazed down at this innocent rose. _A tiny white flower will be waiting for me within_ Heaven’s Gate.  She clutched at his hand and Sephiroth folded both of hers within his one.  _When I return, she’ll run to my arms._ For moments, he could only stare.  Witnessing the future happen before as if it had already come.  The miracle occurred within Mako eyes where slivers bisected bright emerald.  She could dwell in their centers, but never be cut, and her sigh of joy filled his dark heart.  In swift afterthought, he retrieved a great coat, one that was velvet lined.  Just in case the maid fell asleep and wished to remember his warmth. 

Aeris stayed awake, though still wrapped in leather, as she turned her laptop on.  Periodically, the Cetra glanced up, while biting her lip and wiggling in anticipation.  When the general returned, everything dreamed became a sweeter truth.  The little Cetra ran straight for his arms, which never failed to sweep her up.

“I brought you a present,” Sephiroth said, a crown of rain in his silver hair. She remained flung around his neck, held again in just his one arm.  His presence was the greatest gift, but curiosity still drew her gaze.  The general shifted Aeris easily over and withdrew a tome to squeals of delight. 

“Oh master, you bought me another book!  That’s my favorite thing.” Squeezing her hands on his broad shoulder, Aeris laid a chaste kiss on his lips. 

The general smiled and returned the press against her tender cheek.  Several more kisses thanked him once more, as innocent as the first dawn.  Sephiroth’s smile grew after each then his joy stalled in the midst.  _How can she do this?  Honor me so?  This dearest of flowers whom I cruelly slew, whom I am now blessed to protect._

“Wonderful master, thank you so much!”  She cleared a long bang from his face.  Too lovely for even pure silver to hide, and the Cetra glowed in Mako light.

“Aeris, this happiness you bear is more thanks than I deserve.”  He placed his forehead against hers before sliding a palm to her cheek.  Disbelief for utter joy passed between their skins. 

Sephiroth recalled the first maiden kiss he’d received.  She’d raced straight for him upon his return, and the general caught her in mid spring.  When he lifted the Cetra up in one arm, she’d cleared his bangs and blessed him with tender lips.  Over and over, as he chuckled between and smiled against the press.  He wondered what she had read or seen as sadness then drowned his smile.  _Having this tiny flower kiss me so soft is more than a fallen deserves.  Chaste, little kisses…a sweet, maiden’s gift.  Nothing could be better._

As evening fell they watched the descent, though she still trembled at mere thought of outside.  Her guardian squeezed her fragile waist, and Aeris rewarded him with loveliest smile.  When she turned, his grip locked at her back while moonlight hair washed tender flesh.

Afterwards Sephiroth made her dinner, and the Cetra remembered his gift.  Climbing onto his lap so white against black contrasted but never warred.  He did clear his throat as she sat down and nestled herself firmly in.  The poke to her rear was quite a bit firmer, and the little maid gave a sharp squeak.  She shot up in shock before plopping back down, and the Great General blinked several times.  Aeris tilted her head back and up, biting her lower lip. 

“Master?” she whispered.

“Yes, little flower?”

“You…really want me again.  I can tell you want me…e-every time I sit on your lap.”

“Can you, Aeris?”  Rue tinged his low voice.

“Yes, master, it’s hard to ignore.”

That made the Great General sigh.  “I promise, my flower, I don’t want you like that.  It’s just a base response.”

“T-Truly, master?”

“Truly, my rose.  You’re mine to guard and protect.”

Sephiroth scowled in utter annoyance, but never for his Aeris.  It wasn’t her fault he had this response, involuntary and irksome. There wasn’t a shred of lust in his heart for his little flower.  The little maid pouted of her own accord, which Sephiroth saw from his greater height.  Smiling slightly, he kissed her crown, and her hum flared a light in his heart.

“It’s so odd, great master.  You’re really ready, but you won’t rape me, r-right?”

“That’s right, little one.  It’s an abomination.  You’ll never be raped again.”  Aeris swallowed as though the words were too sweet to properly imbibe, and the cold wash of emerald lit an expression benevolent and mild.

“No other man has been so ready, master.”

“Truly?” he sadly replied.

“Yes…” she bare breathed searching his face for the threat of ravishment.  “No one’s ever wanted me more.  You want me so badly, greatest master, a-and you’d hurt me very much.”

“I promise, I don’t, my little flower.  Not like that in the least, and no man will ever hurt you like that or in any way ever again.”  His arm tightened around that soft, little belly to prove his protection was true, and Aeris clutched at pure strength that couldn’t be bested by anything on the Planet.  She wiggled again, and the general grimaced for he’d thought his reaction had peaked, but he’d never responded in such a way even with conscious desire.

“Oh master, please no…please don’t punish me!”  The little maid froze in mid-squirm.

He glanced sharply down with narrowing eyes.  “Why ever would I, little rose?”

“I-I’m tempting you…tempting you wh-when I squirm.”

“No, you are not, my Aeris.”

“B-But you’re so ready,” she whimpered wide-eyed, quivering lips bled nearly white.  “It’s b-because I wiggle, greatest of masters.  I’m sorry!  Please don’t ever rape me!  I won’t move anymore.  I’ll sit perfectly still-”

“Aeris…no.”  He cupped her chin.  Moonlight and ashes caressed her cheeks, and the Cetra blinked, lifting her gaze.  “You’re not tempting me.  You’re expressing the joy that you always deserved, little one.  Though…you find it in me,” he added with awe, as color returned to her face.  Both lips and cheeks flooded with rouge, and Sephiroth kissed her brow.  “You will never be punished by rape, little rose.”  The murmur barely hid his clenched teeth.  “You’ll never be punished at all.  You’re no one’s slave, Aeris, and I’m no one’s master.  I’m blessed to have you in my arms.”

“You’ll never rape me…”  She said it aloud, but the words were for herself.

“That’s right, little flower.  I never will,” he answered her anyway.  “You could be naked as the day I found you, and still it would never occur.”

Sephiroth sighed as she nibbled her lip.  His Aeris was more than endearing. He kissed her crown and gave her the book, but it was too heavy, and frail fingers faltered so the general held it before.  His other arm wrapped around her soft waist so two pairs of green eyes scanned the verse.

 _“Down by the…s-salley gardens_  
My love and I did meet;  
She passed the salley gardens  
With little snow-white feet…”

The words then blurred before her tears, and she leaned back against Sephiroth’s chest.  Her guardian caught both her little hands, alternating his thumb between.  He still held the book before the maid for whenever she wished to go on.  The Cetra cleared residual tears and sat up once again.  She raised a finger to trace the next verse, pouting to concentrate.  The general kissed her on the cheek and she tittered to moonlight’s brush.   His arm still encircled that tender waist, and her free hand rested on his thick forearm.

_“And on my leaning shoulder  
She laid her snow-white hand…”_

Aeris leaned forward as she finished the poem, which arched a bared lower back.  Her squirming had pushed the brief skirt up her hips, and her camisole had ridden up.  A gleam lit pale skin, as Sephiroth searched for remnants of his greatest crime, but the only marks there belonged to the filth that had whipped and abused her for years. 

The maid mouthed the words to another poem, but decided to forgo that piece.  Scanning the page, she flipped through a few, while the general held the book steady.  

_“Now sleeps the crimson petal, now the white;  
Nor waves the cypress in the palace walk…”_

_A flower poem read by a flower,_ he thought with a gentle smile as she went on. 

 _“Now slides the silent meteor on, and leaves_  
A shining furrow, as thy thoughts in me.  
Now folds the lily all her sweetness up,  
And slips into the bosom of the lake…”

Sephiroth hissed as those words sliced his soul, and Aeris twisted around. 

“Master?” she whispered laying a hand to his chest over the heart that in grief was still steady. 

He covered the tiny, curling fingers, and his troubled brow did smooth.  Just a crease between arched silver proved what torment still dwelled.  His long eyelashes wove together like hands folded gently in prayer.  _As if I deserved…I cannot pray and I cannot plead for mercy.  I deserve grief for what I’ve done, not this tiny maid’s gentle concern._

“It’s well, little one,” he promised her, and a sliver of light did appear.  He pressed his lips to her tender palm and forced a smile to form.  “Go on with your poem whenever you’re ready.”

She parted her lips, but thought better of it in favor of poetry.

  _“So fold thyself, my dearest, thou, and slip_  
into my bosom and be lost in me.”

As if those final words had been a command Sephiroth held Aeris close to his heart.  She shuffled to swing her legs to the side and give her ear access to that assurance.  Placing the tome upon the couch, he enclosed her in both of his arms.  His embrace formed a shield around her soft body, while the general grimaced in grief.  Silver hair shrouded and tangled with chestnut, making the Cetra sigh.  The Planet had matched itself to the pulse that thrummed strongly against her ear.  Wriggling now with a sweet sound of pleasure, the squirming increased with the kiss to her brow.

Dew from soft summer made her cheeks shine, and she kissed him again and again.  The purest of presses so cool to his warmth that asked for nothing but her bliss. 

 “Thank you for letting me sit on your lap,” the Cetra said, beaming up.  “Thank you for letting me kiss you.”  She did so again, and he caught her small hands for the longer duration.  His own lips only found paler skin: brow and temple, two smooth cheeks, her soft palms and fragile fingers, sometimes her wrists where the pulse would then hum.

“Of course, little flower.  What did I promise?  Anything you wish, I provide.”  He pushed the forelocks from her face as one side of his mouth lifted up.  His crooked half smile that was somehow more perfect than a myriad grinning full. 

“I love sitting on your lap and reading poetry, master.”

“Do you prefer to read or be read to?”

“I love when you read to me,” she whispered, and he kissed her crown once more.  The general laughed low, and she shut her eyes to the vibration through his chest.  “Do you wish me to read a few to you?”

“Oh, master, you would do that?”

“You know I would, Aeris.”  She thanked him with a kiss, shifted herself to his sigh, and let low words wash over her soul.  The Cetra still assured when she started to yawn that he wasn’t angry at that, but the gentlest brush to her cheek reaffirmed he could never be. 

 _There’s nothing that could ever hurt me now.  I have the best of all guards._ “You have me, master,” she said aloud, her summer eyes lightly closed.

“That’s right, little one.  I always have you, and I’ll always protect you, my Aeris.”

“You’re so so gentle and so so strong…”

The brief smile lingered as he cocked his head, letting Mako spill on her face.  “Which one am I more, gentle or strong?”

Aeris’s lids flew open.  She tried to answer with eyes darting wild, but unable to escape her terror.  Sephiroth crushed her carefully close, shaking his head to still her fear.  She was so tiny the general could clutch both his elbows with room to spare.

 “Master…you’ll always be here to protect me?”  The Cetra maid reached for his cheek. 

“That’s right, little flower.  Always.” 

 “Yes, master, yes.  Thank you so much.  I want that.  I love that.  I’m safe.  You’re my glorious, beautiful angel of light.  No one else could ever be stronger.  You’re the strongest, the greatest, the best of them all.”

“Yes, Aeris…”  He bowed his head. 

“You won’t…ever let anyone hurt me again,” she whispered in disbelief

“That’s right, little one,” he ever assured, bleeding grief from her prior words.  He cupped her chin, thumbing her parted lips.  “I protect every single part of you.  This lovely face, your tiny hands, every inch of your delicate flesh.”  She kissed him again in absolute joy.  Sephiroth smiled still stroking the lips that had just blessed his own.  _That’s what I do now.  This is what I am, the protector of the last Cetra._ He stared in awe and there she was still, echoing such within summer.  

“No one can rape me anymore.  N-No one can rip me apart.  They can’t shove themselves deep inside me…”  She covered her face.  “Or…other things.” 

He just held her for several minutes, vowing again she was safe.  Repeating the litany over and over as Mako seared cold through his eyes.

“A-Any man could just take me, master…take me for his use.  Hold me down and just…enter me with one brutal thrust.  I didn’t want it.  I _never_ did.  It hurt so very much!”  Her breath rushed in with piteous sob, and Sephiroth held her closer.  Shielding her fully in his arms, he kissed his small charge on the brow. 

“No one will ever do that again no matter how much you ‘expose.’  What am I, Aeris?”

“Y-You’re my master.” She stared up confused, while glittering emerald poured down.

“You do believe that, but what else am I?”

“You’re the…Great General?”

“That’s what I’m called, my once designation, but I’m now something much more important.”

“You’re my protector.”  The quivering smile became truer when he kissed her again.  Laying his perfect lips long to her skin, he gently squeezed the maid.

“Yes, my Aeris, and what does that mean?”

“No one can hurt me again.”

He smiled so gently as pure emerald light bathed her lifted face.  “That’s right, little flower.  Far truer than ‘master.’ Far greater than general.  I am your protector.”  He then turned to sorrow.  “How else can the fallen be redeemed?”  She pressed little kisses upon his lips, and the general shed grief’s veneer.

 “You’re the best protector…”  Her yawn turned to a gasp when Sephiroth stood, lifting her up.  The strength beneath leather couldn’t be real and yet there it was around her.

“My sweet, little rose.”  He laid his brow to hers now untroubled as velvet caressed bared skin.  He kissed her cheek, whispered, “I have you,” and the little Cetra smiled.  _She’s such a fair flower._ He returned the expression.  _A tiny, living doll._

 “I love your strength, master.  I love it so much.  I love that you’re so strong.”  Her eyes were soft shut as she curled against him, burying her face in fragrant silver.

“Yes, Aeris, I am.”  He would not deny as he made for the stairs.  “My strength is absolute.”  The night behind windows blushed with far stars, and the moon was too thin for its envy. 

“What does ‘absolute’ mean, master?”  Another yawn disrupted her query. 

Long lashes made shadows on his cheeks as the Great General considered.  “Absolute means it exists as it is and nothing can ever change it.  My strength is like your innocence, Aeris.  Both will always be, though they come from different sources.” 

At the stair’s top, he bowed his head.  Sleepy and fully confused for his sorrow, the Cetra laid palm to his face.  Sephiroth turned to kiss it soft, and she stared straight to the soul of regret.  He sighed and only shut his eyes to hide undeserved veneration.  “Your innocence is pure, my little flower.  My strength comes from corruption.”

“But you’ve only used it to protect me, and I love it so much.” 

 _I’ve used it to protect you_ now _within this future life._

“If you use it for good…”  Her little voice was fading as slumber drew Aeris close.  “What does it matter where such strength has its source?”

Unblinking and behind the mask, Sephiroth’s guilt fought to remain.  He tried to respond, but words soon failed for this truth had no retort. 

She roused enough to prepare for bed, and he sighed when he heard her call.  Sephiroth knew what to expect, but joy still filled his heart at return.  The little maid ran into his arms, and he could never deny her their shelter.  It was as though she could no longer wait to be held the moment he appeared.  She rested small hands upon his broad shoulders and blessed him with maiden kisses.  He carried her over to her bed, sitting down with her by his side, but Aeris would have none of that and climb right into his lap.  The sigh that escaped her parted lips seemed too large for her tiny body.

“Thank you, master.  Thank you always for never raping me.”  As ever her words sealed Mako tight though light always leaked round the edges. 

“I will never ever rape you, Aeris.”  He played his part to respond, and she squeezed his one hand with her two.

“I…think I’m starting to believe.”  His lashes slight parted, and Aeris gazed through the fringe.  “B-But I just have to thank you.  I can’t imagine you ever doing it now, a-and I want you to know I’m so grateful…”

“Aeris, my flower.”  He raised her small hand.  “I deserve no such gratitude.  Raping you, beating you, all you endured was an abomination, though if such words will ease your fears, I’ll answer them every day.”

But she’d fallen asleep again in his arms again, and Sephiroth didn’t know if she’d heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two poems used in this chapter are (in order) ["Down by the Salley Gardens" by William Butler Yeats](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/50311) and [" _from_ The Princess: Now Sleeps the Crimson Petal" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/45380). I've used the Yeats poem in respect to Aeris and Sephiroth before in a [slideshow](https://ash1rose.wordpress.com/2015/09/28/down-by-the-salley-gardens-ffvii-aeriseph/). Both verses were introduced to me through the lovely voice of Laura Wright, which you can listen to [here ](https://youtu.be/8_R2x9Rp_nQ)and [here ](https://youtu.be/W7iT98vFsAI)respectively.


	9. Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by her protector, Aeris takes a walk through the Whispers, encountering various townsfolk until something even Sephiroth cannot control occurs.

The sun was still bright in the late afternoon as Aeris stood by burnished windows.  Daylight tinged clouds held the edges of dusk in a sky that was only half clear.  Apprehension jumped in the Cetra’s chest behind the raised clasped hands, coupled close with slight excitement much to her surprise.  Swathed in a white dress of soft layered skirts, its accents palest pink.  It was fuller in length coming down to mid-calf for this evening’s venture out. A bow of that hue was wrapped round her waist and tied with a flourish behind.  Aeris ran fingers along silk so smooth, though with silver it could not compare, but the Cetra still loved how the garb hid her stomach and all those hated lines.  Squeezing her fist, the maid forced that down and willed her breath to slow.  She was clothed.  She was safe.  She was here in the Whispers.  Beneath full protection and care. 

A slow inhale cleared Aeris’s thoughts, and she blew a long bang from her face.  Her hair was pulled up into a high braid that still trickled down to her knees.  The general had done that for her, too, swift fingers ever deft.  Aeris had been able to brush her own bangs, a triumph she would not forsake. 

She’d tried it before once after he’d bound it, pulling half of her hair from its braid.  Trembling in tears, the Cetra just knew for this he would beat her bloody, but the general merely dried her face with hands forever gentle.  As swift as a storm, he redid the braid, and asked Aeris if she wished to retry.  The Cetra had flung herself into his arms to Sephiroth’s brief caught shock.  He couldn’t care less how often she needed.  He’d always fix her hair.  Asking her daily how she would like it, while the little maid stared in awe. 

Initially, Aeris had had no preference for she’d been too long robbed of choice, but of late she’d shown shiest desire for this, a single braid hanging long.  Sometimes twin plaits that met at the crown adorned with a circlet or combs.  The mirror’s reflection would widen green eyes for this unknown occupant.  Dressed in full fineness, wearing such jewels that cost more than a month of her “renting.”  She’d whimpered at that and squeezed her thighs tight.  There’d been no soreness between for some time. 

_It’s been fifty-one days,_ the Cetra remembered, pulled back to pre-dusk through the window.  The reflection was ghostly so bathed in rouged light, but she could pick out the matching pink ribbon.  It called to the bow that adorned her soft waist and threatened to storm summer eyes.  Even Sephiroth in tying had hidden despair before crouching to catch her small hands. 

“All you need is your basket…” the General murmured, turning his face away, and Aeris dared to lay a hand to that flawless cheek.  Memory’s mist shimmered and flowed, desperately trying to part.  For a moment in glass, she saw pink mirage and spreading reddened haze, but the hollows that lived around summer green told stories to make the pure bleed.

A crack in the sky allowed light to fall so gleaming near Aeris’s throat.  Framed by tender collar bones, a pink diamond necklace pulsed.  It was shaped like a heart and bordered by smaller stones of similar worth.  She fingered it, staring at the ghostly vision within the window pane.  It was one of a myriad, more than she could count, fashioned from finest jewels. 

She clutched at the diamond as the rings on her fingers gently brushed over her chest.  _It’s been fifty-one days since last I was raped and since my clothes arrived I’ve never worn repeats._   When she released it, the jewel at her throat twinkled like stars soon to call.  A fine silver chain was warm on her skin though she’d shuddered around first cold touch.  The gem though large was still far lighter than the collar she’d been forced to wear.  This was the shortest Aeris could stand.  No choker could wrap her throat.  Even high collars on dress or blouse could be enough to call spiraling panic. 

Sephiroth had bought her bracelets just once.  The snap had dropped her to the floor.  Aeris had curled into herself, weeping as if skies did fall.  Again, she was there, naked and chained, awaiting a whip or a thrust.  Then the slim band was gone from her wrist and she was in her guardian’s arms.  Held tight to his chest with her head on his shoulder, fingers in moonlight hair.  Her body had known without conscious thought where her salvation did lie, and through horror’s layers his low voice did thread, ever soft, ever gentle for her.

He replaced them with hair combs and shoes, one pair she was wearing right now.  Flat and white with pink roses to match the ribbons at waist and crown.  Nothing that touched her tender skin now was less than luxury, and the Cetra re-clasped her hands before and wished to remember old prayers.

“Aeris?”   The little maid instantly turned. 

His step was so silent like ghosts in the grass, and he’d no wish to frighten his rose.  _A flower she is, so pink and so white, a perfect and innocent bloom._ He descended the stairs as her morbid mirror, long coat with silver buckles.  No straps crossed his chest for the button up shirt with color to match darkened leather.  Collar and top were both casually open so whiter than frost could sear through, but silver still crowned him and left nary a doubt his position and place in her eyes. 

The Cetra, as always, instantly found the thick leather belt at his waist.  It was too well ingrained for her to seek out what could be used to raise welts on her back.  She still had whip marks both thick and thin, forever painting her flesh.  The old ones were whiter than her pale skin, the later ones pink as her bows.  They were over a month old, aging and faded.  She laid a small hand to her shoulder.  That’s where the latest and last one did fall.  _But I won’t be whipped anymore. I won’t be whipped ever again…never for any reason._

Aeris watched the reason approach, as her knees threatened to give way.  The Cetra was still not completely convinced that death had not found her at last.  That he wasn’t truly her angel of light who’d brought her to paradise.  _Angel of light or angel of death.  It doesn’t matter.  He took me away…_   And then he was there right by her side, palms poised to cup slender shoulders.

“Is this well, little one?” Sephiroth asked, and Aeris melted back.  The general slid his arms around her, catching small hands in his own.

“Master, it’s so much better than ‘well.’  It’s the best thing in the world.  I love when you hold me in your arms.  It makes me feel so safe.”

“Then I’ll always hold you, little flower.”  He stroked her delicate skin.

Twin tears escaped the Cetra’s eyes as she gazed at angelic features.  Silver splendor had hanging bangs, too, a waterfall of moonlight, but behind that soft spill his locks had been bound in circling braids round his crown.  He had plenty of hair so could choose to free forelocks or bind them within or without. 

Sephiroth looked down through his long lashes that didn’t hinder perfect sight. The little maid’s lips were more pink than her ribbons, jeweled heart, and the bows on her shoes.  This sweet little blossom he was blessed to guard who smiled at him now in pure bliss.  She was an utter delight to hold and protect.  Nothing else mattered more.  He squeezed her small waist carefully, and Aeris gave a high hum.  She shut her eyes, curling her fingers within the warmth of his palm.  The general gently rubbed her hands where the hollows were filling out.  Silver hair slithered against the maid’s throat, and she shuddered without trace of fear.

“Are you ready, my Aeris?” her guardian asked before bending to kiss her brow.  The smile grew brighter to an extended blink as she cherished those lips on her skin.

“I think so, master.”  Aeris peered out the window to the sea turning gold in the sun.  “It’s…very beautiful out there.”  She reminded herself, forcing the tremble to still.  He released her hands to clasp his elbows with the maid in their midst.  Aeris rested her palms on smooth black leather and the strength that dwelled ever below.  _No one will hurt me,_ she retold herself.  _No one can.  He’ll never allow it._

“It is, little flower.  The world isn’t as dark as once I, too, believed.”  The general followed summer’s gaze out the window, but he was not watching the sea.  “And taking a casual walk through the Whispers will expose you to many more things.  I don’t want you to grow bored of me.”  He pushed pain aside to force mirth through his lips, but his brow was still just slightly creased.

The Cetra gasped and turned in his arms, and Sephiroth passed a hand down her braid.  “Oh master, how could you ever be boring?  You know so much more than me!  I…”  She swallowed.  “I-I don’t want _you_ to become b-bored of me.”  She quaked and curled into his arms.  His ennui was far more dangerous for it could spell hell returned.  _No, no, no.  Please don’t let that happen-_ She ceased the almost prayer.

“Aeris, dear Aeris.”  He stroked her bangs now.  “That will never occur.  How could I be ‘bored’ with you, little flower?  You don’t exist for my entertainment, and seeing you like this, happy and safe, dressed in luxury, covered in jewels…”  He cupped her cheek and lifted her head.  “Seeing you as you should be.”  Emerald widened to reinforce this truth, and light spread around shiver thin pupils.  “This brings me the joy of a thousand new lives…a thousand chances for sweet redemption.”  He bowed his head as he said those words, and her fingertips brushed his face.  Sephiroth caught her hand for a brief kiss, and the Cetra’s laugh pierced his dark heart.  “Your happiness is mine, little rose.  My life has never had more meaning.  Seeing you joyful, keeping you safe.  I love protecting you, Aeris.” 

His arms were locked at the small of her back as he held his rose tight to his chest.  The general swam through both elation and pain for the pink ribbon beneath his sight. 

“I love being protected by you, master,” she answered, trembling with joy at those words.  _I’m so protected.  I’m safe in his arms.  Nothing can hurt me now.  No can rape me.  Please let this be truth.  Please let that life be over._ His arms slid even closer around, as if Sephiroth had heard her thoughts.  _Am I finally safe after so many years? Will I now be protected forever?  I’m not being punished for being so weak.  He hasn’t raped me even once._

If she stood on her toes, Aeris could lock her fingers around his neck.  “You’re so tall, master.”  And then she squeaked as he suddenly swept her up.  She placed little kisses on his lips to Sephiroth’s low laugh and smile. 

When she re-opened her eyes, they were upstairs, and the Cetra gave a little, “Oh!”  Peering around to a corridor seen, but never once traversed.  “M-Master, I thought were going to walk.  Are you taking me to bed?”

The Great General’s chuckle vibrated her skin, and the little maid quivered and blushed.  That lifted a brow, but Sephiroth still laid a kiss on her cheek.  “We’re walking through the Whispers this eve, little one.  It will be easier to access this way.  There is a stair leading up from the beach, but it’s more direct by this door.”

Aeris couched her face in the curve of his neck, and her summer eyes drifted closed. 

“Don’t fall asleep, little flower.”  He smiled.  “At least not before we leave.  Though if you wish me to carry you through the Whispers I’d happily oblige.  You know there’s nothing I won’t do for your, Aeris.”  He finished, more sober in tone.

“I w-won’t, master.” 

Her eyes shot full open, and Sephiroth sighed.  He had to remember she took all like that.  Every word he said was an order.  _As if I were still a general for true.  I’m more hers to command._

“Do you remember what I told you about laws?” he asked carrying her down the hall. 

The little maid blinked, lifting a finger to brush a pale forelock aside.  She always wanted to see his face as he always looked at hers.  “Yes, I…do remember.  They protect me j-just like you.”

“In slightly different ways, little flower.”  The crooked smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.  He slid the fingers of his free hand through hers, and the Cetra clutched them tight.  “I would break the law to protect you, Aeris, but you are protected within.  No one has or had the right to beat, rape, or hurt you, my rose.  Legality cannot change what is wrong, but wrongness should change what is legal.”

“Yes, master, yes…”  She quivered with joy held in his one arm.  “You tell me that all the time.  I love those words, but I have a question.  What is a ‘right?’  Is it like a law?”

Sephiroth kissed her between the eyes standing before the backdoor.  He blinked just once with his lips to her skin, and his eyelashes brushed her brow.  Aeris giggled to those tickling tines, squirming a bit in his grasp.  The Great General chuckled.  “You love doing that, don’t you?”

“You make me so happy, master, and…those eyelashes.”  She laid a palm to his cheek when the general pulled back.  His eyes were half shaded, but emerald still poured through the elegant fringe so long.

“They serve their purpose,” he said without pride, “especially since I don’t need to blink.  As for rights, I have been remiss in my explanations to you.”  He gave a glance up, rubbing a finger beneath his pursed lips.  “A right is that which is granted and due contingent on only existence.  Every being has the right to not be abused and every person, barring some crime, has the right to freedom.  No one had the right to touch you, Aeris, or take you against your will. You committed no crime, yet you were tortured in the most horrific of ways.  Your rights as a person were brutally denied for a century and more.  There are no words for how wrong that was.” 

Even through the filter of those glorious lashes, Sephiroth’s anger burned.  He slid a hand along Aeris’s face to lift her gaze to him.  Summer shone with unshed dew, and she ached for every word.  Even the dead flames that froze Mako gleam did not deter adoration. 

“Just because you are ‘little and weak,’ it doesn’t give them the right to hurt you.  Besides such description is a foul lie.  You are not weak, my Aeris.”

“But master, I don’t have any strength.  They weakest man could hold me down and rape me.  Th-They always did.”

“There are many different kinds of strength, little flower.”  _You had the power to best me._ “Just because you lack physical prowess, it doesn’t mean you are without.  And besides,” he reminded her, tipping her chin, “now you have me, little one.  No one can beat you.  No one can rape you.  No one can hurt you again.”  He put his hand on the doorknob when her little voice paused the turn.

“What happens to people who break the law, master?”

“They are duly punished.  Minor infractions have easier penance.  Major ones are more severe.”

“A-And the men who h-hurt me…are they going to be punished?”

“Oh yes, my Aeris.  Oh yes…”

“But…many of them are dead, great master, and how would you find the others?”  She buried her face against his neck, trembling hard as memory clawed.  _I’m not there.  I’m not there.  I’m not there anymore.  Behind this door is his nice, little town.  The Whispers outside_ Heaven’s Gate.  _This is where I live in paradise.  I’ll never see Midgar again._

“I have my ways, Aeris,” he promised the Cetra as she looked up again.  _I have my dark, dark ways._ “I’ll find all the ones that are still alive, and they’ll beg me for death ere it comes…”  He shut his mouth quickly, but the words had been said.  Mako light widened in gleam.  The shiver thin pupil slid cross her face expecting her horror to rise, but Aeris just kissed him with quivering lips so grateful for his protection.  Sephiroth returned it to her cheek before opening the door to salt breeze.

Aeris peered up between ruffled bangs to the dusk stained clouds above.  She blinked several times, leaning on solid shoulders as she wet her lips to the wind.  The back of their house rose in the gleam shining off the shingles.  _This is where I live now…_   The Cetra remembered sniffing a few tears back.  A gentle finger slid under her chin, slowly rubbing in assurance, and Aeris turned back to him with a swift kiss that made the general chuckle behind. 

“Master,” she murmured, “w-will you set me down, since I’m supposed to walk?”

“Of course, little flower.”  He did right away, so gently she could have floated.

“I-If I get tired, w-will you, will you-”

“I always will, little one.”  With her permission, the general shielded the Cetra behind his arms, never a cage, ever a fortress, a reminder to her she was safe. 

Aeris looked up at the building before, a quaint, little tenement.  It was set on the higher tier behind, and there was a woman sipping tea on a deck.  Sephiroth glanced up that way, too, and gave a slight nod to her presence.  The tea drinker spluttered, but settled her cup before waving emphatically.  Espying the maid in the general’s clutch, she clapped, nearly jumping in joy.  With one finger up, she fled back inside, but unshod feet pounded the stair.  The door burst open to plump form gasping with glee at the general’s greeting.

“Good evening, Myrna.”  He halved emerald eyes and locked his right wrist in strong grip.  Beneath it his flower’s belly clenched and her heart sped through several measures.

“Oh gods, general, is this her?”

“Yes, this is Aeris.  Aeris this is Myrna.”  The sea breeze swept through his hair.  “She’s one of our neighbors.”  To her.  “Where’s your Em?”  Forelocks whispered on pale, and he shook silver strands away.

Myrna scoffed.  “Napping as always.  Such a sleepy child.  She lives in her dreams that one does, but you’ve finally brought this one out.”

“By her choice,” Sephiroth replied and Aeris gripped his hand.  It was hard not to stare at this merry figure, the first one besides him she’d seen.  Taller than her and plump as a pie with dark hair held up in a bun.  Myrna basked in the scrutiny without any judgment and softened her gaze towards the maid.

“Well, you make good choices,” she pointedly said, her smile as warm as midday.

Aeris swallowed with summer held wide.  The last women she’d seen had been naked.  Chained just like her, beaten and used, but not nearly as neglected.  They would just die and never come back so the masters had been more careful.  In the beginning when Aeris resisted, she’d been forced to watch them eat as she starved.  If one took small pity in sneaking a share, both her and that poor wretch were punished.  _I was just beaten harder, because if she died, that would’ve been property loss.  I didn’t matter because I’d come back…come back for more abuse._ She trembled and Sephiroth tightened his arms, smiling down at his charge with assurance.

“Th-Thank you,” the little Cetra whispered keeping her breath in check.  Myrna reached out to pat her shoulder, but Aeris turned sharply away.  Into her guardian whose grip turned to shield as he slightly shook his head.  The woman blushed and drew her hand back in stiffness that wasn’t feigned.

“Where’s Nellie this evening?” Sephiroth asked, rubbing the Cetra’s back.

“Out to fetch wine.”  Myrna crossed her arms over an ample bosom.  “Her husband’s away on business.”  She rolled her eyes then they softened once more.  “You two should join us some evening.”

“Perhaps we will in the future.  Aeris?” he called and she lifted her head so silver light blessed her face.  “Would you like that, little one?  To visit with Myrna for wine or tea?”

“W-Wine, master?” the Cetra asked and Myrna held the question back, but Sephiroth saw it despite.

“I believe it’s well known her poor situation, but it’s my Aeris’s story to tell.  Suffice it to say there are foul things in Midgar, and that false title is just one result.  As for wine, Aeris, well…”  He glanced back at Myrna with the tiniest bit of a smile.  The Cetra tentatively turned in his clutch, cautious, but curious.

The stout woman laughed and lowered her arms, as well padded shoulders relaxed.  “Wine’s wonderful, child.”  And Sephiroth held the mask for she was far older than Myrna.  “It’s sweet or its dry, potent or wane.  It’s hard to explain without tasting.”

“It might make your head a bit muddled though, Aeris.”

“Muddled how, master?” she asked. Tilting her face back up for a moment before concentrating on Myrna.  It was hard to split her attention between, and she hoped he wouldn’t feel ignored.

“It has something in it called alcohol that can alter the way you behave.”

The little Cetra screwed up her face and both Myrna and Sephiroth laughed.  He cupped her chin to show no malice.  “Like everything, it’s your choice.”

“Ma?”  A sleepy voice yawned from above and Myrna peered up with a sigh.  Her drowsy daughter leaned on the rail, blinking softly down.  Their neighbor, resigned, made a long-suffering face that was filled with anything but.  She took her leave with a wave and a wink, and Aeris held brief eyes with Em.

 “Shall we go, little flower?” 

And though she was startled the Cetra was not afraid.  Biting her lip, she took his great hand and spun herself out of his arms.  Squeezing those fingers so hale and strong, her skin still recalled his embrace.  With that assurance, she walked side by side with her Great General along the smooth stones.     

There were dwellings built all along the mountain as their lights winked on in the eve.  Warm and inviting, Aeris almost believed that behind each were just friendly faces.  _Though when has the world ever been that kind?_ But the cool in the breeze did not invite chill.  It only smoothed back her bangs from her brow.  Sephiroth bent over and kissed revealed skin, not missing a step in their walk.  The Cetra leaned on him just for a moment, but her marvel went on and on.

His great leather coat fell to his calves and his black boots came over his knees.  As dusk dimmed the daylight his catty eyes shone, limning forelocks with bright emerald.  She wished she could touch it.  _But I always can,_ she realized again to her joy.  _I just have to ask him to pick me up and I’ll be bathed in that endless glow._

Children cavorted around their slow stroll for nightfall would not stall their play.  The general grew solemn to remember his task of clearing the monsters away.  He knew all their names.  He knew all their parents’, and Aeris was beyond amazed.  They called, “Mayor, mayor!” and “Great General!” as they giggled and waved to her, too.  A few sham saluted, and he bowed his head, shaking it slightly in rue.  His truest title held the most pain, but these small ones knew nothing of war.  Aeris followed their antics with salt moistened eyes, but would not trouble her belly with touch.  Sephiroth squeezed her little hand, and she clutched his one with her two.

He knew it would it happen, the moment would come, and his arms were ever prepared.  _But not my heart, though made to perfection, it bleeds within for this pain.  Oh, little flower, he will not hurt you, but how could you possibly know?  Every man is a threat, except for me. Your murderer, granted such grace.  If you knew…if you remembered, you’d scream beneath my touch._ The “he” in question was an old fisherman on his way home from the south docks.  Over a footbridge arching high, the encounter occurred on the down slope. 

Aeris flung herself into Sephiroth’s arms and whimpered into his chest.  Each breath bore this fear until her voice failed and only tears were her due.  The general crushed his flower as close as he dared without causing her any harm.  Leather sealed forearms shielded her back and his great hands encased her thin shoulders. Sephiroth then cupped the back of her head as he gazed mildly at the cause. 

_Haliard Thrain._ He pulled the name up easily from memory.  _But I believe he goes by…_ “Hal.  A fair evening to you, sir.”  Sephiroth was the elder by hundreds of years, nor was this fact unknown, but politeness had always been his forte.  _Well…in this life at least.  Causing the apocalypse is not really considered the height of courtesy._

“Evening, Mayor Crescent.”  The man touched his cap to Sephiroth’s answering nod.  He gave the Cetra a cursory glance as the breeze scrunched his weathered face.

“I trust you’ve had no more trouble with monsters?”  The general arched a silver brow.  Only Mako eyes would’ve seen the slight flush as the old man rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Ah well, general sir, ‘twas really my fault.  I was out a bit late that eve.  You know that cove on the south side of town.  Some of the best fishing lies in there, and there’s enough dry land to go afoot.  I should’ve realized I wasn’t the only one to know about those good pickings…”

“Nevertheless, you should be able to go about unmolested,” the mayor answered.  “I include that on my rounds when I go.”

Hal’s toughed skin nearly cracked to his grin as he slightly rolled up one sleeve.  “Well, I have the scars to remind me now so I keep a sharp lookout.”

Emerald grew sharper than his old eyes could and bright lit the aged seafarer.  “Well you’ll keep me informed if you see anything or if you have any trouble again.  Aeris?” he called sliding his palm over a trembling shoulder.  “Hal here owns a fishing boat that he takes out…every day?”  Sephiroth glanced back up.

“Well…not _every_ day, general sir.  These old bones can’t abide the choppier sea farther out.  Though it always ‘whispers’ closer to the shore,” he replied this to Aeris’s back.

“Indeed,” Sephiroth said scanning the sky that was darkening faster than night.  The general sniffed and narrowed his eyes still feeling her quake near his heart.  “Perhaps one day we’ll take a trip out.  There are ships for such excursions.”

Aeris just whimpered and he stroked her hair and held her tight in his arms.  Hal shook his head, glancing up at the mayor who hid the smolder with pale halved lids.  The old man had granddaughters around the Cetra’s seemed age.  He cleared his throat.  “Yes, I’ve never had much use for pleasure ships but you’re fancier folk than I.  Anyway, I’ve got to get on home.  The missus will fuss and worry.”  He touched his cap to the general again and gave Aeris an unseen nod before plodding on his way.

“There’s really no need for such occupation anymore,” Sephiroth told Aeris when Hal was out of earshot.  “No practical one that is,” the general considered looking briefly after before kissing the maid on the crown.  “The need comes from the want to do so, and what brings joy will never be useless.”  The little Cetra chanced a glance up at him and the sideways smile held faintest rue.

“Master,” she whispered.  “H-He didn’t try to hurt me.”

“No, little one, he did not.”

“B-Because you’re here and you’re holding me.”

“That is very true, my Aeris.  I’m holding you safe in my arms.”

“He…didn’t ask to buy me either.”  Her brow furrowed at the oddity.  “He just…talked to you a-and to me.”

“That’s right, little flower.”  Sephiroth touched her cheek then looked up suddenly.  Aeris heard him speak another, “Good evening,” and she hid her face at the male voice in answer.  Quaking in terror that it would still happen, they’d offer and he would agree, but gentle hands just stroked her hair and that steady heart soothed her ear.  Never once did his arms relent in circling her round.  “Aeris,” he said after pleasantries, “you are not my property to sell or give away.  Do you remember what I told you about rights?”

“O-Of course, master.”  Her voice was so high.  “You just told me.  I have the r-right to be happy to be cared for and to never be abused.  You… make me so happy.  You care for me and you’ve never hurt me, not even once.”

“Yes, little one.”  She stood on her toes, and Sephiroth bent so she could circle his neck. Curiosity had him lifting her up, and it was assuaged with a maiden kiss.  “Shall we continue on?”

The Cetra peered around from the height.  Above the sky hung purple, and there was grumbling from afar.  _But I’m with my protector so nothing can hurt me.  Nothing in heaven or earth._

“Yes…I’m not tired yet, master.  You can put me down so I can walk.”

Sephiroth did so and retook her hand to continue their journey through town.  A familiar figure exited a bistro as they neared the center square.  She noticed the general and stumbled a bit over her high heels.

“Ah, Mathilde, a fair evening to you,” Sephiroth said with slight smile.  Mathilde brightly blushed and leaned on a railing as he held Aeris facing front.  The little Cetra gazed up in recognition, almost recalling a smile.

“Oh G-General Crescent and…Miss Gainsborough!”  The woman gasped as she toyed with her ring.  “I’m so glad to see you out.”

“Th-Thank you…” Aeris whispered.  She sniffed the sea air mixed with more savory wafting from within.  The hum of soft talk drifted from that direction, but she couldn’t discern female from male. 

“You…have an appointment in a few days?” Mathilde asked, scrunching her brow.  Aeris clutched the general’s hands, reassured by his calming smile.

“Y-Yes, I do.  For both the doctors and therapist.  I-It’ll be the fifty-fourth day.”

“Oh…”  The number took Mathilde aback.  “Well I’ll see you both then, I suppose.”  She gave a little flustered wave then half stumbled down the stairs.  The general gazed mildly in that direction until Aeris kissed his hand.

Their way to the Square was as slow as she needed, near meandering for him.  They stopped when she had to for whatever ever reason, though the main one stayed the same.  Aeris hid from every male gaze, and Sephiroth shielded her.  Without word or question, his arms closed around, and his low voice would soothe every whimper.  No judgments fell on them, nor would he care, and they touched her as much as cruel hands. 

The center fountain shushed softer than the sea, which seemed louder in lullaby.  Night had descended fully at last, but emerald narrowed to firmament darker.  Gathering rain with thundery edge hovered high above, but right now his Aeris was terrified of something more mundane.

“Mayor.  G-General.” 

Sephiroth sighed, “Just one will do, Edwin.” 

They were before an arch that led into the square.  On a nearby rooftop a child blew bubbles towards the unseen stars.  Lanterns swung light in the uplifted breeze scattering shadows so they couldn’t lurk.

“Sorry, general.”  He settled on that, and the so-named sighed again.  The boy was in his teenage years and barely half a man, but that half was enough to incite utter terror in his rose’s racing heart.  She was buried against his chest once more and his arms were fully around.  Edwin nibbled on ragged knuckles with a genial grin on his face.  “This must be the little miss everyone’s talking about.”

A silver brow lifted at that.  “Everyone’s talking, but what are they saying?” Sephiroth mildly asked.

“Oh, nothing bad, g-general sir.”  A few drops of rain flickered down.  The boy blinked them away, and Sephiroth tilted his head amused for he felt no wet.  “Just that she was in a bad way, and you helped her out.  Also, that Midgar is still occupied.  I…learned about it in school.”

“I’m sure you did.  Ancient history…”  He stroked Aeris’s high braid.  “I did render assistance to my little flower, but I could do no less.  However, the details are hers to tell.  Isn’t that right, my Aeris?”  She only pulled closer, and he gently smiled just for her alone.  Edwin just happened to be there to witness, and he took a brief step closer.

“So, she lives with you now, general?”

“That would be correct.”  He kept the kind look for Aeris’s sake.  She couldn’t see it, but the warmth bled through as her guardian rubbed her back.  “My home and protection are forever hers.” 

The Cetra wept for joy.  Then cut off abruptly.  _I’ll anger my master!  He’ll give me away.  He’ll give me to him!_ But the powerful embrace did belie.  Sephiroth just held his flower closer and murmured softly down.

Edwin stared glumly at the small maid, wishing to offer some comfort.  She’d surely endured some terrible treatment and suffered for it still.  “Don’t worry, miss,” he said in assurance.  “The general protects you now.”  He reached forward to pat her shoulder, and a large hand wrapped around the boy’s wrist with expression still utterly mild.  Beneath empty emerald at least could be said for those shards shifted with slivers so slim.  They lit misted rain around terrified face that had forgotten what Sephiroth was. 

They all did…the citizens of the Whispers until something reminded them.  Unblinking Mako attended by pupils thinner than cruelest thorn, long black feathers coating the sands, or the shine of frost skin in the sun.  Then they recalled their genteel mayor had once been the world’s enemy, the evilest angel, the fallen, the fell until death had freed him from the curse.  The Great General did not quite squeeze, but his grip made it clear that Edwin’s wrist was not pulp by his mercy.

“Aeris, do you wish to be touched?” he asked, as the poor boy gaped. 

The tiny maid quaked and tried burrowing deeper in the solid wall of his chest.  Sephiroth could do no less than tightened his free arm around.  It took her some moments to shape trembling lips into the semblance of an answer, but the general had never needed patience when it came to his little flower.

“N-No, master, please.  Please don’t let them touch me.  Don’t let them touch me ever again!”

“It’s well, my Aeris,” he promised the maid.  “No one will touch you without your permission. 

“You understand our problem then?” Sephiroth solemnly asked.  His brow was only slightly furrowed, the tiniest crease between unmoving light.

“Y-Yes general, sir.  I-I understand.”

“Excellent.”  He nodded, unlocking his fingers to enclose Aeris in full embrace.  Those pupils still sliced the poor boy to shreds, as cold as the lights in the north.

Edwin held and rubbed his wrist, but all of his bones were intact.  “Well…g-general sir, I’m gonna head home.  I hope you and the little miss have a lovely night.”

“Have a good evening, Edwin,” Sephiroth said to the boy’s receding back.  The slightest regret crept through the mask as Aeris relaxed in relief. 

“Your arms are like an impenetrable wall, master,” she whispered, her face still hidden.  “N-No one can ever…e-ever take me…f-from behind again.”

The greatest of generals bowed his head so his bangs spilled over bound chestnut.  “No, Aeris…no can take you from behind or in any way without your consent.”  The flower maid lifted her head.  Standing on tiptoe, she parted her lips with summer eyes wide and bright.  Sephiroth let guilt dissipate with a sigh as he bent for her chaste, little kiss.  It left a slight smile as the general straightened, and gratitude softened cold gleam.  Within light’s arc his free hand slid to her unmarred cheek.  Aeris clutched the large wrist to kiss his palm, and he once again fought the pain.

The square was bright lit despite covered skies, lamps pulsing soft and white.  Sephiroth gave a quick glance to the stairs that led to an empty shore.  The refurbish seemed to be holding well at least to slits that would scrutinize.  White cobblestones shimmered beneath the lamps though star fall would brighten it best.  The firmament deepened and swirled far above as rain still just misted to fall. 

There were couples sitting around the stone fountain, their murmur like burbling words.  The sea seemed to dim this close to that fount despite how false it was.  Sephiroth suspected (in mirth) it was gracious to allow the manmade to speak.  He peered down at Aeris who’d returned to his arms the moment they’d stopped in the midst.

The Cetra maid shook for there were men there.  _Though not close, a-and I’m always shielded._   Restaurants and bars inhabited the edge and voices blended together.  She chanced a glance, and the fountain edge held the most interesting pageantry.  People of varied and numerous type were sitting quite close together.  Couples laughed and teased, sipping wine and tea, and the fountain held them in no malice.  Aeris gave a brief gasp, averting her gaze when a woman smacked a man on the arm.  She expected swift and brutal response, but he only gazed sheepishly back.

“Master, she _struck_ him.”  The maid was appalled, her breath besting the fountain’s song.  Sephiroth chuckled behind and above.

“She did, my little flower.”

“A-And he didn’t beat her bloody.”

“No, Aeris, he did not.”  He clutched both elbows and gazed down at his charge.  “There are laws against ‘beating people bloody’ especially for such…minor infractions.”  He half smiled up as the so hit now playfully pushed his companion’s shoulder.  “They’re…playing about.  It’s something couples do.”

“Couples, master?”  Aeris asked, and Sephiroth frowned then to consider.

“Yes, it means two people who are together.”

“Are we a couple then?”

His brow furrowed deeper.  “I suppose we are, my Aeris.  I protect you and ensure you’re safe, and…you make me incredibly happy.”  He blinked once, gazing down.  “You bring meaning to my life, little one…”  The Cetra sighed as she leaned against him and her smile tore the threads of his heart.

“You make me so happy, too, master.  I wouldn’t know what that was without you.”  She opened her eyes letting them scan the benches and fountain once more.  Some of the couples were two of the same, some were older, and there were greater groups.  The latter seemed more concerned with conversing than giggling and touching and-

“Kissing!”  She tempered excitement with a whisper that caused a low, gentle laugh.

“Yes, my Aeris.”  He tilted her face in the air and placed one of those on her brow.

“It’s like what we do.”  She squinted in scrutiny.  “They like lip to lip but for longer.” 

She turned in his arms and stood on her toes, and Sephiroth couldn’t deny her.  Bending down so she could press kisses maiden soft to his perfect lips.  He shut his eyes and held her close wondering how he deserved such an honor.

“I love kisses, master,” she said out of breath when she’d satisfied her need for the nonce.  Turning back to the fountain, Aeris smiled bright to all the soft talk and embrace.  “What are they for though?”  She lifted a finger to rub beneath what she’d just used.  So pink and so blushing, wet with the dew of the flower maid’s gentle tongue.

“Kisses, Aeris?”  His emerald eyes gleamed, bathing her upturned face.  “They’re a sign of affection and protection, as well, in our case, little rose.”  He kissed her smooth brow once again then both temples and cheeks.  The little maid smiled throughout the fall better than misting rain.

“Affection, master?  What does that mean?”

“It means a fondness, a liking for someone.”

“Oh master, I like you so very much!  You saved me, you guard me, you’re kind.”  She reached up to slide a palm to his cheek with the tiniest whimper of need.  Sephiroth sighed, but his smile was true as he lowered his face for her kiss.  She held it there and he shut his eyes, but Mako still leaked through his lids.  Moonlight shivered in the breeze, sweeping over her soft lit face.  He stood back up, shaking his head to clear the silk skein from his sight.  The forelocks he tossed away at the last to the maid’s stare of pure awe.

“Aeris…what is it?” 

His little charge swallowed.  “Nobody else has hair like yours, master.  So silver, so silken, so long.  It’s so very shining like light from the heavens descended to grant you a crown.”

He winced at those words, but tried to pull humor to combat the stone in his heart.  “And how do you know that mine is the most silken.  You can’t really tell that by sight.”

“Oh, master I know it.  I can just tell, and no one’s as tall as you either.”

The general slid his eyes back to the throng, breathing deep to his disbelief.  What was on her face could not be for him.  The fallen, the dark, the corrupted.

“I’m standing.  They’re not.”  Mirth tried to rally, and Aeris echoed its shade with her laugh.

“No one we passed came close to your height.  A-And master?”  The little Cetra bit her lip, gazing at him with eyes like green stars.  “No one is beautiful…lovely like you.  Pure and perfect, an angel of light.”

The pain on a face that mocked every angel made Aeris gasp to his grief.  He took her tiny hand in his, rubbing the tender palm.  In the backdrop of the Whispers in gentle white light with soft talk and laughter around.  The Great General bowed his head to her so his forelocks caressed her throat.  That changed her gasp to something else and his squeezed his eyes shut from that truth.  _It never could be.  The pain she has suffered…the horrors that I have wrought._

“If beauty were based on one’s deed, Aeris, I would look far fouler.”

“Never master.”  Her voice was hushed in dual shock at his words and her defiance.  “You…you’ve done _everything_ for me.  Whatever you did before, it doesn’t matter now.”

He continued massaging her minute fingers and shedding sorrow’s light.  The endless emerald that lived in his eyes flared with Mako gleam.  _Do you remember what I did, little flower? Do your thoughts contain that dark truth?_ The Cetra sighed and pressed his palm to her belly where there was no wound but his memory.  Sephiroth’s teeth clenched behind a curled lip, and he thanked whoever’d listen that she’d closed her eyes.  _How can you, Aeris? What I did to you…another perversion, another…rape.  I took you from behind…_   He wished to hide his face, but his hands were busy protecting this little rose.  He could not weep.  Cat eyes were not made for such a human indulgence.

“I didn’t know what beauty was, master, until the day I saw you.  You picked me up and carried me away to this wonderful paradise where I’m not punished for being little, where I’m not beaten for being weak.  No one will ever hurt me here.  I’m finally safe at last-”

Flashing white fire and bellowing heavens cracked the sky like an overfilled jug.  Shrieks filled with laughter heralded the exit of the younger and swifter set, but Aeris’s scream contained no such mirth as she cowered in Sephiroth’s arms.  Rain darkened silver plastered his face as the general looked down nonplussed.  His long eyelashes kept all of the wet from Mako that shone through deluge.  The next loud report heralded more screams that faded to piteous whimper, and Sephiroth cared no more for bemusement.  His flower was in dire need.  Nor did he think as his wing emerged, blacker than skies above.  It circled the Cetra and in that cocoon of waterproof feathers, heaven’s fury faded out.  It was over his head as Mako filled the darkness but lit not one frond of that wing.

“I have you, my Aeris.”

She chanced just one eye peering up at his lowered face.  Pupils and feathers bore the same black, but the latter was so soft she giggled.  He parted his lips for in her fear’s midst she’d found cause to bless him with glee.  His eyes lit a world made up of just them, and he bent as the maiden stretched up.

Gasps broke his ecstasy within this small space containing just the two, and the general lowered his wing to peer out at each frozen face in the rain.  His great eyes widened, which could only cause horror as Sephiroth sharply inhaled.  Closing them with a curse, he hid beneath feathers then vanished with her through the night.


	10. A General Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris finds comfort in Sephiroth's protection while soothing his heart made for war, and despite the reasons for his "creation," the term "general" is sweet from her lips. Though the past still haunts both and not even he can shield her from all its affects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an additional warning for this chapter after the chapter break (marked with an asterisk *) for an explicitly described assault. Please proceed with caution if necessary.

He put Aeris down and fell to his knees, covering his face to silver in spill.  It shimmered upon the fine wood floor beyond the door of _Heaven’s Gate._   The great black wing was lowered behind, swallowing darkness and giving it back.

“Master, dear master, whatever is it?  Why are you in so much pain?”  She desperately searched for that angel’s visage, but it was hidden behind his large hands.

“I’m a monster, Aeris.  You didn’t see them.  You didn’t see their faces.”  _They forget what I am.  They forgot what I did, but I’ll always remember…_

The little maid blinked in utter confusion before turning her gaze to the floor.  His black wing shuddered upon the smooth wood, impossible in span.  Leaning forward, she circled his neck within easy reach now of her arms, and with frailest fingers stretched forth her hand to let her skin bask in soft fronds.  Where leather let off and that wing emerged was seamless in transition, and Aeris smiled beneath shuttered summer to what could supply her thousands of pens.

“Your feathers, master…they’re so soft, and they smell so good like you.  It’s like in between your lovely scent dwells and slightest movement will breathe that glory.”

The fallen’s hands slipped to reveal frozen light, and he stared at her in amazement.  Her check was pressed so soft to his as she blessed corruption with peace.

“Look at me, Aeris.  The truth is revealed.  This is what I am.”

“Master, I love it.  I love what you are.  This is just another part.  You protected me with this, too, when that…horror tore through the sky.”

Agony tortured his stricken face as Sephiroth hid it once more, while she stroked both wing and hair unable to decide which was softest.  Aeris kissed his hands and that raised his head in torment and utter awe.  Emerald unblinking searched her expression, desperate to find the revulsion, but she only stared back in utter elation and joy so abundant she quaked.

“It’s like you looked into the heart of darkness and surrounded it with light.”  A careful finger brushed those lashes, and he dared not even blink.

“I became the heart of darkness, Aeris, and the residue clings to my soul.”  The great wing lifted to curl just slightly around the little maid.  She kept gazing at him in adoration and something beyond even awe.  Leaking from summer with emerald ignite, and Sephiroth could not take the pain.

“I knew you were my angel, master, my beautiful angel of light.”

“How Aeris?”  He clutched her face between broad and careful palms.  “How can you say that?  _Look_ at me.  This right here is my truth.”  The black wing shivered as rain slashed the windows and the fragrance of feathers arose.

“Then your truth _is_ your glory…the best thing I’ve seen.  I never want to stop looking at you.  I want this to live behind my shut eyes.  No nightmares could ever find me there, if you guard my dreams with your light.”

He shook his head and fumbled for words.  She had to understand.  _I can’t tell her all…no, not yet, not until she can care for herself.  I’m a horrible monster for forcing a lie to be created in my silence, but if she knew…if she knew what I’d done, she’d never allow my protection._ “I’m a fallen angel, little one.  Can’t you see that now?”

“Fallen, great master?”  Disbelief scrunched her brow as slim fingers still played with soft feathers.  “How could you fall?  There’s no one so full of grace.”

The Great General placed his forehead to hers and sadly shook his head.  He sealed his lids, but the light ever burned like the eternal guilt at his core.  “Even the graceful can climb too high.  Even greatness must know its place.”

“There’s no one greater than you, master.  No one could ever be.”  She took a deep breath and nearly grew weak with the wonderful scent still around.  In muted Mako she stared still in awe at that great wing high above.  “Can you fly with it?”  Her little voice lifted as she prayed it could for him.  Sephiroth’s eyes flew open wide, and he gaped at her genuine awe. 

Surrounded by horror, lit by corruption, in the shadow a monster’s wing, this tiny maid that he had murdered could only ask the most innocent thing, and though the fallen did not want to believe, there now could be no doubt.  _Her past is still far worse than this.  She doesn’t care I’m a horror._

“I…can,” the general finally replied, and her face erupted in glee.

“How fast can you fly, greatest master?”

“Faster than you can blink.”

Crooked tendrils blazed through the still seeping sky and the resounding roar made Aeris shriek.  “Master, please, master!  Hold me again!  I’m so frightened…so frightened of that.”  She flung slender arms around his neck, and tears stained silver hair.

Sephiroth stood to his glorious height and wrapped the small maid in his arms.  With barely a hush his wing disappeared and no shadows were left in its wake.  Crooking one finger, he called up the lights so _Heaven’s Gate_ was flooded.  Muted but warm as the rain pattered down while the sky still muttered complaints.

“I have you, my Aeris,” he promised his rose, “you’re safe here and nothing will harm you.”

“Wh-what is that, master?”  She chanced a quick glance to the weeping window.  Then a flash of white fire made her wail, and she buried her face in his chest.  Sephiroth peered down in some concern though he couldn’t cage the small smile.  The dream of flight and his great black wing held no fear for the little maid, but a natural occurrence from this world she had saved made her quake in its “enemy’s” arms.

“It’s a thunderstorm, Aeris, though we rarely have them.”  He gazed through the glass to the sea.  It was barely disturbed by this brief interlude of theatrics from the sky.  No gale brushed its surface and the waters cared not for the branching bright streaks from above.

The Cetra gazed up to absorb every word, and the general sighed to unearned adoration. 

“B-But what’s that white fire that rips through the sky and that…terrifying roar.”

“That’s lightning and thunder, little flower,” he said hoping knowledge would assuage her fear.  “The former is caused by electrical charge and the latter is the delayed sound.”

“I-Is it…c-could it hurt me?”

“Lightning can strike, but you never need fear that, my rose.  You’re safe in here always.”  He cupped her raised chin, and Mako blazed brighter in promise.  “And I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

She started to sob when he picked her up and kissed her on the brow.  One of the shoes dangled from her toes before dropping to the floor, but maiden kisses now rained upon him, and no green eyes took notice.  Both sets were closed, and he smiled in the midst of the sweetest gift bestowed.

“I don’t care what you think you are, master,” she whispered upon his lips.  “You saved me.  You protect and care for me better than anyone ever could. 

The general lifted the tiny maid higher and laid a warm palm to her cheek.  Even sightless Aeris felt Mako glow and answered it with summer.  She stared into what he’d call the heart of darkness, those pupils thinner than thorn, but she saw only light that swirled around in endless repeat and return.

“My strength and protection will always be yours.  I can never take away what I owe.”

“I love your strength, master.”  She quivered with glee, and Sephiroth couldn’t help his low chuckle.  “I love your kisses.”  Happiness overflowed when he laid another on her brow.  “I love your height.”  She kicked her feet slightly and slid her palms over black leather.  “I love how wide your shoulders are.”  His forelocks licked at her pale throat, drawing a squeak and a quiver.  He’d half a mind to question her until she continued her little “list.”  “I love your scent, master.  You smell amazing, better than soup or tea.  You smell like an angel.  It has to be true, and I love how warm you are.  I’m never cold when you’re holding me, and you’re so gentle and kind.”  Her little hands continued measuring his shoulders.  “I love your strength so much.”  She lifted a palm to lay on his cheek.  “Only an angel could have such a face.”

Sephiroth could hold no mask for her as agony warred with joy. “You…mentioned my strength twice, little flower.”  The veneer of mirth retained a wane smile.

“I know, master.”  Aeris pressed her cheek to his as she hugged her protector again.  The general wrapped her in both arms to hold his little rose close.  “I love it so much.” She shut her eyes as his grip tightened fighting the quake in her voice.  “I love it…so very much.  I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love your strength.  How grateful I am that you have it and you use it to protect _me._ You never ever tire master…”

“No, little one, I don’t.”

“And you could hold me forever, couldn’t you?”

“Yes, little one, I could.”

She lifted her head, but kept fingers woven in the silk skein of his hair.  Sephiroth shook his forelocks away to give himself a clear view, and Aeris’s smile could’ve lit endless night to the brush of those bangs on her skin.  “You’re never going to beat me, master, or u-use me like those men.  You’ll just protect me with your strength and ensure I’m ever safe.”

“Yes, my rose,” he whispered in joy.  “Is that why you love it the best?”

The Cetra’s brow furrowed with her slight pout.  “I love it all, gentle master.  Your strength keeps me safe, but your gentleness means that you’ll never hurt me.”

“You’re utterly right, my little flower.”  And she kissed him again before pulling back to trace the shape of his lips.  Sephiroth cocked his head to the side as her finger continued its quest.

“What is it, my Aeris?” he murmured low to not disturb her brush.

“They’re so beautiful, master.”  Pondered so sweet.  “What’s this called?”  She’d stopped right where the upper dipped down, and Sephiroth smiled behind the gentle press. 

Emerald was sheared through the long fringe of lash as the general halved his lids.  He sighed, but couldn’t hold onto much woe as he answered the little maid.  “It’s actually known as an ‘angel’s bow,’ Aeris.  I could not make this up.”  He shifted her easily back to one arm and oh so gently thumbed her lips’ apex.  “You have one, too.”

“I do?”  She was so innocent it hurt his broken heart.  “It can’t be as perfect as yours though, master.”  She kissed the end of his finger, as the thunder was hushed by the rain.  Sephiroth wore his crooked half smile that he feared hid less and less.  His steps were measured and his boots ever silent whether on carpet or wood.  Aeris laid her head over the general’s heart, which beat strongly still through black leather.  Fragile fingers slipped inside his coat to be caught between shirt and velvet.

“Oh, master you’re wearing that soft substance again!”  She glanced up with a full-fledged smile. 

Sephiroth chuckled as he kissed her brow.  “Of course I am, little flower.  I always wear a coat with lining whenever we go anywhere.  In case you grow cold or are tired or frightened, I can just wrap you in this.”  He mused for a moment in the living room.  “In fact I could’ve done that tonight.”  Regret replaced consideration for what the populace had endured.  _It matters not…they may almost forget, but history knows what I am._ He glanced almost mockingly at the door, not expecting an angry mob.  _It’s raining besides, another deterrent and resistance to any flame._ The once fallen sighed, losing all mirth, but not missing the irony. 

Then he smiled to the press of small hands within leather and the scent of joy’s tears.  Yesterday dissipated as he gazed down and tomorrow just froze in its place. 

“Gentlest master, I love being warm.”

“Are you cold, my little rose?”  Emerald narrowed in alarm as she pulled herself closer to him.

“No, master, I’m fine.  I’m not cold at all.  I just love being wrapped in your arms.”  She deeply inhaled with her head on his chest so his angel’s scent swirled through her lungs.

Long lashes settled against his pale cheeks as her chestnut crown couched beneath.  Caught in this moment, this sweet here and now where his victim adored all he was.  _My victim?  My flower?  The one is long dead.  Will the flower in bloom reign eternal?  Can such a thing be?  Can that sin be forgiven?  Can my horrible past be expunged?_  

Revealing the gleam as if newly awakened, Sephiroth set Aeris down.  He unbuttoned his coat, exposing lined velvet before sitting beside his rose.  She wasted no time in scrambling over to climb on the general’s lap.  He expected this, but elation still bridged the threads of his tattered heart.  Gathering the Cetra into his arms, he cared not that leather brushed the floor.

“Is this well, Aeris?  Do you want this?”  he asked to ever ensure.

“Yes, master, please.  I want this so much.  I love sitting on your lap.” She wiggled about with unbridled glee, and the general found swift cause to sigh.

“I’m a very lucky man, my flower.”  He placed a slow kiss to her brow. “That you allow me to hold you and touch you…despite what others have done.”

“Master,” she whispered, her green eyes now huge.  “I never want anyone else.  Please never let men touch me again.”

“I promise none ever will.”  Endless lashes swept over his cheeks as he lowered his gleaming gaze. 

“I mean _any_ touch, master.”  She clung to his neck, quaking within his great coat.  The general augmented her warmth with his arms for she needed his strength far more.  “The doctors are alright because they’re all women, and they just want to help me, but no men, master.  _Please_ no men.  Don’t let any man touch me!”  She buried her face in Sephiroth’s chest, sobbing as memory clawed.

“Aeris,” he murmured, pulling her close, always careful with his power.  “No other man will ever touch you.  None are allowed without your consent.  That’s the law, my little flower.  It’s always your choice, and I’m blessed that you allow me.  I will never abuse this privilege, my flower.  I’ll never hurt you in any way.”  She stared up past her tears, and through them Mako was purified by fear turned to joy.

“I-Is it true, master?  No one can touch me without m-my permission?”

“That’s right, little flower.  Never again,” he vowed to her once more.  “Along with the law, I guard you now, and I will beyond all tomorrows.  I will never let anyone touch you again if that is not your wish.”

“I belong to you, master.”

“You’re mine to protect.”  And Sephiroth kissed her brow.

“I love it when you kiss me, master, and every gentle touch.”  He slid long fingers upon her cheek, and she melted into his warmth.  _This is real.  This is true.  He’ll always protect me._ The Cetra gripped his solid wrist with fingers slim as the hope of spanning it.“I only want this.  I only want you.  I love your hands on my skin.”

The Great General could only stare down at those words.  He could never grow used to this.  That she would desire the curséd touch of his once bloody palm, but everything in his flower’s pose proclaimed this impossible truth.  The hand to her cheek slipped slowly down, leaving the memory of fingers there, and a tiny sound escaped her throat that forced him turn away.  Gripping elbow to elbow easily, her protector still marveled at the maid’s minute size. 

Aeris just let the thrum of his heart prove what she’d always wanted.  Over and over that steady rhythm proclaimed a wish long lost.  For so, so long she’d been raped and beaten, and now, finally now, she was safe.  _For fifty-one days, my life has been this.  For fifty-one days, I’ve been his.  For fifty-one days, I’ve been held and protected. I’m utterly safe in his arms._  

The instant the tears wet her pink cheeks he did nothing but murmur assurance.   While the rain pattered softly like slipper shod feet and the sea shushed beneath to the drops. She was truly safe.  She was truly here.  She was only his to protect.  No one would ever hurt her again, and the kiss on her brow proved this promise. 

“I’m the luckiest man ever to breathe, my flower,” he said against her skin.  “Thank you for letting me be your protector, for finding some use for my strength.  Thank you for making this house less empty…for giving me purpose at last.  What would I be without you, my Aeris?”

“You’d be Mayor of the Whispers.”  She blinked sweet confusion up.  “I-I would still be beaten and used without you…”  A soft silver skein sealed her eyes as the past horrors howled behind.  They could not be broken, but Aeris was safe and shielded in so many ways.

“You’re right.”  Shame tinged those low said words.  _How dare I begin to compare?_   “I would be, but what does that matter against what I am for you?”

Aeris reached up and the press of her lips began like the coyest of maids, but she held it there longer, clinging in quiver to his always solid shoulders.  Her tongue was as shy as the first buds of spring, but at the instant of touch, she grew bolder.  He tasted as sweet as a dream of winter warmed by vanilla heat, and now so invited Sephiroth drowned in cool summer as he cupped her chin.  He did not need to see her lips to know they bled deepest pink.  As deep as can be without crossing over to where red would hold blushing sway.  He softly chuckled to her tiny nibbles against his bottom lip.  Slender arms quaked against black leather, as her tentative tongue twined with his own.

The general slid his palm to her cheek, stroking soft skin with his thumb.  He kissed her gently when her turn was done, though tempered strength still made her shiver.  Mako smoldered on her face without burning and Aeris shone within that gleam.  She opened her mouth, but could not remember how words were meant to be said, and that careful hand slid back down so his thumb could pass over her lips.  She laid little kisses over that digit and did not know why he looked so sad.

“Aeris, my Aeris…”  His lashes like wings spread out along frost white cheeks.

“Yes, master…”

He dug his fingers beneath her braid and pressed their heads together. 

“May I release your hair?”

“Y-Yes, master, you m-may.”  Still strange to permit, forgotten the instant his large hands unbound fragrant chestnut.  The ribbon above relinquished its hold, and the soft waves came tumbling down.  The general’s fingers slid through the sweet mess as his forelocks caressed her cheeks.  Still pulled at the crown enough moonlight was free to make the hidden sphere jealous.

Sephiroth lifted her chin again and gazed down at his little flower.  Aeris tried not to blink to catch all of his beauty, but it replenished every time.  The general let his lids seal for a moment, as if fearing that Mako lit lies.  Even in blindness emerald still gleamed and he saw only her afterglow.  He pressed his lips gently to her brow first, then temples and then dewy eyes.  Then slid them along the bridge of her nose stopping briefly on both of her cheeks.  The tears there were sweet seasoned by skin so pinkened and blushing in light. He pressed his lips against hers once more, and they opened to the song of his tongue.  Tasting her mouth like the finest of wines as he pulled the Cetra closer.

“I love protecting you, Aeris,” he said in the space between.

“I love being protected by you, master,” she answered.  “No one can hurt me now.”  Their lips, hairsbreadth parted, met again, calling her to this dance.  The music their own, spun through dual joys so no portion was untasted. He caught her muted moan but still heard and wrapped both his arms around.  Turning his head to the other side to miss not one ounce of her taste.   Then pulled from her mouth with the promise of more only by the maid’s behest.

Aeris laid her head to his chest and closed her eyes to his heartbeat again.  It never wavered.  It never changed, and it could lull the sleepless to rest.  The little maid sighed in order to rouse.  Slumber would not steal this dream.  Gazing up, she saw endless lashes spill dark on winter skin.  _If I just brush them they’ll tickle my hand_.  Just the thought brought giggles of glee.  That tilted his head as a small smile played with the corner of perfect lips.  “I love your eyelashes, master,” she told him.  “They’re so lovely and long.  No one else could even best half.”

Brief mirth escaped as Sephiroth brushed the maid’s lids, and Aeris blinked to the brief flutter.

“Yours are longer, great master.”

The general sighed, but the motion did not quell his smile.

“I love the way your eyes glow, too.”  She curled her fingers within that light.  It was regret that lowered his lids so Mako lined the seams.

“You love that corruption, do you, my Aeris?  The pupils sharp as a scythe?”

“Master,” she whispered, staring up through the gleam with no fear for those slivers so slim.  “I love, love them.  I love, love it all.  More loves than I could ever say…”

“Aeris…”  He took her tiny hands in his one, blinking several times.  The Cetra swore the very air bowed before these wings he did not have.  “I love every single finger.”  He kissed them all to the maid’s squirming joy.  Lowering her head with green eyes lifted, she pressed her lips to one large knuckle.  The trembling increased in her gratitude that never once had he struck her with this.  Passing a thumb over her hand, he divined this source with no delving.  “Never, my flower, never again.”  And she lifted her head for full kiss.  Silver trickled over her throat in the after for her gaze couldn’t leave his face.  “I love the way you look up at me, Aeris, in those moments you dwell without fear.”  His free arm closed around the Cetra, and her joy spilled out in a hum. 

Sephiroth’s eyes opened to hold her as full as his embrace, and the swirling burned solely pure.  “I love you, Aeris.  I’ll never leave you.  You’ll never be hurt again.  I’ll always shield you.  I’ll always protect you.  I’ll be whatever you want.  Your guardian, your hero, your…angel of light.  Whatever you need me to be.  Forever and ever, my little flower, you’ll never want again.  All of my strength and all of my power belong to you alone.  You may think you’re my slave and you may call me ‘master,’ but I belong to you.”  He prayed and prayed though he had no right that his unblinking eyes caused no terror.  “My primary job, my sole occupation is to ensure you’re happy and well.”

The Cetra could not stop her sobs as tears darkened the black of his shirt.  Her own breast heaved, lifting heart necklace high so it reflected that emerald light.  The Great General released her hands so they could curl against his chest, and he wrapped her again in both arms.  _You’re the monster who stole the breath from her throat.  Never forget what you are-_

“Master…”  The rasp released in reluctance.  “I love you, too.  You have to be a dream.  Life can’t be this…this wonderful.  It has to be a trick.” 

She hid her face and breathed deep between sobs just waiting for glory to fade.  His angel’s scent and steady heart were augmented by murmurs sweet, and the words didn’t matter.  She just needed something to tether her to his truth.  Wary fingers pressed to his chest as the tiny maid was enfolded.  It remained solid to her feeble press so Aeris sniffled but dared to glance up.

“You….you’re still here.  _I’m_ still here…with you…in paradise.”

“That’s right, my Aeris.”  She squeezed her eyes shut to that low voice so dear.

“You’re…beautiful, master.  Glorious, lovely.  You have to be a god.”

The hiss of agony flung his head to the side, flaying his soul through sealed Mako.  Aeris gasped to the utter torture the general could no longer hide.  Reaching up high, her palm found his cheek, and though tension eased the pain remained.  Sephiroth covered her little fingers, but shook his head to decry those words. 

“No, little flower, never and no.  Never could I be that.  You must not know…you must not know.  You have the greater pain.  I’m your protector.  You’re higher than me.  That, too, is an absolute.”  Sephiroth took the deepest breath, holding it before exhale.  Silver bangs shivered to tickle her cheeks and catch tears’ residue.  The seam of green brightened, and he let himself witness her pure adoration.  It made no sense, her worship or love, but it grew more immense by the second, and the soft, little sound as she squirmed on his lap proved corruption was pouring such, too.  _But it can’t be corruption if it holds something pure._ He tilted her chin as he searched.  Aeris wet her lips still looking up and Sephiroth would never deny her.  Trading who entered and keeping the balance until ecstasy quaked through her core.

“Master,” she murmured with fingers so woven in the weft of silver hair.  “I…know you want to use me.  I can tell and…it’s alright.”  Sephiroth’s face turned to porcelain mask as he stared at this guileless maid.  “I can tell you want me so very badly…more than any man has ever before.  That’s what I’m for, master.  That’s why I live, and it must hurt you to want me so much. You’ve given me all the time in the world, a-and I’m not torn anymore.  You’ve waited so long.  You’ve never raped me.  You…deserve it for being so kind.”  The greatest of generals looked at the Cetra in unmitigated horror.  Cupping her chin in the curve of his fingers, he could not even form a response.  “It’s alright, master…” she said as she shook, sealing summer, and waiting for pain.

“No, Aeris…” he whispered, forcing his quiet when all of him wanted to rage.  “It’s not ‘alright.’  I’ll _never_ use you.  You’ll never be used again.”

“But you want me!  A-And have for a very long time.  I can t-tell when I sit on your lap…”

Sephiroth tried to slide the mask back, but gave up and just bowed his head.  “My tiny flower…”  He lifted his lids in shock at her still adoration.  “All of the want in the world does not rob you of your choice.  You will never more in all eternity just be taken when a man wishes.   That was more wrong than when-” 

The general’s eyes widened as his mouth snapped shut, caging the damned words before their escape.  Then he remembered the abomination that swam within light and quickly veiled them again, but Aeris squeezed his hands, while he shook his head to something else as wrong. 

_She should not ever be comforting me after what her life has been._ He tentatively let one emerald eye gleam to her ever awe tinged with confusion.  “You don’t owe me anything, Aeris, and you never will.”  _If you remember what I did in the past, you’d realize I owe you the sky._ “Your flesh is not for my or anyone’s taking.  You were not made to be abused.  You are neither a commodity nor a payment.  You’re a darling, precious, little maid whom I vow to ever protect.”  He laid his other hand over hers even smaller in his grip, and the Cetra cried against his chest for it was too wonderful to bear.  “You’re a person, my Aeris, and as of such you have choices about what happens to you.”

“But you saved me, master,” she had to insist for it didn’t make any sense.  “You took me from horror and brought me to joy.  You do _everything_ for me.”

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  “I could save you a million times and care for you ‘til eternity’s end.  In fact…”  He tilted his head to the side and the gentle look softened bright light.  “The latter is my wish.  Nothing gives me the right to just take you.  That choice must be yours alone.”

The little Cetra scrunched up her face as salt still shimmered there.  “You mean…some women actually _choose_ to do that?”

Sephiroth retrieved a handkerchief and cleaned the residual grief.  “They do, little flower, but…they’ve never been used like you.  No one ever has…”

Aeris stared at him for several long moments, searching his face for the joke, but Sephiroth only gazed down sadly and rubbed her little hands.  Her brow furrowed above her summer eyes as she tried to make sense of it all.

“Why…would any woman choose to be hurt like that, master?”

“It’s never supposed to hurt like that.”

“It _always_ hurt me, master, b-because I’m defective.”

“No, little flower, you are not defective.”  He released her hand to clench one fist so as not to crush tiny bones.  The other hand continued to massage the fingers that had been so abused.  “There is nothing wrong with you, Aeris.  It hurt because _they_ hurt you.”

“It always hurt, master…”  She leaned against him, torn between past pain and the present.  Sephiroth slid his arm around her, and the Cetra reveled in his strength.  He always knew how much power to use to reassure but never harm.  “No matter how often I was taken, it h-hurt me every time.  I could be used fifty times in one day, but each time _always_ hurt.”  He could never shut his eyes tightly enough to match the agony she’d endured, but the general bowed his head still to kiss her crown and promise again she was safe.  Her trembling subsided because she remembered she was with him in paradise.  _In_ Heaven’s Gate _by the Dreaming Sea in his nice, little town._ It was ethereal and like the dream the whispering waves proclaimed, but it never wavered, and deep emerald light illumined her face with the truth.

“It shouldn’t ever hurt, my Aeris.  Never in that way.”

“I _never_ want to be hurt like that, master.  Please, no, never again!”  Even enclosed in warm, powerful arms, her shaking could not be quelled.  She buried her face in his unyielding chest, which muffled her piteous wails, but sadly Sephiroth was cursed with senses that would always let him hear.  “I-If you want to use me, I’ll just endure, but _please_ don’t hurt me like that.”

Silver hair shivered against her pale throat as the general clenched hands on his elbows.  The Cetra still quaked wrapped in his arms, hiding her tearstained face.  One hand attempted to shield it as well, as she whimpered for how that’d been futile.  The Great General slid one forefinger down the slender bones and knuckles, and Aeris involuntarily gripped in response to that brush.  The soft press of his lips just made it sweeter when he rubbed her delicate hand, letting her squeeze as hard as she could to remind her of his promise. 

“I swear it by light by darkness by blood, you’ll endure no such horror again.  I love you, my Aeris.  I’ll always protect you.  There’s no ‘payment’ I will demand.  There’s nothing you owe.  That’s not the way it should ever work, and that’s not the way it will.”

“But…how else could it be, master?”  She chanced to look up and witness his emptying sigh.

“Sweet and gentle, never rough, and always by your choice.  But…”  Sephiroth held up a finger to forestall any reply.  “As of right now, you cannot consent, because you can’t tell me, ‘No.’”

“I’d never refuse you, master!” she promised catching his uplifted hand, and the general nodded as he sighed again to the press of her lips to his skin.

“That’s just what I mean.  If you can’t say, ‘No,’ you can’t say, ‘Yes,’ and besides…you’re still calling me, ‘master.  We’re not even equal in your eyes.”

“You are my master, my gentle master, the greatest one of them all.  I’m _not_ equal to you.  You’re ever above, and you always will be.”  She desperately clutched and kissed his hand, praying he would be pleased.  Sephiroth sadly slid his fingers beneath her trembling chin. 

“I’m not,” he gently negated and hoped his tone would soften the blow, but Aeris still hid her face in his chest and shook in the warmth of his coat.  She whimpered as memory tore her back to the torments of the past, but that low voice was soothing against her small form, and it cracked foul memory’s chains.  The Cetra swallowed another sob and dared look up again, and Sephiroth refused to let sorrow sunder his gentle smile. 

“Well,” he mused, “if you insist on that ‘title,’ I shall have to give you one, too.”

The Cetra blinked quickly and he thumbed her cheek wicking away new-found tears.  “B-But you already call me ‘your little flower,’ ‘little rose,’ and ‘little one.’  You…call me ‘your Aeris.’”  She pulled herself closer and he answered with tighter hold.  “I’m _your_ Aeris and no one else’s.  I belong to you, alone.”

She turned her head briefly to kiss his palm, and the general was caught in swift shock.  The centuries peeled back their layers, and he silently begged it to cease.  _I have no right.  She’s suffered far worse.  I was the cause of all woe…_

“I love you so much, master.”  Her voice brought him back.  “I love everything you are.  You’re gentle and kind yet so very strong, and you protect me with that strength.”

“I always will, Aeris.  This strength is for you.”  He covered the little maid in his embrace.  One little hand lay atop his forearm where the leather couldn’t hide solid muscle.  Her soft palm slid over thick skin in wonder at what lay beneath.  Sephiroth chuckled at her distraction and unbuttoned both coat and shirt cuffs.  The Cetra gave a squeak of delight as her palm was allowed beneath.  His skin was so warm it was like a furnace was lit beneath the pale.  Her other confirmed in the space between buttons at the front of his shirt.

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side, sweeping silver soft over her throat.  The little maid shuddered but did not stop her quest much to his content.  Pushing back the sleeve that contrasted so greatly with smooth skin mocking snow.  The silver hair there was soft to the touch and held his scent in its weft.  Tiny fingers swished back and forth this incongruence that should’ve been cold.  She pressed slightly at first and then a bit harder, but could not depress even an inch.  The layers and layers of muscle beneath would never begin to allow.  As though solid steel dwelled beneath pale veneer that gave off endless heat. 

The Great General turned his forearm over, observing her in gentle mirth.  He half shut his eyes to her tracing bright veins that swam beneath his skin.  They were visible from wrist to elbow, and Aeris followed ‘til his sleeves grew too tight.  She’d allowed her other hand to join this rapt examination. 

_The kindest one I’ve ever “endured,”_ he realized as fingers couched themselves in his clutch.   Sephiroth curled his own, gently caressing that tender palm, and Aeris squeaked with a little jump at the flare of sweet sensation.  She bit her lip while blinking up, and the Great General lifted her chin.

“May I, little flower?”

“Y-Yes, master, you may.  I-I want to kiss you forever.”  Her protector smiled at innocent words then gently teased her tongue with his own.  This prompted the maid to shyly enter and only after that did he answer the call.  The interplay, the back and forth that he hoped would declare them equals.

_She’s higher than me._ He never forgot, as his hand covered one half of her face.  _But equal to her would be a large step._

The Cetra fell against his chest when the kissing dance was done.  Breathless but joyful did Aeris so sigh in time to the beat of his heart.  Remembering this curiosity, too, she parted the black shirt for smoother pale.  “You don’t have any hair here, master,” she realized, peering between the seam.

“No,” Sephiroth gently laughed.  “I don’t, my little rose.”

“Why?”  She peered up with summer eyes huge and a smile splayed on dewy lips.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, shaking his head in the face of her sweetness. “I just don’t.  It wasn’t part of my genetic design.”  And memory stole a portion of joy.  He gazed out the window to the timeless sea that gave up part of it in each wave.  Burning emerald pierced through the past then Sephiroth half-blinked as it shriveled.  Never gone but lesser to hide within his memory’s folds.  Tiny fingers ran over his chest, and his perfect lips slightly curled.

“M-May I unbutton this, master?” she asked, trying to see more from the limited space.  Her protector bent to kiss her brow while assuring the maid she could.  Aeris undid one tentatively and slid her small hand inside.  “It’s just like your arms…there is no give,” she murmured as she tried.  “The skin here’s just as smooth.  You’re…so perfect, gentle master,” she whispered, wiggling a bit in her place.  Sephiroth caught her little hands, laying his lips upon both.

“The veneer can be deceiving, my flower.”  Aeris lifted her head quite confused.  “What one appears is not usual all, except you who are innocent.”  He kissed her brow, and she squirmed again, unable to contain such joy.  “You knew my name the day we…met.  I’m sure you remember it still.”

The flower maid swallowed squeezing his fingers as they wrapped carefully around her own.  “Y-Yes, master, of course I do.  You’re the Great General S-Sephiroth.”

“That’s right, Aeris.”

“What does ‘general’ mean, master?”  She ran her digits along his thumb.

The sigh lifted his chest as she shut her eyes, gently moved by sorrow’s breath.  “It was my once designation, little flower, a very long time ago.  A general is…the highest ranked officer in…a military operation.”

“So, you _are_ the highest!”

“No.”  Blood leeched from the Cetra’s face in fear she had displeased, so Sephiroth swiftly kissed the cheek that was fast waning to pale.  “Do you remember how I told you I was the strongest?”

“Y-Yes, master…” she barely breathed.

“I was the highest because of that, and…other things best left unsaid.  The title still lingers on in this future.  Everyone calls me that more than mayor, my current title more true.”

“Ge…”  She bit it back as Sephiroth lifted one brow, but his smile unbound her tongue. “Ge…General…”  Aeris glanced away, adorably shy, and the so-named kissed her cheek.  “My general…” she whispered and gleam could’ve bled with the happiness that overflowed.

“Yes, Aeris, yes…I’ll be ‘your general.’  I am yours to command.  It’s still higher than I deserve from your lips to my ears, but it’s far better than ‘master-‘”

“You _are_ my master.”  And the smile turned sad with his sigh.  The Cetra searched his face so confused she forgot the interruption. 

She forgot even more when he caught fragile fingers to carefully rub her soft palm.  Blessing the mask that held a stone smile, Sephiroth recalled broken bones.  _This flower will never be broken again,_ he reminded himself for his peace.  _Never raped, never beaten, never chained, never starved._

“You know you’re safe now, don’t you, my Aeris?”

“Yes, master…”  Her voice broke.  “I want that.  Please let me have it.  I want to be safe.”

“You are safe, my flower.  It’s yours.  It is done…as it was from the day I found you.  I have you.  You’re here with me, safe in my arms.  No one will ever hurt you again, and I hope I no longer cause fear.” 

Through speech he’d continued circling his thumb to massage her little hands, and eyes of green summer rolled up to close in the pure pleasure of this touch.  Aeris loved when he rubbed her hands, the sweet caress of powerful fingers.  She could only watch for barely held moments his large hands engulfing her own.  Before the careful press both drove out pain and made her eyes flutter to shut.  What waited behind was not horror now, but pure joy to this act of care. 

“I just can’t believe I’ve no need to fear.  I’m so terrified I’ll do something wrong.” 

“What could you possibly do wrong, little one?”

“I-I don’t know, master.”  She clutched at his hand.  “And that’s what makes me afraid.  Wh-What if you don’t know what’ll anger you, a-and I do it and make you beat me…”  The warmth of his broad palm did not still her shiver for the quake did not come from the cold.

“Oh Aeris…”  He lowered his forehead to hers.  “There is nothing you could ever do to ‘make’ me beat you.  Merely the thought is repugnant.  Even something neither of us has ever thought of could prompt such a terrible thing.  You did nothing before to cause your abuse.  They chose to hurt you, my Aeris.  You never did anything wrong.”

“N-Nothing I did ever stopped them, master.  They always, _always_ hurt me.”

He kissed her brow and tiny hands before holding his flower close.  Aeris heaved the sweetest sigh, and he tightened his arms with care.  Gazing down to ever ensure his promise would always be kept.

“There is nothing you could do to cause me to hurt you.  Such a notion is absurd.  I will never hurt you, Aeris.  This is as true as the light pouring from my eyes.  You can’t make someone hurt you.  They choose to do so unless the harm was accidentally caused.  If I was holding your wrist and you suddenly wrenched it, then I would’ve hurt you without intention.”

“But master,” she said with a blink and a tear, “w-wouldn’t I have hurt myself?”

The general kissed the salt away.  “No, little one.  The fault would be mine because I’d have been holding you.  Your injury would lie on my soul.”  _As the one from your past…that wound only in memory._

The little Cetra pursed her lips, pensive as she nestled closer.  “I don’t know, general…if I turned my wrist, it seems the fault would have to be mine.”

Sephiroth laughed aloud and she gasped to the low vibration against her body.  “Is this a lover’s quarrel, little flower?” he asked, and Aeris froze in his grasp.

“N-No, master, no I’m not a-arguing!  I’d never disobey!”

“You’re not disobeying,” he ensured the Cetra, sliding his palms to her delicate shoulders.  “You’re expressing your opinion.  I always want you to do that, Aeris.”

“My…opinion?”

“Yes, what you think.  You disagreed with my assessment.  That’s ever and always your right.”

“Well…”   She shut her mouth quickly, glancing away before she’d begun.  Sephiroth cupped her chin in his hand, stroking it with his thumb.

“What’s the worst thing you can see yourself doing?”

Aeris shuddered.  “Well…what if I b-broke something important to you.”

“Like my phone or a laptop?”  His brow arched up.  The little maid gaped then nodded, biting her lip, and Sephiroth peered up at the ceiling.  The chandelier dimmed was still glorious with light winking off glass panes.  A smile just barely coated his lips, and then he looked back down at her.  “There’s nothing more precious to me than you.  Phones can be replaced, laptops rebought, but you, little one, are my Aeris.  No plate, no cup, no chandelier can compare to one hair of your head.  A million gil worth of broken treasures is nothing to one of your bones.”  She covered her face with one shaking hand, and he gently stroked delicate knuckles. 

“Well…wh-what if I were truly disobedient?”  It was muffled inside her palm.

The general tilted his head to the side.  “Since you’re not mine to command, disobedience is quite impossible.”  He stilled a finger on her covering hand, and Aeris lowered the veil to his smile.  “I’d actually relish your ‘disobedience,’ as I enjoyed your ‘disagreement.’  It might prove to you the truth.”  He cupped her cheek and one finger dangled to tantalize the side of her neck.  Aeris stiffened again, and he halved his lids for this was not in fear.  “I will never hurt you, my Aeris,” he murmured, “and I’ll tell you this every day.  I will never grow tired of saying the words to ensure you you’re ever safe. 

He kissed her as soft as her sweet, maiden ones, and it was Aeris who asked for entry.  Though gentleness reigned, the power behind caused shudders to spill through her skin.  Her thin fingers splayed on the breadth of his arm through this claiming that always ensured.  When he parted from her well used lips, the general slid his cheek along hers.  The wispy hair around her ear brushed his “angel’s bow.”  “My Aeris…” he whispered, softer than shadows the two words that lit through her heart.

The maid squeezed her hands against his chest, the knuckles taut through thinned flesh.  “I used to dream…”  Her voice was high to fight the crushing past.  “I-In the beginning of closing my eyes, and when I opened them, I’d be home.”  A half sob escaped, but Aeris refused to let tears steal her voice.  “Then I forgot what ‘home’ even was.  I…I’m sure I had one once.  Like so many things it’s lost in the mists of my Midgar memories.”

“They’ll come back to you one day, little flower,” Sephiroth said with no joy.  Aeris threaded her fingers through his, and he shifted her upon his lap.  The Cetra sniffled and a silk swath appeared to clear her face of latest tears.  It was splotchy and reddened and her eyes gleamed with pink rimming the summer round.  Grateful, the little maid gazed up at him, and the trust that she bore pierced his soul.  A sorrowful shake of his head sent swaying moonlight against her tender skin.

“B-But you, master…g-general.”  His lips twitched up slightly he stroked her soft hand.  “With you I can start to remember.  This is my home now…”  She peered in such awe, and the fallen’s heart tore between beats.  “All of it.  This house, your mayor’s mansion, your general’s estate, this p-palace…it’s mine, too.  I live _here._ In this beautiful place b-by the sea in this town you protect.” 

His elegant lashes spread their splendor against his winter white skin.  “This is your place…your palace, my Aeris.  _Heaven’s Gate_ is open to you.”

“Every day this life grows better, and I don’t want it to end!  I don’t want to blink and wind up back in darkness, chained and cold…waiting for pain.  I’m so afraid, master.  So, so afraid that one day I’ll wake up back there.  That time will repeat and I’ll have to relive all those hundred years.”   She was squeezing her fists as tight as she could as whimpers stole every breath.  Despite its betrayal, Aeris fervently begged the Planet to show her mercy, and though Sephiroth could not hear her prayers, he still held her close.  She was his to protect.  His arms were a shield.  The wall of strength better than any fortress.

“Do you remember, Aeris,” he said staring down so his forelocks spilled over her crown, “when I told you what I could to your chains?”  That low, gentle voice permeated his chest, and her body relaxed despite terror.  She was warmed by his coat and safe in his arms, as the sea shushed the storm outside.

“I…remember, Great G-General.” 

The sideways smile lifted his lips, and he brushed them over her cheek.  _I’d rather my name, but it is a start.  Steps as small as she._

“You said you could crush them to crumbling dust.”  She stared at her fingers in his own.  Her protector immediately lifted her hand for the softest kiss.

“That’s right, and what I could do to their bones…less than pulp in my grip.”

“Master, I…”  Summer eyes were so huge they took up the whole of her face.  Trembling like loosened leaves in a gale, and Aeris turned aside with a shudder.

“Yes, my flower, what is it?”

“I…”  She swallowed, trying to still the tremor laced with unbridled fear.

Sephiroth enclosed her tight in one arm so he could slide a lock of chestnut away.  “I always have you, my little rose.  No one can hurt you now.  They no longer hold sway over your words.  You can always speak freely with me.” 

He sat up straighter and silver spilled over to tease itself along her cheek.  Aeris wet her lips as she searched his expression, but found nothing but sincerity.  A tiny squeak escaped instead of words wanted then a long, ragged breath held her sob. 

“It’s alright, little one,” her general assured.  “I have you.  You’re with me.  You’re safe.  Whatever you want, whatever you wish, you only need say the word.”  His arms closed around her in strength beyond real, and it was all for her.

“I…want you to punish them, master…” she whispered so low even dust wouldn’t dance, but Sephiroth heard it as emerald pulsed grim and cold as the frozen north.  Not even summer could melt Mako light so crystalline around slivered pupil.  It receded as swirls of green spun around, but Aeris did not look away.  “They hurt me so much, and I could nothing…nothing to stop the pain.  No matter how good, no matter how quiet, no matter how I obeyed their…commands, they still always beat me, they still always starved me, and they raped me every day.  I know they were stronger and s-strength has its rights, but-”

“No one has the right to hurt you.”  He said it so low with eyes bright as poison, and Aeris wet her lips as she blinked.

“You tell me that, master, all the time.  You tell me how much it was wrong.  I…want you to hurt them…”  And then Aeris sobbed.  The general laid his hands to her shoulders.  Rubbing them softly to move to her back, as the little maid stilled her sniffles.  “I’m terrible, awful…I’m so very sorry.  I shouldn’t want anyone hurt.”

“I think, my Aeris.”  Sephiroth cupped her chin.  “In this circumstance, you have the right.”

“I’m so selfish though, master.”

“How are you selfish?”

“Th-The others…the other slaves.  They hurt them, too.  They’re hurting them now while I’m here with you in paradise.”  The Cetra keened with her hands to her face, and Sephiroth bent his brow to her crown.

“Aeris…”  The power was back in his voice, and it shuddered the air after storm.  “You cannot be selfish.  You cannot be blamed.  You deserve this paradise.”  He lifted her tear stained face to his light.  “Believe me.  It will be done.  The wheels are in motion.  The task has been set.  Judgment is calling their names.” 

For the briefest of moments within emerald eyes, Aeris saw endless fire, and the skin on her back twitched up as though clutched in a pitiless claw.  Sephiroth’s face was empty as stone, the only thing living cold Mako.  It had burned away all that was gentle about his angelic features, and for the first time in that unblinking gaze, the Cetra knew ancient horror.  Then he shut those swirling orbs so tightened lids veiled the light.  Both silver brows near knit together, as the Great General lowered his head.  Little fingers were shaking against the bared skin between parted buttons, and slowly for fear of what would be revealed, the fallen re-opened his eyes.  The Cetra found that she could breathe again as the twinge in her back released.

“I’m so sorry, my Aeris.”  Sephiroth turned away, then her fingertips brushed his cheek.  Sliding his gaze back over to her, he allowed himself briefest surprise.  She was staring at him with her lip in her teeth and adoration in summer eyes.  It only faded when she yawned, and the general laughed so low.

“I’m sleepy, master.  I mean…general.”

“You may call me whatever you wish.  I’d prefer my name, but if you like ‘general,’ I’ll relish the word in my ears.”  Mako burned mischief.  “Though I do like it when you say, ‘my.’  That makes us a bit more even.”  She caught his other hand for her own kiss, refusing to give into tears.

“My general…”

“Yes, my Aeris.  I’m yours for all time.”

She tried to answer, but yawned again, and his chuckle made innocence bloom.

Gathering her up in his powerful arms, Sephiroth laid his brow smooth to hers.  Without hesitation or even a thought, she threw skinny limbs round his neck.  Pressing her lips so softly to his, and her tongue did belie “maiden” kisses.  Sephiroth buried long fingers in chestnut while cupping the back of her head.  Turning his slowly, he entered her lips in the gentlest penetration. 

“You’re so glorious, master,” she whispered after. “Impossibly strong and so tall.”

“And you’re quite the flatterer.”  His smile was sad and yet undiminished, bowing his head to undeserved praise.  She squirmed in his clutch and just slightly bemused, Sephiroth set her back down.  To greater surprise, she bounced off his lap, stumbling a bit to stand.  Aiding her balance with a hand to her waist, the general stood once she was steady.  Aeris gazed up in utter awe, releasing the air she forgot she had captured.  Angel scent filled her lungs at next breath, and her knees wobbled as though made of water. 

She sought his palm, and the general fought his pain when the tiny maid leaned against him.  But he still closed her in his full embrace with nary even a thought.  Clasping one hand around his own wrist, he pressed both against that soft belly, and when Sephiroth pulled his little rose close, her high hum of joy bound his heart.  Silver hair trickled down Aeris’s cheeks, spilling over her shoulders and chest.  She drowned in the seas of scent held by velvet before her tantalized nose.

With a smirk, he gave her middle a squeeze, and the once flower maid sharply squeaked.  The general nearly laughed to her glare.  _If I pointed it out, she’d instantly crumble back to a frightened slave.  I’d relish her ‘backtalk’ and disagreement to prove us more equal than none._   He opened a hand against her tender belly, his fingers in fine caress there.

“Is this well, little one?  I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  His gaze narrowed in scrutiny.

“It’s wonderful master.  I love it so much.  You’ve never hurt me at all.” 

Sephiroth sighed to the false title’s return, but still bent to touch lips to smooth brow. 

“G-General…you can k-kiss me again.  I-I always want you to kiss me.”  She turned on her toes, and it was done with no other word between.  Squeezing the forearms locked at her waist, near trembling to their solid strength.  “You’re protecting my back, master,” the flower maid whispered, “no one can take me from behind.”

Sephiroth threw his gaze towards the sea, but the dark waves could offer no solace.  Subdued after storm but never chastised, they sung lullaby to the shore.

“No, Aeris…”  The Great General forced the words out as Mako burned pain through the glass.  “No one can take you from behind.”  He clasped both his elbows as if to protect her from a past neither could change.  Her face drifted up and soft sounds of bliss loosened some of his torment.

“You’re beautiful, master.  Do you know that?  How are you so perfect?”

“I was designed that way, little one.  Forced to be flawless.  Made to be perfect.  The greatest have farthest to fall…”

Aeris’s head spun at the raw words, for each blink revealed more perfection.  “They did a good job.  You’re so beautiful.  The best thing I’ve ever seen.”

The general nodded, but it held no pride only acceptance and sorrow for truth.  “Yes, they did.  I was just what they wanted, a specimen…made to be used.”

“Oh, general no!”  She laid hand to his, and Mako seared in utter shock.  “N-No one deserves to ever be used.  Y-You told me that tonight.”

Sephiroth slowly rolled his palm to couch hers smaller within.  He shook his head so silver soft swayed below the jewel at her throat.  The pink heart twinkled and tried to rival her skin that now held healthy twinge.

“You will never be used again, little flower, and now…neither will I.”  Shifting his gaze to meet hers with surprise as the truth of the future dawned.  “Though I’ll be of use to you, if you will allow.” 

She attempted to answer.  Instead yawned again.  A sliver of guilt sliced his mirth.  He scooped the maid up.  She was wearing one shoe, and Sephiroth half smiled at that.  _One shoe as I have one wing._ Its fellow was on the floor by the stairs, and he gracefully picked it up.  Held in his one arm, Aeris was too busy nestled against his neck to care.

“You’re so much bigger and stronger than me, general.  I love it…I love it so much.”

His low laugh echoed against her ribs, and she drowsily opened green eyes.  Perfect features were set in a smile that was truer than ever worn mask.  He kissed her softly on the brow than both cheeks and chaste on the lips.  “Would you not prefer to be bigger and stronger?  Then you’d need me never more.”

“Master, I need you!”  She clung then in terror to the “wall” beneath leather black.  Hiding her face from the past and its torments, the little maid whimpered and shook.  “I’ll little and frail.  I’ll _never_ be strong.  I’ll always be weak and helpless.”

“That’s what they taught you.”  Dark drowned a voice that was ever so gentle with her.  “You may be little, but you are not weak, and you’ll never be helpless again.”  He sighed, smoothing the hair from her cheek, but not forcing her show her face.  “I will always be here to protect you, my flower, but there are ways you can defend yourself.”

“Th-There are?”  Her whisper was near lost in soft silver, but his ears still found it so trapped.

“Yes, there are.”

“H-How could I ever ‘defend myself,’ master?  Men are so much stronger.”  She couldn’t stop shaking, recalling the whips and fists that had met her defiance.

“I’ll show you, my Aeris.”  His voice soothed her heart as his arms sent the tremors away.

“I wish I could believe no one would hurt me regardless of your protection.”

A kiss to her cheek turned the whimper to sigh.  “You don’t have to believe it.  It’s part of my job to prove it and guard you still.”

“I want that, my general.  I want that so much. I don’t want to go anywhere I’m not safe.  Please don’t let them find me!  I’ll do anything, master.  Anything!  I don’t want to be hurt again...”

Sephiroth thought as he ascended the stairs that this was the very same pleading…the same plaintive cries, the same desperate screams her abusers had cruelly ignored.  They’d beaten her bloody, chained her in cold, and raped her every day.

_I…answered her prayers,_ he realized in rue.  _I’m what she was begging for._ He blinked several times, staring down at the terrified maid in his arms.  “I will never let anyone hurt you, my flower,” he murmured sincere in her ear.  “Do you know how safe?  Do you know how revered?  Do you know how loved you are?” 

Gingerly Aeris lifted her head to find her Great General first.  The light from his eyes bathed her face in soft gleam.  He’d tempered it only for her.  The sliver still shimmered sharper than thorn, but Aeris could never be cut. 

She drew out her breath and peered around for her guardian would never lie.  Her room swam in focus where soft breezes danced with gauzy inner curtains.  The carpet below was silent on boots but would shush calmly beneath her bare feet.  Her desk by the corner with her laptop closed and her phone charging by its side.  She bit her lip slightly.  She’d forgotten to bring it on their little walk.  _It doesn’t matter.  I was with him.  There’s nothing else I would need._ Then her bed with its clothes turned back and prepared for her weary form.  Aeris yawned again and the strong grip around was replaced with that welcoming seat.

“Master?”  She gripped his arms at release, and Sephiroth went down on one knee.  She whimpered at that.  It still didn’t seem right.  He was higher than her and should tower.

“Yes, my Aeris?”  he asked mildly as the tamed Mako on her face.  The sweet epithet still caused a soft quiver to flutter from belly to heart.

Clutching his fingers as tight as she could, the Cetra fought hammering heart.  “Will you…”  She couldn’t face him.  “W-Will you hold me tonight, while I sleep?”

“My little love.”  He kissed her brow.  “I’m so glad you asked this of me.  I would love to hold you every night, if you would but allow.”  She threw her arms around his neck, and broad palms slid down her back.  The arc of her spine lifted a silver brow, which stayed arched when the maid kissed his cheek.  Disengaging himself ever carefully, Sephiroth stood to depart.  “Call me when you’re ready, my flower.”

“Th-Thank you, my…general.”  She still clutched his hand, running her thumb over the broad, solid palm.  He smiled, threading their fingers for a moment before slipping them off again.  “Thank you for letting me change my clothes out of your presence.  I…wouldn’t want to t-tempt you.” 

The fallen froze as though carved out of marble and even his hair defied sway.  He spun around so slow on his heel with silver brows tight together, and in the dim his winter skin gleamed like years of solemn snow.

“’Tempt’ me, Aeris?  What do you mean?”  His voice turned flat as he frowned.

She clutched at the bed clothes with quivering fingers, while emerald eyes sliced through the air. “I-I…” The maid stammered caught like a fly in the weft of Mako light.  Swallowing down the rising terror.  She had to answer him _now_.  _He’s still my master, never forget._ The past beat her cruel as the lash.  “I know you want me, g-greatest master.”  He clenched his large hands into fists.  The wind through her window could not best sharp breath, but the flower maid forced her speech forth.  “A-And I wouldn’t want to cause you to…act.”  The last word was bare whispered while Sephiroth glared at the past that had broken this rose.  He sighed to shake silver away from his face, took a step, Aeris cringed, and he stopped.

“My flower…you could be naked as the day I found you, and that could not ‘cause’ me to act.  There’s no amount of ‘temptation’ in the world that could ever ‘make’ me rape you.  There’s not enough ‘enticing’ on the Planet that made any of them do the same.  Nothing you did and nothing you said made them hurt you, little one.  You are innocent of all wrongdoing.  The fault lies solely with them.  You are not ‘tempting.’ You are not ‘seductive.’  You were a terrified, little maid whom they abused for their own twisted pleasure.” 

As Sephiroth spoke, Aeris untied her fingers from the twisted bedclothes.  She stood with her little hands clasped before and the sight nearly forced his voice fail, but the general had been made to endure, and he fought this highest pain.  Following her slow approach with eyes that glittered colder than emerald ice.  “Those heinous acts belong to your abusers.  You own nothing of them.” 

The little Cetra stood before him now with eyes that haunted without hollows beneath.  Keeping them on her guardian’s face, she tentatively touched a tight fist.  The release was instant and its pair followed suit as slim fingers glided upon.  She laid her head against his chest as she tied their hands together.  Sephiroth wrapped her in his free arm, and her presence spread warmth through his heart.  Silver hair whispered over her cheeks as the Great General gazed down through long lashes.

“There is nothing you could ever do to ‘make’ me hurt you, Aeris, and everything we do is your choice.  It can be revoked with only a word.”  He raised their hands slowly, unthreading the fingers to lay his against her soft cheek.  The flower maid curled her own on his chest, the curve of muscle still cause for pure awe.  Sephiroth kissed her brow before stepping back, and she quelled her disappointment.  “Whenever you’re ready, you only need call.”  He smiled for the near and sweet future.

In his own room, the Great General checked his phone after he’d hung up his coat.  It still smelled like her much to his delight that caused the slightest smile.  Even in joy, Sephiroth was subdued for too often it had been ripped away.  _My life of torture was nothing to hers and part of it was my fault.  She cannot claim that.  It can’t be allowed.  The innocent bear no blame._ But though his perfect face seemed passive, the fallen knew no sweeter truth.  She loved him.  A miracle barely believed, an incongruence that transcended time.  He gritted his teeth, and the fist near his heart clenched enough to make dust from stone.  _No, it’s not true.  She loves a lie.  She knows not what I am.  She could not love me with such knowledge…no one ever could.  How dare I allow her speak such words and not reveal the truth?_ Long fingers ripped through silver hair that still fell in perfection.  He whirled to the window before the dark sea and tortured himself with the stars.  _She could not forgive me.  All that I did…_ heaven mocked him with what he had lost.  _The darkness between is far worse than what pierces its back from beyond the veil._ He bowed his head to rub his temples unable to stare there for long.

“General?” 

Sephiroth lifted his face as her little voice filled his heart.  It was barely breathed and down the long hall, but he kept his ears shaped for her call.  Ever and always for her need was his job, her wants his life’s obligation.  Swiftly to his rose he went, needing no wing for that flight.  Her door was closed so the general knocked and waited with smile prepared.  A frantic shuffling greeted his summons, before the maid opened the door. 

His bright gaze slid over, and he tilted his head as a smile brushed perfect lips.  She’d believed him about the lack of temptation.  _As soon as I spoke the words._ Shedding her garb without any fear of standing naked before.  Just in case though, he stepped slightly back so his towering height wouldn’t loom.  Without judgment or lust, Mako swept over, bathing this flower he loved.   The little maid only quivered a bit to look up at her great guardian.  Her bangs framed her face, brushing their tips along her stark collar bones.

“General?” she whispered again.

“Yes, little one?”  He kept his voice gentle.  “Is everything well, my Aeris?”

She shuddered at that, and her naked toes curled into the thick, lustrous carpet.  Lifting her hands, she stared up at him, and the sight tore the threads of his heart.  “I-I…”  _I ask him for so much._ Silver locks spilled on black garb.  He was so tall the Cetra’s neck ached already from his height. 

Summer eyes fluttered, and Aeris swayed hard before absolute strength closed around.  His embrace sealed her tight in his full protection, and the tiny Cetra sobbed. Sephiroth crushed her so carefully close, and she shook in pure joy to be held.

“I have you, my Aeris.”  His voice stroked the air and swam through her skin like a purr.  The little maid melted into his hold, as his arms slid securely around.  She squeezed her eyes shut, frail fingers curled tighter than her bare toes.

“It’s so easy to hold you, little one, so easy to be gentle.”

“I-It’s not difficult?”  She lifted her face and washed it in moonlight hair.

“No, not at all.”

“B-But how do you temper your strength?”

The general chuckled with half-veiled eyes, but emerald just blazed even brighter.  Framing her innocent face in his light so Mako reflected in pure.  He smiled down.  “Even though it’s immeasurable, I still know how much to exert.”

“So they…so th-they didn’t h-have to-“

“No, little rose.”  Empty rage swallowed his smile.  “No one ‘had’ to hurt you, my Aeris, no matter what strength they proclaimed.”  His perfect lip curled as he shook his head.  Silver strands stroked her soft skin in anathema to hideous wrath, but she stood on her toes and reached for his face, and a portion receded for care.

“If you can be gentle…”

“They could’ve been, too.”

“They always said it was my fault…”

He suppressed the hiss, though slivered eyes narrowed in dire need to strike.  “It is never your fault if someone hurts you.  I don’t care how fragile you are.”  He took the hand astride his face, his thumb whispering over frail bones.  “Have I…ever hurt you, little flower?  Have I ever bruised your tender skin?”

“No, general,” she whispered.  The brush of his thumb had moved to her palm, and she shuddered within his hold.

“I’m stronger than all of them put together.”

“Even stronger than that, greatest master…”

“Just so.”  He bowed his head, hating the sound of that false title’s return on her lips, but Aeris was blinking with a slight pout, pondering the implications.

“And…you’ve never hurt me.  Not even once, a-and I’m naked in your clutch.  Th-They choose to hurt me.”  She swallowed her fear.

“That’s right, little flower, and that choice will have consequences…”

His pupils receded into glacial cold as though winter had eaten their hearts, but Aeris continued to stare unafraid at what her abusers would scream to behold.

“I love, love, love that you’re gentle with me.”

“You deserve the gentlest touch.”  He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, and she melted into the caress.  “It’s all you ever deserved.”  When Sephiroth looked down at her, endless love and care broke through the death in cold light.  The Cetra wet her lips, and he cocked his head, letting slight smile return.

“A-Am I truly yours and your alone?”

“You’re mine to protect, little one _.”  I have a tiny, naked maid in my arms who trusts me beyond all tomorrows.  How am I so blessed to not only guard her, but have this allowance as well?  She…loves me.  Her murderer.  Faugh, it's a lie.  If she knew your truth, she would scream.  She loves the hero you wish you could be, the one who died in the mists.  You are the monster born from the flames.  You, with your alien cells…_

“I think it was worth it,” Aeris whispered.

“What was?”  His brow furrowed between narrowed eyes.

“A-All of it, master.  E-Everything…to be allowed to live in your arms.”

“Oh, dear gods, Aeris.  No, never say that.  My protection is not a reward.  _This_ is what you always deserved and all you should’ve known.”  He cupped her trembling chin in his hand, and Mako eyes blazed with fervor.  “You did not have to be dragged through hell to dwell in _Heaven’s Gate.”_ He bent briefly down to kiss her brow, and Aeris quivered to silver sweep.  A curl of lip cracked his sorrowful mask, and Sephiroth tilted his head and remembered.  “I heard you call me, little one.  Is everything well?” he asked.

The Cetra blinked bewildered up, eyes darting in slight dismay.

“Did you just want me to hold you?”  The general chuckled with no judgment in his half smile.  She bit her lip, resting her chin against silk backed by steel.

“Oh…yes, great general.  Everything’s well.  I…do love when you hold me, though.  I-I don’t mean to be a bother, but I don’t have any more of your shirts.  F-For sleeping.”  The little maid swallowed to add.  “None of them smell like you anymore…”

The glide of strong arms from around her bare flesh sent shivers down Aeris’s spine.  Without second thought, he finished the task she’d partially started downstairs.  Slipping out of the long sleeves, silk slid from his shoulders.  

“I have one for you right here,” he said.  “May I, little one?”

He knelt when she nodded and wrapped her in black fabric before nary a gasp could form.

“Is this well, little rose?”  Emerald pulsed soft.  Perfect harmony for that low voice.  Weakened knees pitched Aeris forward, right back to his waiting arms.  Sephiroth picked her up this time, and she rained kisses on newly bared skin.  Walking into the room, he sat her on the bed and knelt to place brow to brow.

“You’ll always be safe, my Aeris,” he promised, “and I’ll always take care of you.”

  Rising Sephiroth shook out his hair, sweeping her in sweet, silver spill.  She threw her head back so strands stroked her throat, and the maid’s teeth found her lip once again.  Moonlight washed over what had to be marble, and stunned silence caused rouged lips to part. 

Aeris had only seen pictures of statues, but knew they weren’t half so well-made.  Summer green widened on what she had felt, and her fingers twitched as she blushed.  Those tiny digits wished to trace the shape of each muscle, chest fore seen and the abs cut below.  Her fingers could fit in the spaces between, and the warmth would make winter skin lie.  She’d slide over those shoulders that now only served as a surface for silver to spill.  They’d go on and on behind her shut eyes, and he’d chuckle and kiss her so soft.  Nibbling her lip, the Cetra could see how he’d scoop her up in just one arm, but he wasn’t outlandish.  His form fit his frame.  He could never be overdone.

“I’ll return soon,” the general promised, departing, and the maid closed her eyes in long blink.  This did not wash the last image away nor the smile from Sephiroth’s lips. 

When the gentle knock stirred her door again, she called for him to come in.  An unbuttoned black shirt covered him now with pants that came down to mid-calf.  Both old garments that still looked resplendent on alabaster skin.“General, please hold me…” Aeris whispered, and before her heart beat it was done. 

Sephiroth swept her up and kissed her smooth brow before answering the call of her lips.  She kissed him and kissed him and kissed him again, wishing for endless breath.  Her slender arms around his neck could not compare to how his covered her.  Both of them now for he wished to be selfish and not deny what she would allow.

“I want to sleep in your arms every night.”  The words were poured right in his ear.  No smile so bright could ever express what such a wish did for his soul, yet he was afraid if he showed too much joy, it would be ripped away.  Though Aeris’s terror was far more proven, the fallen still feared the same.  “Please, my general.  Please will you let me?  I love being in your arms.”

“My Aeris,” he whispered, “you never need plead.  I would’ve begged you for this grace, but I’d never force you to take my touch.  It had to be your decision.”  He carried her to the bed with its fluttering drapes and laid the little maid down.  She near burrowed into the opulent mattress, quickly checking the foot of her bed.  Couched near the board were soft, folded blankets, and Aeris sighed at the assurance.  Luxurious pillows beneath her head prompted another deep breath.  The Cetra shut her eyes long between blinks as her little hand curled against. 

The bed bowed a bit as he slid in besides, and she tamed tears as strong arms closed around.  The lower one glided beneath her small form, supporting his rose with no effort.  His other above completed the task of holding Aeris secure.  Silver spilled over to wash a face she refused to re-stain with salt. 

“Is this well, little flower?”  His low voice behind tilted her head back and up.  There was no angle that could taint his beauty, and Aeris turned to pull herself closer.  Sephiroth kissed her on the brow before she reached up for his lips.  He glided his hands up the curve of her spine as the little maid led the dance.  Then he turned his head to taste her mouth like the dew from a morning rose.

“Great General, I love when you kiss me.  It’s so gentle and sweet.”

He cleared a long bang from her face while her slender limbs circled his neck.  “I’m glad you love it, my Aeris,” he murmured.  “That’s how it will be between us.  Gentle and sweet, never rough, and only if you wish.”

She nestled her head beneath his chin to hear the strong beat of his heart, more sincere in pulse and thrum than the world that had left her bereft.  “I love kissing you…”  She yawned again and he pressed one to her crown.

 “Thank you…”  Sephiroth shut his eyes tight and braced himself for those next words.  “…thank you so much for protecting me, e-especially today on our walk.”  He jerked his head up, emerald burning bright in shock on that flawless mask.  Aeris gazed at him in full adoration, and her guardian drew her near.  She was so soft against his chest, and her sweet summer scent filled his nostrils.  Laying his lips against her brow, his low voice hummed against tender skin.

“Always and ever, my flower, I will.  There is no better task.”

“You’re the best protector,” she murmured, and sealed summer missed the torture and joy on his face.  A brush of silver caressed her own, making the flower maid smile.  “Are you going to sleep, too, master?  I know you didn’t last time.”

“I’ll shut my eyes so the light won’t disturb, but no, little one, I won’t slumber.  Sleep calls the nightmares and horrors from which I can never hide.”

She lifted her innocent gaze again where Mako half veiled still burned.  He hated that she should be held in such light, but it could never taint her.  _And in full darkness I could still see, find her and keep her safe.  Is something abysmal somehow made good if used for purer purpose?_ He lost what threads he had of these thoughts as she reached to kiss _him_ on the brow.  The softest pink lips that smoothed away creases if only for this small time.  He bowed his head into the press wondering how she could bless him so.

“I hope you don’t, my general.  You don’t deserve it at all.”  And there was no weapon the fallen had to fight this kind of pain.

Aeris then squeezed his arms in reminder, and his sorrow turned more bittersweet.  Obeying her wishes, he tightened his grip to pull her against his chest.  His pulse matched immortal thrum of the stars, as steadfast and eternal.  Her sigh released the weight of this day into the little maid’s count, and Aeris’s face was a portrait of joy at having so great a protector.

Sleep took her quickly under emerald watch, and Sephiroth then shut his eyes.  Not to rest (as he had said) but rather to think and plan.  What he would make her.  What books he would buy.  What jewelry she might like.  The offer from Myrna for wine and tea.  It could be an important step.  Myrna was female, as was Emaline.  They could go when her husband was out.  _When she is ready.  No moment before.  Our tomorrows are limitless._   In the darkness, the fallen allowed a full smile to cover his face.  His Aeris was safe as she slept in his arms.  She’d nothing to fear in this night.

 

*

 

_“You owe me.”  The low voice crashed through her bones, and his hand was a vise on her crown.  Without any effort and empty expression.  This was nothing to him._

_He was her master, the Great General.  His strength would make mock of full armies.  What was she, a tiny, weak thing, to defy what such greatness desired? She sobbed and begged him to have mercy, but it was like pleading with marble to yield.  Forcing the Cetra to her knees, her pushed her face down in silk sheets.  The mattress muffled wailing cries with no more care than he.  Shrieks escaped even that smothering press when his readiness pressed on her rear.  Fabric and buttons could barely contain what wanted to run her through._

_“You_ owe _me,” he told the Cetra again, and she struggled to his amusement._

_“Please, master, no!  Please don’t rape me!”_

_“You dare give_ me _commands?”_

_He pulled her head back with a grip to the skull that could crush bone with barely a squeeze.  The strain on her neck tore tears from green eyes, and the little maid wheezed through her throat._

_“I paid for you.  You’re mine by right.  I’ll take whatever I wish.”_

_The first brutal thrust destroyed healing flesh, and Aeris’s scream could break mountains.  The next one destroyed what she knew of torture, and more demolished her concept of brutal.  What she believed ruthless for one hundred years was wholly obliterated, and absolute strength, which gave him this right, retaught her what merciless meant._

_Annoyed by her shrieks he pushed her face firmly back down into the mattress.  Agony ripped the sobs from her throat, as she bled from the ruthless assault.  The Great General annihilated all of the progress that he’d paid good gil to repair, but it was his gil, and she was his slave.  She was his to impale._

_And when he’d had his fill, he pulled from the ruins, a dripping and bloody sword…_

*

 

Sephiroth parted the lids of one eye so searing green sheared through long lashes.  Sunlight dimmed before thinning pupil, as she sea hushed the dawning shore.  He did not yawn, only frowned as his other iris appeared.  _Did I fall asleep?_ he pondered in shock though none was betrayed on his face.  The fallen attempted to call back last eve, but its webs were elusive and dim.  No nightmare assailed his memory, but the general had lost some time.

A high noise caused him to glance down to Aeris still wrapped in his shielding arms.  _Well, one arm at least,_ her guardian thought with a slight quirk of his lips.  The lower fully around the soft form right below her soft breast.  Like a steel band encased in smooth skin with a large hand cupping her side.  She was so tiny it was more than enough to hold his flower secure.  Her stomach and lower were fully exposed, girded by rumpled, black shirt.  In morn light and Mako, stretch marks split her flesh, as profound as white whip scars.  The flaccid belly against his hold was riddled with pink thick and thin.  How often the Cetra was forced to be host would ever be written in flesh.  He carefully tightened that arm around and laid a brief kiss to her brow.

His other hand though made thin pupils sharpen to the sight of his palm on high hip.  Her frail hand was atop the breadth as though she had placed it there.  Despite that, Sephiroth blinked several times and anguish filled each inhale.  _Have I breached some wall?_ The little maid then wove their fingers tighter together.  Summer stayed sealed, but just that brief motion relieved his current woe.  Still he thought it best to move his palm up to her little waist.  As his touch glided over, Aeris arched her spine, pressing her rear against him.  The firm flesh of her bottom met something far harder, and the Cetra squeezed her lids tight.

He sighed, both events now painfully common (though one was less comfortable).  Her initial squeak faded to whimper once Sephiroth eased himself back.  But stubborn in slumber, she sought him again, and he poked her even harder.

_You would think I wanted nothing more than to penetrate this little flower._ His expression stayed mild belying the issues for no lust stirred in his mind.  _Just elsewhere, it seems,_ he wryly thought, though he knew it was still base reaction.  He thanked his preference for buttons not zippers, but the dry wit did not last long.

Her scream tore his heart far worse than his ears as she struggled within his grip.  Shrieking and writhing, Aeris pushed at his arms, and the general let her go.  The little maid tumbled across the bed and would’ve crashed to the floor, but Sephiroth was swift still as her sobs flayed his soul, springing up before she could drop.  The Cetra still fought now with the winding sheet, but her flailing limbs just made it worse. 

He laid her back on the mattress as Aeris still screamed, and a small hand popped free of its bonds.  Her knuckles clacked against his jaw, which neither hurt nor stalled his efforts.  He wasn’t injured nor did he care when nails raked against his cheek.  Gently, the general tried to unwind her from both prisons inside and out.  The latter was easy, so Aeris was free to curl into a trembling ball.  She desperately tried to cover exposure with her rumpled shirt.

“Please, please stop!  It hurts so much.  You’re ripping me apart!”

“Aeris, I’m here.  No one will hurt you.  Whatever you dreamt is no more.”  His low voice held that power that he only used when worse horrors captured her heart.  Summer flew open, and she wailed again to undying light around slivered pupils.  Sephiroth sealed them and turned his face, appalled to have caused her more fear.  Panting breath assailed his ears punctuated by piteous whimpers.  He sank to his knees beside the bed, and silver hair swept her stomach.

The skein of soft winter made Aeris blink as the sun filtered through gauzy veil.  Sea song and gull blew through the window that led to the balcony.  My _balcony,_ she recalled, gazing up then at her angel.  His head was bowed with forelocks spilled more silver than northern snows, and Aeris couldn’t help but twist tiny fingers through moonlight and ashen silk.  She unclenched her thighs.  There was no pain, no bleeding, and no torn flesh.  He hadn’t raped her.  He hadn’t hurt her.  That vision was foulest lie. 

She flung thin limbs around his neck, and Mako slowly parted.  He knew what to do and held her close, while inhaling that summer scent.  With no effort, Sephiroth stood, shielding a tremble that was not for cold.  Aeris hid her face in silvery seas wishing to drown in the fragrance.  Her old life still sent torment’s dreams seeking to poison the new.

“I have you, Aeris.  I have you always.  No one can hurt you again.”

“I dreamt.  I dreamt…”  Pain choked her voice and he kissed her on the brow.

“It’s well, little one.  You don’t have to tell me.”

“I dreamt…”  She curled a hand on his cheek.  The scratches there were fading fast, but their sight froze in her tears.  Hiding now from sure to come wrath, Aeris cowered in his arms.

Emerald fell on Sephiroth’s cheek where her shaking palm had rested.  Neither her nails nor knuckles had hurt and the marks would soon fade before pale.  He kissed her again and tried gentle smile, but her face was buried once more.

“I-I st-struck you, master.”  It was muffled in his collar, but the fear could never be lost.  She shook so hard he grabbed a blanket though the general just wished this mere cold.  “I…struck _you_ …a slave hitting a master, and you, the greatest of all.  The Great General…y-you…please, master, please don’t punish me!”  She clenched her hands beneath silvery shroud.  “I’ll do anything.  I’ll submit to you!  You’ve waited long enough…”

“Oh, my Aeris…” Sephiroth whispered, “what nightmares have you known. What…did I do to you, little rose?  What did this dream contain?”

“You…” she swallowed, “you…raped me, master.” 

He closed his eyes hard and wished that blindness would take his curséd sight.  The sea breeze stirred that moonlight hair so it caressed the maid in his arms.  His bowed head laid his bangs against her exposed and fluttering throat.  Each breath held a whimper she could not contain as if her flesh was once more ripped apart.

_I have no right to any pain,_ the general thought without pity.  _She was so hurt for a hundred long years that it now haunts her with lies._ He couldn’t imagine she’d want his touch, but that thought died before it full formed.  The little Cetra clung to his neck, slender arms upon his broad shoulders.  The incongruence made no sense.  He’d hurt her, but she wanted this?  Understanding was not necessary though.  Only his Aeris mattered.  What she needed.  What she wanted.  Assurance that she was safe.

“I am so sorry, little flower, that you were forced to dream something like that.  I can’t imagine the hurt and fear you must’ve felt in that vision.  I can’t imagine the hurt and fear you must’ve felt before.”  He held the Cetra more securely against the deep beat of his heart.

“You’re so strong,” she sobbed in his ear.  “It doesn’t matter in waking or dream.  I love your strength, master.  P-Please don’t ever use it against me like that.”

“No, Aeris, never.  You’re mine to protect.  I would never rape you, little one.”

“Y-You said that I owed you.”

“That’s not true either.  You owe me nothing and never will.”

Aeris opened her eyes to swimming silver and lifted her head to his beautiful face.  A forelock obscured, so she pushed it away, while Sephiroth gazed through his long lashes.

“Thank you for not raping me, master,” she whispered, and he held the sigh that this was not done.  It had just come later after a night where not saying it cost her dear.

_As if her past must punish her for not thanking me for this ‘grace.’_

“You will never be raped, my Aeris.  You’ll never again be forced to bear.  Little flower, this world belongs to you, and your life will be wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time between updates. This chapter took almost three months to edit, and I'm still not sure I'm completely satisfied with its pacing, but I feel it's time to move on with the story. I'm hoping to have at least one more chapter up before November when I'll be taking a hiatus from editing to participate in [NaNoWriMo](http://nanowrimo.org/) with the hopes of actually reaching the 50k word goal towards a novel. Afterwards, I'll attempt to fit in editing between that work, but I can't make any definitive promises, since much of it depends on my health.
> 
> In terms of this chapter, I wanted to talk about my use of the term "angel's bow" instead of "Cupid's Bow." The former seemed to make more sense given the original setting lends itself more to Norse Mythology than Classical, and invoking the winged beings I did fits far better with the situation.
> 
> As always thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
